


Revenge

by statuscrawler



Category: The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: Clam - Freeform, Clique - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jolicia, Massington - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 119,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrawler/pseuds/statuscrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the framing of her father, Claire returns to Westchester as socialite Mara Abeley. She is vengeance made art, but she should have realized that when you embark on your journey of revenge… you start by digging two graves. / "For when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you." / AU /</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey everyone! this is based off 'revenge' with claire as the main protagonist. claire is going to take westchester by storm. this is just the prologue, so it might be a bit confusing. it goes more into detail in the next chapter, which is coming up right away! the year being 2015 is taken from the fact that the clique books started in 2004 when they were all 12-13, so 11 years from that! anyways, hope you likey!

**Prologue**

.

 **2015  
** _(Claire – 23)_

Claire Lyons stared down at the newspaper in her hands. She wanted to remember everything, every detail, about this moment, the texture of the compressed paper, the bitter smell of the ink, the feel of her heat beating steadily in her chest. Her hands shook a little as she lowered the paper onto the bed. The cover of the  _New York Times_  stared innocently up at the hotel ceiling with no regard to the fact that it had just changed Claire's life forever.

**HEIRS TO BHC – DERRICK HARRINGTON AND MASSIE BLOCK ENGAGED**

Claire closed her eyes and took deep breath to center herself. She reached into her bedside table and rifled through the drawer looking for her scissors. Claire lifted the newspaper again and painstaking cut out the article with great care. The frozen faces of her past classmates stared at her from the front of the large property of the Harrington Estate and Claire felt a flash of rage run through her. Her mind cleared instantly when she returned to her task.

The article removed, Claire tossed the rest of the paper away carelessly. She would pursue it later. Claire hopped off the bed and reached under her bed for her suitcase. Popping it open and shoving her clothes out of the way, Claire clicked open the secret compartment and pulled out an old leather-bound scrapbook. Claire set it on the bed and opened it to the first page.

It had been a long time since she had looked at the scrapbook from the beginning. Closing her eyes, Claire slid her hand along the lamented pages of her lifeline. When she was ready, she opened her eyes and stared down at the assortment of articles and pictures.

Various photos her father, Jay Lyons, stared back. Formal photos of him at a press conference. A shot of him being escorted off by the FBI. A photo of him hiding his face as he exited the courtroom. An article with his mug shot. Claire had read it all, despite her mother furious reactions, and Claire had kept it all.

Claire blinked back tears as she stared at her father's face. She hated that these were the only photos that she had of him left. She hated that these were her most prominent memories of him.

Claire could remember how he had pushed her on the swings, higher and higher, until she was breathless with fear. Claire could remember how he tucked her into bed at night and the way he kissed her forehead and before ruffling her fringe. The way he roared their family motto and the way he flipped his pancakes onto her plate. The way he always raised his eyebrows and winked at her behind her mother to let her know he was on her side.

Claire had no photos of those things. None. But worst of all, Claire did not even have a single photo of the two of them together.

She felt so frustrated she couldn't go on to the end; she skipped to the most recent blank page and slid in the latest article announcing Massie and Derrick's engagement. Smoothing out the page, Claire shut the book. Clutching her scrapbook to her chest, Claire flopped back onto the hotel bed and thought.

It had taken her five years to compile it all, five years of thorough research, five years of careful planning. She had hoped for a little more time, but this was the sign that she had been waiting for. It was time.

It was time for her return.

It was time for her revenge.

And when she was done, all of Westchester would burn. The lives that had destroyed hers would be begging her for mercy.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey, hey, hey! here's chapter 1 of revenge! this ended up being pretty long because i had to introduce everyone and the dynamics between everyone in the first sections before i can move on with the story at present time 2015. this gives hints, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. so the present section in this chapter is short, it'll be longer next time.
> 
> i feel like i should give everyone a heads up before they get into my story. this goes back and forth between the past and then the future, explaining the past so you can see why claire wants revenge on a certain person. since this story centers around claire getting revenge on westchester for her /parents/, it involves all the parents of the PC and BW boys as well. so, if you're not interested, i suggest clicking the back button now because they are pretty involved. thanks.

**.**

**Chapter One**

.

"vengeance and retribution require a long time; it is the rule."  
–  _a tale of two cities_ ,  _charles dickens_

. 

**2003**

"What do you think, Claire bear?" Jay Lyons grinned at his daughter through the rearview mirror of their car.

"Is this real life?" Claire looked at him, her mouth wide open. She turned to her mother with wide eyes, only to see her mother with the same reaction as hers.

Her dad was the only one that didn't look shocked.

They had just pulled into the Block Estate's driveway. Their property was so big that they couldn't even see the house yet. The sprawling green lawns seemed to stretch for miles. Clare could see a tennis courts and even a barn in the distance. She had never seen anything like this.

How rich were these people?

This was her new life. This was her new home. Claire couldn't believe it.

"Honey, this is unreal," Judi shook her head. Jay said nothing, only grinned and kept on driving. "Your friends have really made it big."

"Well, descending from a prominent family helps," Jay chuckled as he grabbed his wife's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. In the back, Claire smiled at her parents. She leaned forward, listening intently.

"I'm just glad Will's so generous. We were the best of buds in college, but I haven't talked to him in years. For him to do this for us, it's amazing." Jay shook his head in disbelief. He glanced at the rearview mirror at Claire again. "You hear that, Claire? Will's doing a really nice thing for us. We gotta be on our best behavior and treat them with respect."

"Duh, dad," Claire sang, rolling her eyes. They treated her like she was five. Of course she was going to treat the people she would be living with with respect. They had saved her family. She knew they were indebted to the William Block. Not only was her dad getting a well-paying job, they got to keep their car  _and_  their house in Florida, they got to move to New York and live on the most expansive property Claire had ever seen,  _and_  Claire got to attend one of the most prestigious day schools in the US, which her dad assured her she would love.

They had finally reached the house and again, Claire couldn't help staring. The place was huge! The estate was old fashioned with white pillars and painted brick walls. Claire thought that if there was a moat, she wouldn't be surprised. The driveway went around a fountain, where Jay pulled the car to as stop in front of a few others.

Jay and Judi stepped out of the car, murmuring about whether or not they should start unloading their stuff. Claire hopped out and immediately took out her camera. Photography was a new thing that she was into. The double front doors of the Block Estate swung open and a man who Claire thought must be William Block and his family stepped out to greet them.

William Block was handsome. He was supposed to be her dad's age, but he looked so much younger. It must have been the way he dressed and carried himself. His hair was styled back and he was wearing an expensive suit. His beautiful wife, who Claire knew to be Kendra Block, had a coiffed bob and was dressed in a delicate lace green dress that matched her husband's tie. There was also a girl that Claire felt was about her age and she was the most well dressed teen Claire had ever seen. She was also in a dress, only white. Claire immediately felt embarrassed because compared to the Blocks, her and her parents, in jeans and sweaters, were vastly underdressed.

"William!" Jay cried as soon as he spotted his old friend. Judi looked up too, widened her eyes, and immediately took out her hair tie and smoothed down her blonde locks. Claire knew she was feeling inadequate at the first impressions they gave. They had been driving for miles and their hair and clothes were rumpled. Not to mention how dusty their car was.

"Jay, my old friend," William cried back. They hugged and patted each other on the back. Kendra and Judi smiled at each other. "This must be your beautiful wife, Judi."

"It's great to meet you," Judi said, holding out her hand, but William grinned and enveloped her in a brief hug. "I've heard so much about you from Jay already."

"All the embarrassing things too," quipped Jay, putting his arm around his wife.

"Oh you just wait; I have embarrassing stories about him too. Stories you wouldn't believe from back in the day." William jested, nudging him in the side. "This is my wife, Kendra." Kendra stepped up and gave both Claire's parents hugs and air kisses on their cheeks. "And my daughter, Massie."

Claire looked up and met Massie's eyes. She did not look happy. There was a wrinkle in her nose, but it was gone the moment that she stepped up to meet Claire's parents.

"I didn't know you had a daughter!"

"Same age as yours, I believe," William said to Jay. "I'm sure they'll be the best of friends. Isn't that right, Massie darling?"

"Of course, daddy," Massie's voice was angelic, but her eyes appeared dead. She stepped up and held out her hand to Claire and grinned, her pearly white teeth gleamed. "Hi. You must be Claire. I'm Massie."

Claire held out her own hand to shake Massie's and had to fight down a wince at the death grip Massie held it in. She squirmed and tried to pull back.

"Something wrong, Kuh-laire?" Massie cocked her head to the side, her eyes twinkling.

"Nothing at all," Claire's eyes narrowed at Massie, but she forced herself to grin back.

Claire got the message loud and clear. Massie had tried to make her uncomfortable. Massie had tried to get her in trouble with the parents. Massie Block was not her friend.

"William," Kendra interrupted, chiding her husband. "Jay has been driving for miles. The Lyons must be dead on their feet. Why don't we invite them in? The other guests would love to meet them."

"Guests?" Judi asked nervously. She ran her hand through her hair again.

"We're having a dinner party to welcome you to the neighborhood!" William explained.

"Aw, shucks, Will," Jay slapped William on the back again. "You're too kind. You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, we'd much rather just settle in for a quiet—" Judi began to say, but Kendra cut her off.

"Nonsense!" Kendra placed a hand on Judi's arm. "Westchester is such a small town that you're the biggest news. The whole neighborhood is  _dying_  to meet you. They came all this way and Marsha's prepared all this food. You must come greet everyone."

" _Small_  town?" Claire mouthed to herself, looking around at the Block property and remembering all the other manors and estates they had passed.

"Well—if you say so," Judi stuttered. She shot a desperate look at her husband, but he was too busy joking and laughing with William to notice. She looked back at Kendra and gave a small uncomfortable smile.

"Mass, honey," Kendra gave a winning smile back and hooked her arm around Judi's. "Why don't you introduce Claire to all your other little friends?"

Massie looked up from her phone and smiled faux-brightly at Claire. "Of course. Come on, Claire. Everyone's so excited. You've been the talk of the school."

Claire trailed behind Massie into the house, suddenly feeling nervous. She had thought that she would have had a whole weekend to prepare her nerves and outfits for the first day of school. Apparently, a few of her classmates were already here. And she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to meet the people that were Massie's friends.

Massie's house was huge. The foyer they stepped into was brightly lit by a grand chandelier and hydrangeas on side tables that matched the wood panels of the walls. The polished wood stairs were attached to a graceful banister that curved up toward the second floor. Claire looked up and could see up to the second and third flood banisters that led to an open gallery area. Claire felt so out of place. Kendra and William led everyone to the sitting room.

"Everyone, this is Jay and Judi Lyons and their precious daughter Claire," William announced to the room.

Jay, Judi, and Claire all looked frozen at the crowd of people in evening wear milling about. They were vastly underdressed. Claire could see her parents looking a bit pink. Everyone smiled and clapped in greeting. Claire flushed red when she noticed that Massie had joined a group of well-dressed girls who were looking at her and giggling and shushing one another. Off to a side was another group, boys this time. Claire forced herself not to look too long at them.

"Jay, come. You must meet Chase," William said, clapping Jay on the back. "He's the other head of the company."

"Ah, the H half of BHC," Jay replied. "I'm surprised you didn't fight for just Block Corporation."

William laughed loudly. "You know me too well, Jay. He is going to be COO, so we'll see!"

Jay, William, and Kendra all laughed, but Judi only smiled nervously. Claire shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking towards Massie and her friends. Claire didn't exactly want to be around someone who didn't like her, but Claire didn't know what else to do. She decided to just follow her parents for now. They approached another handsome man in a crisp suit.

"Jay, this is Chase Harrington, my co-head or more accurately, my co-conspirator of BHC."

Claire decided that despite Mr. Harrington's handsome looks, she thought he was ominous. His grin was almost predatory, as he shook her parent's hands and kissed Judi on the cheek.

"Great to meet you both. Welcome to the BHC fold, Jay," Chase said, raising a glass. He was a bit red and looked as if he already had a few too many drinks. "Do your job, keep our secrets, and watch out for  _those fools_  at Bailey, and you'll do fine."

"Bailey?" Jay asked, confused.

"Bailey Corp. Our rival company," William explained, shaking his head in disgust. "They're the ones that pushed our start-up back in the beginning. They're also the ones that have been giving us so much trouble lately regarding stocks."

"Those assholes don't know who their dealing with," Chase muttered threateningly, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. Kendra narrowed her eyes and within a second, had it in her hands and put out. She handed it off to a solemn looking maid.

"Not in the house, Chase," she chided. "There are children present."

Chase only shrugged and grinned at her.

"They're a problem," William continued, explaining. Everyone pretended as if Chase hadn't made a faux-pas. Chase grinned down at Claire in apology. Claire smiled a bit back before turning back to listen to William, who had lowered his voice. "They are always ahead of us by a step. Chase and I think that they have a mole."

"A mole?" Judi asked with a frown on her face.

"A traitor," Chase spat.

"An insider whose being trading information from BHC to Bailey," William elaborated.

"Come, Judi. Let's leave the men to talk work. I'll introduce you to the rest of the ladies," Kendra interrupted, subtly shaking her head at her husband. She steered Judi away from their husbands and toward a crowd of posh ladies on the couches. Claire looked at the men who had lean in together to discuss more and followed Kendra and her mom.

"Ladies!" Kendra thrilled and immediately, the women all straightened up. She extended her hand at Claire's mom and said, "This is Jay's wife Judi and her daughter Claire."

There were introductions all around and the ladies cooed over Claire and her mom.

"What an interesting sweater," Mrs. Plovert said to Judi.

"Yes… how in season," a Spanish looking lady, Mrs. Rivera, chimed in.

"Adore the blow-out, Judi," Mrs. Hurley grinned. "Your hair must have taken hours."

Judi seemed to have picked up on their backhanded comments and was pale white. Claire wasn't frozen like her mother. She was furious at their treatment. She opened her mouth to stand up for her mother, but Kendra beat her to it.

"Ladies!" Kendra scolded. "As you know, her husband Jay is an old friend of William's. Jay works for my husband's company now as the assistant finical officer. Judi's even staying at my guesthouse."

There was a shift in the ladies' and their treatment of Judi. They looked properly chastised and were much more open and friendly. They enveloped Judi into their midst. Kendra made them scoot over so she could sit next to Judi.

"Massie!" Kendra called out suddenly. Massie's group of friends startled, but Massie turned around slowly. Kendra gestured her daughter over. Massie rolled her eyes and took her time crossing the room.

"Did you introduce Claire to all your friends?" Kendra reminded her daughter with narrowed eyes. Massie didn't even spare Claire a glance.

"Sorry, mother. I was distracted."

"Well, if allowing you to invite your friends to our parties distracts you from your hosting duties, you can be sure they won't be allowed next time."

"Yes, mother," Massie replied through gritted teeth. She turned towards Claire and smiled with fire in her eyes. "Come on."

Claire didn't want to leave her mom, but she seemed fine. She was starry-eyed at meeting Merri-Lee Marvil, the star of the  _Daily Grind_ , a show that she watched daily. Claire wanted to meet her too, but it looked like she had no choice. She followed Massie again.

"You might want to fix your bangs," Massie told her with a smirk as they crossed the sitting room together. Claire flushed with embarrassment and rage. She couldn't believe Massie. She nonetheless ruffled the fringe. She really did hate when they clumped together. She didn't want to meet her classmates with hair that looked dirty.

"Everyone, Claire," Massie said when they reached her friends. "Claire, everyone."

"Pleasure," the most beautiful girl Claire had ever seen said with a grin. She had long glossy dark hair and tanned skin. Was she a model? "I'm Alicia Rivera."

"Dylan Marvil," Dylan chimed in when there was a silence.

"Oh my god," Claire said. "You must be Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter."

Dylan rolled her eyes, but Claire could tell she was pleased at Claire's knowledge.

There was a bustle of activity at the front door. The girls all turned to look.

"Ugh. It's _Layme_ Abeley. I can't believe she showed up," Massie sneered. Alicia and Dylan tittered on their heels.

Suddenly, Alicia gasped and clutched at Massie. "Chris Abeley's here too and he brought Fawn again. I thought she went back to boarding school?"

"I thought it was Chris that went to boarding school," a voice from behind Alicia piped up. Claire looked and saw a guy who could have been Alicia's twin with the same dark hair and almond eyes.

"Who cares?" Massie snapped. Claire wondered what she was so sore about.

"Hi, I'm Josh Hotz."

Claire looked up in surprise. "Hey," she replied, bringing her hand up in a wave.

He turned and introduced the rest of his group, who had integrated with Massie's. Claire's head swirled with everyone's faces, trying to remember everyone. She had always hating forgetting people's names. "This is Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Olivia Ryan."

"Still resentful, Block?" Derrick grinned, raising his eyebrows at Massie.

"As if," Massie sneered at him.

"If people could be out, Chris Abeley would be, like, eight seasons old," Dylan stood up for Massie, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. Alicia giggled.

"Seriously, the two of them are nauseating," Massie concurred. They all turned, even Claire, and watched as Chris nuzzled Fawn's neck and she laughed sweetly and swatted at him. Claire thought they made a lovely couple, both outrageously attractive, but apparently she was the only one with that opinion. A few of the guys fake gagged.

"Alright, everyone! Dinner's ready!" Kendra called out. The group headed out through the living room and out the backdoor to the backyard patio that allowed a view of the whole estate's features and where paper lanterns were stung up along the hedges. The sun was setting in the distance as everyone found their seats at the two giant dining tables, one for the adults and the other for their kids.

Claire forced herself not to stare openmouthed at her surroundings, at the place settings, at the people. Claire couldn't help thinking that she was really out of her league. She felt like she was inside a magazine. It was incredible. Claire took the first open place setting she saw and sat down.

"Hi, you must be Claire," her seat neighbor turned to her. "I'm Layne Abeley."

Claire smiled, taking in the girl next to her. She had pink streaks in her hair, fishnet gloves, and a friendly face. Claire couldn't help thinking that in a sea of all the poshly dressed people, Layne was the first person she saw that looked like a normal girl. She understood why Massie had called her Layme, she must have been the polar opposite of Massie.

"Hey, yeah, that's me," Claire gestured around her. "Is this all for dinner? It's unreal!"

"Yeah, no one throws an event like the Blocks," Layne said, laying a napkin on her lap.

Claire did the same. "I thought this was just a dinner party."

"It is. This is the most toned down I've ever seen them. You should see their yearly Christmas party."

"Wow," Claire said.

The Block's had servers that ladled soup and poured her salad dressing for her. Claire watched bug-eyed. She turned to look at Layne, who chortled at her reaction. Taking a small sip of her soup, Claire savored the light flavor.

Was this what her new life would be like every night?

"I'm sure you'll get used to it all," Layne said, pushing her bowl away. Apparently, she didn't like the soup. A server swooped in and swept it away.

"I sure hope not!" Claire told her, watching the server walk in through a side door to what must have been the kitchen.

"Me too," Layne told her, with a grin. "You're prime entertainment."

"Hey!" Claire cried, but she was relieved. It was the first time since she arrived that someone was treating her normally. No catty remarks, no backhanded comments, no subtle treats, Claire was eased in Layne's presence. She could already tell that Layne was different.

"I'm kidding," Layne assured her. "No, but seriously. Your reaction reminds me how crazy my life is. I can't believe I've slipped into thinking that this is normal. All  _this_ , it's not."

Claire looked around at everyone daintily sipping their soups, at the waiters clearing and setting down plates, at the view of the Block Estate with the setting sun. "You're right. It isn't, but at least you realize how good you have it, that counts for something, right?"

Layne looked at Claire, stared into her eyes. "Yeah… You know, I thought you'd be another snob, friends with Massie and all, but you're not. You're pretty cool."

Claire shook her head at her in disbelief, but grinned at the compliment. Layne grinned back and Claire felt certain that she had made her first friend.

.

 **2015  
** _(Claire — 23)_

Claire drove past the County of Westchester sign, taking her time. It was a beautiful day, the sun bright and the sky cloudless. Claire loved the contrast between the green trees and the green grass and the clear blue sky. Her window was down, allowing her long blonde hair to blow in the breeze. She breathed deep, taking in the exhaust free air.

She wound her new Acura RLX through the familiar neighborhood. It had been years, a decade basically, since she had last been here, but it felt like just yesterday. She could never forget how she felt when she first laid eyes on it all, sitting in the back of her parent's van, taking in the upscale boutiques that held things outside of her pocket range, the exclusive country clubs and their bright green golf courses, the sizable properties that ran for miles, the historic manors set so far back they were almost hidden, the hedges and pine trees as fences for privacy.

Claire felt her upper lip curl back into a sneer. She hated it all, but she hated the people more, the people who built this town on blackmail and betrayal and blood. She slowed her car to a crawl as she idled on the side of where she knew was the main entrance into the Block Estate.

She bit back a grin when she saw that they had upgraded. In the years since the largest scandal to hit Westchester, the Blocks had doubled their security. The front hedges were still there, but behind that was a wrought iron gate. Claire shook her head as she drove past the front gate where a security booth and security guard was stationed, manning the property.

The amount of wealth the people of this town had was ridiculous. The people of Westchester disgusted her. Their wealth and property and assets had doubled, tripled, increased as her life went to ruins, as she was shipped from run-down foster home to run-down foster home.

There was never any doubt. There was no way Claire could allow this to continue. These people would fall. These people would pay.

Claire would see to it.

.

Claire's Acura squealed as she pulled to an abrupt stop at the Abeley driveway. Claire stepped out of her car and smoothed down her navy-blue scoop neck Armani jersey dress. Claire knew from experience that the breeze from her drive had tangled her hair, but the look was good for her outfit. Claire's Alexandre Birman heeled sandals clicked clacked on the cobblestone path to the front door.

Claire climbed the steps and rang the doorbell.

The Abeley house had always been different from the others. It was as expansive as any other house in Westchester with red sandstone bricks and wooden shingles, but had only one large garage and a sparse lawn. Claire could remember flowers on the patio and a few trees, but now the property was mostly brown.

The wooden door swung open. There was a beat of silence.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Claire looked up and stared into Layne's familiar green eyes.

"Hey, Layne, remember me?"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: again, sorry claire's revenge or any explanation is slow coming. there's just so much buildup from the past that needs to be written and shown before all that. anyways, hoped you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey all! sorry for such a long wait, i hit a bump with this chapter. i had a lot of trouble trying to find a way to incorporate the dynamics of westchester. so this chapter is still build-up, as in no revenge-y goodness yet, but still reveals a lot about what claire went through. it doesn't explain much, but there are a lot of hints. the scandal is between bailey corp and BHC and there have been hints throughout the story, but this chapter is one that's gone the most into it. hope you enjoy, i promise the story will really get started really soon!
> 
> enjoy! the all italics in the 2nd section is the TV.

.

**Chapter Two**

.

what comes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
what comes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around _  
_ _—what comes around, justin timberlake_

.

**2004**

Claire's new life in Westchester passed by in a blur. Kendra and Massie were right; the Lyons became the talk of the town. They were constantly amazed at how everyone in town knew them wherever they went. Jay thought it was lovely how welcoming everyone was, but Judi and Claire knew better. They were the town joke.

Jay, the life of the party in Florida, received disbelieving and awkward looks when he joked at dinner parties in Westchester.

"There he goes again," Mr. Harrington murmured.

"Does he really think that appropriate?" Mrs. Marvil whispered back.

Judi wore jeans and the bare minimum of makeup, and as a result was laughed at by the other ladies of Westchester. "Her fashion sense is horrid," Mrs. Rivera remarked. When they saw her mother's eating habits at the OCD charity auction, they were scandalized. " _She_ , of all people, should be watching her weight."

Kendra invited the Lyons over for dinner and Claire picked at her food, listening unnoticed. She worried about her mom, but Kendra only offered to pay the membership fee so Judi could join the yoga and Pilates club all the Westchester ladies went to every week. Judi declined.

But Claire knew her mother was bothered by the standards the Westchester ladies set on themselves and her now that she was one of them. Claire snuggled up to her mother.

"Mom? Why did you say no to Mrs. Block?" Claire asked her as her mother brushed her hair.

Her mother looked pinched for a moment and then said, "It's a matter of principle, Claire bear."

Claire understood that Judi didn't like being so indebted to the Blocks. Jay's new job and their new life hung on the balance, with the Blocks holding the strings. Judi was forced to make nice with the other wives, who nit-picked and gossiped and laughed at her. She understood that the only reason they tolerated her was because of Kendra, who was not afraid to remind the power that  _she_  held over them.

No, Claire understood perfectly. She overheard perfectly Massie's remarks about her family to the other students at OCD.

"Her family was so poor that my parents felt bad. Claire's dad basically guilt tripped my dad into getting him a job. They're basically living off us, in  _my_  guest house until they can afford their own home."

Claire remembered flushing in shame and embarrassment. Was that what everyone thought about her family? That they were freeloading off of Massie's? After that, Claire couldn't relax. Every time she heard whispers at school, every time she heard a group giggling, she automatically tensed, thinking that they were talking about her.

Massie held so much influence at OCD. As Alpha, her word was law. Nobody even thought to question Claire about her family after that, it was as if what Massie said was all there was to it. The popular girls and Massie's friends stayed away from her.

Claire, though new to Westchester, was a fast learner. She picked up on the school dynamics quickly. She discovered that old money hung out with old money and new money hung out with new money. New money held mistaken beliefs about their elevated status. They thought that they were upper-crust, but old money like Massie looked down at them all. The lower-class wasn't even a blip of their radar. There weren't many low class students attending OCD anyways, tuition costs were so high, it was almost exclusive to the rich.

Claire learned the dynamics of the outside world too, quickly picking up on how everyone treated the Blocks and the Harringtons. As businessmen with connections, they brought in big bucks from their company, BHC. The people of Westchester treated them with veneration. The Blocks and the Harringtons were based in Westchester, even though their company building in New York.

With roots here that lasted generations, they participated in their community. Their wives threw charities events and fundraisers for the disadvantaged. They founded their company with start-up donations from the people in Westchester. The company kept its upkeep with stocks from friends of the family.

Old money and new money invested. With the influence William Block and Chase Harrington held, they knew that their money would return twofold, maybe threefold.

Claire could understand that… She wanted to feel the same worship for them everyone felt, but she couldn't muster much. But, they offered her father a well-paying job, didn't they? The Lyons were in their debt. The Blocks and the Harringtons were doing a good thing, Claire forced herself to think.

They had saved her family… Didn't they?

They weren't poor anymore, but Jay was working 50-60 hours a week now. He spent all his time at his study or at the office. After a while, he just stuck to his office. The commute was too long he said when he could be getting more and better work done at the office.

The Blocks had offered her a new home, sure, but no one seemed happy there. Claire couldn't remember the last time her father had time to spare her a hug or sit down with them for dinner that wasn't at the Block's. She understood though. Her mother was less understanding.

Without Jay, her mother spent more and more time alone. Her time was swept up by charity events and functions that left her feeling self-conscious and introverted. She didn't have enough money to donate, to dress up, to don jewelry or makeup like the other Westchester ladies.

Her father worked so hard, when Claire did see him, he had bags under his eyes, bedraggled hair, and papers in front of him. Claire listened in on them one night when Judi approached Jay in his home office.

"Can't you take a short break, Jay?" Judi asked.

"Judi, you know I can't," Jay sounded frustrated. There was a rustling of papers and the slamming of drawers.

"It wouldn't hurt, you're so stressed. How can you get anything done?"

"It's not the work, Judi," Jay muttered. Claire peeked and saw him rubbing his eyes. She scrambled back before they noticed her.

"Bullshit!"

"Alright, alright. It's Bailey Corp! They're stealing our stocks, our technology. We can't start up if I don't fix this! The math just isn't adding up. It's up to me to see if they're predicting this or not. I need to find a new way. The insider is getting the best of the company and I can't let them."

"It shouldn't be up to you to do all this! Where's the other financial officer?" Judi was grasping at straws. She wanted her old husband back, the carefree one that laughed and joked. She worried about him, wished he would cut himself some slack. She could pick up that he felt responsible for finding out who the spy was himself or inventing a new system to prevent the trading of information.

"You don't understand," Jay muttered. He stood up and walked over other side of the room.

"Then help me!" Judi shouted, and Claire who was hidden behind the door jumped.

"This matters to me, Judi!" Jay shouted back and Claire flinched away from the door. " _That's_  what you don't understand. We're invested in this company! Don't you see? Everything could go down. The company's about to crumble! The stocks are all going to come crashing down! We could lose everything! I have to do my part and help prevent this.

"It's families, it's lives, it's  _us_ that this effects. The people of Westchester depend on us. If the company goes down like Bailey wants us to, these people could lose everything.  _We_  could lose everything!"

"Everything?!" Judi almost screamed. "These people are richer than God! Money? Who cares if they lose money? Money is everything to them and  _that's all_  they'd be losing. There are more important things, Jay. Like love and family and friends, true friends! Not co-workers on the pretense of money or people who only care about status. These people are god-awful. The money,  _the power_  that comes with it. Awful. Can't you see?  _Can't you see_ , Jay?"

Judi was crying, sobbing almost, Claire could hear it. Her mother sounded desperate. Her mother wasn't making much sense with her words, but Claire understood.

She back away and ran up to her room as silently as she could. Forcing the emotions crawling their way up her chest after hearing her parents fight down, Claire thought about it.

The people of Westchester did value money more than anything. Didn't they disparage her mother because she didn't buy expensive clothes? Didn't her classmates scoff at her when Massie revealed that her family had none? Didn't the PC pick on those without money, the lower class? Didn't all of Westchester look down on her family because hadn't didn't grown up with money?

Her mother had said that they weren't a family anymore. That they didn't value that anymore, but they were together, weren't they? They had a home and their car and each other… No, Claire realized, her mother was right. It was like how it was back in Florida when they had almost lost everything. Except, this time they had  _still_  had everything. Maybe it  _hadn't_  been money that almost tore her family apart last time, Claire realized with horror.

It was the stress, and the value they placed on money…

Her mother was also right on another count. Her parents had no true friends. None in Westchester that didn't value what they had. Would anyone truly care if they were hurt? Would anyone truly care if her parents divorced? Other than the gossip it would cause, would they care about their welfare? Claire couldn't be sure.

Claire rolled over in bed, thinking hard. Did any of these people know how it felt? To be without money? To be powerless? Probably not.

.

**2005**

It all came crashing down the next year.

Claire loved watching the snow blow from her kitchen window. It wasn't like how it was in the movies, drifting down slowly, decorating your hair. No, it blew wildly, into her face, into her mouth, into her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It wasn't an imaginary perfect world where everything was beautiful. It was dusty and gloomy and wetter than she imagined, but Claire loved it all the more.

Claire was sitting on the Block's guest house kitchen stool, bundled up in a fuzzy blanket and sipping hot cocoa. Judi smiled when she entered, ruffling her hair. Claire allowed herself to relax with relief as her mother seemed to be a in a good mood today. It was almost like their old routine, as her mother prepared herself coffee. Jay was at home for once too, but he was wiped out and still in bed. Claire watched as her mother poured her coffee into her favorite mug and clicked on the kitchen television to her morning show, The Daily Grind.

Claire wasn't relaxed for long. Apparently, something serious was going on. Merri-Lee Marvil was unnaturally solemn and so was the audience.

" _So, I'm sure many of you have already heard the breaking news. And as you know, we usually don't really talk about matters of economics or the stock market, but I think we can all agree that we have to address the scandal that has rocked the world of business."_

There was a pause as the audience either nodded their heads in recognition or shook their heads in shame. Merri-Lee drew out the suspense and Judi turned up their television volume and leaned on the kitchen counter to watch.

" _Bailey Cooperation has declared bankruptcy."_

Judi almost choked on her coffee and Claire straightened up in shock, her blanket falling from her shoulders to the kitchen floor.

" _Yes, Bailey Cooperation is currently in shutdown, with hundreds out of work and thousands out of money. The stock market is in an uproar. This was all over the news yesterday, but right here, right now, on today's show, I have a Daily Grind exclusive!" Merri-Lee thrilled._

Claire shot her mother a confused look, wondering what this meant for her family.  
What did this mean for BHC? What did this mean for her dad's research? But Judi was too enraptured with the television. Claire turned back to the television.

" _I, Merri-Lee, have in my hands top secret, not yet released information on an insider that has been illegally trading information that has ultimately led to the recent downfall of the worldwide cooperation."_

"Mom!" Claire called, standing up and forgetting that she wasn't supposed to really know anything about her dad's work. Eavesdropping always came back to bite her in the butt. "Does dad know about this?"

"Shh!" Judi shushed, her daughter, still avidly watching the show, more interested than ever.

" _The insider, the man solely responsible for the layoff of hundreds, for the bankruptcy of millions, is Westchester, New York's own,_ Jay Lyons _."_

Judi's coffee cup slipped from her hands and crashed onto a million pieces on the floor. Steaming hot coffee splattered on her slippers, but Judi was frozen in shock. Claire felt as if the world had stopped. Everything was moving in slow motion, even her, as she bounded up to her feet and out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"DAD!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. She rounded the corner, but stumbled to an abrupt halt, almost falling on the carpeted floor of their living room.

A loud gasp was pulled out of her, drawn involuntarily from her lips.

In her living room, stood a team of FBI agents, dressed in black and helmets and bullet proof vests. The rifles in their hands chilled Claire's blood.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her mouth opened to draw in breath to scream. The man raised a hand to his lips, a gesture for her to be silence. Claire didn't listen. They were coming for her father, she knew in her bones.

Her ears ringing, her throat constricted, her mouth opened wide, and Claire screamed.

As if it was a signal, the men charged through her house. Two passed her and into the kitchen, paying her no mind; another pair up the stairs to the second floor and the man who had warned her to be silent headed straight for her.

Claire screamed again, this time in fear, as the strange man grabbed her forearms in a restraining grip, her heart beating out of her chest, fear almost paralyzing her. Her eyes cut to the sounds of her mother screaming too, the sounds of struggle and shouts of confusion as her mother fought in the kitchen. There were bangs as doors upstairs were kicked open and searched. Claire could feel the pressure in her head building, feel as if everything was building in her skull and that her head would explode.

Claire fought, still screaming, wiggling her body, her arms starting to numb from the tight grip of the FBI agent. Her body twisted and Claire was afforded a full view as her father, still in his pajamas, barefoot, and hair mused from sleep, eyes wide and terror-stricken, escorted roughly down the stairs by the two agents who had headed up there only a few seconds earlier.

And suddenly, Claire understood. With everything moving so slowly, as her life fell apart, Claire felt her mind taken back to the start. Claire saw the details, saw all the events, saw it all again and felt it all connecting. She understood it now,  _so completely_ , that she wondered why she didn't see this coming. From Kendra to William to Chase to Marsha to Merri-Lee Marvil, Claire saw it all in her mind and she understood.

She knew it down to her very soul. Her father was  _innocent_. Her father had been set up. Her father had been  _framed_.

Her mouth opened wide to take in gulping pants of air, her chest heaving, her head swimming, as she finally realized what this all meant.

"Claire!" Her father caught sight of her in the agent's arms and struggled with vicious vigor that Claire had never seen. His face was in horror and panic as he struggled to get to her.

Claire fought against the man with all she had, kicking and screaming and sobbing, as she ached to reach out to her father, the man who she loved with all her heart. The FBI agent restraining her father seemed to have enough; he nodded to his partner behind him, who wasted no time in kicking the back of her father's knees. Jay cried out and dropped to the group. The agents were on him, pressing him to the floor roughly as Claire cried harder. They handcuffed his hands behind his back tightly with detached efficiency and lifted him back up to his feet by his forearms.

Jay caught sight of her still struggling and his lips mouthed calming words that didn't reach her in her panicked state. Her head was spinning and pounding and going fuzzy.

She couldn't faint,  _she couldn't_. Because Claire knew deep in her soul that this might just be the last time she ever saw her father again. Claire choked on her sobs, screaming for her daddy.

As Claire became more and more panicked at the reality of the situation, her father seemed to become calmer. He was almost composed as he drank her in.

"I love you," he mouthed, tears streaming down his face.

It was the last thing she saw.

Then, blackness.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there you go! hope you enjoy! see you next time!
> 
> i just want to put out a quick warning. to those hoping for massington, because while normally i am their biggest shipper, there is a lot of drama with them involved in this story. and at times, i think hardcore shippers will be disappointed or very angry, so i just don't want to get anyone's hopes up about them.
> 
> also, claire's not crazy. she is just very angry, very upset, almost obsessed and very, very driven to get her revenge on the people who framed her father.
> 
> do i actually encourage revenge like this? is it healthy or even good for claire to be like this? we'll see as the story unfolds. cue evil cackling. /if you're still with me that is!/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey everyone! here's the next chapter. i also had a hard time with this one. when i planned this story based off revenge, i didn't realize the daunting task of taking on a story with so much emotion and pain and sadness that comes with writing claire's character. so i hope i was able to pull it off.
> 
> here you go, enjoy! oh the unfamiliar face lady in the first part will come back. and more details will be given on what everyone did as claire slowly works her way through them to get revenge.

.

**Chapter Three**

.

"I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time.  
A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy,  
and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth,  
and you'll know the debt is paid."  
―  _A Clash of Kings_ ,  _George R.R. Martin_

.

**2005**

"Claire? Claire, sweetie?"

Claire came to at the sound of someone's desperate calling. Claire opened her eyes slowly, the vision of an unfamiliar face in front of her swimming as she focused.

"Oh thank goodness," a disembodied voice that Claire recognized as Kendra's cried. Claire blinked, a few times. A strange woman was bent over her on the cream couch of the Block's guest house living room, but once she was assured that Claire was awake, the woman back away and stood up professionally.

"Are you alright, honey?"

At the question, Claire felt everything flood back into her mind. She remembered everything. Claire jolted upwards and looked around. The FBI agents were gone, but so was her father. The only people in the room were someone she didn't know and another she had no wish to see.

"My dad?" She croaked out. Surprised, she brought her hand to her throat and grimaced, the screaming took a lot out of her.

The unfamiliar woman shared a look with Kendra, before saying, "I'm afraid he's been taken, Claire. You father is under arrest for some very serious charges."

Claire saw red. "There's been a mistake. My father is  _innocent_. He's been—" Claire forced herself to stop. She couldn't exactly tell this strange lady with Kendra in the room, could she? No, Claire knew instantly that she would have to wait. Still, she couldn't let whatever was happening continue, "He's innocent, I swear it!"

The two women shared another look, then the strange women in the suit turn back to her. "Claire, I'm here because Kendra called me, thinking that you would need my help. I'm here to explain everything to you, Claire. I'm here to help."

"Where's my mom?" Claire demanded, still furious. She didn't wait for an answer though. "MOM!"

"Claire, honey. That's another reason I was called. Your mom's been unresponsive. She hasn't said a word since it all happened. There are agents with her right now, trying to coax her out, so I need you to listen to me very carefully, Claire honey."

Claire ignored her, feeling the familiar rising panic again. She kept shouting. "Mom? MOM! Mom,  _please_!"

Claire cried when she realized her mother wasn't answering, wasn't coming to her aid. She ignored both Kendra and the strange woman. Tuning out their words, feeling her heart hollow, Claire couldn't take it anymore. She wanted her parents.

Her mind slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness again.

.

The next year was the worst of Claire's life.

Her father was sent to a federal institution in Maryland to await trial. His bail set so high, Claire felt her heart bleed just thinking about it. His name and face was all over the news, all over tabloids, and all over television. Jay Lyons became a household name, almost synonymous with Mandoff.

Judi couldn't take the stares, the dirty looks, the reporters flocking the Block's front lawn. Judi had had enough. She rebuffed the artificial concerns of Kendra, announced to Claire that they were moving, and within a week they were uprooted and gone from Westchester.

Claire's old house in Orlando was a double edged sword. The kitchen only brought back memories where her father stood with his silly 'Mr. Good Lookin is Cookin' apron and elaborately flipped pancakes onto their plates. Her bedroom, memories of him softly brushing her bangs back and kissing her goodnight. The living room, memories of family movie nights and popcorn fights and Jay's boisterous laughter.

It was all in the past.

It felt like a lifetime ago for Claire.

And in a way it was, Claire couldn't even remember who she had been when she lived in this house. She had changed so much. Like her house, Claire felt empty, only filled with nostalgic memories from the past.

Claire couldn't even fathom how she was supposed to continue living with her father in jail, accused to the worst crimes in America, but Claire knew she had to. Her mother was a shell of her former self. Claire knew that her mother thought getting out of Westchester was the best thing for them all, but Claire felt their old home, filled with happier memories of their past, was sucking the life out of her mother.

But, moving away from Westchester had been Judi's first active decision since Jay was arrested. Jay's assets had been frozen and Judi hadn't worked since they moved from Florida so they were back in the red. The most despairing part of the whole ordeal that almost killed Claire was the fact that they couldn't afford a lawyer.

With a case so well known, so well publicized, they needed someone that wasn't appointed to them. People around the country clamored for the job, for the publicity, but Judi couldn't handle the payments, didn't want to deal with it. Claire didn't want someone like that for different reasons. She wanted someone who was in it to help, who would really prove to the world that Jay was innocent, because of the fact that  _he was_ , not for fame or money.

Then, it seemed as if everything was turning around. Federal prosecutor Len Rivera offered to defend Jay, pro bono. Claire and Judi grew hopeful. Len was just, he was the best lawyer in New York, he knew them personally, and he was friends with Jay. He would pull through for them.

As time went on though, Judi seemed to become more and more detached, as more and more 'evidence' was revealed, as the trialed dragged on and on for months. Judi seemed to be connecting the dots, drawing her own conclusions. In her mind, her husband was looking guiltier and guiltier.

Claire was the complete opposite. She didn't retreat into her mind; Claire grew vocal, shouting at her mother, throwing plates in fits of rage, screaming in frustration at her mother's stoic, emotionless face. Claire hated her, hated the unfairness of her treatment when she needed her most. Because Claire  _knew_  her father was innocent.

She wouldn't allow the 'evidence', wouldn't allow the country, wouldn't allow the news, wouldn't even allow her own mother's reaction, to prove her otherwise. Claire felt like the only one in the world who still believed in her father. And Claire felt that way because Claire had been there. Claire had lived with him in the Block's guesthouse, saw him work, saw the Blocks and the Harringtons and the Gregorys and Claire knew she must have been the only one that had privy to it all.

And then after months of silent nights and furious, burning rage, the verdict was declared. While reporters were allowing in the trial, it wasn't aired live. The trial was too big, too controversial, so they waited and then Judi got the call. It was Len. The house was so silent that Claire could hear it all.

"Judi, I have to tell you before it all gets out. He's guilty, Judi. He's been convicted."

Claire stared at her mother in horror, who showed the first sign of emotion in months and broke down.

Len continued to speak through the phone, "It's serious, Judi. I have to tell you the charges. He's convicted of multiple counts; insider trading, fraud, forgery, and money laundering. It's bad, Judi. I'm sorry."

The months of neglect, the months of silence, seemed to fade as Claire's watched her mother. Their pain was shared, almost tangible in the air. The phone cut off as it slipped from Judi's hand with a crash.

"Mom," Claire reached out, but Judi only continued to cry harder, shaking her head at her daughter. The harder Claire tried to hold onto her mother, the more her mother struggled to get away. Judi pushed her daughter away, turning her back to her.

"Mom, please. Don't do this." Claire cried. "Mom, talk to me!"

Judi had no response. She only continued up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Claire standing by herself crying out for someone to hold her, to make it better, but there was no one.

.

It was hours later and Claire was exhausted. None of it seemed real, her father couldn't be guilty. She couldn't believe that Len had failed. She had told him all she could about what she remembered, she knew it had to have been more than enough to at least bring into question the Blocks and the Harringtons, but there was no more word from him.

Claire wanted to call him back, demand answers to the millions of questions running through her mind, but her mother's cell phone with his number in it was damaged from the fall. Claire wiped her tears from her cheeks and the snot from her nose.

Feeling hollow and empty and dead inside, Claire slowly ascended the stairs in the same path her mother had hours ago.

It didn't seem real. None of it did.

Claire paused on the way to her bedroom for the night. Something was off. She looked at her mother's bedroom door in confusion. The door wasn't closed. It was almost shut, but not quite.

For some unknown reason, the hair on the back of her neck prickled and rose as if in instinct. Her heart beating staccato in her chest, Claire slowly inched toward her mother's door and raised a shaking hand.

She pushed. The swing of the bedroom door seemed to last a lifetime.

Swallowing past the golf ball sized lump in her throat, Claire inched into in dark bedroom. Her eyes took a while to adjust, but Claire felt her insides tingling in warning. Claire breathed faster, trailing her eyes frantically around the bedroom as if looking for ghosts.

It didn't seem real. None of it did.

"Mom?" Claire breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

Her eyes focused and landed on her parent's bed duvet where her mother was sprawled out, an empty bottle of pills in her hand.

For the first time in months, Claire couldn't find the voice to call for her mother. Panting and gulping in deep breaths, her heart at the bottom of her stomach, and unable to speak, Claire was sobbing by the time she was close enough to look.

Her mother's eyes were wide and glassy. They were lifeless and Claire dropped her knees and wailed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, sobbing as if she were dying, scrambling for the phone on the bedside table, knocking over her family portrait, her parent's wedding photo, and her mother's wedding ring.

Her vision blurred by tears, Claire jumbled the numbers. She screamed in frustration. She screamed for help. She screamed for her mother. She screamed for her father. She had never screamed louder.

"911. What's your emergency?"

.

"I know it's quite a shock."

He was a kind man. Had glasses and blond hair. Kind of like her father. Claire couldn't look at him.

"You'll be spending the next few nights with a very nice family." He was saying, but Claire was already fading away. She was dead. She was dead inside because there was nothing left for her. Her life was ruined.

Her life was over.

"They'll take very good care of you."

.

Claire Lyons was dead. Her life was destroyed; her life went up in flames all in the span of two years. She had lost  _everything_. They took everything from her. She was nothing, nothing but an empty shell, trapped in the chambers of her mind of a past irreparably lost.

Claire was dead, but Claire  _burned_.

Because in her mind, Claire held knowledge, the power of those who had did it.

They destroyed an innocent rival company to rise to power. They put hundreds out of work. They framed an innocent man; sentenced him to years in prison to do it. They tricked all of America. They turned her mother against her husband, let her believe he was guilty, left her mother without hope, left her for dead.

They destroyed her family.

Claire would destroy  _them_. She would stop at nothing to bring her father to justice and to make them pay for what they did to her mother. Claire burned with the fiery passion to destroy those who destroyed her life.

" _Revenge_." Claire breathed.

It was her only hope. It was her only chance. She was the only one that could do it.

Claire would stop at nothing to get her revenge.

.

**2015**

"Hey Layne, remember me?"

There was a beat of silence as they took each other in.

Then a confused, "I'm sorry. Should I?"

Her old friend looked different. She was dressed in a  _Rhode Island School of Design_  hoodie and sweats. The pink streaks gone, her black hair was piled artfully on top of her head, her makeup was lightly done, pink blush and pink lips, the old Goth makeup look wiped clean.

Claire said nothing, only cocked her head to the side and smiled, nice and slow at her old friend. She gestured into Layne's house. "Can I come in?"

Without waiting for a response, Claire stepped over the threshold and into the familiar Abeley foyer.

Layne unconsciously backed up, but sputtered in protest. "Excuse me! You can't just—"

"It's me, Layne. Your old friend, Claire Lyons? Or have you brushed me completely from your memory?"

Layne choked and froze in shock. She stared at Claire with wide eyes, speechless.

"I know, right?" Claire giggled, looking down at herself. She was unrecognizable. She knew she looked nothing like her old younger self. She had made sure of it.

Layne gaped, and then found her voice. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, slamming her front door closed and turning back to Claire.

"I've come to play! And you're going to help me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Claire? What is going on? I haven't seen you  _in years_. How—what are you doing in my house?"

Claire was noting all the changes in the Abeley household. Their Ming vase was gone, as were all their art and paintings. At Layne's words, Claire stopped and turned back to her. She sighed and bit her lip. "You're right. I haven't. I'm not doing a very good job explaining. Let me start over."

She started to the kitchen. Layne could do nothing but follow her. She knew instinctively, she had a feeling, that she needed to hear out her old friend. She was curious and Claire knew that Layne could never help but sate her curiosity.

"No maid? No Darcy?" Claire asked, grabbing two mugs from the upper cupboards and pouring them both a cup of coffee. It was just like old times, Layne thought, watching Claire use her kitchen like it was home. Layne felt nostalgia prickle her behind her eyes and tried to blink the tears away.

Layne shook her head in answer.

Claire clicked her tongue and handed Layne's mug over. Claire walked around the counter and slid into one of the stools, her back to Layne. Layne hesitated for a second before sliding into one next to her.

"It's okay, Layne. I know why," Claire said, turning her head to look at her.

"And just what do you know?" Layne asked, setting her mug down roughly, almost splashing hot coffee on herself. She paid no heed.

Claire smiled sadly. "Your father lost a lot of money in stocks at Bailey, didn't he?"

Layne stood suddenly and shoved her stool out of the way. She thrust a painted finger in Claire's face. "Because of your dad, Claire!"

"No," Claire denied calmly.

" _What?_ " Layne hissed.

"Layne," Claire started, turning in her stool and gently moving Layne's finger out of her face. "I'm here, I'm back because I have to tell you. My dad was innocent."

Layne shook her head and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She huffed and looked at Claire, aggravated.

"Think about it, Lanye. You knew my dad. You knew me and you knew my family. Why would my dad bring down Bailey? What did he have to gain from that?"

"I don't know! Claire, this is crazy. I know he's your dad, but this is just—"

" _No_. The crash of Bailey Corp. only brought about one thing, the rise of BHC.  _Their main competitor_. The Block and Harrrington Corporation is a multi-billion dollar company now, and it was only possible because of the crash and because of the scandal surrounding the fall of Bailey!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Layne hissed in disbelief and fury.

"Yes, Layne! The Blocks and the Harrington's framed him!" Claire screamed, jumping up herself. The stool crashed to the ground as Claire exploded. "They framed my father. He was an innocent man and they framed him. I saw it. I know it!"

" _Claire!_  Of course you would think that, he was your father!" Layne shouted back.

"NO!" Claire grabbed her friend and shook her. "Layne, I am telling you. Yes, there was a mole, but the mole was working  _at BHC_ , trading information between companies. The Blocks assigned my father a job to ferret them out. The evidence that convicted, that made him look so guilty, is from the work they made him do. They made up the mole, they set my father up! The Blocks and the Harringtons used and tricked and framed him! Merri-Lee Marvel leaked the story! Marsha Gregory planted the evidence! Len Rivera falsified information and ignored evidence in court!  _My dad was framed_!"

"Oh my god," Layne breathed. "Oh my god, Claire."

Claire cried, letting go of her and turning away. "They ruined his life, Layne! He was innocent and they sentenced him  _to life_  in prison. He  _died in prison_ , Layne! He died an innocent man."

"Claire," Layne sobbed along with her. She reached out for her friend. "Oh my god."

"All of Westchester did it. They all had something to gain. And they did. They rose in power and fame and sat on their growing piles of money in their big fancy houses while my father rotted and died in jail, while my mother  _killed herself_ , while I was sent from foster home to foster home."

Claire turned back around, her mascara streaked on her face, looking into her friend's face. She was searching for something, understanding, vengeance, comfort. It was the first time she had opened up, the first time she had talked about what had happened.

Layne stared back, her own mascara streaked.

"Do you believe me?" she whispered.

Layne did her own search, watching her old friend's face. Layne must have found what she was looking for, because she swallowed roughly and closed her eyes. Layne nodded slowly.

"Do you understand why I'm back?"

"Yes," Layne breathed.

"They ruined your family's life too, I know. I know you thought it was my dad all these years, but I  _swear to you_  it wasn't him."

Silence rang in both their ears as she paused. The Abeley name had always old money, but Layne had always been different. She hated the status quo, searched for meaning outside of the Westchester circle, went to art school instead of Ivy League to find herself, and never cared what other's thought of her. Layne had been Claire's best friend in Westchester, the only one she could have been herself with. She was the only one that Claire could trust with this information, with her help.

"Will you help me, Layne?" Claire finally said.

" _Yes_ ," Layne breathed again, her mind made up. Layne had always been flighty, moving from trend to trend, favorite food to favorite food, but her heart, where she put her trust, where she put her faith, and where she put her loyalty, always stayed true.

And Claire, who only needed Layne on board, didn't realize how much she had missed and endeared her friend. Layne opened her arms and Claire allowed herself to be enveloped in them. Layne smelled the same and her hoodie was soft and comforting. Claire couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged.

" _Thank you_ ," Claire breathed back, tears falling in relief, in hope for the first time in years.

With Layne's help, her plan could be set in motion.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there ya go! we are finally caught up and i can start writing the plan and the revenge. as in the good stuff. hehehe. see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey all! here's another chapter. it's a long one and filled with kristen and layne. i'm sad that i wrote myself into a corner and had to change claire's identity for the sake of the plot. but i swear it won't be so bad. this claire is so different from her book self that it's almost like she's a whole other person already, right? oh, but here. here's some information about why mara.
> 
> Meaning of "Mara" - English name  
> In English, the name Mara means—Bitter. The biblical Naomi claimed the name Mara as an expression of grief after the deaths of her husband and sons; Variant of Mary; Abbreviation of Tamara. Other origins for the name Mara include - English, Israeli, Italian, Hebrew. The name Mara is most often used as a girl/female name.
> 
> there you go, i thought it fit.
> 
> as for any questions, i'll address them at the end of this chapter!
> 
> enjoy!

.

**Chapter Four**

"To exact revenge for yourself or your friends is not only a right, it's an absolute duty."  
―  _Stieg Larsson_

.

**2003**

"Oh Claire honey, don't you worry about that," Kendra chided with a tinkling laugh, placing a sharp manicured hand on Claire's upper back. Claire let herself be guided out of the Block's spacious kitchen and down the hall back towards the sitting room. "That's Marsha's job."

Claire couldn't help chancing a glance back over her shoulder though. The sight of a frazzled Marsha in a stained apron standing alone made her bite her lip. How could Kendra really expect her to do  _all that_  before the party?

Claire had always enjoyed the Block's dinner parties. It was one of the few times that Claire's family was all together. Granted, Massie was there, but Claire's dad was too and that meant the world to Claire.

But that was all before Claire realized how much work was required and how the Block's didn't exactly help out. Five course meals weren't exactly easy to make, were they? Claire wondered to herself. She wished Kendra would have let her help. Claire always liked to help out her mom in the kitchen and Marsha looked like she needed it. Her hair was frizzed from the steam of the soup and escaping her normally tight bun, her apron was stained with condiments and seasonings, and Claire thought she looked as tired as her dad did on late nights.

"Oh, Marsha, spare a minute to Febreeze the sitting room, will you? It's fading already. Are you sure you did it before the guests arrived?" Kendra called behind her as she exited with Claire without a backward glance.

"The help these days, am I right Claire?" Kendra laughed. Claire gave a small smile back in response.

Luckily the sitting room was just down the hall and Claire escaped from Kendra quickly and was about to seat herself in a chaise when her mom gestured her over. Her mother shot her a reprimanding look at her disappearance and Claire grimaced. Great, now she was in trouble.

"What did I say about wandering the Block's house?" Judi hissed out of the side of her mouth. Her face still held the serene expression it did when Claire arrived. The both of them had picked up quickly on how much appearances mattered in company, but Claire only shrugged in response before heading back to her chaise.

"Dinner's almost ready," Kendra announced to the room, clapping her hands for show. Claire sighed, wishing she could be back in her room in her comfy PJ'S. Apparently, Claire had been pretty loud with her annoyance because Massie shot her an icy look above her phone at the noise.

Jay's booming laughter rang out across the room from his conversation with William and Chase suddenly and Claire looked up. She wanted to head over to her father to find out what was so funny, but Claire knew enough Westchester etiquette to know that you didn't exactly interrupt the men's conversation. There was a women's corner in the settees where Claire had to mingle with the other ladies. Usually the conversation centered on gossip, but the Abeley family hadn't been invited this week, so there wasn't anyone for Claire to goof off with. Claire grimaced again and wiggled in her seat.

At least the Block's sofas were always comfortable.

Movement across the room from the corner of her eyes made her look up. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was just Derrick; apparently back from wherever he had been. He was tiptoeing his way towards the back of Massie's settee. When he saw her looking, he raised a hand to lips, a gesture of silence.

Claire rolled her eyes again, but said nothing as Derrick approached.

"Boo!" Derrick shouted, grabbing Massie by the shoulders.

Massie didn't even flinch. Without looking up from her phone, she reached up and pinched Derrick's hand, hard.

"Ouch!" Derrick cried out, louder than necessary, attracting the attention of all their parents.

" _Massie!_  What is the matter with you?" Kendra scolded in shock as she approached. Massie let go, but shot Derrick a sneer where her mother couldn't see. Derrick wiggled his nose and grinned wickedly back at her.

Derrick flopped into the empty seat beside Massie, shooting Claire an eyebrow raise in acknowledgement. Claire said nothing back. She knew enough about OCD's politics and Massie's rules to stay away from Derrick Harrington. Claire usually ignored both Massie and Derrick at these dinner parties. She pretended that they didn't exist and Massie did the same.

Kendra finished chastising her daughter and headed over to Judi. Bored out of her mind, Claire watched her hand her mother another glass of wine. She turned back to Massie and Derrick, who were seated right across from her. There was no escaping their view.

" _God_ , you're so immature," Massie hissed at him, making sure her lightly curled hair hid her mouth from her mother. Derrick mimed being sad and crying, then struck his elbow out and knocked into her. Massie's phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the rug. It bounced and slip under the settee.

"Derrick!" Massie cried. There was fire in her eyes. "Look what you did!"

"Oops," he grinned, leaning back into the cushion. Claire tried to hide her shock. She couldn't believe that Derrick wasn't afraid of the wrath that was Massie Block. Now that Claire thought about it, this was the first time she had really seen Massie interact with anyone outside of the Pretty Committee and it was also the first time that Claire had actually seen Massie as anything other than impassive or cold.

Massie shot a discrete look at Claire that she caught and Massie's cheeks tinged pink. Claire's jaw dropped in her mind. Was Massie  _embarrassed_? But Claire blinked and all trace of anything was gone. Massie had composed herself and her face was cruel.

"Claire," Massie clipped. Claire almost gestured to herself stupidly. This was the first time that Claire could remember Massie acknowledging her at her house. "Pick it up."

"What?" Claire asked, confused. She blinked a few times to make sure she had heard right.

"Pick up my phone," Massie spoke slowly as if Claire was incapable of comprehending, which she kind of felt like she was.

"What— _no_ —" Claire blurted out before she could stop herself. She caught herself quickly. "I mean, can't you get it?" She shot of look desperation in Derrick's direction, but he was avoiding her eyes and smirking in the other direction.

Massie giggled, and that sound that would have been sweet anytime else, made Claire's insides clench. Massie kept her eyes on Claire and said, "Because your skirt's longer, silly."

Claire wanted to snap at her, ask her why not make Derrick get it in the first place, but Claire understood that this was punishment for witnessing Massie's humiliation. It had to be. Why else was Massie so adamant in embarrassing her in front of her, Derrick, and her parents? But Claire knew that making a rebuttal now would make her school life at OCD hell for at least a month.

"Of course," Claire smiled sweetly, then gulped. How could she pull this off without crawling on the Block's plush Persian rug or drawing attention from their parents? Claire stood slowly on shaky legs. She willed herself not to blush, to not give Massie the satisfaction.

She felt a burst of fury at the unfairness of it all.

Claire had done nothing to Massie. Did Massie really think the Ice Queen look was enviable or something? Claire and Layne had joked that they were sure that Massie was an evil robot. That was until today where she had actually witnessed emotion from her for the first time ever at Derrick's prodding. At least it made Massie seem human.

Claire watched their parents out of the corner of her eye. They were all occupied with each other. The only one that would witness her retrieving Massie's phone would be Derrick and Massie. Claire couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

Still drumming with anger at Massie, Claire flitted across an idea and rashly seized upon it.

Claire approached them and met Massie's cruelly dancing eyes head on, giving her her own nasty smile. Stepping in between Massie and Derrick's legs, Claire angled her body so that Derrick was behind her. She bent over, making sure to bend only at the waist. Claire forced herself to breathe as she reached under Massie and Derrick's settee. Her hand bumped Massie's phone and Claire snatched it up.

Claire straightened slowly and held out the phone. Claire had no way of knowing if Derrick had taken the bait and checked her out or even looked at her at all, but Claire knew Massie would understand the slight to her. Massie's number one boy rule was stay away from the elite Briarwood Boys; no one could so much as even look at Derrick without her approval. Claire had never understood why, she was sure from watching their interactions that Massie hated him.

'Oh god,' Claire squealed to herself. 'What have I done?'

The rush of anger that had boiled Claire's blood evaporated completely into icy cold fear as she took in Massie's reaction. Her face was blotched with red in anger, her jaw was clenched, and her eyes burned into Claire's.

'Oh god, oh god,' Claire felt her face drain of all color as she freaked out. She had never, ever seen Massie like this before. Probably because no one had ever dared to go against Massie like that. No one had ever been  _stupid_  enough. What had she been thinking?

Massie snatched her phone out of Claire's hand, catching Claire with her manicured nails. Claire winced at the sting and turned. She mouthed 'bathroom' to Kendra and her mother when they looked at her questioningly. She didn't spare another look at Massie or Derrick as she fled the room, burning with embarrassment.

She was so dead.

No way could she go back to the sitting room and pretend nice with Massie until dinner. Wait, scratch that, no way could she sit through dinner with Massie all night. Also, no way could she  _show her face_  in school again! Nope, nope, nope.

"I'm such an idiot!" Claire cried, slapping her forehead as she sped-walked down the hallway. "Why did I do that?"

Claire passed the kitchen and stumbled into the Block's second living room. She couldn't be in here; the room was a museum and anything she touched or moved or even breathed on, Kendra would probably scent like a hound and know that someone had been there. Her mother's reprimands about how rude it was to explore the house rang in her ears as Claire backed out of the room and back down the hallway.

Still, there was no way that Claire was going back to the sitting room. Claire grasped for the wooden door across the hall from the kitchen and flung it open. She didn't wait before flinging herself in after.

"EEEP!" Claire squealed in surprised shock as her legs caught on something on the ground. Claire didn't even have time to brace herself for the fall before she was crashing into what felt like fur coats. The hangers snagged as Claire plummeted into the wall, signaling the end of what appeared to be a closet. The hangers snapped as Claire struggled to right herself.

"Oh my god!  _Ow_!" A voice cried out from beneath her.

Claire almost screamed. Claire shoved a poufy coat out of her face and almost fainted in shock at the sight of a girl sitting on the floor of the Block's closet.

"What the hell?" Claire cried as the girl scrambled to her feet and lunged for the open door of the closet. She slammed it shut and Claire's gasp at the sudden darkness rang out in the room. Claire blinked furiously. She couldn't see a thing.

" _Shhh_!" The voice hissed at her. Claire almost jumped out of her skin at the feel of a stranger grabbing her leg. "Be quiet! Are you trying to bring the house down? You're going to get me killed!"

"Who the hell are you? What—wha—" she couldn't even finish her sentence. This was honestly the most bizarre thing to happen to her in her life.

Claire allowed herself to be pulled down to the floor. Her eyes were quickly adjusting. Claire blinked a few more times and took in the small room. Pushing more coats and jackets off of her, she trailed her eyes across the floor. Books and papers and a flashlight littered the floor, jostled, from Claire's sudden entry. She took it all in and then turned to meet the strange girl's eyes.

"Um, why are you in the Blocks' closet?"

The girl reached out suddenly, and Claire who was already weirded out flinched, but she only reached to grasp onto Claire's hand.

"Please, you can't tell anyone," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you understand how weird this is for me," Claire explained to her slowly. "And  _what_ exactly can't I not tell anyone?"

"You know…" the girl hissed. "About me. Being in here."

"You know that there's a couch and chairs and tables and you know, real  _lights_  outside this closet down the hall, right?"

"Of course I do," she snapped at Claire harshly. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Um, yes?" Claire replied. Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Sorry."

Claire was surprised to see that she looked and sounded contrite. There was silence which Claire spent debating whether or not to leave. She knew her parents were probably wondering where she was, but Claire didn't exactly want to sit next to Massie all night long, enduring whatever revenge Massie was definitely going to dish out.  _Yeahhh_ , Claire was going to stay away for a while.

Plus, she actually was curious as to why some random person was sitting on the floor of Massie's closet. This was gold.

"I'm just not—I mean, I don't—"

Claire said nothing, just waited.

"I don't, um, talk to people my age much."

"Does that have to do with why you're in a closet?" Claire whispered back.

"Yes." A phlegmy cackle rang out in the small room and Claire grinned at the sound.

They caught each other's eyes both burst out laughing.

"You do know how ridiculous this is, don't you?" Claire giggled, tilting and bumping her in the shoulder. She wiggled and pulled a fur hat out from under her butt.

"Ridiculous… Yep, that's my mom."

"Your mom?" Claire asked, confused.

"Marsha Gregory?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"The Blocks' mai—" Claire stopped herself. She didn't want to be rude. "You mean, Marsha is your mother?"

"Yep," the girl confirmed, popping the P. She busied herself by straightening the papers that had scattered during Claire's abrupt entrance. Now that Claire got a closer look, she realized that they were history notes. "I'm Kristen Gregory, by the way," she explained.

"I'm Claire." She reached out and helped. Claire wrestled a textbook out from under the fallen coats and smoothed out the wrinkled pages. She handed it over to Kristen who took it and placed it on her lap.

"I know," Kristen muttered.

"You do?" Claire asked, turning in her spot.

"I saw you at the schola—" Kristen cut herself off suddenly. "I've seen you around school."

"You go to OCD?" Claire asked in surprise. She wracked her brain. Now that she thought about it, Kristen did look familiar. She had a feeling she was missing something. Suddenly, it clicked. "Hey! I know you. I bumped into you at the scholarship ceremony." She had been there as a volunteer since Kendra Block had been hosting the event.

Kristen looked positively panicked. "Please don't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

Claire blinked at the intensity of Kristen's worry. Sadly, Claire understood her fear perfectly. She, of all people, knew exactly how OCD operated when it came to matters about money. OCD had always had rumors of the scholarship students. Even Claire, new as she was to OCD, had heard them. Ball and benefits and dinners were held in their honor, but no one actually knew the students who received them.

She knew that if word got out about Kristen, if a face was put to the rumors, Kristen would be known to everyone. She would most definitely be singled-out at school as being poor. And even if there were other scholarship students, none would come out and admit it after seeing how Kristen was treated at the center of attention.

Yep, she understood Kristen perfectly, but that didn't mean she didn't resent the hell out of all of it anyways.

"It's okay," Claire assured her. "I won't say anything."

Kristen almost collapsed in relief. She seemed to have been waiting any moment for Claire to drop a bomb on her. Claire hated that Kristen held so much fear over all of it, over something that she couldn't control, something that was completely out of her hands. Money.

She figured that Kristen was probably embarrassed. For a while, she debated leaving and giving Kristen her privacy, but Claire didn't. Claire watched Kristen avoid for eyes and finally whispered, "I just don't see why."

"What?" Kristen asked, her face wrinkled in indignation.

"I just mean that you're one of the few scholarship students at OCD. You have balls and dinners and stuff thrown in your honor. You could be the face that receives them, that accepts the awards. You could be on stage and in newspapers and all that stuff. Why would you want to hide?"

"Why would—why would I hide?" Kristen hissed in fury. "Are you crazy? You think I  _want_  to hide? No, I  _have_  to. Because these people are relentless! The slightest scent of middle-class and they descend like wolves on blood. You think I'd want everyone to know I was  _poor_!?"

Claire said nothing to that. She didn't even blink at Kristen's fury. She did feel angry at how Kristen said the word poor though. As if it was the worst thing that you could be. As if being poor out trumped your strength of character or your generosity or, or your ability to see the good even in times of darkness. Claire bristled at that.

" _Are_  you poor?" Claire finally asked. She tried to keep the tone that littered Kristen's use of the word poor out of hers. She never wanted to be ashamed of whatever she was.

"What?" Kristen snapped, glancing over to look at her.

"Are you really poor?" Claire elaborated, her face a layer of calm. "Do your parents work? Do you still live in a house? Do your parents still have a car? Do you have a computer or an Ipod or leisure time?"

"I—I…" Kristen stuttered in shock. She trailed off to silence.

"Because there are people in the world, people in this country, who don't even have any of that stuff. They don't even go to school because they're forced to have to work." Claire said. She knew all of this, she had told herself this in  _her_  time of hardship, before the Blocks had offered her dad a job. Other people had it worse, always.

But that didn't mean it invalidated Kristen's own feelings on the matter. And it didn't mean that hearing it and knowing it at  _her_  time of hardship made  _Claire_  feel any better at all. Claire blinked as she realized. She was being mean. She was putting down Kristen _just like the girls at OCD_  would have put Kristen down for not being rich.

She scrambled to make it better, because she understood; she really did because Claire  _was_  Kristen, before the Blocks.

"I know you mean poor by Westchester standards," Claire finally said. Her tone was littered with her unspoken apology. "I—I get it, Kristen. I do."

"How?" Kristen barked. She turned in her seat and looked Claire dead on in the face. "How could you get it?"

Now it was Claire's turn to stutter. "Wh—"

"You live in the Block's house. You live with  _Massie Block_. Your dad works with Massie's dad. Your mom is best friends with Kendra Block. You're friends with the PC. You're at an infamous Block dinner party right now! What makes you think that you get it at all?"

Claire's eyes widened. Was that what people thought? Was that what others saw? She was so surprised, she was speechless.

"No—that's not true at all," Claire finally said. "Well, I mean, yes they are, but—no. Also, no."

Kristen's face cracked and she laughed her signature cackle at her expression and Claire had to laugh along as well with the absurdity.

When it faded and silence descended, Claire reached out and touched Kristen. "I just, I don't think that you should be ashamed."

Kristen ignored that. Instead saying, "I just don't want to make life harder on myself, you know? Scholarships are so much pressure. I'm on the soccer team; I'm in all these clubs. I  _have_  to get straight A's. You have no idea how hard I have to work. If it gets out that I'm poor, I could lose it all. My mom—it's just important that I do well."

"Why?" Claire asked, even though she kind of knew.

"Twice as hard, half as far," Kristen shook her head, her mouth twisted in bitterness at the motto. "I have to work twice as hard to even get half as far as anyone else in Westchester. And it's all because of my status. That's what my mom tells me."

Claire's own bitterness leaked out at the words, because they were true. Money bought a lot of things and one of them was ease of life.

"Your mom's right," Claire whispered. She was ashamed to admit it. She wished that it wasn't true.

"I know," Kristen shook her head tiredly. "That's what really bothers me. My mom… she's crazy, she's strict, she's obsessive, but she knows things. I hate it, because it means that she's in the right to force me to work hard… to be here in a freaking closet."

"Why are you in the closet?" Claire asked in all seriousness.

Kristen's lips pursed in resentment. "My mom can't afford a tutor and she wants to make sure I'm studying and not sneaking out for fun or something. So, she brings me to work with her."

Claire gaped. "And just, just makes you hide in closets?! Does Mrs. Block know?"

"No!" Kristen looked distressed. "And you can't tell anyone. My mom could be in serious trouble. She can't be fired, she needs this job!"

Claire was sure that Kendra wouldn't mind, but then she really thought about it, about her treatment to the staff. She already chastised Marsha for the littlest things. She probably  _would_  fire Marsha over something like this. Claire bit her lip.

"Okay," Claire acquiesced in a whisper. "Okay, I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Kristen lunged at Claire with a fierce hug. Claire patted her back.

"So, are you, like, okay with hanging out in closets all the time? What if Kendra comes in?"

"Kendra Block? …Putting her own coats back?" Kristen mocked. Claire laughed at the absurdity of the picture. "Nah, my mom does it. It's not so bad. I just study and sometimes I help out too, like in the kitchen and stuff. She does a lot of work; she actually needs the help… "

"I know," Claire nodded, sympathetically.

"We didn't use to be like this," Kristen told her in a hushed and rushed voice. It seemed to be pulled out of her involuntarily. Claire knew she felt the pull of telling all her secrets in the dark. Kristen must not have a lot of time for friends, if she was stuck studying or practicing or at the Block's house most of the time. Claire wondered if it was a relief for her to talk to someone. "My dad was a famous art manager, before he lost his job… Now, he can't find work and my mom was forced to work double time in this job. It's embarrassing. I can't believe she's Massie Block's maid.

"The scholarship at OCD really saved our asses. It was easy, I guess. I was already a straight a student, but now… I have to study 10 times as much as I used to."

"See, that's the thing," Claire burst out. She couldn't help it. "You study and you work hard. You got into OCD on merit. You're different from most of the other students! They had to buy their way in, but not you. Your smarts put you in leagues with the best of Westchester!"

Kristen slapped a hand over Claire's mouth. "You don't understand!"

Claire glared at her and removed Kristen's hand. Kristen withdrew and fumbled with the papers on her lap. "It's not like that… The people of Westchester don't see it like that." Kristen looked up and glared. " _You_  would know."

Claire opened her mouth in indignation. She wanted to say that she wasn't like that. She didn't care if someone didn't have money …but she couldn't. Claire wasn't so sure herself. And even if she didn't, why would Kristen believe her? Claire wasn't in her shoes or in her place. Claire wouldn't be the one putting her social life on the line.

"I gotta go," Claire sighed, trying to stand. She had to crouch because fur coats still dangled, hindering her movement. "They're probably wondering where I am."

"Wait!" Kristen cried frantically, grabbing on to Claire's ankle. Claire almost tripped and hit her face on the door before she braced herself on a wall. "Wait, you won't tell anyone or, or saying anything, right?!"

"I promise!" Claire whispered, wrenching her leg out of Kristen's grip and attempting to find a way to stand. She used the wall for balance. "I won't say a thing."

"Okay," Kristen whispered back. "Okay, thank you."

Claire nodded and smiled. "See you at school?"

"No!" Kristen cried. "No, wait! You can't talk to me at school."

"What?" Claire asked, confused.

"You can't talk to me at school!" Kristen said, shaking her head furiously. "You can't. We can't be friends." She laughed, it sounded deranged in her panic. "We wouldn't be able to explain how… how we met or how we knew each other. I mean—I can't risk anyone finding out."

Claire stared down at Kristen in disbelief. Did appearances really matter that much to her? More than having a friend who knew her secret? Claire tried to crush down her hurt.

"I mean, we're not in the same clubs or social circles. We can't just suddenly start hanging out! People would definitely be suspicious. No, I really can't," Kristen looked up at Claire imploringly. "You understand, right Claire?"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Yeah… Yeah, I think I understand perfectly."

Kristen visibly relaxed with relief. "Thank you for understanding, Claire."

Claire nodded, but said nothing. She turned and opened the door. The bright lights of the hallway almost blinded Claire.

"Bye, Claire," Kristen said, with a small smile.

Claire didn't return it. She waved and shut the closet door for Kristen. Claire dazedly walked down the hallway, her mind whirling into motion now that Claire was out in what seemed like the real world.

Claire had thought that she had made a new friend. Kristen had shared all her secrets, all her fears, and all her thoughts. Did Kristen really care so much about what people thought that she couldn't even have a hint of her secret life getting out? Why was Kristen accepting the hard work and stress and clubs and  _closets_  over just telling her mother how she felt? Why was it so bad for Kristen to be revealed as a scholarship student anyways? Claire certainly saw the benefits.

There had to be more to the story. Claire wondered what it was; wondering if it was personal or if there was something bigger. Claire sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Well, if Kristen wanted to keep everything a dirty little secret, Claire wasn't going to stop her. Claire didn't want someone like that as a friend anyways, she told herself. Great, Claire thought as she stumbled back into the sitting room. She definitely had to show her face at dinner now.

It was going to be a long night.

.

**2004**

Claire peeked her head around the corner of the hall. Her teeth found its way to her lips and bit down. She shouldn't be doing this, but she had to!

Claire didn't kid herself by thinking that she could have been smarter or cleverer or anything over the mole, but Claire did wonder what it was that had her dad so frazzled. She worried about him and after that overhearing that conversation between her parents last night, Claire was curious.

Curiosity killed the cat, her mom always said. But Claire wasn't a cat, she told herself. Yeah, and that means you don't have nine lives, her mom's voice snapped back inside her head. Claire shook it to clear it.

No, she was doing it. Claire tiptoed down the hall and when she was near enough, sprinted and flung herself into her dad's 'study'. It was actually a spare bedroom that they designated as her father's work space. Claire panted as she slowly closed the door. She listened to the click and turned around, leaning against the wooden door.

"Okay," Claire giggled with an adrenaline high. "Let's see…"

She headed over to her father's desk and sat in his chair. Claire rolled the high chair closer to get a better view.

Papers littered the desk, filled with numbers and technological letters that Claire had no understanding of. Claire figured this was just financing stuff, she ignored it, grabbing a random folder. Claire flipped it open and realized it was a file on a person. She glanced at the picture in confusion and skimmed the notes. It was comments and remarks on their family lives and social lives. Claire set it down and grabbed another.

This one was on a man she recognized. He had been at the Block's house before! For dinner, Claire's brain filled in as she turned the page. Claire gasped as realized that these must be files on the perspective moles! Claire grabbed another and skimmed some more. Then, lowered it the desk and placed the files back where she found them.

Claire turned the spinn-y chair and faced her dad's computer. Claire backed up and pulled out his keyboard. A wiggle of the mouse and her dad's computer screen lit up. Claire narrowed her eyes as she typed in the password.

It was always her name.

She was in. Claire bit her lip as she tried to decide what to click. Hm…

Claire went to his documents and opened up his files on there. She clicked on one labeled Bailey Corp. It opened to more files, each with names. Must be the board members at Bailey. Claire went back and clicked on a file labeled BHC. It was all his work stuff. Claire shook her head. She didn't even know what she was looking for or even what she was looking at.

Suddenly, footsteps and voices sounded outside in the hall. Claire held in her gasp as fear rose goosebumps all over her body. Two quick clicks and click of the monitor screen and Claire flung herself out of her dad's chair and into a closet on the side. Claire couldn't close the closet door in time before the study doorknob wiggled and someone entered.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as to who it could be. Her dad had left work only moments ago, even though it was his day off, because of an 'emergency' according to Mr. Block. It also couldn't be her mom, because Kendra had invited her over to the main house for coffee. The only reason that she wasn't at home today was because Claire told her mother that she hadn't been feeling well.

Now that she thought about it, Claire was glad that she  _hadn't_  closed the closet door in time. The door was open just wide enough that Claire got a good look at who was in her dad's office.

Claire moved her head and a blinked.

What was Marsha doing in here?

Claire held her breath when she realized that Marsha was talking. "Okay, I'm here… Uh huh."

She watched in confusion as Marsha sat down at her father's desk. Marsha wiggled the mouse almost like Claire had done moments ago. When nothing happened, Marsha clicked the monitor on. She wiggled in her seat as she fished for something. Claire narrowed her eyes, trying to focus through the crack of the door.

It was a flashdrive.

"Okay, now what?" Marsha said, adjusting the phone at her ear as she inserted the drive into the computer. "Alright, it's in. …Okay."

Claire watched with bated breath for a while. Should she burst out and tell Marsha that she was here? No, she would definitely get into trouble for snooping in her dad's office. And then she'd have to explain to her mother why she was even in here. And that would mean admitting that she had been eavesdropping on her parents and then she would be in more trouble. She could just imagine her dad's face.

Marsha was probably just here on her dad's or Mr. Block's or Mr. Harrington's orders. There  _had_  been an emergency at work, Claire reminded herself.

"Of course I'm sure about this, Mark!" Marsha suddenly snapped. Claire almost jumped out of her skin in surprise at the sudden noise. "This is it, Mark! You're not backing out now."

Marsha's face was twisted in anger and fury. Claire watched, oddly entranced. There was a ding sound from the computer. Marsha wretched the flash drive out and closed her dad's computer. Marsha stood, still yelling at this Mark.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief as she left. Claire waited and waited until she was sure Marsha was gone. Then she burst out laughing in relief. Claire had always laughed at the most inappropriate of times.

Claire tiptoed back out of the office and sprinted back to her room, glad that she hadn't been caught.

She had no idea until much later what she had just witnessed.

.

**2015**

The glow in the dark stars, solar system, and lava lamps that were Layne's bedroom signature was gone, instead her walls replaced with rough sketches done in kohl art. A giant canvas of a half finished splatter art design sat in a corner next to a desk of paints and crafts.

Claire flopped down Layne's bright neon duvet, as Layne picked up the sketchpads littered on her bed room floor.

"You're really good," Claire said, gesturing to one of the drawings above her bed. It was a self portrait of her and Chris. They looked happy.

"Thanks," Layne muttered, setting the books down on the desk and turning to look at Claire.

"Layne, come," Claire called her friend over, patting a space on the bed next to her.

Layne sat and sighed. "What's the plan?"

"I can't tell you," Claire answered immediately.

"Claire!" Layne cried, scooting back so that her back was against the wall. "If what you told me is true, if everything you told me is real—you have to tell me. I want to help you."

"And you can," Claire told her. She placed her hand on Layne's leg. "You will."

"How can I if you won't tell me anything?" Layne asked, brushing her off.

"It's safer this way," Claire explained, scooting back as well. She leaned against the headboard of Layne's bed and closed her eyes. She paused, hesitating, but she knew there was one way to get Layne to trust her. Claire had to give part of herself to Layne for Layne to give part of herself back. "You don't know how hard it was for me to tell you everything. I've—I've never spoken about it to anyone before."

She opened her eyes and saw her friend staring back. "It's dangerous. What I'm doing, you saw what they did to my dad, what they have the power to do. You're the only one I've been able to talk to in years."

It was Layne who reached out this time. "Claire, why didn't you call—or, or visit or  _something_? You could have came to me. I thought that we were friends."

"We were, we are. Layne, you were my best friend," Claire felt her nose prickle in a familiar way, signaling that she was about to cry again. Her eyes burned with acidic tears, but Claire blinked and they were gone. "But I couldn't. It was too raw, too painful. I didn't know if I could trust you."

"…It's okay. I think I get it," Layne whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, before Claire wiped her nose with a sniffle.

"No one can know who I am."

"What do you mean?" Layne asked, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

"I mean, they can't know who I am," Claire explained. When Layne continued to look at her in confusion, Claire elaborated. "If the Blocks or the Harringtons knew that Claire Lyons was back in town, there's nothing they wouldn't do to shut me up. For this to work, for me to avenge my parents, no one can know I'm Claire Lyons."

"You mean… like a fake identity? Claire, what are you even planning to do?" Layne asked, shaking her head and brushing the hair that had escaped from her bed back roughly.

Claire looked at her friend, staring into the familiar green eyes. Claire came to the conclusion that full disclosure would be the only way that would work with Layne. If Claire left out details and Layne somehow found out later, her whole plan could be put in jeopardy.

"I'm planning to get my revenge. On everyone who was involved in framing my dad. I'm going to destroy their lives like they destroyed mine," Claire stated boldly, while Layne stared back, unsurprised. She had already figured that part out.

"How?" Layne asked quietly, leaning forward, as if the Blocks and the Harringtons were all standing outside her bedroom door eavesdropping on them.

Claire lowered her voice too. "Through the PC. They're my way in."

Layne sucked in a breath and slumped back into the wall. "Okay."

"You know better than anyone Westchester politics. If I have any chance to getting to them, it's through the same way they play.  _Dirty_ , with secrets and scandals and betrayal."

"Yeah, you're right, I do. Claire, I know that you've thought this through, you must have, but do you realize what it means if you actually execute this?"

"Yes," Claire hissed. "I know exactly what this means."

"You'd have to be in close quarters with them. You'd be interacting with them every day."

Claire's lips twisted up in a mockery of a smile. "I've always wanted to be an actress, once upon a time."

Layne barked a laugh. Her eyes crinkled in such a familiar way that Claire had to look away. After a moment, Layne shook her head to clear it. The conversation was serious.

"Okay. Alright, how is this going to work? What do you need?"

"You're going to introduce me to Westchester society this summer season as your long-lost cousin," Claire glanced up at Layne to gauge her reaction, and to show her that she was completely serious. "Mara Abeley is going to be Westchester's new it girl."

"Claire," Layne fake-squealed. "Mara  _Abeley_? I'm  _flattered_!"

Claire allowed herself a smile at her friend's play exuberance. "Layne, deny all you want, but you know Abeley basically means blue-blood in Westchester. You know you could have been Alpha if you really wanted."

"Oh please," Layne scoffed, but a hidden smile erupted to show that she knew it was true too. Layne's family had had the money, the looks, the roots in Westchester. Her older brother was a card that Layne could have played as clout, an  _in_  with the Briarwood high school boys would have granted her a following and access to the top.

But Layne had never been like that; she had always looked down on those who looked up to people like that. She had been the typical wild card, speaking out, dressing out, staging protests and inspiring revolts. Her charisma geared towards outsiders, Layne hated the elite.

"But no, Claire, seriously," Layne shook her head, sadly. "Not so much since the crash."

"I know," Claire whispered. "And I know you don't care about that kind of stuff, but I know you care about your parents… and you know  _they_  care about that kind of stuff. I can help you too."

"What are you talking about?" Layne laughed it off, but Claire shook her head roughly and continued.

"No," she stated. "Layne, I can help you. I have the money, I have money now. I can act and dress and play with the best of them. Think about what this could mean for your family. …Let me help you too."

Claire paused and waited.

"Okay," Layne whispered, and then laughed. "You're completely right. This would mean a lot to my mom. Kendra kicked her out of her Bible Club years ago and she's still sore over it."

"When I'm done, your mother will be the one  _running_  the Bible Club, Layney."

"Don't call me that. You know I hate that!" Layne cried, whacking Claire in the face with a neon yellow throw pillow. Claire laughed and dodged, almost rolling off the bed.

"Alright, alright!" Claire laughed. She was breathless with mirth for the first time in years. She sobered up quickly, straightening her hair and tugging down her dress where it rode up her thighs.

Layne picked up on Claire's reluctance quickly and sobered up as well.

"So, after I introduce you to everyone as my cousin, then what?" Layne hopped up and down on her bed excitedly.

"Then I start my takedown. The side players that the Blocks and Harringtons used for help go first. I want them to be last. I want them to almost figure it out. I want them to taste the fear in their mouths as one by one their allies are taken down."

"My god. I don't think I can even imagine their faces. I doubt they've ever been scared of anything in their lives," Layne chuckled, shaking her head.

Claire grinned back, but said nothing.

Layne huffed in annoyance. " _Well_? That's it? Aren't you going to tell me anything else?" When Claire still said nothing, Layne spoke up again. "Claire, you haven't been to Westchester in years. If you tell me your target at least, maybe I can share what I know! I'm pretty sure I'm more caught up on Westchester gossip than you."

Claire thought about the years she spent following and reading and studying the going-ons of Westchester. Claire thought about her scrapbook and files of information on everyone. But then Claire realized that maybe Layne had a point, she hadn't actually been to Westchester in years. There had to have been stuff that wasn't in the paper or Westchester Magazine or on social networking sites.

"Maybe," she allowed.

"Yes!" Layne cheered. She did a mini jig in her spot.

Claire rolled her eyes, but inside she was amused. She waited until Layne was done then said, "Marsha Gregory."

Layne looked pensive as she rubbed her fingers under her chin like a wise old man. She narrowed her eyes and hmm'ed loudly.

"Layne," Claire chided. "Be serious. This is your chance to prove to me that you want to help."

"Okay," Layne said, dropping her hand and definitely looking more serious. "Marsha Gregory. Hm… so after you… left Westchester, Mark Gregory, her husband, got a job at BHC as a financial guy or something."

Claire nodded absentmindedly to confirm Layne's knowledge, fighting the urge to bristle again like when she found out for the first time at the thought of Mark Gregory being the one that replaced her father as financial officer. She knew  _exactly_  how he sealed that deal.

"After that, all hail the rise of Kristen and Marsha Gregory!" Layne mimed cheering. Claire adored that her friend was still as quirky as she had always been, but Claire couldn't deal with that now. Not while the people who hurt her parents were still walking about, reaping the benefits. "Mrs. Gregory is the reason my mom was kicked out of Bible Club, by the way."

Claire blinked at that revelation. "You mean, she took your mom's spot?" Layne nodded in confirmation, wrinkling her nose. "Did she have that much influence over Kendra Block?" Claire asked, surprised. Especially since Marsha had been Kendra's maid.

Layne shook her head. "Oh Claire. You don't know Marsha Gregory. She had been waiting for the day to triumph over everyone that ever looked down on her. Let me tell you, she is a  _power hound_."

"Remember what Massie always said?" Claire asked, tilting her head at Layne.

Layne wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather not."

"Layne! To play their game, to do this, we  _have_  to! We have to play like them, talk like them, work like them, think like them. I thought you understood this."

"Well, yeah. But you're the one that's going to be doing all the acting! Not me, right?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "You still need to get into their  _mindset_."

Layne sighed, but nodded in acceptance. "What did Massie say… Hm…"

"There's nothing less cosmopolitan than the nouveau riche." They recited together perfectly with complimentary eye rolls.

"I love how Massie actuallythinks that new money is any more snobbier than old money," Layne shook her head and Claire smiled.

"Well, in Marsha Gregory's case?" Claire reminded her, bringing her back to the subject matter.

"Well, in  _Mrs. Gregory's_  case, new money is definitely snobbier than old money. I swear, she's worse than Kendra because at least Mrs. Block pretends to hide her snootiness. Marsha is in your face, no holds. Ever since Kristen's engagement, she thinks she's queen of the universe and everyone else are plebeians unfit to even wipe dirt off her shoes."

Claire held back her smile. She was impressed with Layne's descriptions and knowledge of details. "Perfect. And what do you know about Kristen Gregory's engagement?"

"Kristen hit the jackpot. Engaged to Kemp Hurley, heir to multi-million company that produces high end sporting goods. Very impressive catch, but not too rare these days, new money and old money tend to mingle much more nowadays. Heard the Hurley family wasn't too thrilled when it was first announced though," Layne continued.

Claire watched as Layne paused and then turned to look at her, her eyes wide. It had clicked for Layne what Claire's plan was involving the Gregory's.

"How?" Layne breathed and Claire gave her a slow smile. Claire only shook her head; she gracefully slipped of Layne's bed and grabbed her purse off of the floor.

"You'll see," Claire sang to her as she straightened her dress. She turned back and looked at her friend. "I gotta go."

" _Claire_!" Layne whined from her spot on the bed, huffing in annoyance. "You have to tell me! I wanna know!"

"You know soon enough, Layney," she giggled as she sashayed out of Layne's bedroom with a jaunty wave. "See you tomorrow, bright and early!"

Claire was more than ready to start.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: regarding massie and derrick, they going to be in a rough patch coming right up, i think. i showed you a bit when they're young so you get a feel of how they are. as you know they're engaged, but claire is here to hurt them and their families. they're not exactly innocent, so i can't promise that they'll have a happy ending. i'm sorry to disappoint anyone. i know, i ship them too.
> 
> regarding my story. this is only based very loosely on revenge. as you can see i only adopted the framing part so far. this is set with claire as the protagonist in westchester with the clique, so very little is going to be the same. the big stuff like charlotte or jack or nolan, nope! not in this, because it's not clique. i tried to stay as true as possible to clique books even if this is AU. hehehehe. other than getting revenge on them, the characters are all their own people. i hope you'll still read and enjoy either way. i'm sorry if it's not what you're expecting.
> 
> see you next week, if you're still with me! kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys! here's another chap. yeah, i'm having a lot of fun writing this. (: finally some revenge! i also addressed some concerns that reviewers had about the PC being innocent in the chapter. claire was innocent as well, don't forget. but that's the point of this story. is revenge really the right thing to do? we'll seeeee. enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Five**

.

"When one woman strikes at the heart of another, she seldom misses,  
and the wound is invariably fatal."  
―  _Dangerous Liaisons_ _, Pierre Choderlos de Laclos_

_._

**2015**

Claire's hair, so different from her childhood dirty blonde, was now a soft light color that almost gleamed. It was almost always wavy and Claire knew with her new way of dress and with her new way of holding herself, she was utterly unrecognizable. She hated it, but she hated the people who had forced her to do this more.

Claire scanned her desert menu of the Fenway Golf Club, her lips pursed in contemplation. Claire had been living this life long enough to know that their selection mirrored every other club. There were no specialties advertised and Claire had never heard of the chef.

Well, now Claire knew they picked this place for a reason. Fenway was further from home and obviously not as great of quality as Sunningdale or Metropolis. No one from town would ever come here.

Claire had asked to be seated nearest to the door on the side, so that she would be able to see anyone entering or leaving. The terrace dining area was bustling with activity, but a waitress honed in on her anyways. Claire knew she recognized a tipper when she saw one. She had waitressed herself a long time ago, back in foster care.

"How does everything taste?"

"Delicious," Claire smiled sweetly, setting down her fork. "If I could have a couple more minutes?"

"Of course," Justine slipped away, just in time for Claire to look up and catch sight of Kristen Gregory entering the glass doors of the main entrance.

Time and money had done Kristen well. She held herself with an athletic grace and confidence. Her pale blonde hair was smoothed in a fresh blowout, but she was dressed down in a printed Joie silk top and soft mariner harem pants with bright Tory Burch espadrilles. Prada sunglasses hid her face and if Claire hadn't already scoped out Kristen or seen any recent pictures, she wouldn't have recognized her.

Someone had definitely changed. Kristen had completely embraced the upper-class lifestyle.

Claire watched as Kristen approached the front desk. She ignored all other receptionists, taping her foot and waited impatiently for a certain girl with brown hair. When the brown hair girl was finally done with another member, Kristen stepped up. The brown haired girl took one look at her and wrestled out a key from under the desk. Kristen took it and turned with a wave, blowing her a kiss. She headed up the stairs to one of the suites.

Claire turned and gestured to her waitress.

"Justine, I'm all done. Thank you." Justine smiled with pleasure and held out her check, but Claire continued. "It was positively amazing. I absolutely must pay my compliments to the chef."

.

The chef's booming laughter echoed in the busy kitchen. Her laughter outperformed the roar of the fire as the grill lit up under her command. Her cheeks were rosy from mirth and the heat.

"I haven't had a laugh that great since my old nan croaked five years ago."

Claire smiled indulgently. "I'm glad I could lift you up from your dreadful spirits."

The chef grinned back, wiping her eyes and absentmindedly seasoning her chicken. Claire captured her attention by bringing up her reason for visiting.

"Your butternut soup was had the most exquisite favor. I enjoyed it so much; I simply had to come in and thank you."

"Oh, my dear!" The chef bellowed loudly again. "You are too kind. What really brings out the taste is nothing really, just a little dash of curry, my secret twist."

Claire waved away her dismissal, continuing to lament on the taste with exaggerated glee, lifting the chef's mood with liveliness. She was so distracted; she didn't even notice the chicken she was cooking burning.

Yelping with surprise, the chef shouted at her workers for a fix. Claire apologized deeply, gesturing to make her leave. The chef waved her off, much too distracted with her sauced chicken to notice Claire making her way to the serving cart for room service delivery deserted by its workers.

A quick look at the card confirmed the room number. A quick glance around her assured her that everyone was busy, running around the kitchen or in the back getting more ingredients. A quick tilt and the vial in her hand was emptied into the soup. A quick stir and Claire was on the move.

Claire exited the kitchen, tossing her hair and hoping the smell of burnt chicken hadn't managed to cling anywhere on her. Grinning with triumph, Claire headed to the bar, ordering herself a sunrise. Now all she had to do was wait.

.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"What's going on?"

"Is that ambulance turning in here?"

Claire tipped the bartender generously. She stood and allowed herself to be swept along outside by an excitedly murmuring mob. Claire made sure to be near the side of the ambulance.

As with any scandal, the workers of the country club was attempting to contain it, making the mob either leave or go back inside. Claire spotted the brown haired receptionist chewing her fingernails, her eyes frantic, as she ordered club members back inside. Other EMT's on the scene were hollering for everyone to move out of the way, to make way for the gurney.

The crowd thinned and Claire was awarded full view of the approaching gurney.

Derrick Harrington had always been movie-star attractive. His shaggy hair days were gone, his eyes were currently shut, his forehead was scrunched in pain, and he was dressed in a Fenway Golf Club bathrobe, but Claire still recognized him in a heartbeat.

The EMTs were clearing the way, pushing him straight toward the ambulance. Kristen was running down the grey bricked pathway from the club alongside the gurney.

"What's wrong with him?" Kristen was demanding.

The EMTs ignored her, shouting orders to one another. One grabbed a bag and attached to oxygen mask to Derrick's face. He was panting and drenched in sweat.

Claire stood to the side and took it all in.

"I'm sorry, ma'm, but you're going to have to  _back up_." The paramedic said to Kristen in response as they hoisted Derrick into the ambulance.

Claire stepped up and approached Kristen.

"Oh my god," Claire said, touching Kristen gently on her arm. "I'm so sorry. Is that your husband?"

Kristen jumped, turning to face Claire in frantic bewilderment. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be in shock.

"I could give you a ride to the hospital, if you'd like?" Claire offered gently.

"I—I—" Kristen stuttered, her hand on her heart. Her printed shirt was on inside out, as if she had put it on in a rush. She glanced at Derrick in the ambulance who was in the process of being hooked up to the monitors, then turned back to Claire, her eyes wide with fear and her expression one of desperation.

Claire watched her with concerned eyes.

Kristen turned and fled.

Claire let her go. The ambulance doors slammed shut and the crowd thinned.

Claire pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She dialed.

"Hello?"

She didn't waste any time with pleasantries. Claire said clearly and quickly. "Derrick Harrington, heir to company BHC. White Plains Hospital."

"What—Derrick Harrington—hospital?" The voice on the other end blurted in frantic surprise. Claire could hear a chair being scraped back and sounds of pens clattering to the ground.

"I'd hurry if you want to be the first," Claire said in response.

She ended the call and checked her Marc Jacobs watch. She grinned. Perfect, and just in time to meet Layne at her house.

.

The state of Layne's kitchen was similar to the state of Fenway's, disorderly and messy and chaotic. Powder littered almost every surface, the oven top was decorated in various meats, and different garnish brightened up the room. Claire loved it.

"Pass me the butter?" Layne asked from across the granite counter. Her cheeks were streaked with flour from where she had scratched an itch and her hair was in disarray from how she was constantly flinging it back away from the bowl she was mixing.

Turning, she opened the chrome fridge and grabbed it. Claire turned and tossed it over the counter. Layne caught it from the air with a release of a wild puff of flour from her hand. She squealed in surprise and Claire laughed. The bowl of dough almost fell off the counter from Layne's sudden movement, but she caught it at the last moment.

"I almost lost our canapés! How are you going to explain that one to our guests?" Layne joked.

"I would say that that's another thing we should order from the catering," Claire replied cheekily.

"Come on, Claire," Layne rolled her eyes. She was scraping the dough mixture onto the cleared spot of the counter. "You know you love this."

Claire's smiled strained as she struggled with her thoughts. Layne was right. Claire had loved to help out her mom or Marsha in the kitchen when she was younger, but Claire wasn't that little girl anymore. It was  _their_  entire fault. The Blocks and the Harringtons and everyone who helped them.

Layne didn't know her like that anymore. Claire had been taken away and left alone and now that she was back, she couldn't change that. Layne needed to be kept at a distance for her own safety. Their time for friendship was over. Claire couldn't afford friendship. She didn't need it. What she needed was for them  _to pay_.

"Let's get back to business," Claire finally said. The mirth was gone from her eyes and she knew Layne noticed with the way she straightened up. "We can finish up the canapés, but I think we should leave the rest to the caterers."

Layne frowned, but said nothing. She continued to knead the dough on the counter. Claire didn't mind her friend's sudden silence. She finished sprinkling in baking powder and adding butter into her mixing bowl. She finished and handed it to Layne, who took it with a grim smile.

Claire turned quickly and grabbed a rag to start cleaning up, pushing the sleeves of her dusty Vince summer cardigan up her arms. Claire rinsed the rag and then cleared the stove top. She turned back to Layne who had the dough all finished and was preparing to place it in the oven for baking. Claire waved her phone at her, gesturing that she was going to call the caterers.

Claire exited the kitchen and into the Abeley living room. It featured all glass widows that allowed a clear and beautiful view of the backyard and adjourning lake. The yard was filled with workers carrying in tables and chairs and laying white table cloths over them. Others were planting tiki torches into a perimeter. A gardener had been hired and currently in the process of taming the tulips, being instructed by Mrs. Abeley, who was standing watch with a critical eye. The party planner they had hired was standing on the top step of the patio, yelling orders to her employees and speaking into her phone at the same time.

Claire turned away and headed upstairs to Layne's room. Claire unlocked her phone and called the caterers, telling them she would like them to be here earlier and that they had use of the state of the art kitchen at the Abeley house. Then she dialed the security she had hired to confirm their appointment. Claire finished up and sighed, plopping down in Layne's plush desk chair.

She had barely just relaxed when Layne's bedroom door creaked open. Claire straightened up neatly when she realized it was Mrs. Abeley.

"Oh no, dear, please," Mrs. Abeley chided, gesturing for Claire to remain seated. She crossed the room and sat on Layne's bed, smoothing out her grey Hulmet Lung day dress.

"It's been a real pleasure having you, Mara," Mrs. Abeley said, looking up at Claire. Claire smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to speak. "No, please, let me just say that our family have been through a few rough years… I'd forgotten how much joy I found in throwing a season party and I can't tell you how lovely it is to see the house so lively."

"Mrs. Abeley, that had nothing to do with me."

"No, dear. It really does. You being here is the reason we're throwing you a starting season and welcome party. Chris is on his way home this weekend and I haven't seen Layne in a kitchen or so happy in years. She seems to really have found a friend in you."

Claire dug her nails into her hand and said nothing.

"I'm just very glad that you've decided to visit this summer, Mara. It's always nice to have family around and you're already been a wonderful addition into our home."

"And thank you for having me, Mrs. Abeley. You've been a lovely hostess," Claire said, standing up. She reached out and gave Mrs. Abeley a soft hug.

Mrs. Abeley air kissed her cheeks. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I know you still have some more planning to do and I need to speak to the gardener and make sure he doesn't forget about the front lawn."

Claire watched her go, feeling regretful that she had to lie to Mrs. Abeley who had always been nice to her. Mrs. Abeley had been nothing, but trusting. Mrs. Abeley's family was extensive and one mention of Mara's mother or Layne's Aunt Josephine abroad in Europe and a 'falling out' and Mrs. Abeley had invited her to stay with them for the whole summer.

It was a small lie and a small price to pay to achieve her goal.

.

Layne had finally finished and met Claire up in her bedroom. Claire was organizing the files that she had brought over on her bed.

"What's all this?" Layne asked as she approached.

"You wanted to know my plan, right?" Claire asked, tilting her head in contemplation. She fingered a file and then placed it in the left file.

"Will you really tell me?" Layne asked, standing next to her and looking down as well.

"Of course," Claire said, turning to look her friend in the eye. She wanted Layne to see how sincere she was being. "You're helping me, Layne. You've done so much. I don't want to keep you in the dark."

Layne was silent for a while, then said, "thank you."

Claire smiled. "So, here. Take a look."

Claire slapped a thick file onto Layne's hand, who took it in surprise. Layne flipped it upright and open to the first page. She stared and then sat down onto her bed in shock, taking care not to let anything slip onto the floor.

Layne exhaled and lifted the first page.

"This is all on Marsha Gregory," Layne said. She didn't even look up from the page she was reading. "How did you get all this information?"

Claire looked at her friend with apology. "I'm showing you everything. Isn't that enough?"

Layne sighed and nodded. Claire sat down next to her and took the file from her hands. She gestured to the first page which was a brief history of Marsha. Then she read aloud,

"Marsha started out from a relatively rich family prior to marrying, Mark Gregory, who she thought would make it big at the time as an art manager. However, Mark lost his job around the time their daughter, Kristen, was 9. They lost all their money and moved out of their house into an apartment right next door, determined to keep up appearances. When their savings ran out and Marsha's parents refused to keep supporting them, Marsha was forced to take a job as the Block's maid. This was obviously really embarrassing for her, but if she could be anyone's maid, it had to be the best.

"The Blocks at the time were the most powerful family in Westchester, throwing lavish parties weekly and the reigning supreme. They also paid their workers well. However, Marsha never got over the humiliation and the slight of working under Kendra.

"Marsha made her daughter Kristen start school at OCD on scholarship. She placed all of the family expectations on Kristen's shoulders. She made had to do ace all her classes and run clubs as extracurricular. Kristen was even team captain of the Soccer Sirens as well. Kristen, who hated it, I know because I kind of knew her back then, never said a thing to her mom. I always wondered why, but now I know.

"Marsha's biggest wish and opportunity out came with the downfall of Bailey. Marsha Gregory snuck into my dad's office and planted false evidence that convicted him in court for the crash. When Jay was fired, Mark was able took his job as financial adviser. This cued the rise of the Gregory family. Respected in most areas, but still new money.

"As for Kristen, she had to be worldly, well-rounded. Kristen was almost a 10, the only thing she was missing was a lineage of money. Smart and sporty and beautiful to boot, Marsha thought she hit the jackpot with her daughter. If she rubbed elbows with the big shots at OCD, Kristen had a shot of marrying into someone's family. But Marsha learned from her own mistakes, you don't marry someone you think will make it big, you marry someone who is guaranteed.

"Cue Kemp Hurley, old money, and heir to a company that produces high end sporting goods. He was perfect for Kristen in Marsha's eyes. The right age, the right interests, the right family, and the 'right' kind of money. She didn't care how Kristen felt about it though. Not at all, but then again, she never cared how Kristen felt.

"She made Kristen's childhood hell with all the pressure. She was never allowed out and she was never allowed to have fun. She made her hide in closets at her job, just to make sure she did her work. She had been grooming Kristen to be the perfect woman for marriage into old money. And now, she's picking Kristen's husband for her.

"God," Layne breathed. "She's insane. Does she think this is the dark ages or something?"

Claire smiled. "Kristen, though very unhappy, never said a word to her mother. She accepts it all and follows her orders. …To a certain extent."

"What?" Layne asked. She was still horrified, but excited for what was to come.

"The one thing that will ruin Marsha… is to ruin Kristen's chances of marrying into old money."

"Claire…" Layne trailed off. Claire looked at her questioningly. "I—I want to do this. I promised I'd help, but are you sure you should do this to Kristen? She seems more like the victim here."

Claire stared at her friend. Her eyes were hard, there was no room for sympathy.

"The evidence Marsha planted sent my dad to prison. He had no visiting rights, so I never saw him again. My mother killed herself, thinking that he was guilty. Do you think what Marsha did only affect my dad? No, it ruined  _my whole family_. This is my revenge on Marsha. She's the one I'm aiming at, but if her family is affected, like mine was? Then maybe its karma."

Layne faltered under Claire's harsh words. She hadn't been like Claire; she was still only coming to terms with what they were doing. Guilt came to bite her at night sometimes, but Layne only had to look into Claire's eyes in times like these to see the heartache and the horrors that she had lived through, to see the changes of her sweet old friend, and the guilt would vanish. She thought about her mom now, who was so happy to have someone new in the house, to be throwing a party, to have her family happy along with her and Layne knew she was in. Her family hadn't deserved to lose all the money they did either, just for the Blocks and the Harringtons to become richer. She didn't think of it as revenge, she saw it as justice.

"You're right," Layne said, nodding her head.

"Layne," Claire placed her hand on Layne's shoulder. "You can back out now. You don't have to do this, but if I tell you the rest, you can't back out then. I need to know now and I'll be out of your hair by morning."

Layne gasped. Claire would just disappear if Layne refused to help her. She couldn't have that, but then… what did she expect? Claire wouldn't give up, but she would abandon this plan if Layne refused. She was giving her the opportunity now, but Layne had already decided. Might have already decided the night that Claire cried in her kitchen. No, Layne would help. She would do it.

"No, Claire," Layne said resolutely. "We're in this together."

"Okay," Claire said with a nod. "This part of destroying Marsha doesn't have to do with just her. It affects multiple others as well."

Claire grabbed another file and took out a few pictures. She slapped it down onto the file in Layne's hands on Marsha. Layne took one look and gasped.

"Is that—" Layne stopped, almost choking on her words.

"Yep," Claire said solemnly. "Every week, since  _who knows how long_ , but it's like clockwork every week at the Fenway Golf Club."

It was Derrick Harrington and Kristen Gregory caught in an intimate embrace through a window.

"I can't stop looking," Layne finally coughed out. "It's like a car crash."

"Oh, is it," Claire grinned wickedly. "It's the end of Marsha's life."

.

The band had settled in the far corner of the yard near the freshly tamed and planted tulips. The wooden bar was situated on the opposite end, decked out in straw designs that were fun, yet tasteful for a summer party. The lake looked beautiful against the backdrop of the setting sun and the tiki torches that burned in a perimeter of the yard kept away any mosquitos or bugs. Catering had set up a multiple buffet tables with eye pleasing appetizers. Claire and Layne's canapés were a hit.

The guests were milling about and Claire could hear catches of people untactfully commenting on where the Abeleys had the money for this, but most were in awe at the comeback. Claire made sure to stay hidden from the crowd by staying in the back.

Claire watched as Mrs. Abeley, in a lovely, sunny yellow Diane von Furstenburg dress, ascend the steps of the patio to address her guests. Layne, who still liked to dress uncontrollably, looked as mature as Claire had ever seen her. She was dressed funky orange BCBG pants and a dressy lace Karen Kane top. Her pale blue necklaces brought the whole look together. It was also the first time Claire had seen her friend in wedges. Layne stood next to her mother with a bitter smile at Claire. She then stuck her tongue out to show that she was just kidding.

Claire grinned back.

The crowd hushed and turned to look when they realized that Mrs. Abeley was going to speak.

"Thank you so much for coming," Mrs. Abeley said when the crowd's attention was on her. "It's certainly been a while… but this party wasn't thrown just for the pleasure of seeing all your faces."

The crowd laughed good-naturedly.

"But so that we could introduce our new family member, who has decided to pay us a visit for the first time in years."

Claire took that as her cue and made her way through the parting crowd to the front of the yard. She ascended the steps and stood next to Mrs. Abeley with a charming smile at the crowd.

"Please, meet Mara Abeley. Let's show her what a summer in Westchester is all about."

The crowd clapped with enthusiasm and Claire scanned the gathering. She spotted many familiar faces, but others had changed so much with time and plastic surgery.

"Thank you, enjoy the party!" Mrs. Abeley said and descended the steps back into the crowd again. She smiled at Claire sweetly. Claire smiled back before gripping Layne who had stepped up to where her mother had been. They linked arms and descended together.

They made their way over to Mr. Rivera and the mayor first. Layne introduced Claire to them. They exchanged greetings and laughs all around. Layne wanted it all over with, but knew that Claire had to make impressions on everybody.

"Mr. District Attorney over here was just telling me about his plan and campaign as US Senator," the mayor shored as he clapped a hand over Mr. Rivera's shoulder. "This man has been non-stop, from federal prosecutor to district attorney and now future senator in only a few short years."

"That's very impressive," Claire said, accepting a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Layne's eyes shifted to hers for a fraction of a second. Mr. Rivera took the opening and shared some of his accomplishments and plans for New York.

"Well," Claire laughed. "Mayor Engel's right. You certainly convinced me. I'm surprised a man of your fame and talent hasn't run yet. You'd surely have my vote."

The Mayor laughed. "Listen to the ladies, Len; you'd have it in the bag."

Mr. Rivera grinned and thanked them all graciously, but Claire knew that this had been his goal the whole time. Claire knew he didn't need the backing of the mayor. Not if he already had the backing and funding from the Blocks and the Harringtons.

Claire hated how many people were bought by the Blocks and the Harringtons into destroying her father. The benefits they gained were unbelievable, but how could they take advantage of an innocent man? It wasn't right and Claire was the only one who could stop it.

Layne and Claire made their leave.

"And this is Mark and Marsha Gregory," Layne said, as they approached.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Claire said pleasantly, giving air kisses to Marsha and a handshake to Mark.

"Likewise," Marsha spoke up, commandeering the conversation. "I had no idea you had family members abroad, Layne."

"My mother's whole side hailed from Europe, as you probably already knew. Mara's the only daughter of my Aunt Josephine. She's here for the first time for a whole summer."

"Oh no, you're not in trouble are you?" Mrs. Gregory said to Claire in mock-sympathy.

"Not at all," Claire spoke up. "Mother loves the thought of reconnecting with family and I'm enjoying Westchester so much already. She'd be thrilled to know that I'm having a great time."

"Oh, I'm sure!" Marsha said, signaling to another waiter. She grabbed a glass of champagne, took a small sip, placed it back on the tray, and said, "Get me something stronger, will you?"

Layne's nose twitched in annoyance at the snub, but a look from Claire stopped her from saying anything. They excused themselves and made their way over to the next group.

Claire had thought about what it would be like to see Massie again after all these years. As a child, Claire had always feared her for the power she had over OCD, the power that had made Claire an outcast. But now, who she really feared were her parents. Her parents made an innocent man go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. That was the real power and Massie was nothing to her now.

Still, Claire held one fear from Massie. That she would recognize her.

Layne had been the one she spent the most time with back when she had lived here. And Layne assured her that she was unrecognizable unless she allowed herself out of her role, but she had been Massie's rival. They had lived together and Massie had hated her. Claire's heart beat in her chest as they approached.

Claire strained her ears to hear what Massie and Alicia was saying.

"How's Derrick?"

"Ugh, let's not. What about Kristen? She snubbed me as if I was last season's Marc Jacobs or something. If she thinks that she's better than me because of Kemp, she has another thing coming," Massie hissed in fury.

"Right? I mean, you practically made her," Alicia agreed, taking a bite from her salad bowl.

"Massie, Alicia," Layne greeted with forced politeness. They both turned in their seats at the center table. Claire smothered a grin at their old OCD ways.

"Layne," Massie said, raising her glass in greeting. Claire was almost surprised at Massie's poker face. It was almost as if she hadn't made fun on Layne her whole school life, as if they were old friends.

Alicia was still the most beautiful girl that Claire had ever seen. She knew that Alicia was a Ralph Lauren model now and Claire thought that if Alicia were to be destined for anything, it would be that. She was the perfect fit for it.

Massie still radiated Alpha. Her shiny hair was pulled up in an updo that was weaved throughout with glistening beads. She was wearing a white flowy Alice + Olivia off the shoulder dress. It fit the summer Grecian theme that she had going on.

She flashed Claire a blinding smile. "Mara, was it?"

"Yes," Claire spoke up. "That's right. It's great to meet you. Massie… Block?" At her nod, Claire smiled and said, "Congratulations on your recent engagement."

"Thank you," Massie accepted, placing a hand over her heart. She gulped down the rest of her champagne. "Yes, we're really excited."

Layne cleared her throat. "And Alicia is Len Rivera's daughter."

"Oh how lovely. He definitely has the campaign in the bag," Claire assured her.

"Wow, the Abeleys have really pulled out all the stops, huh?"

The four of them all looked up as Dylan Marvil plopped down in an empty seat at the table next to Massie. Dylan blinked when she realized Layne had heard. She gave a sheepish grin, popping bite of smoked salmon into her mouth with her fingers.

"Yes, The Abeleys have been so welcoming," Claire said in order to placate Layne. "This party is absolutely gorgeous."

The all agreed and smiled. Alicia took over the introductions and gestured from Dylan to Mara. Layne grimaced at Claire where the others couldn't see and excused herself to help her mother bring out the next round of food. Claire shot her a discreet thumbs up to show that she'd be fine.

"Where's Kristen?" Dylan asked, looking around the crowd for their other friend.

"Probably still swept up in a conversation about flower arrangements with her mom again," Alicia chimed in.

"I thought they worked that out last week," Dylan frowned, still straining in her seat to look. "I already picked out the rehearsal dress to make sure I wouldn't clash."

"Her mom wants it to be wedding of the century," Alicia responded with a side glance at Massie. "After she found out Massie was with Kristen at the time of the arrangements, she decided to scrap everything."

"Does she think Massie's going to steal her ideas or something?" Claire asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

The girls started in surprise; they had forgotten she was still there. Alicia nodded in answer to her question with relish.

"There is she!" Dylan screeched suddenly. "Kristen!"

Kristen turned in her spot at the sound of Dylan calling. Even from over here, Claire could tell that she was nervous. Kristen took a deep breath, seeming to steel herself. She made her way over slowly, walking like it was a death march.

"Where have you been?" Dylan asked when she was close enough. "We've been looking for you."

"I—I was…" Kristen trailed off, swallowing deeply.

There was an awkward silence before Dylan broke it.

"Oh, oops," Dylan said, turning from Mara to Kristen. "Kristen, this is Mara. Mara, this is Kristen Gregory."

"We've met," Claire exclaimed, shaking Kristen's sweaty hand.

"You have?" Alicia asked in surprise. The girls all looked at each other in confusion.

"No, I've—I've never seen you before," Kristen said, shaking her head vigorously. She shot Claire a desperate look. Claire played her part and pretended to be oblivious to Kristen's stress.

"Just this morning, remember?" Claire said with a sweet smile. "At the Fenway Golf Club. How is your husband by the way? Is he alright?"

It was done. Claire knew Massie would know exactly what she was talking about. She had been forced to rush to Derrick in the hospital and Claire knew the bathrobe that he had been wearing would implicate him. What reason would he have to be in a club that their families had no membership to, miles away from home, and wearing only a bathrobe?

And Massie would realize instantly that Kristen was the other woman.

Kristen shot a look at Massie in distress. Claire turned as well. Massie was gripping her champagne glass so hard; Claire was surprised it didn't crack. Massie's face was stiff, her eyes were fiery, but her smile remained.

Again, Claire admired Massie's poker face.

"Excuse me," Massie said, her voice as sweet as acid. She stood from her seat. Her tone and eyes foreshadowed all the harm she would do to Kristen. Alicia and Dylan shot each other looks of confusion.

Claire had dialed a reporter, but the Blocks must have managed to hush it all up. Claire had hoped that it would all get out that Derrick had stomach cramps from the Fenway so bad he ended up in the hospital. That way, everyone would have known why what Claire had just exposed was so damaging. But Derrick was fine and laughing away with Josh Hotz near the bar and Massie's friends were kept in the dark.

Still, Massie and Kristen would know exactly what she had just revealed.

Massie would do Claire's job of destroying Kristen for her.

Massie stormed from her seat and towards the house.

"Massie, wait," Kristen choked out.

She ran after her.

Alicia turned to Dylan and Claire. "What was that all about?"

"No clue," Dylan said with a shrug. She continued to eat the rest of the garnish that came along with the salmon. Alicia shot her a look of annoyance at her lack of interest.

Claire shrugged and wrinkled her brow in innocent confusion. "Was it something I said?"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: more coming soon! thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey there lovelies! this is the second part of chapter 5 aka the rest of the part. since it's basically a continuation, i thought i'd just post it since i've gotten so many amazing reviews and pms from you guys! seriously, 34 reviews total? wow! that's my record. it's crazy!
> 
> WARNING: drama bomb in this chapter!
> 
> lots and lots of confrontations. we got kristen and massie facing off basically all the major characters.
> 
> cam appears, ya'll. i hope you guys like that. tell me who do you guys ship claire with? personally, i'm all for clam.
> 
> since i had a clam scene, i also added in a massington scene in this chapter for all you shippers out there. it's not happily ever after though, so don't get too excited. but i just love massie/derrick power struggles. yep yep.
> 
> i had claire use headphones in security because i always get mad at small things like that. like in movies, where spies/undercover ppl get caught because they didn't turn the volume down, or left the tape/evidence open. or like, the door easily accessible. or someone texted them? idk. but, come on! hide your stuff, you know. it's like they're asking to be caught. lol
> 
> i'm having problems w/ this story, yo. i have to show you everyone's reactions and the aftermath of claire's revenge and i gotta do it in claire's pov. so she's spying on everyone. i keep backing myself into a corner. oh well, i'm sure i'll work it out.
> 
> annnnnnd, this is getting long! sorry. go on! read and enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

.

"la vengeance est un mets que l'on doit manger froid" __  
rough translation: revenge is a dish best served cold  
—  _charles maurice de talleyrand-perigord_

.

**2015**

"What? What?" Layne asked frantically, when Claire grabbed her and pulled her to the side behind a tiki torch. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Claire assured her, looking around discreetly to make sure they weren't being watched. "Nothing at all. I was just wondering if you're doing okay."

"Yeah," Layne said, seemingly surprised at her own answer as well. "Yeah, I'm having fun."

"Okay, great…" Claire released her and smiled. "Listen, I might be gone for a while. Are you going to be okay for a while here without me?"

"Yeah, but Cl— _Mara_ , where are you going?"

"I'll explain later," Claire assured her. She slipped away before Layne could demand answers.

She waved in greeting to the partygoers who recognized her as the guest of honor and thanked those who welcomed her to Westchester. Claire made a beeline for the house, tiptoeing on her heels up the stairs and into another guestroom. She had called in a security team this morning to install cameras throughout the house and even the yard. Everything should be recording and she wanted to make sure. Claire closed and locked the door behind her and headed towards the computer that it was hooked up onto.

Claire clicked through multiple screens until she found someone. Claire clicked on it, plug in her headphones, and turn it up.

It was Massie and Derrick.

She had been hoping for Massie and Kristen, but this was even better, Claire thought.

They were in upstairs in the game room. Claire knew exactly why they chose it. The area was spacious and quite far away from the party, no one would overhear and no one would have been able to spy on them from the view. …Except for cameras.

"How could you?" Massie was screaming. "You _knew_  she was my best friend!"

"Best friend?" Derrick was shouting back. "Oh please. She's the furthest thing from it. You hate her!"

Massie stormed over to Derrick and grabbed him by his tux. She pulled his face down to hers, her amber eyes burned into his.

"You will  _end_ this. It is over," Massie said clearly and softly. It had more of an affect than her screaming did. Claire felt chills erupt on her arms and she wasn't even the person Massie was threatening.

"Or  _what_?" Derrick breathed against her lips.

A small malicious smile erupted from her stone cold face. Massie's eyes burned with the promise of pain. "Or I tell The New York Times and then you can explain to daddy yourself why the deal is off."

Derrick stared back into her eyes, his own face impassive. Claire knew that Derrick must have been banking on how Massie would have been too embarrassed for the world to know that he had been cheating and how much Massie would want this contained. But Massie must have known from the start that that was what Derrick had wanted, so Massie was outstepping him.

Neither could afford to break off the engagement. Claire tried to contain her smile.

"Alright," Derrick snapped. He pried Massie's hands off his suit and straightened up. "But I had a feeling you were going to end it for me anyways."

Massie watched him, trailing her hand over the velvet lining of the pool table. She rolled one of the balls on the table away from her and glanced up at Derrick beneath her lashes. Her smile was almost sweet. "Oh, I am. Kristen Gregory is done here."

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Fur's going to fly," Massie almost sounded bitter that she had to destroy Kristen.

"And that's a bad thing?" Derrick asked, catching one of that balls that Massie rolled too far.

"We're not animals," Massie snapped.

"Oh babe," Derrick purred. He stepped up and pressed Massie up against the pool table, a hand gripping the back of her neck. "You're  _all_  animal."

Massie shoved him away from her, her face scrunched up in disgust. She straightened her dress and felt the back of her neck to make sure that Derrick hadn't messed up her updo too much. Derrick rolled his eyes in annoyance again.

"As if you're ever touching me ever again after what you did," Massie hissed at him.

"Like you haven't had guys in your bed," Derrick hissed back, jabbing a finger in her face. Massie backed up.

"No, I haven't!" Massie squealed. She must have regretted backing up because she took two steps forward again towards Derrick. "Not since our  _engagement_."

The way Massie said the word engagement was harsh and bitter and mocking. Claire eyes snapped between her face and Derrick's. She wished Massie would reveal her plan for destroying Kristen, so that she could work off that, but it didn't seem to be the case. Claire rolled her eyes; she always knew Massie and Derrick got off on arguing with each other. Massie loved to be composed and Derrick loved to make her slip. They both thrived on drama.

"But maybe I will," Massie said, searching Derrick's face for a reaction. Her eyes danced with glee. "I heard Chris is coming back for the summer next wee—"

She gasped. She didn't get to finish her sentence. Derrick had charged at her and was gripping her arms so hard Massie winced. She struggled to back away, but Derrick held fast. "You will not."

Massie's uncomfortable demeanor slipped from her face to be replaced by triumph. She had him. "Why not?"

"Because then you wouldn't be playing," Derrick said with a whisper. He smoothed a lock of Massie's brown hair behind her ears, almost gently. "You'd mean it."

"And you didn't mean it with Kristen?" Massie snapped, tilting her head away to dislodge his hand.

"No," Derrick said, resolutely. Massie stopped attempting to move away. Claire wondered if Massie bought it. He was a pretty good liar, but Claire knew that Derrick and Kristen hadn't been a onetime thing, it had been going on for a while. She could see that Massie was fighting a grin.

Massie smothered it, because when she turned back to Derrick, her face was still icy cold. "Nice try. Say your goodbyes, Kristen Gregory will be packing by morning."

Derrick released her. Claire could tell that he was fighting to keep his face impassive.

" _And_  I want a fidelity clause in the pre-nup," Massie said. She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're serious?" Derrick laughed. His eyes were relaxed, but his mouth was twisted in a bitter line.

"Yes," Massie hissed. "I'm serious."

"Fine," Derrick bit out.

Claire rolled her eyes. It wasn't like they were ever going to divorce anyways. Massie and Derrick were engaged to keep the family business strong. It was probably to make sure that Chase and William won't do to  _each other_  what they both did to her dad. This way their fortune and family secrets were secure. Claire didn't realize that she had been gripping the computer; she released the tension in her body with a sigh.

There had been silence in the game room for a while. Claire tuned back in. Derrick and Massie were staring at each other with calculating eyes.

"Don't do it again," Massie finally said.

"And you don't do it at all," Derrick pronounced back.

Derrick stepped up and Massie allowed him to pull her into his arms. Derrick bent down to press his lips against hers, but Massie turned her head at the last minute. He caught her cheek instead.

Massie pulled away and stepped back. She smiled at him. "Didn't I say? You're never touching me again."

Massie fixed her dress once more and turned for the door. Derrick huffed and leant back against the pool table, watching her storm towards the door and out of the game room. Claire wished that she could have seen her face. She also wished that Massie had revealed what she was going to do.

She had wanted the world to know that Derrick had been cheating, but it seemed like that part had failed. It seemed that both were going to keep it contained. Claire sighed, exiting out of the game room scene. She clicked through a few of the different empty rooms to make sure everything was doing okay. Claire exited out, made sure it was still recording, and walked back out of the room. She locked the door behind her and made her way down the stairs and back to the party.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs, hearing voices. Claire edged closer to the downstairs sitting room they were originating from. She peeked her head a bit inside and was pleasantly surprised; it was Massie and Kendra.

"Massie, darling," Kendra was saying, she was still sipping the champagne that she had brought in from the party. "What is ' _so important'_  that you had to drag me from my riveting conversation? Merri-Lee was just telling me about her latest—"

"It's Derrick," Massie interrupted, stomping her foot. "I found out who he cheated on me with."

Kendra stopped abruptly. "Well, then." Kendra waved a hand, relaxing back into her chair. "Take care of it."

Massie rolled her eyes with a 'well, duh' look. Kendra gave her a 'don't make that face' look.

"Get rid of her," Kendra emphasized, when Massie only stood there, examining her nails.

"I'm trying!" Massie hissed, dropping her hand and plopping to a chair across from her mom. "But it requires… something."

"Massie, darling, what on earth are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush, we're at a party." Kendra chided, smoothing a hand across her hair. "I'm going to need more alcohol for this." She looked around for a waiter.

"Ugh," Massie cried, throwing her hands in the air and standing. She was already making her way back to the party, ignoring her mom's admonishments about wasting her time. Claire waited a bit and then turned back around to make her way back to the backyard.

"There you are," Layne hissed, attaching herself to Claire the moment she stepped onto the patio. "Where have you been?"

Claire smiled sweetly at her to keep up appearances for the crowd. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but you told me to tell you when Massie looks madder than a bull and when Kristen looks like she's about to pee her pants. Well, that time is now."

Claire grinned at Layne's way of phrasing. "Yes, I see. Thank you."

Layne rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her before making her way into the house. Claire continued her way down the steps. She scanned the crowd for Massie and found her in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Hurley. Claire tried to smother her grin. The only people that would want to destroy Kristen more than Massie right now would be the Hurleys.

She knew exactly what Massie's plan was. It was exactly what she had done, make the job somebody else's. It was what she had hoping for Massie to do all along.

Perfect, Claire made her way to the bar. She deserved a drink to celebrate.

But, Claire's steps faltered when she realized who was already standing at the bar. Her heart still skipped a beat, but Claire knew that it was only because it had been years since she had last seen him. Right?  _Yes_ , right. Claire assured herself. She continued her way to her bar, feeling her blonde hair blow in the in the summer breeze. She fought down the urge to smooth down her dress or hair or whatever.

"A sangria, please," Claire told the bartender, trying not to look too long at anything specific. Too late.

"Mara, right?"

Claire turned to face her childhood crush. She forced a smile. "Yes, that's right. Hey."

"I'm Cam Fisher." Cam had grown more attractive with age. While Derrick had always been touted as the hottest guy in their grade and Josh was more beautiful than anything, Cam had always been the most attractive to her because he had been  _real_. He had flaws, but he still stood out in a crowd. He listened to rock and wore rugged clothing, but wrote poetry and kissed his parents goodbye. He was a mix of contradictions in the predictability of Westchester and Claire had always been intrigued.

His hair was still dark as night and still as untamed as it had always been. His rough jawline smoothed out the pout of his soft lips and his mismatched eyes still only added to his allure. His leather jacket was nowhere in sight, but the relaxed tux he wore brought out the blue in his eye, Claire's favorite. She avoided looking into that one as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Bet you've said that one more than once today," Cam grinned.

Claire forced a laugh. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. It was the first time that Claire had ever spoken to Cam face to face. Claire had never been allowed back when she had lived in Westchester. Massie's rules about the Briarwood boys stood as a wall between them. But Claire knew that Cam had watched her too. And if things had been different, if they hadn't framed her father, maybe they could have been something.

But that chance had been taken from her.

And now it was too late, because Claire had a job to complete and she couldn't allow Cam to be hurt in the process.

"Doesn't mean I don't mean it," she said, looking at the bartender for her drink. "The people here… are so … _nice_. I'm just  _loving_ Westchester."

"Good," Cam's hand reached out quicker than hers and grabbed her drink, forcing Claire to look at him. He smiled and handed it to her himself, saying, "Then hopefully, you'll want to stay for longer."

Claire couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy charm. He was an awful flirt. She told him so.

"Yeah, I don't get much practice," Cam said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That should be a good thing though, right?"

Claire smiled and took a sip of her drink. It was tart on her tongue and it helped to wake her up.

"Depends on who you're trying to impress," she replied, brushing her hair away from her face and over her shoulder.

"Am I impressing  _you_?" Cam asked with a slow grin as he watched the movement of her hair. He was so cute; Claire couldn't look him straight in the eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt tingly with excitement. She had discovered her weakness. Boys with dark hair and mismatched eyes. And that terrified her. Run away  _now_.

"Maybe," Claire finally said. She set down her unfinished drink and excused herself quickly.

Claire fled and didn't look back.

.

Claire couldn't face the party. It had been harder than she thought, pretending to be refined, upper crust… happy. It was everything that she wasn't. And Claire hated these people so much she felt as if the burn of it was alive inside her, wiggling and writhing underneath her skin just beneath the surface, looking for escape.

But coming out fighting with rage and anger and fire wasn't how to win. She had to be like them. Play and cheat and lie like them. Claire would destroy them at their own game. They couldn't see her coming.

Back in the 'security room', Claire clicked through the screens, her hand on her cheek, until a flash of movement caught her eye.

Kristen and Marsha. Jackpot. Claire clicked on and tuned in.

They were in the game room; it seemed to be the go-to spot for heated conversations.

"Kristen," Marsha was shouting. Her hair was in disarray and her face was red with fury. "What  _the hell_  is going on? Mrs. Hurley just came up to me and said that the wedding is off? That you and Kemp are  _over_?! What in God's name is she talking about?"

Kristen's own face was red. Her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were swollen. Mascara tracks ran down her face. She was sobbing her heart out, clutching her stomach as if she was in pain. Her chest was heaving. She couldn't respond.

"Kristen," Marsha demanded, hissing dangerously. "What have you _done_?!"

Claire bit her lip. This was it.

"I—I," Kristen gulped out, her breathing in pants, her face lowered in shame.

"Spit it out!" Marsha screamed so loud Claire would be surprised if the whole party hadn't heard.

"I slept with someone!" Kristen shouted back. The words were spoken in a rush and seemed to be pulled out from her involuntarily.

Silence rang in the game room. Then, Marsha peeled her hand back and slapped Kristen hard in the face.

Claire gasped.

"You idiot!" Marsha was screaming. She was crazed in her fury. She grabbed Kristen roughly and shook her. Kristen didn't fight back. "How could you be so  _stupid_? How could you?! How could you do this to us?  _You've ruined everything_!"

Kristen choked on a sob, pressing a hand against her mouth to hold it in.

Claire couldn't believe Marsha would talk to her own daughter like that, would harm her own daughter like that. She was a horrible woman.

"How could you do this to me!?" Marsha screamed, her mouth spitting and her eyes wild. She raised her hand and backhanded Kristen again. Kristen fell to her knees, clutching her face, her eyes still clenched tightly closed to hold in her sobs.

Claire couldn't believe that Marsha could look down at someone who was in so much pain and not try to comfort them. It was hard to believe that Marsha was Kristen's mom, with the way she was looking down at her in disgust and fury.

Claire bit her lip, wishing that Kristen would get up. Get up and defend herself against her mother. Tell her how she really felt. Kristen, of all people, after all these years, deserved to be the one to tell off Marsha.

"I—I lov—love him!" Kristen choked out.

" _Love_  him?" Marsha screeched. "What good is that? Who is he? Is he going to make an honest woman out of you? What do you think, Kristen? Tell me. What did he say to you? What did he promise you? Is he going to leave his wife and kids for you? Buy you a ring and a house and move in with you? Think of the scandal, think of the  _talk_. It's a lie! He  _lied_  to keep you on the side. You gave it all up for someone who will  _give you nothing in return_!"

The words seemed to hurt Kristen more so than anything else her mother had said yet.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Marsha hissed out.

"I gave you  _everything_. I practically handed it to you on a silver platter. All you had to do was walk down the aisle in a month and you were set, set for life. For generations!  _Everything_  we've worked for! So close that you could grab it by your fingertips. And you ruined it. Everything you  _ever wanted_  and you ruined it."

"No," Kristen spoke up from where she was kneeling on the floor. Her head was still bowed and she was still clutching her face, but she had spoken.

Claire exhaled a breath.

Marsha froze from her frantic pacing. She turned towards Kristen again. "What?"

"I said,  _no_ ," Kristen cried. She turned her head up and glared fiercely at her mother. "That's a lie."

"What did you say?"

"I don't want that! I never wanted that!" Kristen screamed, gaining steam. "Kemp has nothing that I want! He's horrible. I hate him. Mom,  _do you hear me_? I hate him so much I want to kill myself. I don't want to marry him and I don't want what you want. If you want this marriage to happen so badly,  _you_  marry him!"

Marsha gaped like a fish. She was so shocked; it looked like her heart had just failed and stopped working on her. Claire was betting that this was probably the first time Kristen had ever disagreed with her on anything.

Kristen was taking rapid advantage of her mother's shock.

She plowed on, getting to her feet. "I didn't ruin anything, because none of this matters to me. It  _isn't_  what I want and it never has been. This has been all about you. It always has and you never, ever, even stopped to consider what I want. You never even asked!"

"I am your mother! I don't care what you want, because I understand what you  _need_!" Marsha cried.

"No, you don't!" Kristen argued back, slapping herself in the head. "You don't, mom. That's the thing! What I need is for you to take my side, to listen to me for once. To care about me for more than what I can bring to the family through Kemp! I am worth …more than … _that_!"

"I do care about you, Kristen!" Marsha was waving her hands in the air, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. She looked off balanced. Her fury was taking a backseat to what she considered ridiculous accusations. "I want you to have a better life,  _the_ good life, and Kemp will do that for you, for us. You will go down in history in Westchester. You will be rich beyond your wildest dreams. Your kids will be heirs to one of the biggest companies in America. You will never have to worry about a thing for the rest of your life! It's everything you ever dreamed of!"

Kristen had stopped crying, but was still out of breath. She was staring at her mother in disbelief. Claire couldn't believe it either. Marsha was so wrapped up in what she wanted that she hadn't heard a word Kristen had said.

"I'm not marrying him, mom," Kristen whispered. She backed up and around the pool table and away from her mother, out of range in case Marsha decided to hurt her again. "I won't."

"Don't be ridiculous," Marsha hissed. She circled around the pool table, stalking Kristen.

"It's over, mom," Kristen repeated, shaking her head, she continued her way around the table. "Kemp and I are over."

"You will fix this! You can still fix this!" Marsha cried, wringing her hands in her hair in frustration. She pulled and tugged, breathing deeply.

"It's too late, mom."

"No! You will get back out there and you will get on your knees and you will  _make this right!_ "

Kristen stopped. She stared at her mom. Her face was streaked, but her eyes were dry and her tone was firm. "Mom… It's done."

Marsha let out an ear-splitting scream. She dropped to her knees on the ground, tugging her hair out and writing in agony. It was as if she was dying, as if the world was crashing down before her very eyes.

And it  _was_  the end of the world… for Marsha.

Kristen back away and pulled out her phone. She didn't have time to dial before people burst into the room.

Claire clicked out of the screen, flung out of her chair, and out the door. She made sure to lock the door behind her though, she wasn't an idiot. She made her way down the second hall, through the upstairs sitting room, and into the hallway leading to the game room. A small crowd was gathering.

Layne and Mrs. Abeley, the Blocks, and the Hurleys were all there. Claire squeezed her way down the hall and took in the scene. Mark Gregory was holding his wife, demanding to know what was wrong with her, his face worried. Marsha, on the other hand, seemed to be catatonic. Her eyes were glassy and she was breathing shallow. Kristen stood on the side, wiping her steadily leaking eyes; the fight seemed to have gone out of her.

"Lauren, if we could have a few minutes?" Kendra asked, turning to Mrs. Abeley. Mrs. Abeley glanced down at her guests worriedly, but nodded. Kendra gave her a winning smile.

"Yes, thank you, Lauren," Mrs. Hurley spoke up.

Mrs. Abeley ignored Layne's pleading look to stay, nodded again, and ushering the crowd back out. Mr. Hurley gave Mrs. Hurley and nod, his face harsh and unforgiving. Mr. Block cleared his throat and seemed to let his wife take over. He clapped Mr. Hurley on the back and they both left to smoke cigars. Layne shot her mom a defiant look, but Claire grabbed her and followed Mrs. Abeley out as well, shutting the door behind the Gregorys, Mrs. Hurley, Mrs. Block, and Massie.

Mrs. Abeley wrung her hands. "I have to go make sure the rest of the guests are entertained. They can't catch light of what's happening in here. The Gregorys will never live it down."

"It's okay, mom," Layne piped up instantly. "We'll watch the door."

Mrs. Abeley nodded distractedly. She wasn't listening completely; she was already heading down the hall and back to the party. "That's nice, dear. Thank you."

Layne turned to Claire with a fist pump. "Should we go in, you think?"

Claire shook her head, raising a hand to her lips in a gesture of silence and leaned her head against the door.

Layne chortled, "Like old-fashioned spies, I love it!"

Claire shushed her again, rolling her eyes, but giggled along with her. Claire wanted to see everyone's faces as the showdown happened, but it seemed impossible. She couldn't leave Layne here guarding the door all by herself, it wouldn't be fair. She'd just have to re-watch it later.

They could barely hear the voices beyond the door, but Claire wasn't worried. They were bound to start shouting.

"What is going on?" The only male voice, Mark's, was saying. "What's wrong with my wife?! Kristen, what happened?"

"She's fine," A voice Claire recognized as Mrs. Hurley said, dismissively. "Or she will be."

"B—but—but, what happened to her?"

"She's in shock," Kendra told him bluntly, not even bothering to soften the blow.

They were both brusque and uncaring about the fate of Marsha. It seemed to Claire that Marsha's behavior and treatment of the upper crust Westchester ladies was coming back to bite her in the butt. No one seemed to really care about her welfare. But then, that was Westchester for you, Claire thought snidely, rolling her eyes internally. If you weren't at the top, no one cared when you crashed and burned. And even if you  _were_  at the top, people were even more delighted when you did!

"The engagement between our children is over," Mrs. Hurley stated plainly to Mark. That should have explained everything to him, but he was obviously still oblivious to the power-hungry ways of his wife and didn't know how that news would devastate her. "Their relationship is done."

"Wait, what? Why?" Mark asked, stupidly.

"Infidelity is unforgivable," Mrs. Hurley said.

Silence rang in the room.

"And so close to the wedding too? Completely disgraceful," Massie piped up. It seemed extremely loud after the extended silence.

Layne and Claire shot each other looks, their heads still pressed to the wooden door.

"Once word gets out, your daughter will be a disgrace. She has brought scandal and shame to the Hurley line and I won't rest until  _everyone_  knows exactly what she did to my son." Mrs. Hurley stated.

There were footsteps. "Now, now, Tess. Let's not be so drastic." Kendra's voice was soothing and her tone was almost nervous. Claire grinned internally. It was everything that she had planned. Power struggle between the Hurleys desire to reveal Kristen's scandal and the Blocks desire to hide it completely to spare Massie. "There's absolutely no need for that."

"Yes," A voice croaked. It seemed that Marsha had regained the power of speech. Mrs. Hurley's tirade about Kristen being discredited all over Westchester seemed to have woken her up. "No need for that whatsoever. Kristen made a simple mistake! She'll apologize and be forgiven and everything will be alright, yes.  _It'll be alright_."

Disbelieving silence and then voices erupted.

"Wait just a momen—"

"If you think—"

"Marsha, let's just take a sec—"

Then louder than them all, Kristen's, " _I won't_!"

The voices stopped as abruptly as they started and Kristen's voice rang out clearly through the wooden door.

"It  _won't_  be alright, mom!" she yelled. "I made a mistake, yes, but it's over. I'm not marrying Kemp!"

"As if he'd marry you anyway after what you did, you low-rent skank," Massie snapped.

Layne gasped, before abruptly clamping a hand over her mouth to silence it in fear of being overhead. It was okay because Mark's sharp protest had drowned it out completely. Claire just rolled her eyes. It was just Massie being Massie.

"Massie, please," Kendra cried at her daughter's foul language.

"No," Mrs. Hurley cut in. "She's right. I never, ever understood what Kemp saw in her. She obviously bewitched him. She has the looks, I can't deny that, but obviously, her upbringing leaves much to be desired, if her loose morals are any indication."

Claire's jaw dropped at that. Massie was one thing, but Mrs. Hurley agreeing with her? And saying that stuff in front of Kristen and her parents? God, this was awful.

"How dare you!" Mark cried out. Marsha didn't defend her daughter along with him though; she only broke down into pitiful sobbing.

"Tess," Kendra spoke up again. She seemed to be the only one with the voice of reason in the group. "Please. I know how upset you are, emotions are running high on both sides, but let me take care of it. I can assure you that the Hurley name won't be disgraced."

There was a silence as Claire and Layne looked at each other in confusion. Claire shrugged, then the doorknob twisted and they both gasped and jumped back. They scrambled into a position that didn't look guilty. Mrs. Hurley stepped out and closed the door behind her, her face in a dignified air.

"Excuse me," she sniffed, making her way back down the hall. Claire and Layne watched her go, and then pressed themselves back up against the door again.

"You—you can't," Mark was stuttering. Marsha continued to bawl. "Kristen made a mistake …You wouldn't ruin her prospects forever? Kendra, Marsha is your best friend and—and Massie, Kristen is yours."

Claire could just see the malicious smile on Massie's face at that comment. Kendra seemed to be taking a backseat to all the drama because she sighed deeply.

Massie spoke first. "Oh, she was." Claire was confused, her voice was almost kind. Claire wondered where she was going with this. "Which is why we're going to help you."

"Help?" Kristen's voice squeaked out.

"Yes," Massie responded and then slowly and coldly said, "You and your family will go home tonight, you will pack your things, and you will leave Westchester. Live in a trailer for all I care, but you  _will_  leave quietly."

Kristen gasped, Marsha wailed in agony, and Mark sputtered, "How is that _helping_?"

"We're assuring that Kristen's name remains clean. Would you rather her face be plastered all over the New York Times or worse, TMZ? " Kendra asked, gently. As if this was the Gregory's best option available.

"You won't breathe a word of Kristen's affair and who she had an affair with and neither will the Hurleys," Massie emphasized.

"The other option, to stay and live it out, is unfathomable. Your family's status and Kristen's name will be tarnished forever. At least this way Kristen will keep her reputation," Kendra said. At least she seemed to be breaking it to them gently.

There was an ominous silence as everyone processed Kendra's words.

"Leave," Kendra persuaded gently. "Leave quietly. The Hurleys will want to protect their son's reputation as well. They won't want the scandal either. If you leave quietly, the Hurleys will play it off as an amicable split. Neither one wants this to get out. …It's your best option."

Claire and Layne gave each other meaningful looks as they waited for the Gregorys response, but Claire already knew exactly which option they'd pick.

"You're right," Mark breathed. Marsha cried out in protest. Kristen started to cry again. "Marsha, Kendra's right. We have to leave."

"Daddy," Kristen cried.

"It's for the best. Your mom's in shock, but she knows it too. We'll talk about this later, tonight. Let's go."

Claire and Layne scrambled back away from the door again. Just in time too, it swung open. Mark came out, dragging Marsha in his arms. Kendra followed, calm, cool, and collected. Claire nodded her head and Layne hurried after them to help them get the valet for their car to be brought around. It wouldn't do to have anyone see the Gregorys in this state. The whole 'amicable' split thing wouldn't go over so well. Plus, this was Layne's house so she would have helped out in place of her mother anyways.

Claire peeked in and saw Massie and Kristen in a stand-off. She strained to hear from her view. The game room was too much of a strategic area to have private conversations.

"Massie,  _please._  …I'm so sorry."

"This is the ultimate betrayal and what you did, is unforgivable."

"I never wanted to hurt—"

"You will never contact him again."

"Wha—"

"Not face to face, not through text messaging, not through email. You and he are over, just like you and Kemp."

"Mass—you don't understand. I'm sorry; I really am, but Der—"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

Claire jumped. She had never, ever in her lifetime heard Massie raise her voice like that before.

"You are  _done_  here. If I ever see you talking to  _him_  again, if you ever even step foot in Westchester again,  _I will end you_. I have half a mind to release your name to the press anyways. ...Leave and  _never_  come back."

Kristen burst into sobs, they were heart-breaking, and ran for the door, stumbling after her parents. Claire waited with bated breath.

Massie left after her, her face a mask of sub-zero calm. She was stopped in the halls by her mother, who had returned.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Kendra hissed, pulling Massie by the arm back into the game room. Claire stayed in her hidden spot. They didn't close the door, so Claire could hear perfectly. "I told you to take care of it!"

"I  _did_ ," Massie retorted, cocking a hand on her hip.

"By bringing the Hurleys into this?!" Kendra hissed with a furious whisper. Today was full of surprises for Claire; everyone was cracking from their normally composed characters. "You told them and they were going to go to the press. You were going to bring scandal into our family."

"Derrick would be the one tarnished," Massie snapped at her mother. "As he should be, he  _cheated_."

"You know very well that your name would be tarnished as well," Kendra retorted back, just as snappy. Her face was twisted in righteous anger. "You think they'll only talk about how Derrick cheated and poor, poor Massie? No! It'll be article upon article and whispers and talk about how you were too cold or, or too frigid to keep him happy. It'll be  _why_. Why did he cheat? This is a man's world, you stupid girl. Derrick will survive; you two aren't even married yet, but you? You would have been ruined."

Massie had her head tilted up to the ceiling, as if trying to hold in tears. Her face was flushed with humiliation.

"You saw only your revenge," Kendra snapped. "What have I taught you? You need to think bigger. Think about yourself, about your family, and about the family name. You two are a package deal now. Anything they say about Derrick, they'll say worse about you. You're going to marry him …and you will hide his mistakes and cover his scandals and  _make it work_. And you'll do it all with a smile on your face, because that is how I raised you, do you hear me?"

Massie turned back to her mother and nodded her head. Claire had never seen Massie so subdued.

Kendra sighed and ran a hand through her coiffed hair. When she continued, she sounded less angry and more resigned. "Now, I have to fix your mistakes. I have to convince the Hurleys to forget about the whole thing. No one can know who Kristen cheated with. You will not speak a single word to anyone. We need to keep a tight lid on this because if even a hint gets out… well, we can't afford to break your engagement. This must be contained."

Kendra took in her daughter, standing tall and dignified even when being admonished. Almost gently she said, "Don't be blinded by your revenge next time."

With a small sniffle, Massie nodded again.

"Good, now fix things with Derrick."

"I already did," Massie finally spoke.

"That's my girl," Kendra gripped Massie's chin with smile.

She turned and headed back to the backyard, where the party was winding down, but the Hurleys were still waiting. Claire shook her head. It was just like Kendra to teach her daughter about the sexism of the world, but then instruct her to keep it up. Claire waited for Massie to leave again before making her way back as well.

Man, she thought to herself. What a party.

.

Claire entered her guest bedroom at the Abeley's place and plopped down on her bed. She was wiped out.

Pretending to be someone she wasn't. Running back and forth monitoring Massie and Kristen, Kendra and Marsha. Making nice with the people who had framed her father. Layne had been right, it was a hard job.

But Claire could do it, she knew she could.

Claire slipped off her bed before she could get too relaxed. She knew that if that happened, she wouldn't get up until morning and she really wanted to keep everything on schedule. She dropped to her knees, reached under the bed, and pulled out her suitcase. Plopping it open and shoving some clothes out of the way, Claire clicked open the secret compartment, pulling out her old leather-bound revenge scrapbook.

Claire flipped to the page centered on Marsha Gregory.

She pulled out a red pen, ripped off the cap with her teeth, and wrote a big red X over Marsha's face. There.

Claire leaned back and took it in.

One down, but still many to go.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there you go! westchester moms, man, are they tough to please.
> 
> but not too bad, right? marsha got what was coming to her. kristen is free. massie got her revenge. and more importantly, so did claire.
> 
> but the blocks. tsk, tsk. they've kicked another family out of westchester for their own gain or well, protection in this case. stay tuned for more.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> see you all next time. kisses!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh my god, someone take this keyboard away from me. i just spit out another monster of a chapter. i am neglecting my homework, sitting in front of my pc, writing this story because the plot just keeps running through my mind all day at school. i think i'm obsessed. someone help me. i don't think this is healthy.
> 
> i'm so sorry. these chapters just keep getting longer and longer and i'm already splitting the chapters by day when i originally planned to split it by each target claire is planning her revenge on. /welp.
> 
> if these are too long for ya'll to read. please, when you see the period breaks, you can just stop there or something. i know i should. lol
> 
> okay, before you start reading this chapter PAUSE right here and read this!
> 
> WARNING: this chapter has manipulative claire.
> 
> if you do not want to read about claire tricking people, i really think you should probably click back right now. seriously. i don't think this story will be for you if you cannot stomach claire pretending to be someone she is not to get revenge. i think i put adequate warnings. the quote in the summary. the 'claire gets her revenge' line in the summary. the title. and the drama category this is in.
> 
> okay. you have been warned.
> 
> still here?
> 
> okay. good. a side note for my lovely readers who are still sticking with me.
> 
> yes, the PC are relatively innocent in framing claire's father (relatively as in more to be revealed). but claire is bitter. sure, she'll grow as the story progresses. but she mentioned to layne in an earlier chapter (5, i think) that when they framed her dad of a crime (idon'tknow if you know, but white-collar crime is pretty serious) that he didn't commit, they didn't care about what happened to jay's family. like his wife and claire and how they were affected.
> 
> so in the last chapter, claire's plan all along was hurt marsha. her goal was to break kristen's engagment knowing that would hurt marsha more than anything. that was it. she accomplished that, yes and kristen was glad to be done with kemp! claire wanted all along for kristen to stand up to her mom, because she met her when she was young, member? kristen being kicked out of westchester was all massie's doing for sleeping with her fiancee.
> 
> SO, claire is planning on hurting the PC/BriarWBoy's parents, yes. but that doesn't mean she isn't going to manipulate the hell out of everyone of them to do it! like massie and derrick /cough cough you'll see.
> 
> alright, that said.
> 
> FOR THIS CHAPTER: claire infiltrates the PC! alicia and dylan can easily be persuaded to her side, but massie, as alpha as she is, will obvious not allow some new girl to walk into her clique. CUE THE POWER STUGGLE.
> 
> enjoy you guys!

**Chapter Seven**

.

"revenge may be wicked, but it's natural."  
―  _Vanity Fair_ _,_ _William Makepeace Thackeray_

.

**2015**

"So what's on the agenda today?" Layne asked, plopping down in a stool next to Claire on the recently clean granite countertop. Claire turned to look at her, her fork dangling in the air in front of her on the way to her mouth. She dropped it back onto her plate.

"You're awfully excited today," Claire said with a grin, pushing her plate away as the Abeley's old/newly rehired maid Darcy set a full plate in front of Layne.

"Thanks, Darcy," Layne said, digging in. "You have no idea how much I've missed your breakfasts. Mom tried, but no one can ever compare."

Darcy smiled at Layne with appreciation. Darcy had been working herself to the bone at a hotel since the Abeley's were forced to lay her off after the crash. She had been sorely missed, especially by Layne, who she had helped raised. Darcy was beyond happy to be back in work with the Abeleys. It was better for her too, in her old age. Claire was glad that she could help.

Layne turned to Claire, her mouth full and waved her own fork at her face. "Well yeah, I'm excited! I've just seen you work your magic, Claire. I don't know how you knew that it would all work out with the Gregorys, but wow, how did you pull that off? It was like you knew exactly what everyone would do before they did it."

Claire shrugged, hiding her smile behind her coffee mug.

"I've had a lot of time to think," she finally offered. More like time to plan.

She had had nothing to focus on for years other than the eventual downfall of everyone who hurt her family. She had looked at everything from all angles, made back-up plans, counter arguments. She had researched and watched and looked up all the people involved. She had tied them up into neat little packages. She knew each of them intimately, got inside their minds and attitudes and behavior, found their dirty laundry, their deepest secrets. Claire was going to use it all.

Claire had waited her whole life for this. She had to make sure she'd succeed.

" _Well_ , are you going to share what you're planning to do next?" Layne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Eventually," Claire said, tilting her head and grinning at her friend. "But we need to lay low for a while. After what happened with the Gregorys, everyone will be on high alert."

"Humph," Layne grumbled. "Fine. I have an art assignment I need to finish anyway."

Darcy reentered the kitchen with the mail, which Claire grabbed with a polite thank you. Layne watched as she flipped through it and grabbed the Westchester paper and flipped to the society pages. She set it down on the counter so that Layne could read as well.

"Wow, it's already out," Layne shook her head, finishing up her plate and taking a sip of her coffee. "The Blocks work fast."

It was a spread on Kemp Hurley and Kristen Gregory. It mostly speculated on why such a prolific couple since as of yesterday split so suddenly. It feature a pictures of Kemp and Kristen in outings around New York and even one in town, but the centerpiece was a picture of him without his wedding ring. Kristen hadn't been seen or reached for comment.

"Yep," Claire said, grabbing it and stuffing it into her limited edition Minkoff tote. She stood.

"You're looking sexy," Layne sang, eyeing her outfit. Claire was dressed in a slouchy maroon Mui Mui cardigan and jean cut offs shorts and leather Louboutin boots with sky high heels.

Claire rolled her eyes. She had to look the part. "It's supposed to be 'Europe' chic."

"Ah," Layne tapped her nose in acknowledgment. "With a mix of Westchester. I like it. Heading out?"

"Yep," Claire said, giving her a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun, but ooo, don't get caught!"

Claire grinned and pulled on her sunglasses. She gave Layne a little wave, swinging her bag.

"Never."

.

Claire stepped out the dingy office building, hidden in the center of town. It was all for appearances sake anyways, the building offered expert hacking services to those recommended by clients. She had paid to have access to the Blocks security gates. She wanted to monitor where the Blocks and the Harringtons went on a daily basis. And what better way to do it that to gain access to something they already registered for security reasons?

Claire made her way down the boutique boulevard of Westchester. She needed to be spotted shopping around town, rev up the town gossip for those who hadn't been at the Abeleys welcome party.

Claire purchased a few things, chatted with workers who were riveted with the new girl in the small town. Westchester didn't get many new faces moving in and when they did, they knew about it. By the time she reached her last boutique of the morning, the staff already knew her by name before she had the chance introduce herself.

Claire left, bags in hand, and headed to the Burrata for lunch. It was a nice place and quite busy for lunch hour. Claire knew there wasn't any seating left and that normally she'd have to wait, but Claire had it all worked out. She craned her neck and spotted them. She took advantage of the crowd and headed over to Massie's regular table before a waiter could stop her.

"Hey," Claire grinned, stopping in front of their table. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan sat at a table for four. When they noticed her, their conversation cut off. She took off her sunglasses and shook out her hair. "Massie, Alicia, and Dylan, right?"

"Yeah," Dylan spoke. She was the friendliest. "Mara Abeley. Good to see you."

"I had no idea how busy this place would be," Claire laughed, looking around. She turned back to the girls and tilted her head. "You don't mind, do you?"

She had asked the question directly at Alicia, knowing that Alicia wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of knowing gossip on the new girl.

"Not at all," Alicia piped up too quickly before the others could protest. Claire grinned in victory and pulled out the empty chair that had normally been reserved for Kristen. She sat and placed the napkin on her lap. A waiter swooped in instantly and took her drink order.

He left and Claire placed her elbows on the glossy tabletop, leaning her head in her hands. Alicia did the same.

"So, Mara," Alicia said, poking her slice of wood-fire pizza with a fork. "Which part of Europe are you from?"

"Oh, all over, here and there," Claire said. "I've only ever been to America a couple of times, but this is my first summer in Westchester with my aunt Lauren."

"Yeah? That's nice," Alicia said, shooting a look at Massie who had been quiet so far. Massie's amber eyes burned into hers, but Claire pretended not to notice. "My family's from Spain. We usually go every summer, but we decided to stay this year."

"Oh!" Claire clapped. "I did a semester abroad in Barcelona."

Alicia gasped in delight. "No way!"

"Mm hmm," Claire nodded with an excited smile. The waiter came back and Claire placed her order. Another came to refill their drinks. Claire had been going to admit that she had also been there for their equestrian riding camp, but observing the girls, she changed her mind. She knew that Massie would see her as too much of a threat. Riding was Massie's thing.

"Isn't it amazing?" Alicia gushed. "Didn't you just  _adorar_  the—"

"Alicia, can we not?" Dylan whined, her strawberry smoothie straw in her mouth. "I thought Massie was just going to tell us what happened last night at the party."

Alicia huffed. Dylan was right though, hearing what Massie had to say was more important. They all turned to Massie.

"Nothing happened," Massie stressed, shoving her food away, and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right," Dylan protested. "You disappeared for like, the whole party. Where were you?"

"I was helping out the Hurley family," Massie finally said.

"Oh my god," Alicia cried. "You know the details on why Kemp and Kristen broke up?"

Massie paused, her amber eyes moving from Alicia's to Dylan's to Claire's. "Yeah," she shrugged.

Dylan almost dropped her drink. "What? How?!"

"Massie, you have to spill," Alicia prodded.

"Kristen cheated on him," Massie didn't even soften the blow. Alicia and Dylan gasped in shock. Even Claire was surprised that Massie had revealed it; she had thought that Massie would do as Kendra said and contain it.

"With who?" Dylan and Alicia demanded at the same time. Claire's food arrived and she thanked the waiter absentmindedly, too riveted by the conversation.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Massie said, wiping her mouth daintily on a cloth napkin. "The Hurleys made me sign an airtight contract."

"What?" Alicia demanded. "Let me see, my dad will find a loophole. You  _have_  to tell us."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "Kristen is our friend. We just all came back for a summer together and now she's moving away? We have to know why."

Massie shrugged again. "I'm sorry, you guys. I really can't tell you anymore, I could be in serious trouble for even telling you the first part. You guys can't tell anyone either. I only did it because Kristen was our friend."

Alicia huffed and leaned back in her seat in anger, but Dylan turned to Claire. "Mara, it was your party. What do you know?  _You're_  at liberty to tell us."

Claire paused, chewing her food. She swallowed and said, "Well…"

Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Massie was shaking her head faintly at her. Alicia and Dylan, who were engrossed and waiting on her for her answer, didn't notice. Claire hid her grin internally. She had the power to expose and unravel Massie's story. She could bring up seeing Kristen with a blond haired man that wasn't Kemp at the Fenway. Massie hid her terror well though.

"I wish I could tell you too," Claire drew out the silence to prolong everyone's bated breath before finally saying. "But I can't. I signed the same contract. I'm sorry; I know Kristen was your friend. She seemed like a nice girl."

Alicia and Dylan deflated like balloons.

"I only know that she left and that she isn't coming back."

Dylan and Alicia shared a look between each other and Massie's eyes caught Claire's. They held the promise of reward. Claire smothered her grin. Suddenly a commotion in the front of the place caught the attention of all the patrons, drawing them away from covertly watching the it girls at the center of the restaurant. The girls all turned in the seats to look as well.

A number of little boy scouts in their uniforms and badges were weaving their way towards the center of the restaurant, where they were sitting. They made a beeline for Massie, each holding a single bright purple stargazer lily.

Massie was the eye of the restaurant as she accepted each one. Some people even whipped out their cell phones and took pictures. It was probably exactly what Derrick intended, Claire thought. Nothing buttered Massie up other than being the center of everyone's eye, the name on everyone's lips. Plus, gifting her flowers in public meant there would be no rejection. It was pretty genius.

People aw'ed and gushed over the cuteness of the boys and the unique color of the flowers. Massie gave a winning smile and kissed the last little boy on the cheek, accepting the card that came with it.

Massie flashed the card at her friends. It was from Derrick. It said that he had thought of her when he saw them, that they were the most eye-catching in the store, and that they didn't even come close to _her_  beauty.

"Aw," Dylan cried as the restaurant clapped and the boys cleared back out the way they came. She turned to her friend and gushed. "Derrick is so sweet. Massie, he got the troop he was volunteering with to gift you flowers!"

Claire hid a grin because it was pretty shameless. Genius yes, but shameless. Derrick was probably afraid to face Massie himself and was using adorable kids to do it. Massie would probably be ten times more lenient from the high of it the next time they faced off.

"Seriously," Claire chimed in, admiring a perfectly formed flower. They must have cost a fortune. "They're absolutely gorgeous, Massie."

Alicia nodded and whacked Massie in the arm. "If Derrick keeps it up, you guys will be a cuter couple than me and Josh," She joked.

"Leesh, where have you been? Derrick and I already are," Massie joked back, her cheeks in a rosy flush.

Dylan and Claire laughed while Alicia mock-pouted.

"Seriously, though," Alicia whined when the laughter faded. "Josh never does anything like that for me."

"Hello?" Dylan snapped. "At least you  _have_  a boyfriend. C-minus over here!"

"C-minus?" Claire asked, finishing up her meal.

"Means crush minus. You know, like crush-less. It's what we used to say back in high school," Alicia explained.

"Mara,  _plu-leeese_  tell me you do not have a boyfriend either," Dylan moaned.

"C-minus as well," Claire held up her hands in surrender, with a small shrug of her shoulders and a faux-sad smile.

Dylan squealed with joy. "Yes! Thank god! I thought I was going to be the only single girl in Westchester this summer. You have no idea what it's like to hang around  _these two_ ," She mock-glared at Massie and Alicia. "and Kristen too, before she left, and see them rub their fiancés slash boyfriends in my face, all day, and every day."

"We don't do it on purpose, Dyl," Massie reassured her.

"Please," Alicia grinned. "Like you wouldn't if you  _did_  have a boyfriend?"

Dylan stuck her tongue out. Her mouth was full of chewed up pizza. Claire giggled, but Massie and Alicia squealed and tossed wadded napkins at her.

"Maybe I could help," Claire told her with a confident smile, bringing the subject back on topic. "I know plenty of guys I could set you up with."

"Dylan knows plenty of guys," Massie interrupted briskly. "Celebrity guys even, her mom is Merri-Lee Marvil. Dyl just doesn't click with any of them."

"Maybe I need a change of pace," Dylan retorted at Massie, turning Claire's attention back to her. "How many guys do you know? How cute are they? When can you introduce me?"

"They can't be that cute if they're single," Alicia chimed in with an eye roll.

"You're right," Dylan deflated instantly, slumping in her chair. She tossed a wadded napkin at Alicia's head and turned back to Claire. "What's wrong with them? You haven't already dated them, have you?"

Claire shook her head. "I promise there's nothing wrong with them either. It's okay if you're not interested though, I was just offering."

"Well, it was nice of you," Dylan said anyways, her berry lips in a pout.

"Tell you what," Massie said, drawing Dylan out of her funk. "How about we hit the club tonight? Chat up some tourists? Or locals back for the season? You're bound to meet someone. What you need, is a summer fling."

"Clubbing to meet guys… with you two?" Dylan scoffed, rolling her green eyes. She pushed her plate away too, her appetite was gone. Her words were laced with bitterness. "Right, that means I won't meet anyone at all."

"Yeah," Claire said in support of Dylan. She shook her head and leaned in. "Groups of guys like to hit on groups of girls and you two are already taken. They'll assume Dylan is too and that's it's a girl's night or something. Dylan wouldn't be approached by anyone."

Claire knew that wasn't what Dylan had meant at all. One of Dylan's biggest flaws was her insecurity, especially grouped with girls like Massie or Alicia. Her self-esteem was low and she had meant that clubbing with Massie or Alicia would mean that no one would look twice at her. Claire wasn't afraid to play on it like the other girls did. Claire was building Dylan up by placing the blame onto others, instead of accusing it as Dylan's own faults.

"Seriously," Dylan agreed. She paused, a light bulb flashing on over her head. She lit up. "Mara, you come with! That way at least it'll be even. And maybe you'll meet someone too!"

"Oh…" Claire pointedly glanced at Alicia and Massie's skeptical faces and then back at Dylan's hopeful one. "Well… I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude. It seems like a besties thing."

"You wouldn't! Plus, locals will be all over the new girl. It gives you the perfect opening to be my wing-woman!"

Claire grinned, raising her eyes to Alicia and Massie. They took in Dylan's expectant face and considered.

"Dyl's right," Alicia relented. "It's perfect. Mara, you should come."

Alicia and Dylan both turned to Massie. She was outvoted.

She turned and gave Claire a charming smile. "They're right. It'll be fun."

"Yes!" Dylan cried, throwing her hands up in the air, her excitement contagious. She flashed her eyes at Claire. "Finally, a girl's night, or more importantly a  _me_  night. I seriously need one. I want to start this summer with a bang; it's going to be a dating frenzy for Dylan Marvil."

Massie, Alicia, and Claire laughed. The girls all raised their glasses and clinked in celebration.

.

The girls finished their lunch and drinks, gathered their bags and in Massie's case, her flowers as well, and left Burrata together as curious eyes followed them.

Stepping out into the warm New York summer sun, the girls basked in the attention, laughing and chatting freely.

"Ugh," Alicia bumped Claire on the shoulder as they paused on the street to decide where to go. "No way! I have the same Minkoff bag! Mine came in just last week. Ralph got me on the list, how did you get yours?"

Claire shrugged her shoulder with a shy grin, re-adjusting the strap over her shoulder. "My mom sent it from Europe."

"Please, chica, share your connections," Alicia joked with a grin. "I read in Westchester that Minkoff is  _the_  designer for this season."

A sleek, black car had pulled up and into a stop in front of the girls. They watched curiously as a man in a suit and sunglasses stepped out and asked for Massie Block. Massie stepped forward. Claire hid her scoff. Derrick had hired someone to help Massie take her flowers home if she decided to spend the day out shopping. She rolled her eyes, rich people.

Massie handed the flowers off and turned back to the girls. "Let's go shopping," she declared. "My mom is apparently throwing an afternoon luncheon. Definitely a must-miss. I'm using the fact that we just had lunch as an excuse. Let's go."

"Aw," Dylan whined. "But your mom always has those cute little lemongrass sandwiches at her luncheons."

Alicia and Massie rolled their eyes. Alicia clung to Dylan and pulled her along. "Come on. My mom's probably there too and it's way too soon to deal with her again."

"Mara, could I talk to you for a sec?" Massie asked, placing a hand on Claire's arm to stop her. She nodded and Massie shot Alicia and Dylan a look. They obeyed her silent command, speeding up and giving her and Mara some privacy.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for not revealing what you knew back there."

Claire hid her grin and nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it seemed like you really wanted to keep what happened with Kristen on the DL."

Massie didn't say anything. She was smart. Old Claire would have cracked like an egg and be babbling like a baby, spilling it all out in the hopes of convincing whoever knew her secret to convert to her side, so that it never gets out. No, Massie knew better. She knew that that would only give Claire more ammunition over her. She wouldn't reveal anything at all, might even pretend to be oblivious in the hopes that Claire was clueless as well.

Why reveal your cards before the play?

"Well," Massie finally said after searching Claire's face to see if she gave anything away. "Kristen was one of my best friends. I want to protect her reputation."

Claire nodded. "Is that why she left for the summer?"

Massie leaned in and looked around exaggeratedly. "Well… Don't say a word. You'll be the only one who knows, but Kristen might just be gone forever."

"No!" Claire gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth for good measure.

"Mm hmm," Massie nodded. She bit her lip. Claire had to admit that she was a good actress, but Claire was just as good. "Exclusive and straight from the source. You can't say a word; they'll know exactly who spilled."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good," Massie gave a slow smile. Her amber eyes danced with manipulation. "I'm glad you can keep a secret. Friends of mine have to."

Claire smiled slow, making sure to hide her triumph. "Of course, Massie."

"Keep me on your good side and you'll always have the latest scoop," Massie winked, nudging Claire with a bribing smile on her glossy lips. She was trying to keep her on her side.

"I know," Claire giggled sweetly. "I'm coming to realize that."

She paused deliberately, her own eyes dancing.

Then, giving up the game, she whispered with relish. "And don't worry, Massie. I won't say a word to anyone about Kristen and...  _you know who_."

Massie didn't break character. She didn't freeze up or even skip a beat. The only sign Claire caught was a twitch of her lips and that was only because Claire had been looking for it.

Massie's eyes narrowed and she gave a tight smile. "I knew I could trust you."

Claire slipped her arm into Massie's, clinging to her. They walked towards the store that Alicia and Dylan had long since entered together.

"I won't spill your secret. What kind of  _friend_  would I be if I did? …Plus, it's obvious that he's trying to fix things. Those flowers… so gorgeous," Claire quipped, turning to Massie with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Massie hummed, tilting her head.

"You guys were the cutest couple." Claire gushed. She paused just outside the glass door to Kate Spade. "And since Kristen's gone for good, does that mean all is forgiven?"

"Possibly," Massie confided reluctantly. Now that Claire had revealed that she knew, she had to give up the game as well. "We'll see. He'll have to work pretty hard to earn my forgiveness."

"I bet," Claire nodded seriously.

Massie turned back to her with a smile, gripping the shiny gold door handle. "But I'm not worried. We'll work it out. We've been friends since childhood and we're in love." She gave a modest shrug.

"Aw," Claire squealed, stepping into the store behind Massie. "Childhood sweethearts, I love it."

She turned to Massie one last time before they could join the others. She smiled nice and slow. Her acting trick was to think and to sincerely believe everything she was saying. To pull it off, all Claire had to do was lace it with a hint of irony. She knew that it would just play off to the people of Westchester as part of her charm. "You're totally right. I hope it all works out. … You two, of all people, deserve happiness for a lifetime."

.

"Heading out! I'll see you later, Layne," Claire called fondly back to her friend, closing the bedroom door behind her. Layne was barely listening, entirely too focused on her painting. Claire breezed down the steps and ran into Mrs. Abeley.

"Ah, Mara," Mrs. Abeley smiled. She was practically glowing. "I was just about to head upstairs to find you."

"Oh!" Claire said, slowing to a stop. "What's up?"

"I wanted to share the good news with you and Layne. I was just asked to step up as an honorary member of Grand Pree committee to host this year's annual charity gala!" Mrs. Abeley gushed out in an excited rush.

"That's wonderful, Mrs. Abeley," Claire gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Oh Mara, please," Mrs. Abeley, grasped Claire's hands in exhilaration. "Call me Auntie or Lauren or something, I mean, we're family!"

"Well," Claire smiled back. "Congratulations then, Auntie Lauren."

"Yes. I was so sad when I was forced to step down years ago, but since that party last night, I've been flooded with well-wishes from old friends and invitations to my old charities!"

"I'm just really glad that you're happy, Auntie," Claire beamed.

"Save the date. April 4th. Both you and Layne simply must come. It's the first gala I'm participating in since… well, since the crash."

"Of course," she assured, clutching Mrs. Abeley's hands as well. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm going to tell Layney the good news. Are you heading out?" She held out Claire's hands and examined her outfit. Claire had changed into a silk Haute Hippie cocktail dress. It was loose, but it was short, swoop necked, sleeveless, and embellished with intricate sequins. "Clubbing?"

"You don't mind, do you, Mrs. Abeley?" Claire asked, biting her lip.

"Auntie or Lauren, please. And of course not, dear!" she cried. "You're gorgeous, you're young, you're single! Party hard. Just beware the paparazzi. I know from my own days that they swarm during the summer season."

"Thanks, Aunt Lauren," Claire grinned. "I'll see you later."

Claire clomped her way down the rest of the stairs in her heels to wait for Massie's driver who would be picking all the girls up and taking them to the club. Claire wouldn't have minded taking her Acura, but Massie had insisted, saying that it was a PC tradition for Massie's driver, Isaac to take them.

She didn't have to wait long. The car pulled into the Abeley's circular driveway almost the moment Claire shut the double doors on her way out. She climbed down the steps and bounced to the car, her clutch swinging in her hand. Isaac came around and held open the door for her.

The pre-party music boomed as Claire climbed in, sliding in next to Alicia in a daring leather DVF flare combo and across from Massie in a sleek Herve Leger bright red bandage dress and Dylan in a fabulous beaded Parker racerback.

"Oh my god," Dylan squealed when Isaac rounded the car again. "This is so exciting. Summer fling, here I come!"

"You're not  _coming_  anywhere until after we decide which club we're hitting," Massie retorted with a smirk, checking her gloss in her compact.

Alicia burst out laughing. Claire grinned. Dylan mock-pouted.

"I've heard of a place," Claire announced, tucking her phone into her clutch after discreetly checking it. "On my way through New York. I heard it's all the rage and Dyl …super cute guys."

"Yes," Dylan cheered, hopping up and down in her seat. "Come on! Let's go!"

"It's a bit further than what you're probably thinking though," Claire warned everyone.

"The further the better," Alicia rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through her curled tresses. "My dad has been on my case about my 'behavior' for the last month."

Massie rolled her eyes and nodded to Isaac.

"Manhattan, here we come!" Dylan sang.

.

They got dropped off in the front of the crowd and Massie being Massie led the way, walking confidently to the entrance, passing people waiting in a line that wrapped almost around the block.

Flashes and shouts flocked them. Alicia clung to Massie and Dylan linked arms with Claire. Alicia, being a part-time RL model, was recognized immediately. Dylan, being Merri-Lee's daughter, after her and Massie as well from the society covers and exposes on NYT on her upcoming wedding. And soon, Mara would be known as well. They posed and preened for the camera, blowing kisses and tilting their heads back in laughter. After the show they put on, the bodyguards at the door unlocked the red rope and let them in without a comment or even an ID check.

Inside, the club was filled, almost jam-packed with the upper elite. The dance floor was packed with gyrating and grinding dancers, the bar was busy with a chattering crowd, and there wasn't an empty table in the place.

A server passed by with drinks for a table, but Claire pulled her to the side and told her her name. The server gestured to a bodyguard who came and led them to the VIP section.

"This place is so chic!" Alicia air-clapped, shouting over the thumping music. "I adore it!"

They had barely settled into their private booth when a server swooped over with a bottle of bubbly. Dylan raised her eyebrows in question, but the server only pointed to a group of older men in suits a few tables over.

Massie and Alicia laughed, but ignored the men's looks. Dylan, however, eyed them with a criticizing discernment. Claire hid her grin.

"Mara, you were right. The guys here  _are_  yummy!"

Claire raised her glass. "To cute boys!"

They all clicked and downed their drinks, nodding their heads to the beat of the bass.

Suddenly, Alicia choked. Claire, who was sitting next to her, reached out and patted her on the back. She had wondered how long it would take them to notice. Massie and Dylan handed her a napkin.

"What is it?" Claire asked innocently.

"It's the guys," Alicia gasped out, her eyes watering. She nodded to another booth in the VIP section.

Massie, Dylan, and Claire all turned their heads to look. Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and all their friends were there too.

Dylan groaned loudly, setting down her glass. "Of all the clubs in New York, they  _had_  to be at the one  _we_ decide to hit up," she grumbled, crossing her arms and slouching into the plush leather seats. "This was supposed to be a girl's night!"

"It's okay," Claire soothed, refilling Dylan's glass and pouring some orange juice provided at the table in there as well. "They haven't even noticed us yet. Plus, I'm here with you tonight and if Massie and Alicia become preoccupied, I'd be happy to grind against you on the dance floor to help you attract all a host of jealous admirers."

Dylan shot Claire a thankful smile, but rolled her eyes when Alicia stood and waved to attract Josh's attention. The boys all turned when Josh brought the girls to their attention. Claire watched Massie, wondering how she'd hold up with Derrick in a group setting so soon after the scandal. Massie was avoiding her eye, but it wasn't obvious. She was just admiring her champagne glass.

Claire knew with absolutely certainty that with Kristen gone, a little bit time apart, and more gifts and attention from Derrick, all would have been forgiven. Massie and Derrick would have married and made off with everything, so Claire had to make sure that didn't happen. She knew that with the scandal so recent, the tension so high, and if faced directly with Derrick so soon, Massie wouldn't be able to forget so easily.

Especially with Mara next to her as a reminder of an unpredictable loose end.

The guys all stood, grabbing their glasses and bottles, and made their way over, Josh Hotz leading the way. Alicia had lit up, beaming in his direction. Massie was facing the other way with her back to the approaching boys. Dylan was gulping down the drink Claire had made for her. Claire sat back with a small smile, until she realized that Cam was among the boys. She had known that he would be there, but hadn't anticipated how adorable he would look in the flashing lights of the club.

"Hey," Josh grinned toothily, sliding in next to Alicia and giving her a kiss on the lips. "You didn't say you were going to be out tonight. You told me you were going to Massie's."

"Yeah, for a  _girl's night_ ," Dylan interrupted their conversation as Chris Plovert squished into the booth next to her. She didn't move over. Claire smothered her grin.

Alicia and Josh ignored her.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets," Alicia bit her lip, fluttering her long lashes at him.

"Well, you look gorgeous," Josh said. "I'm jealous."

"Hey babe," Derrick had arrived. He didn't seem hesitant at all. He set a fresh bottle of Grey Goose on their table and leaned down towards Massie. Massie turned up her cheek with a small, tight smile. He kissed it, slid in next to her, and swung an arm over the back of the booth behind her.

Cam and Kemp brought in the rear because Cam was basically bragging Kemp. Cam's arm around his waist and Kemp was staggering, his arm over Cam's.

"We came out to cheer Kemp up," Cam supplied, as Josh and Alicia scooted over to make room for them. "You guys may have heard that he and Kristen broke up."

"Yeah," Alicia said, looking over at Kemp who was red-eyed and slumped into his seat the booth. He was already sloshed. She frowned.

"I went over to Kristen's today and she wasn't home. Massie told me she left for the summer," Alicia pouted. She glared at Kemp, as if it was his fault that Kristen had to leave. She was still stanchly in support of her friend.

Derrick downed his glass of whiskey. Massie poured herself another drink, mixing in cranberry. They were completely unruffled.

"Well, since she's booked it, we're here in support of  _Kemp_ ," Plovert emphasized, pressing a recently filled glass into his friend's hand. "We're here to help him find a girl, a rebound."

Dylan snatched the glass from Kemp's slack hand. "Well, I'm trying to get me a guy and you guys are cramping my style." She downed the drink, gagging and almost choking. She coughed. "God, that is strong."

Alicia giggled at her, tucked under Josh's arm.

Dylan set it down and turned to Claire, her eyes watering. "Come on Mara, let's go dance."

Claire stood and made her way past the others out of the booth. Cam caught her eye and smiled. Claire smiled tightly back. Dylan waited impatiently by the table for her.

"We'll be back," Dylan sniffed. She linked arms with Claire and headed out of the VIP section and towards the dance floor.

She turned to Claire, her face in a bitter contortion. "Well, tonight was a bust."

"Not completely," Claire said with enthusiasm. She turned towards the bar and caught the eye of a certain cute guy waiting. "There are plenty of cute guys all around. And once they see your moves in that fabulous dress, you'll be hounded."

"God, Mara," Dylan said, stopping and turning to her. "You're like an angel or something. You know exactly what to say to cheer me up."

"What are friends for?" Claire giggled, linking arms again and tugging Dylan onto the blinking dance floor. Claire raised her arms and spun, twirling Dylan around with her. Dylan, giddy from the drinks and the pep talk, laughed so hard she almost snorted.

"I'm so dizzy," she cried, wobbling in her heels. Claire steadied her, continuing to move her to the beat. Claire flashed a nodded at the guy at the bar and turned around. She bent and grinded against Dylan, who laughed heartily and moved along with her to the beat of the music. They danced together, knowing eyes were on them.

Suddenly, the guy from the bar approached from behind Dylan. "Mara?" He asked in shock.

"J.T!" Claire straightened up, pushing her hair back from her face, breathless and sweaty. "Hey! Oh my gosh, it's been forever! How are you?"

"I've been good!" He shouted over the music. Claire gave him a toothy grin and a wink. She turned and grabbed Dylan, who was slowing down now that she realized Claire was distracted.

She shoved Dylan in front of her. "J.T., this is my friend, Dylan. She's totally single and totally gorgeous."

Dylan, who was already flushed from dancing, flushed redder than her hair at the compliment. J.T. flashed her a mega-white smile. Claire grinned at them both.

"Can I buy you a drink?" J.T. shouted over the music. Dylan, who was breathless from dancing as well, nodded. She turned to Claire, her back to J.T. and mouthed, 'O-M-G, he is gorgeous'!

Claire bit her lip and nodded, nudging her forward. "Yes, so go!" She laughed. Claire danced away before Dylan could protest. Claire flashed J.T. a thumbs up and headed back to the VIP section, knowing Dylan was being taken care of.

She made it back to the group, pulling her hair into a high ponytail to keep it from sticking to the sweat at the back of her neck. Chris and Cam had headed to the bar with Kemp to help him pick up girls, now that he was a recent bachelor. Claire slid in next to Josh, across from Massie and Derrick.

"Well, I'm sick of it," Alicia was saying with a petulant pout. "It's all Landon Dorsey says this and Landon Dorsey says that."

"It's not so bad, babe," Josh said, "It's only for a while, until the campaign is over."

"Unless he wins," Massie chimed in with a smirk. "Which he will and then you'll be in the public eye forever."

Alicia shot a distressed look at Josh, who frowned at Massie for upsetting his girlfriend. "It'll get better," he tried.

"Before it gets worse," Claire said with a sympathetic frown. They all turned to her, Alicia with confused and troubled eyes. Claire had picked up on exactly what they were talking about. Alicia's dad, Len Rivera, and his campaign for senator and how Alicia had to be on her best behavior for the public eye during it. "I mean, once he's senator, and with his fame, it's a one lane road to President of the United States, right? You'll be living in the White House after two terms."

Alicia's troubled frowned deepened. Massie eyed her with contemplation. Josh rubbed a hand down his girlfriend's back to sooth her.

The fame Claire was referring to was the Jay Lyons trial. Len had gained international fame after persecuting him. He had become the district attorney and now, he had becoming senator in the bag. Claire forced herself to breathe deeply and calmly.

She adopted a supporting smile and placed a hand over Alicia's on her lap. "It's okay, Alicia. It honestly won't be that bad, you're already in the public eye now, right? It'll just be more often. And I wouldn't be worried, I mean, your wardrobe is so enviable, you'd be a style icon."

Alicia perked up completely after that and Josh gave Claire a winning grin in thanks. Claire eyed Massie, and then smiled. "Plus, Massie's in the public eye all the time. You have a friend who'd give you pointers."

Alicia shot Massie a grateful look. She hadn't thought of that. Massie smiled back at her friend.

She seemed much more subdued with Derrick sitting next to her. Comparing Josh and Alicia to Derrick and Massie, it was obvious that something was wrong between one of the couples. It was exactly what Claire had been hoping for, gossip of problems with Derrick and Massie's engagement. She was sure that people in the club had recognized all of them and had taken pictures on their phones to sell to reporters for the morning press.

Massie had finished her drink. Derrick took the glass out of her hand and poured her another. Massie accepted it with a polite thanks. Now that Claire had solved Alicia's worries, she was more attentive to her friend. She definitely noticed the quietness between the two.

She eyed them and said, "Derrick, those flowers you sent for Massie today were so gorgeous."

Claire watched from behind her drink that Josh topped for her.

Derrick smiled. "So you got them," he turned to his fiancée. "What did you think?"

"I loved them," Massie said, turning to him with a charming smile. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're too sweet to me."

Derrick smiled down at her. They looked like the perfect couple. Claire managed not to roll her eyes. Alicia continued to scrutinize them a while longer. She popped a cherry into her mouth, her brown eyes narrowed.

Massie turned away from Derrick and narrowed her own amber ones. "What, Leesh?" she snapped.

"Probably nothing," Alicia said with a careless shrug. Then, "You sure you're okay, Mass?"

Massie feigned innocence. "Of course." She purred. She angled her body at Derrick, an arm draped over his legs, and fluttered her lashes at him. "Well… maybe I'm a bit upset that Derrick's leaving for the weekend."

"You are?" Josh asked, cocking his head. "You didn't say."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "It's my dad's idea of family bonding."

"They're flying to their ranch in Aspen for a twisted version of a meet-and-greet," Massie elaborated for him. " _Again_."

"You dad got another girlfriend?" Josh laughed.

"No," Derrick bit out. "Same one."

Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia raised her eyebrows. "So it's serious?"

"It's Faux-livia's mom," Massie snapped. "She's obviously gold-digging."

"But a family weekend at a secluded ranch…" Claire chimed in. "Sounds pretty serious."

Massie scoffed, while Derrick shrugged.

"So, Olivia will be there as well?" Alicia asked with an eyebrow wiggle at Massie. Massie scrunched her nose up in disgust or anger, Claire couldn't tell, and flung her olive at Alicia's face. Alicia squealed and ducked, but Josh caught it from the air. It didn't even come close to her.

Josh seemed to do it unconsciously because he seemed to be appalled at what his girlfriend was suggesting. Claire spoke up before he did though. "Wait, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Massie continued to glare at Alicia, whose eyes were dancing in delight at poking fun at her best friend. Derrick looked to his fiancée for a response, while Josh coughed uncomfortablely.

"Oh, everyone knows that Olivia has a thing for Derrick," Alicia confided to Claire with a smirk, bringing her glass to her bold red lips. "Always has, since we were children almost."

Massie looked like she ate something bitter; Claire always knew she was irrationally jealous about anything that had to do with Derrick. Derrick, on the other hand, laughed causally. "Well, that's not going to happen." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Massie's temple. "Massie knows I'm a one woman man."

Claire took another drink to hide her smile. She knew Massie was watching her like a hawk to see if she would say something or give anything away, but Claire wouldn't. She wanted this to play out a certain way and right now, she held power over Massie that no one had.

Claire smiled at them both. "You guys are too cute," she gushed. "When's the date again?"

"August 30th," Derrick declared, wrapping an arm around her. Massie hmm'ed quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder and licking her dry lips.

Claire gave a winning smile and raised her glass. "It'll be the wedding of the century!"

Claire could guarantee  _that_.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: as you prob know. J.T. was dylan's crush in the summer collection. it didn't work out. everything i include in this story, relating to claire has a bigger picture. her summer in barcelona, the riding camp, her clothes and her money, it's all for this role. yeahhhh, she's been planning this for a long while.
> 
> anyways... thanks for reading.
> 
> see you next time... maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another claire scheming chapter. no revenge-y goodness yet. most likely in the next one though!
> 
> thank you so much to those who reviewed to tell me what they thought of the last chapter. i was seriously debating this story, but you guys were so positive that i can't give up now. i'm just glad that i didn't put too many of you off with my characterizations of everyone. 
> 
> ooooh, so popular vote demands CLAM. so i am confirming that yes, it will be a thing.
> 
> but! it'll also be a slow burn because claire is revenged-focused. and she's also a good person deep down. and cam & his family are like, one of the only innocent families in westchester in this story. so, she'll have reservations over starting something with him in the midst of all her schemes... plus there's the matter of her fake identity. her role, man. i see so, so many opportunities for drama between them... i think you will all hate me for the angst by the time i'm done. lol /apologizing ahead of time.
> 
> i'll just say that cam will be claire's happily ever after ...if she walks away from all of this in the end, unscathed. alright? ;3
> 
> WARNING: for this chapter, language.
> 
> & IN THIS CHAPTER: complications arise for claire. extended layne scene. PC slumber party! excess massington (sorry, i'm a shipper so i can't help but write them.)! also, there is a flashback. i didn't just suddenly mix up all my tenses. lol

**Chapter Eight**

.

"Tell me, tutor,' I said. 'Is revenge a science, or an art?"  
―  _Prince of Thorns,_ _Mark Lawrence_

.

**2015**

"Right this way, ma'm."

Claire followed the server leading her to the back of the restaurant and into a private room. She left her oversized sunglasses on; she didn't want to be recognized. But then again, this place was perfect for secluded meetings

The server held open the door for her. Claire thanked him, hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob outside, and shut the door for him as soon he left. She turned to the person she was meeting and slid into the empty seat at the table for two across from him.

"When you said you needed me to hook up with your friend, you never mentioned that she was Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter," J.T. said as soon as she was comfortable.

"Does it matter?" Claire asked, scanning her menu just to avoid this conversation.

"Yeah," J.T. replied sarcastically. "A bit. Especially if I'm seen photographed with her."

"Dylan Marvil may be Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter," Claire snapped, closing her menu and setting it resolutely on the table. She wasn't hungry anyways. "But she's loved by the public. Some even call her America's sweetheart. She's refined, she's clean, and she's a good girl. You could do a lot worse than Dylan Marvil."

"See, this is what I'm confused about," J.T. shook his head.

"What?" Claire bit out.

"If she's such a good girl and if you like her so much, why do you want me to 'date' her?"

Claire glared fiercely. She didn't elaborate. "I own you. You owe  _me_ , so I don't owe you any explanations for what  _I_ do."

J.T. was quiet for a while.

Suddenly, it clicked for Claire. It wasn't J.T. demanding answers from her; it was because he was fishing for reasoning to continue with this plan. She huffed, "You like her, don't you?"

"Like you said," J.T muttered. "She's a nice girl."

Claire narrowed her blue eyes at him and glowered. This was a complication. A big one. J.T. couldn't have second thoughts. She needed him for her plan.

"Well, if you like her," Claire finally said. "…and you want to protect her. You'll see this plan to the end."

"I don't want to hurt her," J.T. said instantly.

"Stick around," Claire said instead, letting a warning tone creep into her voice. "Keep seeing her."

J.T. swallowed. Claire could see that what she was saying wasn't working. She needed to reassure him to convince him. So, in a gentler voice, she bit out. "If you're around, you can see to it that she won't get hurt."

He nodded to himself at that, seemingly more reassured. Satisfied that he wouldn't back out now, Claire gave him an enchanting smile. He'd stick around.

"Good. Enjoy your meal, on me. If that's all then… I'll see you in the papers soon," she paused then added, "On Dylan's arm."

She got up and left.

.

Claire walked down the block to where she had parked her Acura RLX, sliding into the front seat. As she made to set her bag down on the passenger side though, it beeped. Claire removed her sunglasses, reached into her bag, and pulled out the tablet that she had picked up yesterday at the dingy hacker's office.

It had been made for her to track and spy on the Block's and the Harrington's movements.

The Harrington car was leaving the estate right now. Claire narrowed her eyes. Were they leaving for the weekend already? She clicked a few buttons and accessed the Harrington security logs. Only Derrick was registered as inside the car.

She knew  _exactly_ what that meant. Claire set the tablet down onto her bag. She threw her car into drive and pulled out. She didn't need to speed. GPS meant that she'd know exactly where his car went, but Claire didn't want to miss anything.

As she drove, Claire thought back to last night at the club when Alicia and Josh had excused themselves to go dance. Claire had left too, to leave Massie and Derrick alone. Pretending to be drunker than she was, she chatted up a guy a booth across them, while still covertly listening in on their conversation.

The second that her friends had disappeared, Massie removed her head off his shoulder and scooted back from him.

"Block," Derrick had clipped. "I'm  _sorry_."

"Are you?" Massie had snapped.

" _Yes_ ," Derrick emphasized. "Babe, of course I'm sorry. I never wanted this. You know it wasn't real."

"You could have had  _anyone_ ," Massie hissed. "You didn't have to have sex with  _her_."

"I know," Derrick whispered. He slumped and leaned his forehead against Massie's shoulder.

"You made me destroy my best friend," Massie's voice cracked. Whispering another soft apology, Derrick ran a soothing hand over her face, but she turned away. They couldn't afford to let anyone see.

This time, Derrick had the smarts not to mention that Massie had never really liked Kristen anyway, had considered her low-class, and only hung out with her because Marsha had convinced Kendra who had forced her to integrate Kristen into her group.

Or, you know, that Kristen couldn't have been much of her  _'best friend'_  anyway to be sleeping with her fiancé behind her back, Claire thought snidely, pretending to nod and smile at the guy hitting on her as a cover.

Instead, there had been silence at their table for a while. Claire couldn't risk another glance back at them so she had been stuck wondering what they were doing. Finally, Derrick said, "But that isn't why you're so mad at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Massie had snapped, giving herself away. Claire wondered if she was slipping or if it was just Derrick that made her lose her façade.

"Babe, how can I fix this if you won't tell me what's wrong?"

Uh oh, Claire couldn't have allowed that conversation to continue. She needed the wedge between them to stay between them. If Massie wasn't confiding in Derrick, well, that was perfect for her. She had stood up from the booth abruptly. The guy she had been chatting up looked at her in shock, his voice trailing off as he realized she hadn't been listening. She hadn't even spared him a glance before slipping back into Massie and Derrick's booth, interrupting their conversation.

It had been close last night… but now… Claire released giddy laugh, her hands relaxing on her steering wheel. Something a million times better had fallen right into her hands.

She glanced down at the GPS again, but she didn't need it. She was already tailing the Harrington's sleek black luxury car. They were at the edge of town, almost outside of Westchester. The car pulled into a parking lot of a public park. Claire pulled into a spot close enough to watch, but far enough that she wouldn't be spotted.

It wasn't even two seconds before Claire saw her.

Kristen Gregory dressed in a light, but nondescript coat, a head scarf, and oversized sunglasses. Claire smothered a grin because that wasn't inconspicuous at all in the summer heat. Did she  _want_  to get caught? Claire pulled her phone out and snapped two pictures. It was enough.

The driver rounded the car and opened the door. She slid into Derrick's car. Claire grabbed her tablet and accessed the Harrington car security camera. She was glad she was free, because she had to watch in real time. Derrick would probably delete everything as soon as he got back.

"Thanks for picking me up off the side of the road like a freaking prostitute," Kristen snapped bitterly, ripping her scarf and sunglasses off. She whipped them at the car floor and turned to Derrick.

Derrick sighed, pitching his nose. "What do you want, Kristen?"

"What do I want?" Kristen screeched. Derrick didn't even attempt to shush her. He just let her yell. "What do I want?! What do you think? Kemp called off the marriage. My dad lost his job. My mother hasn't spoken a word in days. I can't even hold a press release on my severed engagement! I'm  _ruined_!"

"You shouldn't be here," Derrick interrupted her.

"Where the _hell_  am I supposed to go?" Kristen demanded.

"I don't know," he said. "But you need to leave. If Massie finds out you've been in town…"

He trailed off; he didn't need to let Kristen of all people know what Massie did to her enemies.

Kristen scoffed. "As if I care about what Massie thinks now."

" _What,_ " Derrick demanded. "are you talking about?"

"Well… you met me here, didn't you?" Kristen seemed to have calmed down a bit. She had a sly smile on her face now. She slid in closer and placed her hand on Derrick's lap. Her hand ascended, rubbing provocatively. "You're risking everything just to come see me."

"Yes," Derrick bit out. He stopped her hand abruptly. "But to  _apologize_. Look, Kristen, what we had was fun for a while, but it can't ever happen again."

Kristen snatched her hand back from him and sat up. "What?" She hissed. "You told me you cared about me!"

"Yeah, I did," Derrick told her. "Which is why I'm here telling you to leave town, disappear. Don't provoke Massie's wrath. I'm not going to be able to stop her if she wants to hurt you."

Kristen stared at Derrick in disbelief. Her face contorted in a mixture of hurt and pain. She blinked in shock and tried to hold back her tears. This obviously wasn't what she had been expecting when she planned to meet with him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know how Massie found out… but Kristen, you need to leave. The wedding is coming up soon and she needs to cool off. I'm trying to make things right with her and she won't be receptive at all knowing that you're in town. I'm sorry, I really am."

Kristen gaped at him in mounting fury.

Claire wondered why she was so surprised. She must have been putting all her hopes into Derrick. But everyone knew that Derrick would have never left Massie. They were made for each other. Claire wouldn't even be surprised, if their parents had arranged for them to be born for the purpose of getting together.

In addition to all that, Kristen was  _nouveau riche_. She had nothing to offer Derrick if they were bound by union. The job that her dad secured at BHC wasn't even through merit, it had been granted to him by Massie and Derrick's parents. Kristen had no money, no pedigree, and no name in society. Chase Harrington would never have approved.

Massie and Derrick, on the other hand, were also tied together by more than a just childhood and yin-yang personalities clicked and chemistry that sparked in the air palpably. No, they were also tied together by the family business, the family name,  _the_  family secret. The framing of Claire's father.

Kristen stuttered, not even knowing which part of his statement to address first. "So, you're still going to marry her?" She hissed vehemently.

"Kristen, I told you from the beginning that this could only ever be a friends with benefits thing."

"I risked  _everything_  for you. I gave up everything for this!"

"I know," Derrick whispered.

Kristen slapped him hard in the face. Derrick let her.

"You ruined my life!"

"So let me help you save what's left! I'm sorry! But Kristen, you  _have_  to do as Massie says. You need to skip town, lay low. And maybe… maybe in a year or two, I can talk Massie into letting you come back, alright?"

Kristen was gulping in deep breaths, her chest falling and rising rapidly to contain her sobs. She looked up at Derrick with hard eyes.

"You're writing me a check.  _A big one_."

"How much?" Derrick asked instantly.

"10 million," Kristen demanded.

"My dad will notice and Massie will find out," Derrick told her.

" _20_  million or I'm going to the press." Kristen raised the stakes. She had stopped crying now and her face was harder than a rock. Her eyes burned with vengeance. "I have absolutely nothing left to lose."

"Your reputation, when Massie forces me to deny it," Derrick reminded her softly. "No one will believe you then. But you still have a chance. You could start over, remarry… find a good guy, but that won't happen at all if she outs you."

Kristen didn't crack though. She continued to stare heatedly at Derrick.

Derrick's eyes moved over her face and sighed. "I can get you the 10 million, but any more and Massie will find out. If that happens, then it'd be moot point anyway, she'd destroy you and you'd lose it all again."

Kristen sneered at him. "10 million then."

Derrick reached into his Hugo Boss jean pocket and took out his wallet and checkbook. Well shit, Claire thought. He was really doing it. He wrote down the amount and signed it while Kristen watched. That money would be more than enough to set Kristen up for life.

He ripped it and held it out to her. "It'll take a while to process because I have to make a few calls to confirm it."

Kristen didn't say anything. She pocketed it and reached down to grab her scarf and sunglasses.

Derrick grabbed her arm. "Kristen, I really am sorry."

Kristen wretched her arm out of his grip. She gripped the door handle, but turned at the last minute. "Massie didn't find out. That bitch Mara Abeley saw me and told her."

Claire gasped, watching as Derrick's eyes narrowed at the implications of what that meant.

"Shit," Claire hissed, smacking her steering wheel.

She dropped the tablet and scrambled for her phone. She snapped another shot of Kristen leaving Derrick's car, her hair in disarray and her headscarf and sunglasses removed. It was far enough away that you couldn't see the redness or puffiness of Kristen's eyes. She made sure Derrick's license plate was in the shot too.

She had been planning on giving it to Massie in case Marsha ever came back, but now she might just have to use it to blackmail Derrick instead.

Kristen had almost ruined her cover. Claire had set up the whole reveal plan so that she wouldn't be implicated at all. She was 'new' to Westchester, so she couldn't possibly know who Kristen's 'husband' had been. That she had been cheating. But Kristen was not only out for blood, she was smart. She was placing all blame on Mara.

And the way she had worded it would raise suspicions in Derrick. She couldn't afford to have another person suspicious of her motives. Massie  _and_ Derrick working against her was not something she wanted when she had so much at stake.

Kristen got to keep her reputation and money for it to boot. If she were smart, hopefully, she'll listen and leave. Claire couldn't handle yet another complication.

Because if that happened, well… Claire just might be forced to help Derrick and Massie destroy her.

.

 

"Claire, you're basically pacing a permanent line into my rug."

Claire jolted out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Layne who was still working on her unfinished artwork. She was covered in spots of colors. Claire smiled.

"I'm just stressing out," Claire muttered, forcing herself to sit down on Layne's bed so she'd stop. She sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Layne asked, glancing at her in concern out of the corner of her eye. "You know I'm here to listen, right?"

When Claire didn't respond, she continued.

"You need to unload sometime. No one can keep everything bottled up forever. Not even you, no matter how awesome your avenging skills are."

Claire sighed, flopping down into Layne's pillow in frustration.

"Sides, who else can you talk to about this?"

Claire rolled over and glared at her.

"Glare all you want, but you know I'm right," she sang, waving her brush.

"Fine," Claire groaned. She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Just stop talking."

Layne laughed.

"It's Kristen."

"What about her?" Layne asked, dropping her brush into water and turning to Claire with wide eyes.

"She met with Derrick today."

"Wait, she's back?" Layne demanded.

"I don't know," Claire muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. "Derrick turned her down and  _paid her off_  to keep his engagement to Massie. She was crying her eyes out, but after the dust settles, who knows what she might do?"

Layne stared at Claire incredulously. "You think she'd  _willingly_  walk back into the crossfire that is Massie and Derrick's clusterfuck?"

"I don't know," Claire repeated, slapping one of Layne's throw pillows to let out her frustration. She considered it, thinking about Kristen's tearful confession to her mom about being in love with Derrick. She shook her head to clear it. After a moment of silence, Claire finally spoke, "You're probably right. It's crazy. Kristen's smarter than that. She'd take the money and run."

Layne bit her lip with a silly smile. "I don't know… I mean, of all the guys in Westchester she could have slept with, she chose  _Massie Block's._  That's probably the dumbest thing you could ever do. It's like she forgot how Massie was back in school."

"She practically turned into a dragon whenever a girl got anywhere closer than a 10 foot radius of him," Claire laughed, remembering her reaction, the look on her face, and the way Massie's had nostrils flared in anger. Layne chortled.

Not that Derrick was any better; Claire rolled her eyes, thinking of his reaction to Massie's suggestion about Layne's brother, Chris. They were both bizarrely possessive for how easily they cheated.

They're crazy, Layne had told her back in middle school. Well now, Claire was witnessing firsthand exactly how much.

"Right? No matter how much I hate Massie or how gorgeous Derrick is, even  _I'm_ not that stupid," Layne's laughter recaptured Claire's attention, bringing her back to their discussion. Claire nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes.

She sighed.

It was risky either way. There was no way Claire would ever allow Marsha back in Westchester. Claire had to make sure that Mark lost the job that he stole from her father, that Marsha lost the house that she paid for with Jay Lyon's blood money and the position in high society she had unfairly gained, and that Kristen never made up with Kemp again so that Marsha's biggest hope and dream would be crushed. It was the price Marsha would pay for what she did to Claire's father.

Kristen wasn't a target. But, if she came back, Claire couldn't guarantee her safety. Massie would mess her up.

There was too much going on. She was going to need Tylenol.

"Either way," Claire sighed again. She had so much problems she couldn't keep track. "Derrick turned Kristen down …which means that he's determined to fix things with Massie."

"So?" Layne asked, raising her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure you only knew that from spying on Kristen. So, sure, you know that, but  _Massie doesn't_."

Claire dropped her face into Layne's pillow again and groaned. "Ugh, oh my god, Layne. You're right."

"I know," Layne laughed, turning back to her painting. "I'm a genius."

"Yes," Claire agreed, rolling back over to look at her. "You are."

"Oh, speaking of dumb, I forgot to mention. I heard from my mom who heard from the grapevine of Westchester society ladies that Olivia Ryan will be back for the summer season. Apparently, she had major plastic surgery done and that's why she hasn't arrived yet. My mom said they were talking about it at Kendra Block's luncheon."

Claire sat up. "Your mother was invited?"

Layne nodded, wiggling her eyebrows. "Since you've been in town, people have been all over her for gossip."

Claire shook her head. "It's not just me. Your mom's a 'pure-bred blue blood', always has been. Everyone's eating up her comeback." She put the words in air quotes so that Layne would know that she was borrowing the Westchester elite words.

"Yeah, she's been invited back to all the committees that have rejected her over the years," Layne rolled her eyes. "She's over the moon."

She said it bitterly, but Claire knew her better than that. Layne loved her mom. Whatever made her mom happy would have made her happy as well.

"Right," Claire let it drop. "Well, I didn't know she was back. I knew that she was heading to Aspen with her mom and Mr. Harrington. Well and Derrick, of course. It'll be the most twisted family bonding experience ever."

"Ah! Possible incestuous future siblings! How scandalously Westchester," Layne giggled, dipping her brush in green. "How's Massie taking it?"

"I don't even think she really considered it until I brought it up last night."

"Ah," Layne nodded. "Is that your new ploy?"

"No. I have something bigger in store. Massie's returning to the bottom of the pile for now. Derrick will be gone for the weekend, leaving me with some much needed focus. So, unless anything serious happens between her and Derrick…" She paused then added, "Or Kristen..."

Layne nodded.

Claire didn't get the opportunity to say more. Her phone blared. She checked the collar ID and raised a finger to her lips at Layne for her silence. Layne nodded again absentmindedly.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Mara?"

"Yep," Claire replied, popping the P. She relaxed back down on Layne's bed.

"Hey!" Dylan's voice chirped. "I've been trying to reach you all day. You never gave us your number last night. I had to get it from my mom who got it from Massie's who got it from your aunt."

"Oh, oops. It completely slipped my mind."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," Dylan said. "It's about last night."

"Yeah? So fun, right?" Claire turned to look at Layne who was in a painting frenzy.

"Definitely, though I was so hungover this morning. So anyway, listen. I called because I wanted to invite you to a sleepover tonight."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. Well, that was fast. It was Friday night. It had to have been a PC sleepover that Dylan was referring to.

She paused for a few breaths then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Dylan chirped. "We have to talk. I have so much to ask you and tell you too. It's about J.T. I mean, unless you mind. I mean, I thought since you were so nice about it last night that'll I'd—"

"Uh, sure, Dylan," Claire interrupted. She shot a confused look at Layne who shrugged in response. "Will Alicia and Massie be there?"

"Of course."

Claire waited, but Dylan didn't elaborate. "Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

Dylan scoffed. "Please. After last night and almost ruining our girl's outing, they're trying to make it up to me. You were the only one that actually tried to save my night. It's like the Mass and Leesh I know drive off a cliff the moment their guys arrive."

"Oh, well, if you're sure," Claire raised her eyebrows. "I'll see you soon. Text me the deets?"

They said goodbye for now.

The moment Claire hung up, Layne burst out laughing. "God, the way you're talking… it's hilarious. It's pure Westchester. I don't know how you pull it off."

"Practice. It's that not  _that_  hard," Claire waved her phone, rolling her eyes. She dropped her phone back onto the bed. "Dylan just invited me to Massie's sleepover tonight."

"She trusts you," Layne said without turning to look at her.

Claire sighed, rubbing hands over her face again.

"I take it that Merri-Lee is your next target?"

Claire looked at her and nodded seriously. She rubbed her temples and stood up. "I gotta go get ready. Thanks for listening. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing," Layne smiled. "Haaaave fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Claire rolled her eyes. She left to pack.

.

Claire pulled her Acura RLX into the Block's circular driveway.

A decade later and everything seemed different. Of course, the Block's hedges were replaced with a wrought iron gate and a security post and guard. Part of the house seemed to have been remodeled and the fountain in the center of the driveway Claire had admired when she was young had been replaced with something more elaborate.

Claire turned slowly, her eyes trailing the familiar pathway to the Block's guesthouse.

It had been tore down and restructured into a spa house. Claire wasn't sad to see it gone. She had no happy memories of that place.

Claire cut her eyes away, grabbing her LongChamp overnight tote from her car. She hiked it over her shoulder and made her way up the concrete steps to the Block's front door, locking her car on the way.

She took a deep breath, rang the doorbell, and waited. Actually, she didn't have to wait at all. The door swung open immediately and Claire was greeted by Dylan in a floral skirt and a plain Rag & Bone tee. She was holding a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"Mara, hey!" She greeted, letting the door swung open wider for Claire to step in. "Perfect timing. I was just on my way back to the girls."

Claire closed the door behind her. Showtime. This would be a test to see if Claire could pull off her role all night in an unpredictable setting. An improv role for her since she had no idea what the rest of the girls had planned.

She followed Dylan to Massie's 2nd living room, it was more comfortable and featured a flat screen television. Massie and Alicia already there, dressed down and relaxed. Dylan set the giant bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and plopped down on the L portion of the living room's center couch and announced Claire's arrival.

"Hey Massie, hey Alicia," Claire called. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and sang, "I brought sustenance."

"Mmm," Alicia approved, grabbing the bottle. "I love this brand!"

"Come sit," Dylan called out. Claire chose the empty spot on the couch between Dylan and Massie. "Welcome to a classic PC slumber party! We haven't done this in over a year. Whenever we all meet up for the summer back, we continued our tradition."

Alicia slapped a couple of magazines onto Claire's lap. "We were just looking at bridesmaid's dresses for Massie's wedding. Can you believe we haven't even started looking yet?"

Massie popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Her eyes rolled. "That's because I didn't want to step on Kristen's toes."

"It must have sucked to have two besties' weddings so close together," Claire said with sympathy, grabbing one at the top and flipping through it.

"Seriously," Dylan nodded solemnly. "You think Massie's anal about her wedding?" Massie tossed popcorn at Dylan for that. She deftly smacked it out of the air before it hit her. She huffed and continued as if Massie hadn't interrupted, "I was  _trying_  to say that Kristen's mom was like, ten times worse. I thought it was  _Bride_ zilla, not Momzilla."

"Uh, I think the bigger picture we need to focus on right now is that since Kristen is hiding out, she's probably not coming to your wedding. …And you're missing a bridesmaid," Alicia reminded Massie.

"Wait," Dylan cried. "How are you so sure that she won't come to the wedding?!"

"She's not going to be here all season, Dylan," Massie cut across her. "She'd be missing the dress fittings, the desert tastings, and rehearsals. Why should she get to miss all the work and get all the perks?"

Claire raised her eyebrows at Massie's snappiness. But she had to admit that it wasn't that bad of an excuse to explain why Kristen had been disinvited…

"…I guess," Dylan relented, furrowing her brow. Then she grinned, "Yeah, she'd get out of dealing with  _you_  until the big day. How unfair would that be?"

Massie tossed more popcorn at her, but she was grinning, glad that Dylan was dropping it.

"Uh, hello!" Alicia piped up again, waving her magazine in the air to attract everyone's attention again. " _My point was_ … that now your line up is all off, Mass! You need a bridesmaid to pair with groomsman Kemp."

"I'll talk to Derrick about it," Massie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Talk to Derrick about what?" A voice from behind them asked. The girls all whipped around in surprise.

Derrick was standing behind their couch. The plush carpeting had covered his footsteps.

Massie hopped to her feet instantly. She pranced over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She waved his question off. "Just wedding stuff. Don't worry about it, we can talk about it later."

"Ah, we'll I'm not going to complain about getting off the hook," Derrick raised his eyebrows. He turned to the others and greeted them.

"I thought your plane left at 6?" Alicia stated, watching Derrick and Massie with curious eyes. Claire bit her lip. She wasn't complaining. The more Massie was forced to keep up her  _everything-is-so-great-with-Derrick_  act, the more chance of exposure. Plus, the more pretending they had to do in group-settings meant that they had no actual time to  _really_  work it out, which was good enough for Claire.

"Yeah, but I had some paperwork to do with Massie's dad," Derrick explained. He turned back to Massie and pulled her into his arms. "I wanted to say goodbye before I really left for the weekend."

Dylan shot Claire an 'aren't they cute?' look. Claire grinned back.

"Let me walk you out then," Massie told him in a whisper. She was obviously hoping for privacy.

They left the living room together. But Dylan being the biggest Massington supporter and Alicia being recently suspicious, they both hopped over the couch and ran to spy on them. Claire laughed quietly, following by leaning over them leaning their heads out of the living room archway.

"Babe," Derrick was saying, pulling Massie to a stop. "I wanted to apologize one last time before I left."

Massie turned back with a passive face. "Let's not talk about it now."

Derrick sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box. He flipped it open and showed it to her. "At least wear them?"

Massie stared at the jewelry in his hand and sighed, taking it and snapping the case closed. She nodded and brushed her brown hair back. Then she looked up at him. "I don't want to play anymore," Massie stated bluntly, her amber eyes burned into his.

Derrick nodded slowly. Running his hands down her arms, he said, "I know. It was too close to home with her. I agree."

"Not just with friends," Massie bit out quietly. Claire had to strain her ears to even hear. "With  _anyone_."

Derrick didn't hesitate. He nodded solemnly. Then transitioning to public appearance, said louder, "I'll take you out to dinner next week when I get back, alright?"

Massie nodded, her expression giving nothing away, forgiveness or anger. As much as Claire admired Massie's poker face, she hated that she couldn't read it. Derrick grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you, babe," He called out. At that, Massie turned back to the living room and the three of the scrambled and hopped and ran back to their spots on the couch.

Massie glared at them as if she knew exactly what they had been doing. Alicia had a mean poker face, but Dylan squealed, giving them all away by grabbing the box from Massie's hand.

"Let us see!"

Massie rolled her eyes, but her face was flushing in pleasure so she let Dylan snatch it from her hands. Alicia grinned guiltily to Massie in apology, shrugging her shoulder. Massie turned to Claire to see her reaction, but Claire only threw her a wink. Let Massie decide what to make of that.

Dylan squealed in pleasure for her friend, causing Alicia to spring up and snatch the box out of her hands to look. Claire leaned over Alicia's shoulder. They were earrings, Harry Winston diamonds.

"Ugh, gorgeous," Alicia snapped bitterly with a small pout. "They'll go perfect with your dress for the charity gala."

"Let's get back to the wedding," Massie said, taking the box back and shutting it. She was already moving back to the couch. "We still need to pick out dresses, remember?"

"But we don't even know who the 3rd bridesmaid will be yet," Dylan said. "How are we going to find a dress that'll flatter me and Alicia  _and_  a mystery person?"

"You guys can still come up with ideas," Claire offered with a smile. She turned to Dylan then, "And then you have dish all about J.T."

Dylan nodded in agreement giddily. They all piled back onto the couch together and flipped though magazines for opinions.

They spent the night in high spirits.

Claire passed her own test with flying colors.

As for Massie and Derrick, well, Claire did still have those pictures of Kristen on her phone.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: security logs are a thing, okay? i saw it on TV. that totally means they're real. lol no, jk. idk if they really are. i'm not rich at all, i know nothing of the luxe lifestyle. the closest i come to being elite is through massie and the girls.
> 
> but security cameras in cars! they have them on buses! why not luxury cars as well?
> 
> see, i back up the improbability! i told ya'll i'd work around the plotholes of writing only in claire's pov and still trying to feature all characters. it's a tough job. be lenient on me. plus, spying is fun.
> 
> so kristen was back in town... is she super brave or super crazy? lol
> 
> let me know what you think? kisses!
> 
> see ya'll next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: shorter chapter today, but i addressed some comments and concerns down below. if you have time and you enjoy my story, please take a look? 
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: i'll just say it straight up. no clam in this chapter. this is because i decided on clam last chapter and well, i needed to finish this dylan storyline. so i have to replan and rewrite to include cam in future. this will happen soon. SO I PROMISE CAM COMING SOON thank you for being patient. now, here we got massie confrontation. j.t. finally serves his purpose. merri-lee is targeted.
> 
> alright, alright. go ahead. read on (finally right? lol)! enjoy!

**PLEASE READ THIS, PLEASE READ THIS, PLEASE READ THIS (sorry that it's long, but bear with me if you like this story)**

okay. now that i have your attention. i wanted to address something that a lot of reviewers have expressed to me about  **derrick**. i wanted to pm you guys in response, but some of you were in guest accounts. but maybe this is better because i think  _everyone_ should read this.

i'm sorry that derrick is not a likeable character in this, that what he did with kristen really bothers you guys… because he is going to be in this story  _a lot_. while this story is written in claire's pov, derrick and massie are  _also_  main characters. and actually, i'm going to say  **the**  main characters of this story because they're the children of jay, william, and chase.

if you remember, this story had a slow start. that was because i had to provide so much background information. like,  **3 chapters worth**  was dedicated to claire witnessing westchester politics and how it works and the dynamics between everyone and new money vs old money. idk if ya'll remember that, but it was important.

derrick and massie relationship in my story, as claire points out a lot, is pretty dysfunctional. they have both cheated on each other before, as shown in the confrontation scene of the marsha chapter. they call it their 'play'. and even though they do this, i've shown that they're  _okay_  with it (until kristen), because they belong together, they have to get married. they're forever bound together by their family names, family business, and family scandal.

this is AU, not like the books, so kristen was never massie's best friend. massie never liked/respected her because she wasn't old money. massie was  _forced_  to befriend her because of marsha and the framing.

since you never ever see inside the minds of massie and derrick, i will tell you straight up what happens. sure they play, but when massie expressed that she was upset with him playing with kristen, he agreed to stop. he tried to make it right. derrick listens to massie, respects her to stop playing completely. derrick needs massie to ground him and massie needs derrick because without him she would have no weaknesses, no flaws, nothing exploitable. i don't think there would be anyone else for either of them if they didn't have each other.

so massie being mad at derrick for what he did, was never  _just_  about him sleeping with kristen. it runs much deeper than that. …idk if that makes you feel any better?

derrick's affair with kristen  **serves a purpose**. ( & trust me, it was hard to write because i do not ship kristen and derrick. it kinda weirds me out, tbh.)

as i've shown, in westchester, the blocks and the harringtons own everything. they make the rules. they are the ideal of old money. so, no one else is at the level of massie and derrick.

i showed you in the beginning what william and chase did to jay lyons. they used/exploited/framed him to gain power. this was possible because old money is more powerful than new money.

i chose kristen  _specifically_  because she is new money. derrick plays with her and _maybe_  even cares about her, but when push comes to shove… he ends it. because she has no name, no status. massie kicked her and marsha out of westchester with a just a _threat_. she could never have been able to do that if kristen had status, had roots in westchester. this is to show you what people like chase and william and now, massie and derrick do.

what it showed is that they do not respect ppl like that, use them without care, are willing to hurt them… to gain something/to protect themselves/to have some fun/to get petty revenge/etc. because they have power to do it. i reinforced a cycle.

claire knew that. she recognized that. and she hates all of westchester for it.

she is here to change that. this is her  _revenge_. (but she's  _also_  reinforcing that same cycle, but that's okay because this is her journey. she'll realize.)

so, that is my  _reasoning_  behind why i wrote what i wrote. it is pretty deep and pretty in between the lines, and hard to understand, but i liked this storyline. it's okay if you don't.  _honest_. i  _am_  sorry though, if you hate it or it makes you uncomfortable or anything. but can you also see  _why_  i wrote what i wrote?

in real life though, you should never accept cheating if you are uncomfortable with it. unless  **you both**  are okay with it. oh, and the third person agrees too, i guess. lol

well, anyways, thank you for reading and telling me your thoughts! writing this out allowed me to better ground my story.  **thank you for your opinion!**  i hope this helps you understand a bit about why i had cheating in here. and why i  _still_ ship derrick and massie through it all anyway. lol and please, keep on telling me what you think of everyone!  **(:** reviews make me happy. if you read this, put the words dyl pickles in your review, so i know and i'll love you forever. maybe i'll send you a preview or something if the next update is going to take a while? oh, and i just really appreciate hearing your thoughts!

thanks! kisses!

.

**Chapter Nine**

.

"revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged."  
— _samuel johnson_

.

**2015**

The sun had barely risen and the girls were still asleep, but Claire was wide awake. Grabbing her bag, Claire tiptoed her way around sleeping bags and discarded pillows and bowls of snacks to make her way downstairs.

She spent her time walking through each room of Massie's house, pretending to observe the statues or awards or books or pictures on the shelves or fireplaces or mantelpieces. She brushed her hand over some of them, but was really covertly attaching small cameras behind them. She had already done Massie's bedroom. The only room she couldn't risk access to was William and Kendra's.

Claire settled into Massie's living room couch, pulling out her laptop. She made sure the screen was facing away from the entrance, logged in, and turned on her wi-fi. She made sure all her cameras worked, clicking through the different views of the Blocks' house.

Perfect.

Claire logged off and closed her laptop.

There wasn't much for her to do now. The girls probably wouldn't be up until later. They had drank her whole bottle of wine and more. She sighed, stuffing her laptop back into her bag and making her way back upstairs to try going back to bed. Sleeping bag weren't exactly the most comfortable.

When she went back into Massie's room though, Alicia and Dylan had gotten up from the floor and their sleeping bags and had both sprawled into Massie's giant bed. Dylan was snoring, but Alicia was on her back, on her iPhone. Massie's connecting bathroom light was on, so Claire assumed that Massie was inside.

"Hey," Claire croaked, plopping down next to Alicia.

"Mornin'," Alicia grinned. How her morning voice was as flawless as her regular one, Claire would never figure out. "You were up early, where were you?"

"I was downstairs. I wanted to use my laptop, but didn't want to wake you."

"That's cool," Alicia said absentmindedly, and then groaned loudly, rolling onto her stomach.

"What is it?" Claire asked, rolling along with her and pressing her head against Alicia's to look at her phone too.

"Landon Dorsey… _again_ ," she complained, dropping her head into Massie's fluffy purple duvet. She lifted it and leaned into Claire. "She's the most annoying person on the planet."

"Yeah, you mentioned her at the club last night," Claire tapped her finger against her chin. "Who is she?"

"My dad's publicist and campaign manager."

Claire hummed sympathetically, patting Alicia on the other side of her head.

Alicia rolled her eyes and huffed. "She's, like, on my case all the time. And my dad totally takes whatever she says to heart. She's whispers in his ear and he cracks down on me. I mean, I'm 23, not 12."

Claire nodded. "Right? It's not like you don't know how to act in public."

"Not only that, but she's trying to revamp his image as this family man… What a  _joke_ ," she snapped bitterly, grabbing Massie's pillow and slamming her elbow down on it. "So, I have to attend all these functions and dinners and stuff with them in public."

"Time with family?" Claire wrinkled her brow. "That doesn't sound so bad." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her words. Alicia didn't know how good she had it compared to Claire, who would have given anything to go back in time and even sit with her parents at a Block dinner party.

"It is if I can't stand them," Alicia muttered, pursing her lips. "It's all lies. I mean, I wouldn't mind if he was  _really_ trying to be a family man on top of the platform he's pulling. But, he's as awful as he ever is in private."

Claire didn't know what to say to that.

Alicia sighed, removing her head from Claire's and flopping back down on the bed.

"He's just trying to win," Claire said, patting her in the arm. "I'm sure once he's senator, he'll have more time to focus on you." She wasn't sure if that was Alicia's problem was. She didn't know much about her home life. Well, she  _did_ , but not like that.

"As if I want him to," Alicia rolled her eyes. "I took a year off school to travel the Spanish Riviera and then applied to the college furthest away here just to get away from him. The only reason I'm back for the whole summer season was for Massie and Kristen's wedding. Well, and whatever Landon Dorsey's commands is law, I guess. He can't exactly be a family man without his whole family, right?"

Claire opened her mouth, but Massie opened the bathroom door, freshly showered.

"Hey," she called. Alicia sat up and detached herself from the bed. She called back, strolling to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Dylan continued to snore in her sleep.

Claire was left awkwardly alone with Massie who watched her as she sat down on the bed.

"There was a time when these sleepovers were GLU only," she said, rubbing her glossed lips together.

Claire raised her eyebrows and pretended to be confused. "GLU?"

"Girls like us," Massie said, her smile sweet.

"What does that even mean?" Claire asked, tilting her head and blinking innocently.

Massie's eyes narrowed. "Us as in  _elite_."

Claire exhaled a breath and narrowed her own. "Are you saying I'm low class?"

"I'm saying that I'm pretty sure no one knows exactly who you are..." Massie raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through her still wet hair. "Or you know, where you're from or even what country you were born in."

"I don't need to show my papers to you," Claire snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Just know that I don't exactly believe everything that comes out of your mouth," Massie turned to her, her amber eyes burning into Claire's blue ones. "Just know that someone's watching you."

Claire tried not to give anything away. Massie was onto her.

" _I'm an Abeley._  My family's been in Westchester  _just_  as long as yours has. So, I don't know where you got this notion of how we're so different. But, believe it or don't. Your opinion doesn't really matter to me," Claire waved her hand care freely in the air. Then she paused and she smiled again. "But don't forget, Massie …I'm watching you too."

Massie's hand finger combing her hair paused and she looked up.

Claire looked over to the jewelry box still sitting on Massie's bedside table. She hadn't had the chance to put away yet.

"You and Derrick?" Claire reminded her. Massie seemed to sit up straighter. She watched her with innocent eyes. "Has all been forgiven?"

"I told you already," Massie said with a laugh, slapping Claire lightly on the arm. "Derrick and I always work it out."

Alicia stepped out of the bathroom right at that moment so Claire smiled sweetly as said, "Well, then I'm happy for you."

"Let's wake Dylan up," Alicia chimed in, unknowingly interrupting their conversation. "I'm starving. I think we should all hit up the Lodge for breakfast."

Claire adopted a skeptical face. Alicia eyed her and Massie and said, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah… I don't think I'm welcome here. I think I'll just head home," Claire said, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag. She swung it back over her shoulder.

"What? Why?" Alicia asked, glancing at Massie with hard eyes.

"It's obviously a  _GLU_  thing," Claire said flippantly, staring at Massie. "I'll see you later, Alicia. Tell Dylan thanks for the invite."

Massie didn't say anything, while Alicia looked to her for explanation.

"I'll see myself out," Claire gave a small wave and headed out.

She left, leaving Massie by herself to explain why she kicked Claire out.

.

Claire entered the Abeley house, slamming the door shut behind her. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed J.T.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Well," Claire said, making her way up the stairs to her guest bedroom. "You should know that I talked to Dylan."

"Wait—you did? What happened? What did she say?"

"She seemed really into you," Claire paused. "Good job."

J.T. didn't say anything in response to that.

"Keep it up," Claire congratulated. But when J.T. still remained silent, Claire sighed. She knew he hadn't hung up because she could still hear him breathing. "It's not for long now. The plan's already in motion. It'll all be over by the end of the week. Ask her out today and then we can  _finish it_."

"…Alright," J.T. finally responded. Claire sighed again, rolling her eyes. She couldn't rely on anybody. She basically had to press his grindstone to even get him to respond. They said their goodbyes and she hung up.

Claire entered her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. She was beat. After clubbing and drinking and spying and acting and an uncomfortable sleepover, she was happier than ever to be back in bed. Maybe she'll sleep though the night this time.

It wouldn't be long now anyways. She was sure that the Daily Grind funders, producers, and Board would announce Merri-Lee's 'retirement' soon.

.

"Merri-Lee Marvil," Claire said, slapping the file into Layne's hands. They were back in her room on her bed. Claire knew Layne had wanted to be in the know for this one, so she was taking the time to explain it. "Single mother of three to Jamie, Ryan, and Dylan."

Layne nodded, flipping it open and looked at the notes.

"She rose to international fame after leaking the story of Jay Lyons being the insider that brought about the crash of Bailey Corp. The story was given to her by her friends, the Blocks and the Harringtons, who needed someone to break the news without implicating them.

"Not only that, but throughout the years, Merri-Lee continued to make money off the story, writing a tell-all exposé novel about 'the real Jay Lyons' and another socialite book that discussed life in Westchester with him and the mark he made on the town. Instead of looking and analyzing the evidence or telling the truth in her 'journalistic' novels, Merri-Lee continued to protect her friends, deface my father, and instill fear of him to the American public… all for the sake of a good story, topping the NYT Bestsellers list for 2 years.

"Her show,  _The Daily Grind_ , became bigger than just a local Westchester news show. She became the new Ellen, interviewing people from the President to celebrities to retired rock stares to business entrepreneurs. She made an elite living off wrongly exposing my father."

Layne sat down on her bed and looked up at Claire. "So what are you going to do?"

She didn't hesitate. "End her career."

Layne exhaled out her mouth, but nodded. "How?"

Claire smiled a toothy grin, finally sitting down next to Layne. "How else do you end a reporter's career?"

.

The next day was sunny and bright with clear blue skies. The Abeley's doorbell rang clearly throughout the house, jolting Claire out of her thoughts. She sprang to her feet, knowing that Layne and Mrs. Abeley weren't home.

She made her way downstairs as the doorbell rang again. She flung open the door.

It was Dylan.

"Hey?" Claire cried, trying to hide her confusion.

"Mara, hey," Dylan said with relief. "I—sorry. I didn't know if anyone was home. I tried calling your cell, but you weren't answering."

"Oh," Claire rubbed face. "It must have been on silent or something. I never got your calls, sorry. Um, come in."

Dylan stepped over the threshold and followed Claire into the Abeley's living room.

"What's up?" she asked, moving a throw pillow out of the way and sitting down on one of the couches. Dylan sat down next to her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday," Dylan said, turning to look at Claire. Claire turned to her and folded her legs under the couch.

"You mean, with Massie?" Claire asked, trying to hide her smirk.

"Yeah. Alicia told me what happened. Apparently, Massie told you that you weren't a GLU?"

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't mad. I just didn't want to intrude," Claire waved her off modestly. But Dylan shook her head, she looked upset.

"It was what we used to say back when we were kids, you know?" Claire nodded, sympathetically. But Dylan continued. "Anyways, we weren't the nicest to people who weren't like us… But, Massie's totally wrong and that was really mean of her."

Claire raised her eyebrows, but let Dylan speak. "I mean, you've been nothing but friendly to us this whole time and you're the one who helped set me up with J.T.!"

"J.T. being into you had nothing to do with me, Dylan," Claire told her with a shake of her head. It was true too, J.T. really was into her.

"It did," Dylan protested, rolling her eyes. "You're the reason we even went to the club. You introduced me to J.T. And without your help at the slumber party, I would have never known what to say to him on our date."

"Aw, Dylan," Claire said, grabbing her hand. "That's really nice of you to say, but—"

Dylan cut across her. "So, my point  _is_ … I don't want you to feel like you're intruding anymore, because I consider you my friend ...and Massie can deal."

Claire laughed. "Well, thanks, Dylan. I think of you as a friend too."

Dylan beamed at that.

It was time... Claire knew just what to do.

"Oh!" Claire said, shooting to her feet. "Have you seen?"

"Seen what?"

But Claire was already making her way to the kitchen. Dylan got up and followed. Claire pulled the mail to her and grabbed the newspaper. She flipped to the society pages that featured their night at the club and another of Dylan Marvil spotted out with a 'new' guy. The comments on J.T. were favorable. Everyone thought they made an adorable couple.

Dylan's jaw dropped. Claire grabbed her and they hopped up and down together. Dylan squealed while Claire gushed about what a cute couple they made. Her face was flushed with pleasure and happiness.

"I was just going to meet up with J.T. to catch up. You should totally come with. You'll get to see him again," Claire suggested. Dylan agreed readily, still giddy from the news.

.

Situated in the middle of downtown, Fabulous featured pressed-tin ceilings and a hip glittering bar.

"Mm, trust me, this place is amazing," Dylan told her as she swung open the door and made her way into the restaurant. It was much needed respite from the summer heat blasting through New York.

Claire followed in after her.

"Oh my god," Dylan said, grabbing her arm. "There he is. How is it possible for someone to look that cute? He's like a blond Zac Efron."

Claire shook her head and smiled, leading her way over to a small table, where J.T. was already sitting. Keeping with appearances, J.T. stood and Claire gave him a friendly hug. Dylan greeted him shyly, but he pulled her into one too.

"It's so great to finally see you again," Claire smiled, after placing their drink orders. "I can't believe it's been so long. I haven't seen you since we were last at school."

"Yeah," J.T. replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Life… It's been… crazy. Really busy."

"I know," Claire nodded and raised her eyebrows. "It's all over the news."

"What is?" Dylan asked in confusion, taking a sip of her colorful drink that the waiter placed in front of her. She shot Claire a look.

Claire glanced from J.T. to Dylan. She adopted a look of apology. "J.T. didn't tell you?"

Dylan's face paled as she expected the worst.

"J.T.'s dad owns multiple hedges funds all over the world," Claire explained to her. "His family is always investing big. They've become one of the top leading investors to follow. They were even featured in the New York Times in  _Economics View_."

Dylan's eyes were wide. She had no idea. She shot Claire a 'why haven't you told me any of this?' look. Claire's own eyes were helpless as she whispered, "I thought you knew. I mean, J.T.'s pretty famous in the business world."

J.T. looked embarrassed, but Claire knew he was really nervous about what was to occur. Claire threw him an angry look and he straightened up. He took Dylan's hand that was resting on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday," J.T. told her with sincere eyes. "I assumed you knew and I guess… I was also so grateful that you never mentioned it. I thought it was so great of you that you never viewed me any differently."

Dylan gulped and nodded slowly, a dazed look in her eyes. "I think I know what you mean. I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. I mean,  _I_ was glad that you never brought up my mom either."

Claire smiled. "Well, no one wants to be defined by their parents," she said sympathetically.

Dylan nodded, mouthing 'thanks' at Claire for breaking the tension. She left her hand in J.T.'s.

"Anyways, congratulations on making the news, by the way," Claire said, raising her glass in a toast.

J.T. smiled tightly. Dylan and J.T. raised theirs and they clinked.

"But J.T., since you're in the know. I recently just inherited my trust and your family is known for predicting the next big thing. …Is there  _anything_ you can tell me? Friend to friend?"

Dylan shocked look at Claire's boldness. Claire's eyes burned into J.T.'s, waiting for his answer. He hesitated, but nodded resolutely. "Well, there is something…"

Claire beamed excitedly. Even Dylan looked curious. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a company called Nasdeck?"

"The computer programming company?" Dylan asked. "My mom did a segment on them! She's actually a sponsor. They totally back her."

J.T. nodded, but Claire cut across Dylan excitedly. "What about them? Are they about to make it big soon?"

"Yes…" J.T. paused there, leaving Claire and Dylan in suspense. "But only because they're planning on teaming up with another company."

"Who?" Claire bit out.

"S&P. An up and coming solar power company."

Dylan tilted her head, amazed at J.T. inside knowledge. Claire smiled triumphantly.

"So you're saying invest in S&P. They're the next big thing. Combined together, we're talking brand new technology for computers that could change the world." Claire emphasized, leaning back in her chair.

"That's amazing!" Dylan cried. Claire nodded enthusiastically. She raised her glass again.

J.T. gulped down his to hide his grimace. Claire kicked him under the table and he forced himself to smile at Dylan. "A  _little birdy_  told me. You didn't hear it from me."

"Don't worry," Claire laughed freely. "Your secret's safe with me."

It was done.

.

Monday morning, today was it.

Claire sat in the Abeleys' living room, the Daily Grind on for her morning fix. Claire sipped her iced coffee as she waited for Merri-Lee Marvil to come on. Layne joined her the second the intro theme song came on. Claire watched with bated breath as Merri-Lee laughed merrily, waving at her dancing fans.

She divided her segment into multiple parts; celebrity news, politics, business. Claire forced herself to breath as she glanced at Layne who was biting her lips in anxiousness.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work," Claire rolled her eyes. "There's no way that Merri-Lee, fame thirsty and reporter frenzy, won't do it. She'll want to be the first. I know it."

Layne nodded, biting into her pillow. "God, this is nerve wracking. I  _don't even know why_  I'm nervous!"

Claire laughed, but she was feeling anticipatory too. They watched the show in silence.

Until finally, Merri-Lee couldn't contain the giddy smile on her face any longer. She waited for her audience to quiet down from the return of a break and turned to the camera.

" _As you all know, in the world of computers, there is none that rivals Nasdeck, a name known worldwide for their innovative technology that broke records in the New World_."

Layne gasped and Claire clutched her hand hard.

" _Today, rumors are abound all over Wall Street of a ground breaking deal between Nasdeck and a newly recent up and coming company, S &P. That's right. We're talking a risky and exclusive contract between two companies that could completely change the way we use everything, ranging from computers to laptops to phones."_

Claire exhaled a breathy laugh of exhilaration. Layne grabbed the laptop sitting open on the coffee table and refreshed the page on the Stock Market Exchange. They both watched as green line for stocks at S&P rose steadily and fast and exponentially as Merri-Lee continued. Layne shook her head in amazement. S&P was gaining thousands in real time.

" _So investors shouldn't have to think twice on who to back in this stock market rivalry! And now for a Daily Grind exclusive, today only, I actually have Nasdeck CEO, Walter Campbell, here with me via satellite camera to acknowledge and address the topic of Nasdeck and its partnerships."_

Claire blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting this! She had known that Nasdeck and Merri-Lee were sponsoring each other, but she had no idea that they were this close.

The screen blinked on and Walter Campbell came on. He looked solemn.

" _Here is Walter Campbell, CEO of fortune 500 company, Nasdeck. How are you, Mr. Campbell? And just what do you have to say about these 'rumors', Mr. Campbell?"_

"Yes, Merri-Lee, I came onto your show today as a personal favor to you, but I am sad to say that you are completely mistaken. Nasdeck has signed or talked of  _no_  such contract with S&P and have never planned to do so. These rumors you mentioned are woefully misguided and must have come from erroneous source. Nasdeck will actually corresponding and brokering a deal with  _its rival company_ , Aligent Tech. Thank you."

Walter Campbell's screen blinked out before Merri-Lee could respond. Everyone in the audience looked frozen and Merri-Lee was worst of all. She looked completely shocked at the news, her face frozen for a fraction of a second before she snapped out of it and called for a commercial break.

Claire grabbed the laptop and refreshed the page. The green line that had been growing exponentially on S&P was now a brutal red and dropping at a rate so fast the page couldn't keep up.

"Oh my god!" Lanye cried.

Claire clutched at her heart. It was pounding.

She had expected Merri-Lee to be blamed for reporting false information, but she hadn't expect Merri-Lee to push for people to invest in S&P. She must have thought that she had been doing a favor for Nasdeck in getting them more investors in their new partner company.

But CEO Campbell had been pissed, outing her live on national television and announcing a different company.

Not only was Merri-Lee ruined as a reporter. She was going to be blamed for loss of thousands in stocks and investors.

Layne's eyes were wide and bright and amazed and horrified. But Claire was still trying to breathe. She was having a hard time believing it.

Merri-Lee Marvil almost responsible for a stock market crash…

Just like Jay Lyons. Was it fate or the world's biggest coincidence… or was it karma?

Claire was going for Karma.

Because Claire would know better than anyone, karma was a bitch.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lol, not as dramatic as a cheating scandal, but still revenge.
> 
> i think you guys can already guess who the next target is? don't worry we deal with dylan/j.t. fallout too.
> 
> did i ever mention that i have cast pictures on my profile page? of how i imagined all the characters? you should go check it out if you like to look at those!
> 
> isn't barbara palvin the most beautiful person ever? and isn't it amazingly perfect that she an cara delevingne are friends in real life and also do photo shoots together? they're how i imagined massie and claire. just perf.
> 
> thanks for reading. love you. see you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhhh. sorry this took so long! this week was the craziest ever. i had a lab report and an essay due. and then a bio exam. i haven't even started on the english paper yet. but you guys are so amazing and seem to really like my story. so i had to update.
> 
> i hope you like it!
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: aftermath of merri-lee's revenge. layne makes claire think. claire cheers dylan up. the next target is targetted. and CAM SHOWS UP. finally, right? sorry it took so long. lol nothing much yet, but like i said, it'll be a slow burn for them. so don't get your hopes up!

**Chapter Ten**

.

"revenge is sweet and not fattening."  
—  _alfred hitchcock_

.

**2015**

_**.** _

The stunned silence became too much in the stifling living room, but Claire didn't mind because her mind was whirling and she couldn't think. Layne apparently did though, because words seemed to burst out her.

"Claire, did you plan for that to happen?" she demanded.

"No," Claire answered calmly.

Layne looked pinched, as if she was having a hard time believing it.

"Do you realize what just happened?"

"Layne, yes!" Claire cried. "So, I can't believe that you think that I would be able to pull something like that off."

Layne didn't say anything for a while. Then, "This is almost like what they did to your father."

"No, it isn't!" Claire snapped, standing up roughly from her seat. She couldn't stop herself from ranting. "What they did was worse. They invited us into their homes and their lives and I treated them like family. They saved us and I  _loved_  them for it! They saved my parents marriage and gave my dad a job. I  _worshipped_  them."

Claire blinked back her tears. She hadn't cried in a long time.

She continued in a vehement voice. "And it turned out to be all lies. They tricked my dad into investigating a 'mole'. And—and then, they brought down a company, left millions for dead, without jobs or work or money. And it was  _fraud_. They did all that, and then they framed him. My father, who was innocent man."

Layne didn't respond, only let Claire speak. She stared at her with poignant eyes.

"This doesn't even come  _close_ ," Claire hissed. "Merri-Lee should have checked her sources. She didn't have to report the information I planted. She could have called to confirm instead of jumping the gun. How was I supposed to predict that she would encourage investments? How is it my fault that the CEO ousted her on live television?"

"Nothing I could do to them will ever compare," Claire told her, watching Layne intently. "But karma can, and that's what happened here. It wasn't me."

Layne released a breath, dropping her heads into her hands. She nodded slowly, rubbing her hands over her face.

Claire sighed too, moving back to sit, but Layne's next question stopped her.

"Don't you ever feel guilty?"

Claire didn't respond, but she thought about it.

And the answer was no, she didn't, not really, because they deserved everything that came for them, even if it was her.

.

"Hey, Dylan," Claire said to Dylan's voicemail. "It's Mara… I just—I can't believe…"

Claire trailed off. What could she say, really?

"Just please give me a call back?"

.

Claire grabbed her bag. It had been three days.

She had to go see Dylan and get her plan back into motion. She swung it over her shoulder and stomped her way downstairs. Calling J.T. had been no help, he had been a stuttering wreck and he hadn't seen or talked to her either.

Claire signed, unlocking her Acura and sliding in. Claire drove her way through the winding roads of Westchester and made her way to Dylan's, a house set upon a hill at the edge of town to ward off photographers. With its' modern A-frame design and white wrap-around porch, the Marvil manor must have looked amazing during winters in New York.

Claire made her way up the steps and rang the doorbell, tapping her foot and debating what to say when she was face to face with Dylan.

The door swung open after five torturous minutes.

"Hi," Claire smiled sweetly at the Marvil maid or housekeeper or something. "Is Dylan here?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry. Dylan's not—"

"Yes, thank you," Claire said, pushing open the door and stepping in. The housekeeper stuttered in surprise. Claire ignored her, heading straight upstairs. Because that was where bedrooms usually were, right?

"Wait!" The housekeeper cried. "You can't just—"

Claire continued on her way. She tried two doors. Both were closets. But luck was on her side, just when the housekeeper had come out of her shock and was climbing the stairs after her, she hit jackpot.

Dylan's room was a mix of white and relaxing blue tones. It was cute and fit Dylan perfectly. Claire stepped into the plush rug; Dylan didn't even lift her head from her overstuffed pillow, her mass of red hair almost swallowing it.

"Ugh, can you ple—"

"Can I call off your housekeeper? I think that's your job," Claire smirked, crossing her arms.

Dylan shot up from her bed with a gasp. She gaped in shock at the sight of Claire standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry. She just barged in."

"It's alright. Thanks, Ann."

Ann nodded, throwing Claire a fierce glare before backing out and shutting the door after her. Claire turned back to Dylan, who was attempting to smooth down her hair. "Mara? What are you  _doing_  here?"

Claire frowned, relaxing her posture and sitting down on the bed near Dylan's feet. "You weren't picking up your phone. It's been days and I was worried."

Dylan didn't respond, only picked at her bedspread. Claire wished she could see her face.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom. I saw on the Daily Grind. I swear, I had no idea that…"

"That what?" Dylan finally said, looking up.

"That J.T. could have been misinformed about something like that."

"My mom hates me. She completely blames me," Dylan said to her hands.

"Dyl, it wasn't your fault, not at all. How could you have known?"

"I acted like I knew for certain. I was so impressed with J.T… and then my mom was actually talking about a partnership and I just couldn't stop myself from sharing."

Claire frowned, leaning on her arms. "Well, how could you have known that she would have announced it on the Daily Grind?"

Dylan rolled her eyes. Claire bit her lip. It was obvious Merri-Lee. "Sorry."

She sighed. "It's not your fault."

"And it's not yours at all either!" Claire cried, slapping her on the leg. Dylan bit her lip, wanting to believe it. She blinked back tears.

"My mom might lose her job," Dylan gasped out. Claire scooted up on the bed and grabbed Dylan's hand in comfort. "I'm such an idiot. I should have just shut my big, fat mouth."

"Dylan!" Claire protested. "If you're going to blame someone, blame me! If anything, it's my fault. I should never have brought up investments that night at drinks."

Dylan sniffed and shook her head.

Claire smiled. "If you don't blame me, then you _can't_  blame yourself. Why didn't your mom ask the CEO before she announced it or something?"

Dylan barked out a laugh. "I don't even know. I guess she was really excited to break the news or something. I told you Nasdeck was a sponsor."

"Then if anything, blame the CEO of Nasdeck for announcing it like that. Who does that? They should have totally told your mom beforehand or something."

Claire let the silence sit for a while.

"Have you talked to her?"

Dylan sighed, shaking her head. She detangled herself from Claire to grab a tissue from her bedside table. "She's left two days ago to our second home. She's avoiding me."

"Dyl, she's hiding out from the news and cameras and scandal. She's not avoiding you. She loves you. And even if she's angry now… she'll forgive you. She's  _your mom_  and she's not going anywhere."

Dylan looked a little better at the words. Claire beamed.

"But… what about J.T.? Are you mad at him? Because he's been a complete wreck and worried sick about you. He feels really bad about what happened."

"Do you think he did it on purpose? …Or was his source mistaken? Or…"

Claire reached over and hugged Dylan. "I'm  _sure_  it was all a mistake. Why would J.T. lie? I'm sorry this happened to you and he's really sorry about it too." And honestly, Claire was too. She never wanted to hurt Dylan, who had been nothing but sweet to her in return. She would make it right to her by letting J.T. makes amends as well. "He wants to make it up to you. …He really likes you, you know?"

Dylan frowned.

"I'm not lying! He's seriously obsessed. You should call him back… or at least tell him to go away, if you don't like him. He's a type of guy that would listen, but trust me. He's into you."

Her face finally cracked into a grin. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Claire reassured. "But… I don't think you should forgive him just yet. Give it a bit of time, let it sink in. Think about it. And that's totally okay," Claire patted her hand. "But Dylan, I'm saying this as your friend. …You seriously need to get out of bed and come out with me  _or something_ ," She paused and then laughed. "Have you even showered?"

Dylan cracked up, shaking her head no.

"Well, go! You've been in bed way too long."

Dylan stuck out her tongue out at her and suddenly flung her blankets over Claire's head. She laughed, sprinting away while Claire sputtered in surprise.

"I'll be in the shower and I'll be quick. Entertain yourself."

Claire laughed, detangling herself and shaking her head. Hearing the shower start up, Claire reached over and grabbed Dylan's cell phone. It was dead. She looked around and plugged it in, charging her phone for her.

It lit up in life and sang. Dylan had multiple missed calls, voicemails, and text messages.

Claire sighed and relaxed back into bed to wait for Dylan. She grabbed Dylan's remote and turned on the TV for something to watch.

Dylan didn't take too long. She smiled at her when she came back. Her wet hair was piled on top of her head, wrapped in a towel. She instantly noticed the lights no her phone.

"Oh my god," she cried, her wet hair still wrapped in a towel. "There's like a million texts here."

"Dyl, you disappeared for like, 3 days. Everyone's been worried sick."

"No, you mean they've been wanting the gossip," Dylan rolled her eyes. She clicked through her phone.

Claire sighed with a helpless shrug. "Why can't it be both?"

"I guess…" Dylan bit her lip, she didn't seem to be listening.

"If you fell off the face of the world and didn't call me back, I would be worried sick and curious. Both at the same time," Claire explained to her. "But Massie and Alicia are your best friends. You should give them a call back or something. What you need right now, is the support of your best friends. Invite them out with you."

Dylan looked up. "Yeah, you're right. I'll give them a call."

"Great," Claire smiled. She grabbed her bag and stood, making her way to leave the room when Dylan stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going? You're coming with too!"

"I didn't think I was invited," Claire shrugged modestly.

"You're the one that said 'support from all my friends', remember? No, just gimmie another second. I seriously have to blow dry or my hair will frizz like crazy. Wait here. Don't even try to back out. You're coming!"

.

"Ugh, Mara," Dylan cried, clinging to Claire and breathing in the fresh air of downtown. They were walking to the restaurant to meet up with Alicia and Massie. "You were so right. I seriously needed to get out of my house. I feel ten times better already."

"You feel better from all the pre-dinner shots you took back at your house," Claire laughed.

"Maybe," Dylan laughed too. "My mom always told me to have faith that it'll get better, but if that doesn't work to down enough vodka until it does."

She chortled. "Wow, your mom sounds great."

Dylan beamed back at her, ignoring her sarcasm. "Add that to the fact that I don't see a reporter anywhere and this is the best night I could have hoped for."

Claire pulled open the door to Park's Bistro and led the way in. The place was done in reds and golds and the dim light gave it a contemporary feel.

"Reservations need to be made a week in advance. What name would you like them under?" The hostess asked snootily, grabbing a pen.

" _Actually_ , we're here for dinner. The Chef's table under Massie Block," Dylan spoke up.

Her face pinched, the hostess didn't apologize, only turned and led the way. They followed, making faces and giggling at her rudeness. "Yeah, what crawled up her ass and died?" Dylan whispered and Claire almost snorted from trying to contain her laughter.

Alicia and Massie were already seated at the private table and in an intense conversation. When they noticed Dylan and Claire, they straightened and smiled brightly.

But Dylan had just resurfaced and she wasn't into keeping secrets. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Alicia piped up. Her eyes were wide and innocent and she looked so angelic that anyone other than the PC or Claire would have believed her.

Dylan's eyes narrowed. "I'm your best friend and I'm not going to stand here and watch you exchange secrets. You're probably talking about me. Well, I won't have it. I'm leaving."

Alicia shot Massie an angry look and cried, "Dyl, wait!"

Dylan turned back.

"We weren't talking about you, we swear. We've been worried sick! We wouldn't do that to you."

Dylan and Mara took in Alicia's sincere face. Even Massie looked like she felt bad. "Well then, what were you talking about?"

"It was about Mara…" Alicia gave Claire an apologetic look.

"Me?" Claire asked, pointing to herself. She draped her bag and coat over an empty chair. "What about me?"

"It's no secret that Massie doesn't like you," Alicia told her. Claire glanced at Massie, who raised her eyebrows, unrepentant. "But you're Dylan's friend and I like you too. I was just… warning her to behave."

Dylan sighed and turned to Massie. "Massie, Mara is our friend. We like her. And she's the only reason I'm even out of bed tonight. And if she has to leave, I'm leaving too."

"Dyl," Claire protested, placing a hand on her arm. She turned to Dylan. "Look, I don't want to break up any of you guys. They're your best friends. I'll leave."

"If Massie was our best friend, she'll learn to deal with it," Alicia spoke up, glancing at Massie. She was not letting Dylan walk away. Not when there was so much to dish.

Under the stares of three girls, Massie caved. She sighed, dropping her hand onto the table. Claire knew she couldn't afford to lose her friends now, even if she had to put up with someone who knew her secret. "It's not that I don't like you. I just don't trust you," She told Claire. She turned to the girls next. "We have secrets and scandals and things going on, how can we know we can trust her?"

Dylan rolled her eyes, but Alicia did bite her lip. Claire relaxed with a laugh, "Who would I tell? You guys are the only people I know in Westchester and I've had nothing but fun with you all. Why would I jeopardize that?"

Alicia looked better at her words and Dylan beamed at her. Massie, on the other hand, just watched her. They waited for Massie's final word in silence.

"Fine, you can stay," Massie finally sighed, rolling her eyes jokingly, but Claire knew how much relinquishing that was costing her.

Alicia clapped and Dylan squealed in excitement. She slid into the booth seat next to Massie, while Claire took the chair across from her next to Alicia.

"Dyl, you have to tell us," Alicia said, snapping her chopsticks apart. "What the hell happened?"

"J.T. received some faulty information and then I…told my mom."

"About Nasdeck?" Massie asked, raising eyebrow and leaning on her hand to look at Dylan. Their personal server came to serve and refill their drinks. They waited until he left before continuing their conversation. "How did he even get access to that type of information anyway?"

"His family owns hedge fund around the world or something, right?" Dylan looked to Claire for confirmation.

Alicia blinked in surprise. "Seriously? I thought for sure he was deadbeat or something."

"Why?" Dylan snapped, slamming her drink back on the table. "Because he's into me?"

Alicia gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Dyl! No, that's not what I meant at all."

"Then what?" Claire asked her for Dylan. Massie took a sip of her drink, but said nothing. Dylan didn't take her eyes off Alicia, who looked horrified at her mistake.

"I—I just… I don't know what I meant, but I didn't mean it like that. Dylan, I'm sorry."

"Or were you talking about  _me_?" Claire asked, tapping her chopsticks on her plate. "Did you meant because I knew him that he must not have been classy enough for you?"

"No, of course not," Alicia told her. She placed a hand on Claire's. "Mara, please, you're an Abeley."

"And J.T. is a Thomas," Claire told her. "He comes from a prominent family. They're in the papers all the time."

"And even if he wasn't," Dylan captured Alicia's attention again. She now knew what it felt to be on the outside of the fringes after what happened to her mom. She knew how her friends were about things like these, what they said about people like that. Heck, even she had done it. It was time to test if they were still on her side. After being hiding out form the world and experiencing her mom falling off the chart, Dylan knew better. "I'm into him and  _that_ should be good enough for you. I want your support, but I don't need it."

"But he gave you wrong info, Dyl," Massie spoke for the first time. Their food arrived before Dylan could protest. The waiter left and Massie jumped right back into it. "He's the reason your mother might lose everything."

Dylan didn't say anything about that and Claire wanted to defend J.T. for Dylan, but then where would the blame be placed? Dylan would blame herself if J.T. wasn't to blame, at least until she talked to him and cleared everything up.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, Dyl," Claire finally said, drawing Dylan out of staring at her food. "Give J.T. a chance to tell you his side before you decide anything?"

Dylan nodded slowly and smiled at her in thanks, picking up her chopsticks and taking a bite. Alicia shot her a grateful look. Normally, she would cheer Dylan up, but she seemed to keep putting her foot in her mouth tonight. Claire smiled back.

"Look, Mara," Massie spoke up. "We don't want her to get hurt or taken advantage of by some guy. We're only looking out for her.

"By not letting her find happiness?" Claire asked. She gave Dylan a pleading look. "Just take a minute to see before you decide anything. J.T. is a good guy and he might make you happy."

"I will," Dylan said again before Massie could protest again. "Thank you, Mara and thank you, Massie."

Massie sighed and took a bite of her food and Claire did the same. Dylan looked relieved that both her friends were dropping it. Claire's phone beeped loudly in her bag. Everyone watched as Claire reached into her Minkoff and pulled out her cell.

"Ugh," Claire groaned loudly, texting furiously. It was Layne asking after her, but the other girls wouldn't be able to see it. "My mother."

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, chewing her food.

"She's on my case about partying too much. She saw our photos at the club that night online apparently," Claire rolled her eyes. Alicia nodded sympathetically. "She's saying that she allowed me to summer here to teach me a lesson. And now apparently, I have to prove to her that I'm doing something of value."

"That sucks," Dylan crowed sympathetically. "I'm glad my mom is never like that."

"Yeah," Claire sighed, dropping her phone into her bag. "I need to volunteer somewhere… I just don't know doing what."

"What about the Grand Pree committee board? You can work under your aunt," Dylan suggested. Massie scoffed, speaking up for the first time since they dropped the whole J.T. thing and said, "My mom is on the board too and trust me, you  _do not_  want to work under her."

"What about you Alicia?" Claire asked, deliberately turning to her. "Do you have any ideas?"

"The only thing I've 'volunteered' at this year is at my dad's stupid campaign. I barely even have time to think," Alicia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Claire beamed in triumph. "Oh my god! Alicia! That's perfect!"

"Wait, what?" Alicia laughed at Claire's excitement.

"I'll volunteer with your dad's campaign for senator! It's totally perf. I totally support your dad and want him to win, apparently you're pretty swamped always, if I volunteer there we can hang out and make fun on Landon, you'll have a friend you can complain to, and my mom will finally get off my case. What's more 'volunteering in America' and 'doing something of value' than working on a real life U.S. campaign?"

Alicia gasped. "Oh my god, you're right. I'm a genius. Ugh, you should totally do it. I need someone to help me escape my dad and Landon. Any excuse to not be alone with them works for me."

Claire clapped and threw her arms around Alicia in excitement.

Perfect. Next target: Len Rivera.

.

Dressed in a conservative Tory Burch blazer and silk blouse, Claire walked her way downtown. People who recognized her waved, but Claire didn't stop to talk to any. She was going to be late if she delayed much longer.

"Welcome to Ain't Muffin to It!, how can I help you?" the perky server asked. She looked to be in her teens and when she saw that it was Claire, she gasped. "Oh my gosh, are you Mara Abeley?

Claire took off her sunglasses and gave a small smile. "Yeah, that's me. Can I get a dozen?"

"Of course!" Her server squealed. "Oh my gosh. I saw you in the papers that other day with Dylan Marvil. Is it true that you're Massie Block's new best friend? What happened to Kristen Gregory? Oh, and what kind did you say you wanted?"

"Oh, um…" Claire blinked, dazed at the rush of words tumbling out her mouth. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer a question like that, so she focused on the glass display of giant assorted muffins. She had felt that they would have been more modern than donuts and that Alicia would have probably appreciated a low-fat muffin more, but she had no idea what was good.

"I recommended the coffeecake crumble," a voice spoke from behind her.

Claire turned around in surprise. She tried to stop her heart from speeding up when she realized it was Cam Fisher, but of course, it didn't listen. She gave him a small smile. He beamed back.

She turned back to her server quickly, who was eyeing her with a knowing grin. Claire fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Assorted flavors, please. Surprise me. But could you make sure at least one is low-fat? Thank you."

She turned back to Cam. "Thank you, but I was getting a dozen. I didn't want to order it all and leave you without your favorite."

His green and blue eyes twinkled. The sunlight shining in through the glass windows provided a nice backdrop so that Claire couldn't see him too clearly. Thank goodness. Because she was sure that if she could, she'd be blushing like a tomato. She had learned quickly at her welcome party that nothing made her break character like Cam.

"A dozen muffins all for you, Mara?" Cam asked her.

Claire shook her head, watching her server eavesdropping on them as she took her sweet time picking out muffins to prolong Claire's suffering.

"No," Claire replied with a laugh. "They're actually for my new employers. You're looking at the new volunteer for Len Rivera's senatorial run." She gave a small curtsy.

Cam laughed. "Then I guess I should buy you the coffee crumble to celebrate. If everyone there has to miss out, there's still no reason you should. And this way, we'll be leaving lots left over for future customers."

He gestured for two coffee crumble muffins before Claire could protest. Of course, her server was speedy with this one. Two appeared on the glass top case instantly. He handed it to her and Claire took it gently. "Cam Fisher, right? …Thank you."

"That's right. We met at your welcome party. I was the, uh, 'awful flirt'," He said it in quotations with a cheesy grin so that Claire would know he was joking.

Claire hid her grin by taking a small bite of the muffin. "How could I forget?"

"Though you have to admit I'm doing much better this time," Cam didn't bother to hide his. He rocked on his feet and gestured to the muffin in her hand. "I got to make your day with the best muffin of all time."

"You did," Claire agreed. She couldn't fight down the giddiness that was building up inside of her at Cam's blatant flirting. How was she supposed to stay away from him when he was determined to turn up the charm with her? Or was he like this with everyone? Claire knew for sure that he hadn't been like this back when they were kids. Or was he? How would she have known? They hadn't said more than a few words to each other back then.

Claire realized that she had been letting the silence sit for too long. She blushed lightly and said, "It's delicious."

"So you admit it?" Cam asked, taking a bite out of his. "That I'm doing much better?"

"Well, yeah," Claire was forced to admit. She spared a glance at her server who was still covertly listening in. The muffins were packed, but she was taking an exaggeratedly long time in closing and sealing the box with the  _Ain't Muffin To It!_  Logo. She turned back to Cam and wanted to avoid his eyes, but that would have been too obvious. She gave a carefree laugh that was all Mara. "But once this muffin's gone, your improvement will have peaked."

"Then put me to the test. Come out to dinner with me. Let's see if I can keep this up."

Claire blinked at his forwardness. She looked him straight in the blue eye to see if he was being serious. He looked sincere and he had seemed interested in her from the start, but how could she go out with him when she had so much on her plate already? And how could she keep up the whole Mara lifestyle if he was trying to get to know her.

"She says yes!" Her server screeched suddenly. She couldn't contain herself. She was almost hopping in excitement.

Claire shot her a glare. "I—I…" She steeled herself to turn him down. Steeled herself, mostly. She pictured herself eating dinner with Cam, pictured them laughing, pictured them holding hands… but then she thought spending more than a few minutes under his intense stare and him asking about her parents, about living in Europe, about her life…

But she took in Cam's face, his messy hair, his red lips, his soft hoodie, his mismatched eyes, and found herself nodding before she realized.

Cam beamed at her. "I'll pick you up at seven."

He gave the server a grin and a wave and headed out.

Claire stared in a stupor at what she just agreed to.

Her server thrust her box at her.  _Finally._

"That'll be $30," she told Claire with a giant grin on her face. Then with an almost ear-splitting squeal, "Oh my god! You're going on a date with Cam Fisher!"

 _Oh my god was right_ , Claire admitted to herself in a daze.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not my best. mostly aftermath. and some cam, of course. but the next chapter should be dramatic! it should pick right back up.
> 
> the name ain't muffin to it for a muffin shop isn't mine. it's from bob's burgers food truckin' episode. so funny. i will forever love that muffin shop name.
> 
> see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhhhhhh. you guys are the best ever. seriously. 83 reviews! that is so amazing. i never expected any of this when i first started.
> 
> all of you are right. massie is being a snob to mara, but she is also the only one in westchester smart enough to recognize that something is up. but that's also because claire showed herself to be a true player. it was a double-edged play because it made massie see her as a threat, but also as someone who is unafraid of her. it could go either way now. will massie respect her or hate her? it's a gamble. thanks for all your thoughts. i love them all.
> 
> as for your worries about the girls, claire never wanted to hurt them like that. she comforted dylan after what she did and she's trying to make it better by helping her with j.t. and you'll see with alicia too. massie and derrick on the other hand... i can't promise you on that front. and everyone's parents, yeeah... you already know they have to go down. so there will always be fallout.
> 
> oooooooh!
> 
> you all seem to love cam, so i wrote out their date in full detail just for ya'll!
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: blast from the past, showing you mr. rivera. campaign life. heart to heart with layne. CLAIRE'S DATE WITH CAM! and yeah... that's about it. enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

.

"nothing inspires forgiveness quite like revenge."  
—  _Scott Adams_

.

**2005**

.

"Mr. Rivera, please," Claire voice was barely discernible through her gut-wrenching sobs. " _Please_."

"Claire, I told you," Mr. Rivera's voice was littered with static through their horrible internet connection at their Florida house. The webcam had been an early Christmas gift from Jay to Judi and should have worked perfectly, but Claire didn't know how to call the internet company to complain. "I'll do what I can, but there's no guarantee that the court will let me bring that up."

"B—but he's innocent, I sw—swear it," Claire gasped out. She searched Mr. Rivera's kind face. He looked ragged from all the work he'd been putting into the case. She could see that his office was a mess and there were papers all over his desk.

"Of course, Claire," Mr. Rivera assured her calmly. "And I'll see to it that everyone knows."

Claire nodded, tears spilling over and blurring her vision again. She sighed with relief. Mr. Rivera had never lost a case. He would save her father. Her father would be proven innocent. Her father would come home.

"Do you promise?"

" _Yes_ , Claire. I promise," Mr. Rivera sighed impatiently, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay," Claire let the silence sit for a while. She felt much better now that she had heard from Mr. Rivera himself that he would do his best to help her, her mother, and her father. "But… are you sure that I couldn't go? I could—I don't mind being asked questions. I'll tell the truth, I can help."

"Now, Claire," Mr. Rivera shook his head solemnly, he removed his glasses and looked at her through the webcam. "You know that's not possible. Your mother doesn't have the money and you're a minor. You're Jay Lyons daughter; the jury wouldn't see you as objective."

"But I will be! I'll tell the truth!" Claire protested desperately.

"If anything, you testifying would probably only hurt the case."

"But why?" Claire demanded, turning red with anger. She was so quick to become furious lately. She couldn't control it. She wanted her dad back home.

"You're too young, Claire. It would be like I was taking advantage of you to prove your dad's innocence. It'll be like I was manipulating the jury. It's the same reason I can't have your mother testifying either."

"But we know him best. And I know what happened! I'm  _not_  too young! I understand!" Claire whined, wiping her eyes and nose messily. "I can tell them about Mr. and Mrs. Block! About Mr. Harrington and I can tell them about Marsha. Please, Mr. Rivera. They have to know the truth. If they only knew, they would let him go."

"Claire, we've been over this," Mr. Rivera snapped. "Let me handle it. In all my years, I have never once lost a case. I told you. I'll take care of it. Don't you trust me?"

Claire stopped her crying. She nodded slowly.

"Good. Then you just sit tight and rest assured that I'm doing my best and that I'll win, alright?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"I gotta get back to this. Don't contact me again without your mom, okay Claire? I'm really busy. You want me to be focused on this as much as possible, don't you?"

Claire nodded again, sighing deeply and releasing the tension holding her body taunt.

"Tell your mother I'll call her later. I have this case in the bag, Claire. Don't you worry."

Claire opened her mouth to agree. But wasn't happy about it. She just didn't understand why Mr. Rivera couldn't even at least bring up Mr. Block or Mr. Harrington. Why it had to be a secret… They weren't even on call for the investigation or trial! It wasn't fair, Claire thought furiously. But before she could say anything or even a goodbye, the camera clicked off and Mr. Rivera's face was gone.

"It'll be alright," Claire whispered fiercely at her muddy reflection on the computer screen. Mr. Rivera will free her father, she told herself. "It'll be alright."

She  _had faith_  in Len Rivera.

But, Claire didn't realize until later he had already been bought by the Blocks and the Harringtons.

He was in on it.

.

**2015**

"You've been on your laptop all day… What are you up to?"

Claire glanced up at her friend and grinned. Layne was dressed in a scarf wrap, black leggings, and motorcycle boots. Her thick hair was piled on top of her head and she looked ready to head out.

"You look like you're heading out," Claire shook her head. "I'll show you later."

Layne bounced over and flopped down on the couch next to her. "I got time; I was just going to hit the store for Darcy. Show me now."

She nodded, shifting her laptop on her lap so that Layne would be able to see the screen too. She clicked PLAY on her video player.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Layne asked, furrowing her brow and squinting at her screen. It was a camera recording of an entrance to a building. The grainy-ness showed that it was nighttime and deserted. There was no one around. Then, the video played and Len Rivera stepped up. "Is that Mr. Rivera?"

Claire nodded. They both watched him glance around covertly, before pressing the building doorbell/intercom to buzz in. The video ended their and replayed.

"Um…" Layne turned to Claire. "What was that all about?"

"Len Rivera meeting up with his mistress," Claire smiled sweetly. Layne gaped.

"Wait, what?" Layne demanded. Claire clicked another video up and waited for it to load. She pressed PLAY and turned the screen to Layne again. This time, the clip featured a hotel room. The bed was in clear view. They could see a tanned dark haired woman lying on it, scantily clad. Mr. Rivera opened the door and pocketed his hotel card. They watched as he took in the woman with a slow smile.

He started to unbutton his jacket, but Claire clicked PAUSED. Layne didn't need to see it all, she understood the picture.

"Oh my god, Claire!" Layne squealed in shock. "How did you even get that?"

"It's been happening for  _years_ ," Claire rolled her eyes. "This tape was just one instance, last year in Barcelona."

"Wait, you—oh! Your summer abroad in Barcelona!" Layne's mind whirled as she connected the dots. "How did you even know? And how did you get access to the tape? And—oh my god, Claire! What?!"

Claire raised her eyebrows. She waited for Layne to calm down with a small smile.

"I'm not even surprised anymore," Layne finally said, shaking her head in frustration. "You've had this on you for how long now?"

"I told you," Claire looked at her. Blue eyes met green. "I always knew that I would be able to trust you."

Layne shook her head again, but she softened a bit. She sighed and relaxed, leaning back against the couch and against Claire.

She had been planning for years, waiting for the right moment. Claire knew the Westchester way wasn't to go in guns-blazing. It was to lie in the weeds, it was to wait, and it was to have patience. The right moment would come.

And now Len Rivera's had come. Right when his dream of finally becoming Senator was almost in his grasp.

.

"Okay people! You heard me!" Landon Dorsey cried over the crowd. The Rivera estate, usually all dark mahogany and arched hallways and still statues, was decked out in inspirational red, white, and blue ribbons. A giant banner of Mr. Rivera's face and the words VOTE LEN RIVERA FOR US SENATOR hung on the side wall of the Rivera's foyer. The quiet estate had transformed into a bustling campaign center.

Claire stopped ripping open boxes and cutting through tape with a thick knife at Landon's voice. Alicia, who was sitting on a cushy chair beside her watching her work, rolled her eyes at Claire in aggravation. Claire hid her smile and pretended to pay attention.

"I want everyone working hard. I want Richard and Jenny on sealing deals. We need donations, not promises. I want Tiff and Carl on planning duty. And Marron, we're discussing the speech. Lysa on town duty and Claire and Alicia, I want you two to finish with those boxes. Len, in your office in five. Alright, thank you _. Chop, chop_ everybody!"

Alicia rolled her eyes again. She purposely leaned back in her chair and swung her True Religion clad legs over the armrest, picked up her phone, and started texting, while Claire went back to ripping open boxes and stacking placards and pickets.

"Alicia!" Landon suddenly screeched, stomping over to them.

"Yes?" Alicia responded sweetly. She glanced up at Landon from beneath her thick lashes. Claire bit her lip to contain her laughter.

"Didn't you hear me?" Landon demanded with her hands on her pantsuit hips.

"No, why?" Alicia tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Was it important?"

Landon puffed up in offense and snapped, "It is if you want your father  _to win_!"

"Well, I don't," Alicia told her bluntly, her brown eyes were wide and unrepentant.

"Alicia, that's enough," Len snapped from where he was bent over on Marron's desk. He didn't even spare his daughter a glance. "This is important  _to me_. So you'll listen and do exactly as Landon tells you."

"That's right, missy. I am Landon Dorsey and I am the best campaign manager in this county. You will listen to me and you will do exactly as I tell you because your dad is running and your dad is winning. He will be senator because I never fail. So, you will pull that stick out of your butt and you will get up and you will busy yourself  _helping_  until four o'clock, which is when you will fancy up for a family photo shoot so you can show the world how you are one big  _happy_  family, got it?!"

Alicia narrowed her eyes and shot her dad a fierce look. "Dad! Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?!"

"Do as she says, Alicia!" Len roared, straightening to glare at his daughter. Landon shot Alicia a triumphant grin and folded her arms. Everyone in the office pretended to be much busier with their tasks than they actually were.

Alicia's lower lip trembled, but she contained herself. She stood up regally from her stop and flounced out of the room without a word. Len sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Landon harrumphed bitterly.

Claire cleared her throat. "I'll go check on her?" she suggested, pointing out the living room. Landon waved her away and Claire took her leave.

She made sure to grab her bag before hurrying after Alicia. She found her picking her nails in the Rivera's glass domed ceiling living room. The decorative masks decorating all around the walls freaked Claire out. How could anyone stand to be near those things?

"Hey Leesh," Claire said, sitting down next to her on the couch. Alicia spared her a small smile, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. How she could look so gorgeous after being humiliated in a roomful of people Claire could never understand. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Alicia snapped. Claire couldn't bring herself to fake being mad at Alicia, she looked too angelic.

"Sorry," Claire muttered. "Is there anything I can do?"

Alicia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. I just hate her so much. I swear, she is dead to me."

"Are you more mad at her… or your father?" Claire asked her softly. She dug in her purse to spare Alicia any embarrassment.

"Both," Alicia admitted. She rolled her eyes and sniffled one last time. Then she shook her head to clear it. "God, let's not talk about it. Sorry it's been all about me lately. Let's talk about you."

Claire blinked in surprise. "Um, what do you mean?"

"So I heard through the grapevine that you're going on a date?"

"W—what?" Claire spluttered, starting in shock.

"So it is true," Alicia clapped. Her face was clear. It didn't look like she had been crying at all. She beamed at Claire. "With Cam Fisher, right?"

Claire fought down the urge to fidget at Alicia's casual mention of his name. She gave a quick nod.

Alicia beamed wider. Her white teeth set against her cheery red lips and dark hair was blinding. Claire avoided her eyes by rolling hers.

"I know Cam Fisher from school," Alicia told her giddily. "He's really cute and he's a sweet guy. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Alicia," Claire said, picking at her couch. All this talk about Cam was making her stomach churn. In fear? Or in anticipation for tonight?

"So dish!" She nudged Claire out of her thoughts. She was almost bouncing out of her seat at the gossip. "Where are you going? What are you guys going to do?"

She frowned, furrowing her brow. "I don't even know. Dinner, maybe? He said he was picking me up at seven."

Alicia groaned sympathetically. "That's the worst. I hate surprise dates. I never plan what to wear correctly."

Claire's stomach clenched at her words. She hadn't thought about that at all. What would she wear if she didn't know where they were going? Alicia caught the panic in her eyes and attempted to sooth her. "But you're totally fashionable. So I don't think it's a problem."

Claire sighed, slumping into her seat. Great, now she had another thing to worry about. Before she caved and obsessively asked Alicia for advice, Landon's shrill voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, am I paying you to slack?" She snapped, tapping her Mary Janes. Her arms were folded across her chest tightly, stretching her tweed jacket. Claire and Alicia shared an eye roll this time.

"You don't pay me at all," Claire muttered under her breath. Only Alicia heard and they stood up together to head back into the campaign room set-up. Landon stomped ahead, wiping out her phone and muttering about ungrateful brats. Alicia started, but Claire stooped to grab her bag.

"Uh, gimmie a sec?" Claire told her. Alicia nodded and headed back by herself. Claire sat back down on the couch and pulled out her laptop. She opened a fake email address, dragged the first video clip of Len Rivera entering a building into the attachment, and clicked send.

Slowly, clip by clip... she was going to unravel this campaign.

She slapped her laptop closed and shoved it back in her bag, making her way back to continue her ripping and sorting.

.

"That's weird," Layne muttered, licking her yogurt spoon.

"What?" Claire snapped, flinging a pair of leather pants to the ground. She ripped a cashmere sweater out of her closet and flung that to the ground as well.

"You've never had trouble dressing as Mara before," Layne said, leaning against her door frame and watching as Claire whipped another blouse on the ground.

Claire didn't dignify her with a response. She let out a groan of frustration. She held out a DVF lace dress and an Alexander Wang top in each hand, then dropped them both on the ground. Layne laughed.

"Why is tonight so important?" Layne straightened up. "Is it happening tonight? Why haven't you told me?"

"No," Claire muttered, buried in her closet. "Nothing's happening tonight."

"Doesn't seem like it," Layne muttered back, toeing a pair of jeans with her sock clad foot.

This was horrible because if Claire was going out with the girls, she would have whipped out one of her pre-planned euro-chic Mara outfits and if she was hanging out with Layne at home, she would have been dressed down in Claire comfy clothes. But a date with Cam… was she supposed to dress up because Mara was high-class? Or was she supposed to dress down like him because he usually dressed casual-relaxed?

"I have a date," Claire murmured, still in the closet. Layne looked up quickly with a slow grin.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?"

Claire turned around and glared at her friend's ribbing. " _A date_ , okay? I'm going on a date."

Layne cackled. "Oh, Claire. That's awesome! I'm so happy for you."

"Are you really?" Claire asked, biting her nail in an old Claire habit.

"Of course!" she replied, setting her yogurt on the table and sitting down on Claire's bed, ignoring the assorted littered jeans. "Do you know how worried I've been? You've been nothing but revenge obsessed since you started. And if you aren't obsessing about that, you've been just sitting around plotting and watching me paint. I'm glad that you're actually going to do something for yourself."

Claire frowned, the blouse in her hand forgotten. "I have not been revenge obsessed."

"Claire," Layne asked, rolling her eyes. "This is the first time since we've actually talked about  _you_. Everything else has been Merri-Lee this, Massie that, Kendra this. Think about it."

She furrowed her brow, closed her eyes, and thought about. Was Layne right? She was. Layne was right. She had been very focused on her revenge, with the exception of Cam. And that wasn't a good thing. She needed _all_  her focus on that. She had to keep her head in the game. She panicked. What had she been thinking, agreeing to go out with him?

She hadn't, that's why.

Layne picked up on Claire's panic and stood. "Hey," she grabbed onto Claire and shook her to capture her attention again. "Look, that wasn't what I meant. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant that going out tonight will be a good thing, it'll be good for you, and I'm happy for you."

Claire blinked rapidly. She shook her head. "You're right, I shouldn't."

Layne groaned. "Claire? Did you hear  _anything_ I said? I said, you  _need_ to go out tonight. You need this break. Enjoy yourself. Have some fun. …Let go."

Claire sighed. Her friend was worried about her. Her friend cared about her. She would go, for Layne. To assure her that she wasn't revenge obsessed. She sighed again and nodded slowly. Layne grinned brightly. "Okay, now let's see. Where are you going? Maybe I can help?"

"I don't know!" Claire wailed, turning back to her closet. "That's the thing! I don't know where he's taking me or where we're going, so I have no idea how to dress."

Layne grinned. "Calm down, just pick something and when he comes to pick you up and you're over or under dressed, you can just change."

Claire flopped down on the carpeted ground in defeat. "You're right. I'll just wait."

Layne laughed and sat down on the ground with her, cushioned by Claire's dresses. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"CamFisher," Claire muttered quickly, picking at a sequin on the ground that had come off one of her dresses.

Layne bumped into her shoulder, making Claire look up. "Seriously? Cam Fisher?" she squealed.

Claire groaned, rolling her eyes. "Don't start."

"Haven't you liked him since forever? I think I remember back in middle school you writing in your notebook Mrs. Cam Fisher. Didn't you listen to the Strokes for a week when you found out that's what he liked? Didn't you sniff Drakkar—"

"Layne!" Claire cried, wiping a scarf at her friend's head. "Stop."

Layne rolled on the ground laughing. "Claire and Cam, sitting on a tree, K-I-S—"

She tackled her friend before she could continue. They rolled on the ground while Claire tried to smother Layne with an Armani tunic. Layne crackled, dodging her attack. Claire huffed and sat up and glared at her friend.

"It's not like that anymore," Claire told her seriously. Layne sobered up quickly at Claire's tone. "I'm not that girl anymore."

"Of course not," Layne agreed with her quietly. "I know that, I was just kidding around."

"What was I thinking? I shouldn't go out with Cam…" Claire told her, straightening up and standing.

"No!" Layne protested. She stood up too. "You have to."

Claire furrowed her brow at her friend in confusion.

"Cam is your only connection to old Claire," Layne told her in a whisper, like she was sharing a secret. She looked nervous. She was afraid of upsetting Claire again. "I don't think you should let him slip away."

Claire didn't say anything. She avoided Layne's green eyes as if they could see through her. And they kind of could too. Claire didn't like it. It made her feel raw and exposed, and she hadn't felt like that since… since her father passed.

"This is the first time I've seen you break character," Layne told her sadly. She didn't avoid Claire's eyes. She stared straight at them. Then in a softer tone, she said, "Without Cam… you'd be all Mara."

And why was that a bad thing? What made Claire, Claire anyways? Death, pain, horror, all consuming anger? Mara was all confidence. She was crafty and cunning and she was anger made art. She was retribution for horrible crimes and  _freedom_  from all of Claire's dark past and without her… Claire had nothing left.

The doorbell rang before Claire could even begin to think about what she could say in response. She turned to the clock on her bedside table. 7:02pm.

It was Cam.

"Go," Layne nudged her to the door. "Please go, Claire."

"Okay," Claire sighed, allowing Layne to push her out the hall. It was too late to say no now, Claire thought. Her stomach clenched in nervousness. She was still dressed in another one of her conservative work outfits, but she made her way downstairs.

Layne disappeared into her room with a wave of relief. "Have fun tonight, Claire. Enjoy yourself, alright?"

Claire nodded, making her way to the front door, her heartbeat drumming in her ears. She swung it open and was greeted by Cam holding wildflowers. He had on a casual white Henly and slacks, but had a thrown dark green blazer jacket over it that made it formal. Claire swallowed and gave a breathy laugh. "Hey,"

"Hey," he smiled. Claire opened the door and let him in. He held out the colorful bundle and Claire took it gently.

"They're gorgeous," Claire sighed, taking a whiff. She gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen for a vase.

Cam grinned brightly at her compliment. "My mom plants them in the summertime."

Claire thought about the purple artificially produced stargazer lilies that Derrick had ordered and gifted Massie in comparison and felt a rush bright giddiness at the thought of Cam picking his mother's special summer flowers by hand just for her. And then, she tried not to think about it.

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed yet," Claire muttered, adjusting the flowers in a crystal vase to avoid his eyes. "I didn't know what to wear because I didn't know where we were going."

"I think you look great," Cam told her, watching her adjust the flowers for the third time. He took her hand and made her look at him. "In whatever you wear."

Claire fought down a blush and took her hand back before he could notice her sweaty palms. "Um, I didn't know if there was going to be a dress code?"

"There isn't. So this is fine," Cam told her, stuffing his hand back in his pocket. "As long as you're comfortable."

Claire looked down at her white silk Joie blouse, maroon Rag&Bone jeans, and black ballet flats. They would work fine for comfortable. She nodded quickly. "Let me just grab my bag."

Cam nodded, rocking on his shoes. Claire made her way to upstairs quickly and grabbed her brown 3.1 Phillip Lim bag. She tittered on the edge of her room before snatching a Ralph Lauren cardigan off the floor. It would complete her look.

Cam glanced up as she flounced down the stairs, breathless from the speed. He smiled at her and they headed out.

There was a summer chill that hadn't been there the whole week and Claire was glad that she had grabbed a jacket. She pulled it on and tugged it tightly against her. Cam held open the passenger door to his Mustang parked out front for her and Claire slid in. Claire dug her nails into her palm as she watched him round his car to his own seat. What were they going to talk about? She tried to control her breathing into relaxing breaths.

"So where are we heading?" Claire tried after a while of silence. She winced at the crack in her voice. Who knew going on a date with Cam would be so nerve wracking?

"It's a surprise," Cam replied, his eyes twinkling. Claire appreciated that he didn't turn to look at her. But  _not_  because she would have probably melted under the force of it from his closeness… no, not at all. It was  _totally_  because she appreciated someone who was concentrated on driving, okay?

"What if I told you I hated surprises?" Claire harrumphed jokingly.

Cam grinned. "Then I would be happy to be the first to change your worldview."

" _Wow_ ," Claire laughed. "Cocky much? This must be some surprise."

"I'm hoping so," Cam pulled to a stop at a red light, so he looked at her now and Claire had to laugh at his assurance. She shook her head and she spent the rest of the ride playing Guess-Where-We're-Going with Cam until they pulled into a parking lot.

It was familiar.

"The park?" Claire asked, tilting her head and squinting in the darkness.

"Too out there for you?" Cam asked her. He looked nervous. But Claire shook her head. It was so much better than sitting face to face in a stuffy restaurant with awkward silence. At the park, there were people and joggers and ducks and activity. It was very preferable.

Cam opened her door for her and she shouldered her bag. He rounded his car again and popped open his hood. Claire peeked in a saw a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Too cheesy?" He asked imploringly at Claire, but Claire shook her head. She turned away to blink back tears, because Cam was too romantic. It was nothing like she expected. He drooped. "You don't like it. I had a feeling it would be too much, but it was a full moon tonight and you seemed—"

"No," Claire cut across, turning back to him. "No, it's lovely."

Cam frowned at her, looking skeptical. Claire knew she wasn't doing a good job at convincing him, but she was overwhelmed. If Claire Lyons from way back then knew that Cam Fisher would be taking her on a late-night picnic, she never would have believed it. But it was happening  _now_  and Claire couldn't feel much but sadness at the lost chances. And now she was ruining their date!

"I'm sorry," she gasped out. "I think it's a great idea. It's lovely and I'm ruining everything. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey," Cam placed the stuff on the ground and grabbed her shoulders in surprise to look at her. "You're not ruining anything. What's wrong?"

Oh my god, Claire thought. How could he be so sweet? She was almost crying on their first date and he was being sympathetic about it! He was trying to comfort her and Claire was a horrible person. How could she date Cam, drag him into her life, do this to him, when she had  _so much baggage_?

Secrets and scandals and drama that she could never share, never tell, never explain.

"Nothing," Claire gave a forced laugh and shook her head. She blinked back her tears and smiled up at him. "Nothing at all."

Cam stared at her for a while, searching her face with his green and blue eyes for answers. Claire stared at his pink lips to avoid them.

"If you want to go home, that's okay too. If I pressured you into anythin—"

"No!" Claire almost shouted, completely surprised at his train of thought. He hadn't pressured her into anything. What was he thinking? Then quieter, she told him, "No. Of course you haven't. It's nothing about you or—or us. It's just something silly."

Cam relaxed a bit at the sincerity of her words and she tried to smile softly at him again. "So you still want to do this?" Cam asked her. Claire nodded convincingly.

"God, you must think I'm such a weirdo," Claire rubbed a hand over her face, discreetly checking to see if any makeup ran. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't think you're a weirdo, Mara," Cam told her. She glanced up at the tone of his voice. "I think you're special."

Claire's heart beat at a million miles a minute at his words. She felt herself flying higher than a hot-air balloon. She certainly felt heated like one.

"Come on," Cam nudged her. Cam led the way into the grassy field of the park and she followed, swallowing deeply. They made their way through the trees and playground in silence. Claire watched the outline of him as they walked through sand and Claire made herself relax.

"I thought by the lake?" he said, turning to look behind at her and Claire nodded brightly to show him that everything was fine. Claire could do this, Mara could do this. She would do this for Cam, for Layne, and for herself. She needed a night like this. She knew it deep down.

The grass ended at the edge of the lake, leading to grainy sand wet with lake water. Cam flung the blanket out and set it on the grass. The full moon was rising and reflected brightly over the dark lake, lighting up their spot. Claire could see a jogger that had just passed on the trail near the water, but other than that, they were pretty much alone.

Claire sat down next to him and they listened to the summer crickets for a while. Then Cam turned to her and pulled out food from his basket.

"I have to admit," Cam told her with a rueful grin. "I cheated. I didn't make the food. I had help."

"Well, at least you're honest," Claire told him with a laugh. She didn't think it was cheating at all, she thought that it was the thought that counted anyways. And looking around, the view was more than enough. "But it isn't the food that's cheating. It's this view."

Claire gestured out. The ducks were gone for the night, but the water still rippled softly. She turned back to him. "You have this pretty planned out; you've done this before, haven't you?"

"This? Nah," Cam shook his head. He handed her a plate loaded with food. "…The girls in Westchester? They're not really into this kind of thing."

"And how did you know I would be?" Claire raised her eyebrows, jokingly stern.

"I guessed," he shrugged. "Sometimes I get lucky and guess right."

She shook her head, poking her baked potato with a fork. She turned back to Cam and smiled. "Well, you're 'lucky' tonight. It's… This is pretty perfect."

They looked at each other for a while, before Claire cleared her throat. She took a bite of her food and mm'ed as compliment. "So, tell me about yourself?"

"Ahh, the loaded question," Cam placed his food down on his lap and leant back on his hands, staring out at the lake. "The time for us to sell ourselves to each other."

Claire rolled her eyes in mock offense. "That isn't what it is," she protested, placing her food down too. "It's to learn about the person you—"

"And to check our compatibility?" Cam cut across, leaning forward. Claire pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Cam grinned to show that he was joking.

"Well, what if you're all wrong for me?" Claire challenged. "How will I know if we don't 'sell ourselves' to each other?"

Cam spread his hands out helplessly. "I'm already sold on you."

Claire rolled her eyes at his teasing, reaching over and whacking him on the arm. "Well, I'm not sold on you," she told him.

He straightened up at his words. He nodded seriously. "That's okay. I got all night, right?"

"Not if you keep putting it off," Claire sang, picking up her food again and taking another bite.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm… Hey, wait a minute, you're selling to  _me_ , remember?"

"Yeah, so I should be able to know what exactly you want to know."

Claire rolled her eyes, but giggled. "Okay," She glanced around for a topic. "What's your family life like?"

Cam straightened up. "I'm staying with my mom for the summer. I have an older brother Harris. We were close as kids, but he lives upstate now. I barely see him anymore."

"I'm sorry," Claire muttered. Maybe family was too loaded of a topic for a first date? She regretted asking now, because she just knew that he would ask her the same question now.

"What about you?"

Claire swallowed and searched her mind. "There's not much to say. My mom, Josephine, lives in Europe. She let me summer here with the Abeleys, but you already knew that…"

"And your dad?"

Claire took a deep breath and released it. "Gone."

"I'm sorry," Cam said softly, placing a comforting hand on her leg. Claire raised her head and forced a smile, shaking her head.

"My dad left us when I was a kid," Cam told her. Claire blinked in surprise. "He just … up and left one day. Not even a goodbye and I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry," Claire said this time. The sat in silence for a while before Claire felt compelled to share more. To give Cam a little piece of her. "My dad… he was gone, but he never left. He… was forced to go away. I never saw him again either… but I knew he never wanted to leave."

Cam didn't respond, but he slipped his hand into hers and held it in comfort. He interlocked their fingers and it was innocent, yet so intimate that Claire felt her hand tingling at just the feel of his. Her hand in his felt cherished and she felt more connected to him in that moment than with any other person in her life.

Because she had never, ever shared her thoughts, her feelings, her sadness with a single soul since her mother's passing without a scheme or reasoning behind it. She had told him from her heart. And Cam hadn't made her feel exposed, he made her feel comforted, reassured. Almost like she wasn't alone.

Claire blinked to jolt herself out of her thoughts.

But she  _was_ alone. She alone shared this burden. She alone knew the truth. And she alone had to stop it.

Claire's teeth chattered at the sad and sobering knowledge. Cam noticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked worriedly. He shifted and scooted next to her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and rubbing. Claire closed her eyes and pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

She would think about it later, after this night. This one perfect night.

She leaned her head against Cam's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

They took in the sight of the rising moon together.

Claire's heart beat steadily in her chest the whole time.

.

The walk up the Abeley steps were silent and that fit Claire perfectly. It was comforting and she had no urge to fill it with worthless nonsense. She didn't want to lie to Cam.

They stopped at the front door and faced each other.

"Thanks for coming out with me." Cam whispered as if her parents' could overhear them or something. Claire giggled at the thought. Cam took her giggle as a yes and grinned widely. Claire bit her lip. She didn't know if she wanted to voice her confirmation or deny it. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

Cam must have noticed her retreating into herself, because she felt a hand brushing her curled blonde hair behind her ear. "Of course," Claire whispered. "I had a …great time.

"So, I got you sold on me with my improved flirting abilities?"

Claire rolled her eyes jokingly at his bad joke. "As if. It was obviously your good looks that bought me."

"That's good," Cam laughed quietly. "Because flirting abilities fade apparently, but this face is staying for a while."

Claire grinned back. She fidgeted in her purse for her keys, but Cam lifted her face gently with a finger.

"Can I call you again?"

She knew what he was really asking. Could they go out again… and Claire didn't know. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mind was telling her to say no. She would be making a colossal mistake if they did this again. She could already feel herself falling for the way he rocked on his shoes, the way he stuffed his hand in his pocket, the way his mismatched eyes twinkled at her.

Claire's thinking was interrupted by the descent of Cam's pink lips.

They were warm and soft and sweet.

Claire felt her eyes closing and her heart rate slowing at the feel of them pressed against hers. Cam's hand held her cheek and his arm wrapped around her waist and her body grew warm. Her body tingled like her hands had when he held it and her mind slowed down completely.

She lost herself in the feel of Cam Fisher.

It felt like hours before Cam untangled himself from her and stepped back. Claire blinked in surprise, blushing lightly.

"I like you, Mara," he told her softly. "Can I call you again?"

Claire refrained from bringing a hand to her electric lips and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out behind her ear. She felt his intense stare burning into hers and just like in the muffin shop, she nodded before thinking.

Cam beamed and it lit up his whole face. He handed Claire the keys he took out of her hand and Claire shook her head at him for distracting her. She stuck it in the keyhole and watched him as he made his way down the front steps to his Mustang.

"Goodnight, Mara."

"Night, Cam," Claire whispered in the dark. She listened to his car start up and unlocked the front door. She watched him pull away until his backlights turned out of the Abeley driveway.

She watched him leave and then Claire shut the door, slumping against it.

Oh god. What had she done? She groaned softly, thumping her head against the oak door. She pressed a hand to her tingling lips and groaned again.

She was an idiot. The world's biggest idiot and she was a fool.

It could never work out with Cam. Because it would all be lies.

And Claire was the biggest liar of them all.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so it was a bittersweet date? but i hoped you liked it. i always saw cam as like the biggest romantic puffball.
> 
> share your thoughts and i'll update soon.
> 
> thanks for reading! kisses!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i put up a super quick update because i hit the 90 review mark! ahhhhhhhh. this is a thank you to you all for your reviews. they're seriously the reason i update so fast! keep it up and there'll be more on the way.
> 
> your feedback seriously motivates me.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: ummm... drama bomb? it's seriously turning into a soap opera now. i have to keep topping each revenge. lolololol. so yeah, sorry. claire's plan almost fails. oh no. but seriously, the westchester i write is seriously messed up. someone help me. also, no cam in this one. sorry. i had this planned for a while before i decided to write clam in.

**Chapter Twelve**

.

"I'm a fighter. I believe in the eye-for-an-eye business.  
I'm no cheek turner. I got no respect for a man who won't hit back.  
You kill my dog, you better hide your cat."  
―  _The Greatest My Own Story, Muhammad Ali_

.

**2015**

.

" _Mara_!" Layne's voice shouted from downstairs.

Claire huffed, snatching up another blazer and looking around frantically for her bag. She grabbed her laptop and her charger and then turned for her phone.

"Mara! Door for you!"

"I'm coming!" Claire cried back loudly. She wasn't sure if Layne had heard, but after her late date last night, her room was a mess and she couldn't find any of the clothes she had planned. She snatched a random tote off the ground and just stuffed her things in there. She closed her bedroom door and made her way downstairs quickly.

When she arrived, she blinked in surprised to see a forlorn J.T. standing in the Abeley foyer and a smirking Layne waiting for her.

She stomped right up to J.T., grabbed him by the suit lapels and dragged him down to her. "What are you  _doing_  here?"

"I came to see you—Mara, I—"

"You know what, I don't even care," Claire cut off his blubbering. She ran a hand through her wavy locks from yesterday. Her date last night ended way too late, and then she had to making sure her plan wouldn't fail and making contacts in Barcelona. After that, she had been unable to fall asleep, tossing and turning and considering what to do about Cam. And  _then_ she had woken up late and couldn't find a thing. Now, she had J.T. to deal with. Today was not her day.

Layne, who had been watching them, giggled. "You never told me he was such a cutie. How did you two meet again?"

"I can't deal with this right now," Claire huffed angrily, hitching her bag over her shoulder more securely. "What do you want, J.T.? And cut to the chase. I have to be at work."

"It's Dylan," J.T. told her, deflating like a balloon. Now that Claire took a better look at him, she noticed that his hair was unwashed, his clothes were sloppily put on, and there were dark bags under his eyes. "She hasn't called me back and she's not answering my calls. I feel so bad about what we did and… I…"

"You really like her," Claire completed for him with a hand wave. "Yes, yes, I get it."

"I need to see her. It's eating away at me,  _the guilt_. If you would just…tell me why we did it or explained to me… or given me something. Or if she would call me or give me a chance to explain."

"The only thing you're 'explaining'," Claire gave air quotes. "To Dylan is how sorry you are and how you have no idea who you could have gotten your information wrong."

"But… I have to tell her. She needs to know what we…"

"If you tell her a thing," Claire whispered with a hiss. "I will destroy you. I will make sure that she never talks to you again, never sees you again, never even  _thinks_ about you again. I  _own_  you and until the debt is paid, you do as I say."

J.T. swallowed deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Claire softened. "But Dylan seems to like you too. And you seem to like her. You could make each other happy…" Claire trailed off, glancing up at the dejected J.T. through her blonde lashes. "So, I'll let you too have a chance."

He glanced up sharply at that. Hope filled his eyes.

"But," Claire held up a finger. "…You can never, ever tell her what you did. She would never forgive you."

J.T. stared at her for a while and then seemed to steel himself and nodded slowly.

"Okay. If you're going to do this, I need to know if you're going to be true to Dylan from now on. I can't have you messing up her life and making her in any way unhappy. She doesn't deserve that. I told you, she's a good girl."

"Of course," J.T.'s voice cracked at the thought. Claire refrained from rolling her eyes. He was love struck. "I would never hurt her if I could prevent it."

"Alright then," Claire shrugged, she cocked her head and looked at J.T. "Dylan will be a senator hopeful Len Rivera's fundraising party tonight at this address. You can talk to her then. Tell her how sorry you are and tell her the truth about your feelings."

She paused and looked at him once more. "But take a shower first; no girl is going to want to be seen with you like that. Especially someone like Dylan. Gross."

J.T. laughed with giddiness, his body relaxing in relief before tightening in anxiety. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She will," Claire sighed. She knew that they were both into each other. But was it for the right reasons? She wasn't sure, but who was she to deny someone their happiness. As long as J.T. kept his mouth shut about what they did, Claire was willing to let him have a chance with Dylan.

The rest was up to Dylan.

J.T. was muttering under his breath in preparation on what to say tonight already. Claire could hear catches of it. 'Hair the color of sunset', 'laughter like the sun'. She rolled her eyes.

"It's black-tie," Claire told him. "I'll see you tonight. I gotta go now, I'm running late."

She turned and gave Layne a quick hug, who gave Claire a look at J.T.'s anxiety, but Claire only shook her head. She pleaded with her eyes for Layne to help the poor guy. Layne gave her a quick thumbs up and she relaxed.

'Thank you,' she mouthed and made her way quickly outside to her Acura.

.

"You're late," Landon snapped the moment Claire stepped into the Rivera foyer.

"I know," Claire panted. She threw in a pleading look for added innocence. Landon narrowed her eyes at her and squinted. Claire kept her face in a nervous look for a few more seconds. "I'm so sorry."

" _Fine_. Just get to work. Today is important and you're going to need to work twice as fast to catch up with everyone else … _who showed up on time_."

Claire turned away and sneered. Alicia caught her eye and widened them in a ' _Right?_ ' look. Then they both giggled. Claire tittered in her heels over to her and they hugged.

"Do you see what I put up with?" Alicia flung her thick hair over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how you deal."

"Seriously, oh my god. She practically lives here too. Last night, she stayed until one in the morning talking to people on the phone about the fundraiser."

"She's  _really_  determined to win."

Alicia rolled her eyes and went back to organizing call lists. Claire pulled out her laptop and covertly checked around to make sure everyone was busy. Mr. Rivera was in his make-shift office in the open area next door. She could see him sitting at a desk through the glass doors. Landon was texting away furiously at her phone. Claire opened her email, dragged another section of the clip, of Mr. Rivera entering the hotel room this time, but cut off right when he started to remove his jacket, to the fake email account, wrote 'STEP DOWN', and clicked send.

That would rattle him.

She shut her laptop and grabbed a stack of papers, pretending to work. Sitting down next to Alicia, Claire made sure to situate herself for a front row seat of the action.

She knew just from the look on Mr. Rivera's face that he had opened her email. She hid a grin, passing a sheet of names for Alicia to type into the database. Mr. Rivera straightened up from his seat with a look of horror and tugged at his suit lapels. He opened the glass doors separating them with a click and cleared his throat.

"Um, Landon," his voice rang out in the busy foyer. "Could I see you for a moment?"

Landon glanced up from where she was furiously texting with a look of annoyance at the interruption. When she recognized that it was Len though, she softened and smooth down her bob.

They closed the glass doors behind them and Claire could hear Len speaking to Landon in hushed whispers.

Claire wished she were closer because she couldn't hear a thing from their low voices. But then loudly and clearly, Landon straightened with a look caught between indignation and surprise and shouted, " _Blackmail_?"

Everyone in the office turned to the glass doors at the word. Landon looked contrite that she had been so loud while Len rubbed his forehead in frustration. The other workers cast each other confused looks at their makeshift desks, but turning back to their work.

Claire bit her lip to hide her smile and turned to Alicia. "What do you thinks going on?" she gestured with her chin at her dad's office.

"I honestly couldn't care  _less_ , even if I tried," Alicia licked her finger and flipped a page roughly.

Claire blinked, before giving a small laugh at her attitude. She watched Alicia concentrate roughly on her paper, determined to ignore her father, for a while, and then turned back to Len and Landon who were arguing harshly, looming over his computer and Claire's email.

She wondered how they would work their way out of this one.

Claire turned back to her work before Landon could spot her 'slacking'.

.

The stifling coldness of the Rivera estate had transformed into a regal and bustling center of activity. Elegant flowers laid out on tabletops for the fundraising dinner. The campaign banner was hung along the wall behind the stage and podium the committee had set up where Mr. Rivera would be making his speech. The freaky masks had been removed and instead replaced with elegant candles and chandeliers that gave the room more refined feel. News crews were already taking pictures.

Guests were milling around and discussing gossip.

Claire was dressed in a maroon lace DVF floor-length dress that exposed her back. It was a fundraiser and she wasn't the family on display so she was able to dress more scandalous than Alicia, who, when she had stepped dark green Marchesa evening gown, had been shouted at by Landon, who had asked her sarcastically if she 'seductress vixen slut that was determined to ruin the campaign'.

Alicia had seethed as she had been practically wrestled into a conservative Teri Jon. It was white, baggy, and stopped at her knees. It even had a collar and everything.

Anyone who knew Alicia's fashion style at all would have known that it wasn't her choosing.

She had a fierce scowl on her shocking red lips. If Landon saw, she would have had an ulcer. She wanted Alicia to be sweet and pink, like the innocent young Senator's daughter she was. Claire was sure that if it weren't for Josh, who was rubbing soothing circles on her back, Alicia would have exploded already.

Alicia snatched another flute of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one gulp, casting a dark look at the giant framed photo of Len, Nadia, and Alicia's picture on display. It was from their 'one big happy family' shoot yesterday. Claire knew that she was itching to toss her drink into it.

"It'll be alright, Leesh," Claire attempted to sooth her friend. She glanced down at her phone to finalize her plan. She had the last part of the email set up to be sent right when Len Rivera was making his speech, but she wanted an absolute guarantee that he would announce the end of his campaign.

She relaxed visibly from relief at the confirmation of the arrival.

"Alicia, darling," Nadia called, heading over to her daughter. Josh cleared his throat and stepped back from his girlfriend respectfully. Nadia had a pinched look on her face. She lowered her voice, "You look as if you just stepped out of a Lane Bryant catalog. What on earth are you wearing?"

Alicia puffed up, but Claire and Josh both gripped her hand and she released a loud exhale from her mouth. "Landon Dorsey," was all she bit out and Nadia's eyes lit up in realization.

"That woman," Nadia tsked, straightening up and smoothing down Alicia's collar. "I swear, she wouldn't know fashion if it bit her in the  _culo_. You look like you're forty. Even I wouldn't be caught dead in that."

Alicia scowled at her mother.

"But she does know what she's doing," Nadia cast a glance around. A photographer snapped a shot of her and Alicia together. "She is smart about the campaign stuff."

Alicia said nothing to her mother, only rolled her eyes.

Nadia must have picked up on her daughter's anger because she confided in her. "Your father has puffed up as if he is man of the house ever since she's been here. After he has won, we can scheme together,  _sí_? Make sure they both know who runs this household?" Nadia whispered to her daughter, who smothered her grin with a quick nod. Nadia gave Alicia two air kisses and was off to greet more guests.

"Oh thank god," Alicia muttered, spotting Dylan who was making her way over to them, dodging the photographers. She was dressed in a dark YSL sheath dress. It brought out the red in her hair. "Where have you  _been_?"

Dylan snatched a glass of champagne before answering. "Hiding from the reporters. They're in frenzy. They're all wondering about my mom."

Alicia softened when she realized her friend had problems too. But she gestured around the room angrily. "Do you see this farce?"

"Your dress?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

Alicia stomped her old-fashioned kitten heels. "Everything!"

"It  _is_  pretty funny," Dylan finally said, glancing around the room.

Claire grinned. "The people of Westchester are eating it up though."

They all turned to look. Everyone was aww'ing at the family photos. Others were marveling at the decorations and elegance of the Rivera fundraiser. Some were already writing checks. Alicia frowned bitterly. Before they could say more, Massie arrived in their circle.

"Hey," she raised a glass. Dressed in an Alexander McQueen stained glory gown, she was the star of the show. They all greeted her warmly. "Leesh, that family photo is too adorable," she said with a sarcastic smile.

"I should be an actress," Alicia snarked back, downing another glass. Claire and Dylan giggled. Even Massie smiled. They were all having fun ribbing on Alicia.

"I should go say hey to the guys," Josh said, giving Alicia a kiss on the cheek. Now that Alicia had her friends as a support group, he slipped away. As he left, a bubbly blonde in an out of place Laundry jumpsuit took his place.

"Hey guys!" her smile, lazer-whitened against her tanned skin and buttery hair, was blinding. The bright neon jumpsuit didn't help. Claire blinked a few times at the vision she made.

"Do you need a drink?" Massie asked sweetly, ignoring the greeting. "Because I can sure use the alcohol."

Olivia Ryan obviously didn't understand that that was a rib on her and turned to Massie. "That'd be great. Thanks, Mass!"

Massie rolled her eyes and Dylan laughed into her glass. Claire hid a smile. Alicia though, frowned reproachfully at her friend. She turned and gave Olivia a warm hug.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "Liv, how are you? It's been so long! Texting is never enough. I missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"I was in remission for a while," Olivia admitted shamelessly. "The plastic surgery took a lot out of me."

"I'm so glad you're back," Alicia told her. She turned to Claire. "Mara, this is my friend, Olivia. The one I told you about at the club."

"Yes," Claire smiled. "It's great to meet you, Olivia."

"You too!" Olivia chirped.

"Are you staying for the whole season?" Alicia asked her.

"Yeah. My mom wants me home for the season. She wants me to get to know her new bf. Apparently, it's getting pretty serious. Plus, there's Massie's wedding too." Olivia turned to Massie excitedly. "Massie, I heard you're a bridesmaid short. Since we might be family, maybe I could fill the spot?"

Massie scowled fiercely at the notion. Claire wondered if it was the thought of Derrick's dad marrying Olivia's mom and them becoming sisters or the thought of Olivia as a bridesmaid standing beside her on her big day that ruffled her more.

"I'm keeping my options open," she bit out. "There's already a list of people I'm considering."

"That's okay!" Olivia chirped happily. "I'll just talk to Derrick about it."

Massie squeezed her champagne glass. She turned away with a tight smile. "I'll see to your drink, Liv."

"Thanks, Mass," Olivia waved. "You're the best."

Claire noticed from the corner of her eye that J.T. had arrived. She nudged Dylan and pulled her aside while Alicia and Olivia caught up.

"Dylan," Claire said in a rushed voice. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Dylan asked. She brought a hand to her hair. "What is it? Is it my hair? Or do I have something in my teeth?"

Claire shook her head impatiently. "It's about J.T." Dylan froze at the name, but she plowed on. "I invited him tonight. He called me and told me that he really wanted to see you. He feels really bad about what happened. And he came all this way just for you. Will you give him a chance and hear him out?"

She watched Dylan's face as she turned and caught sight of J.T. standing near the entrance. He was holding a single red rose. Dylan turned back to Claire. "What if he… doesn't want me?"

"Dyl," Claire said, griping her shoulders. "He's into you. Look at him."

"But what if it  _wasn't_  a mistake? What if—"

"Just hear him out?" Claire pleaded. "One chance. There's  _no_  pressure on you, Dylan, I swear. If you don't like him, he'll leave. And that's totally fine. There are plenty of other guys. But if you think that there's something there. It won't hurt to hear it, you know? At least you'll know for sure. No regrets."

Dylan straightened and steeled herself. "You're right, Mara." She turned back and gave her a smile. "I'll be back."

"Good luck," Claire told her. She threw in a reassuring hug for good measure too.

She watched as Dylan made her way over to J.T. and checked her phone. The text from the driver said that the car would be arriving soon.

She grinned slowly.

She turned back to face Alicia, Olivia, and Massie, who had returned. She only had a fresh champagne glass for one.

"Sorry, Liv," Massie tilted her head. "I asked, but apparently they didn't have any more bleach."

Claire slapped a hand over her mouth to contain her snort. Massie caught her eye and gave a small smile. Olivia's face twitched. Alicia made to place a supporting hand on Olivia's arm, but she turned away and fled. Massie, Alicia, and Claire watched her go.

"Mass," Alicia snapped. "Was that necessary?"

"Do you think I wanted to do that?" Massie snapped back. "She needs to get off her high-horse. She's been buddy-buddy with everyone from you to Derrick to his dad to my mom, as if Mrs. Ryan actually has a chance with Mr. Harrington."

Claire blinked at Massie's outburst. She wondered if Massie knew how much she had just revealed. She looked at Alicia, who had softened at Massie's words. And Claire knew instantly that it was a good move to make. Exposing herself was a play. Alicia felt bad for Massie when she realized she was just jealous.

She should have known, Massie never did anything for a reason. Claire had adopted that same motto as Mara.

"At least if she's family, she can't make a move on Derrick," Claire chimed in with a shrug. She gave a small smile at the thought.

"As if," Massie snorted. "Olivia wouldn't even have the common sense to even  _know_  that incest is a faux-pas. She'd be an embarrassment to the Harrington name."

"I was just joking about Olivia that night at the club, Mass," Alicia finally spoke up. "You and Derrick are the most secure couple I know. He's crazy about you and you're getting married at the end of this summer. I don't think you need to worry about her."

Massie blinked, but before she could respond, Alicia's attention was captured by two people making an entrance.

" _Tía_?" Alicia screeched in surprise. "Nina?!"

Massie and Claire both turned to look.

"Oh my god," Massie asked with a laugh. "What is your boy-stealing cousin doing here? I thought you specifically banned her from ever stepping foot on American soil again."

Alicia only gaped in surprise. Before she could even approach them, Landon Dorsey stepped onto the stage and announced for everyone to be seated.

Len was about to make his speech.

Landon stepped down and headed straight for Alicia, who was making her way over to her aunt and cousin in shock.

"Alicia Rivera!" Landon grabbed and pulled. "You  _will_  get to your seat for photos of your family together for the press. NOW."

Alicia sputtered, looking to her aunt and cousin, but obviously didn't want to make a scene. She was pulled away and pushed towards the center table. Massie and Claire scattered for their seats too before Landon exploded on them as well. Massie went to sit with her family and Derrick's, while Claire headed for the Abeley family placard.

Lanye was already there and watching the action with a grim look. Claire slid in next to her.

"Mara," she hissed, digging her hand into her arm. "Is that who I think it is?"

Claire smiled evilly. She leaned in and whispered slowly. "Mr. Rivera's mistress… is Alicia's aunt Silvia."

Layne gaped, her breathing speeding up. "You brought them here?"

Claire shook her head, looking around to make sure no one would overhear. "Of course not. Silvia Callas knows nothing about Mara. She's been 'communicating' with Len Rivera for about a month,"

Layne stared at her with her jaw open. "You…"

"Through emails and text messages and IM's. Len  _really_  wants to make it right. I mean, he's  _a family man_  now, didn't you hear? That's his campaign strategy."

"Mara," Layne breathed. "Are you serious? Do you know how serious this is? You pretended to be him? You tricked Silvia into thinking that he wants to be with her? What about Alicia's mom?"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "You don't think she deserves to know about her scumbag husband cheating on her with her own sister?!"

Layne didn't say anything to that.

Claire continued ruthlessly. "If I were her, I'd definitely want to know. I'd also definitely want to know that it's been going on for years. Over  _twenty years_ , in secret. All of Mr. Rivera's 'vacations' and 'overseas cases' and 'work conferences' were all for him to meet up with her sister. It's been so serious and gone on for so long that… Why, they even had a child together."

Layne choked. " _What_?!"

"There's no place more scandalous than Westchester," Claire muttered, gulping down her drink.

Layne and Claire both turned to look at Silvia and  _Nina Callas_  who were looking for empty seats.

"Oh my god," Layne muttered. " _Oh my god_."

The loud chatter that had served as cover for Claire and Layne's conversation faded completely as Len Rivera headed up on stage to the podium. Claire pulled out her phone to check if her last and final email of the sex tape had sent.

The iPad in Len's hand for his speech beeped an email alert. He hid his terror well.

Claire had written the words, 'RESIGN' in bold.

Len Rivera swallowed and looked out to the crowd. His face turned ashen when he caught sight of Silvia in a bright red dress waving at him near the entrance. His eyes widened and sweat beaded his upper lip.

The crowd looked and muttered at each other in confusion. Nadia furrowed her brow at her husband's sudden stage fright and turned to look at what he was staring at. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of her sister and niece who  _lived in Barcelona_  standing in her house.

Landon turned to look too and her gasp rang out in the quiet room. She sprang to her feet and stormed over to Silvia and Nina and steered them out of the room. Lanye's hand clutched Claire's tighter. Everyone looked on in confusion.

Mr. Rivera cleared his throat. "I—I'm sorry about that."

Everyone turned back to him. He seemed to steel himself, "Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight in support of my run for Senator."

Claire waited with bated breath, her eyes narrowed, her nails digging into her leather clutch.

Landon slipped back into the room, texting furiously. Len's iPad beeped again, which signaled to Claire who was watching closely, that Landon had just sent him something. She furrowed her brow with confusion.

Len's eyes widened. He paused and cast Landon a wild look. She nodded grimly in response.

He straightened and sighed, looking nervous, but more confident than before.

Claire bit her lip, wondering what was in the message that Landon had sent him.

"Your help and support means the world to me… because when I set out to run for Senator. I set out with the ideal of being a good one. A _truly_  good one. I was determined to listen to your ideals, your concerns, and your worries as citizens of Westchester who helped to make even  _this_  possible. I decided to become a lawyer at a young age, determined to do good in the world and I hoped to be a  _just_ Senator to do the same. I am a just man. I hoped to be a person of value and above all, a person of honesty and integrity."

Claire's nostrils flared as she realized where he was going with this. Layne looked at her in confusion. She understood what was happening too.

And that this was  _not_ part of Claire's plan.

Len paused and took in the crowd. "I cannot hope to be any of that if I held secrets in my past. I aim to be a man on true honesty and a man that values my family more than any other. This is why I am standing here… tonight in front of you all… to tell you all…"

Claire gripped her clutch so hard she dented the leather.

"That I had an affair."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Alicia's jaw dropped. Nadia's face closed off instantly. She was the perfectly poised Westchester wife. Her face was calm and almost serene. If Claire hadn't known for certain that Nadia had no idea, she would have thought that Len had told her and that they planned to announce it before hand. But Claire  _did_  know, and she caught that Nadia's nostrils were flared in anger and her hands were tight beneath the tablecloth.

Everyone stared at Mr. Rivera in shock. The cameras clicked away furiously.

"Many, many, many years ago… I made a mistake," Len admitted.

The cameras flashed so quickly that Claire's vision was blurred.

"My wife, of course, forgave me, knowing that it was an honest error of judgment. We worked through our troubles as a _family_  with our beautiful baby girl, Alicia."

Cameras turned to the table where Alicia and Nadia sat and flashed away.

"And all was forgiven …but I never, ever forgave myself," Len paused while everyone in the room listened with bated breath. "But now, to be worthy of running, to be worthy of your vote, to be worthy of myself, I have to admit to my faults. I must be an honest man and tell the truth."

No one took their eyes off Mr. Rivera.

Layne mouth was in a tight line at his words, but Claire… Claire was in disbelief.

Her mounting fury blurred her vision.

"I must make rights of my wrongs to be a good man. I have denied my second child of her birthright out of my fear of being perceived as a dishonest man. But I am not that man anymore, because I am determined to be better. I stand before you tonight to admit …that I had a second daughter."

Everyone collectively dragged in a breath. The cameras were crazier than ever. Mutters started, people shifted in their seats. Nadia clutched Alicia's hand, hard.

"And I stand before you tonight to welcome her into my family, and my home. Because she was my wrong, but I am determined to make her right. And I am determined to do right to her and my family before my campaign. I need to be worthy of your votes. And I want to do that by being honest and just."

The crowd quieted as they took in Mr. Rivera's words, his solemn words, his contrite expression. Claire bit her lip so hard, she drew blood. The silence was broken when Nadia stood up from her spot, walked over to her husband, and took his hand.

The crowd erupted in cheers as a stand of support.

What Senator hopeful would have openly admitted to having an affair? But also determined to make it right? Len Rivera did the hard thing and beat those who would have exposed him later on by telling the truth himself.

"Len Rivera was an underdog who made a mistake, but he's obviously a good man now."

"Look at his family, standing by his side."

"He's so honest to accept another daughter like that in public and his wife is so generous to stand by him."

"What person  _hasn't_ made a mistake years ago? It's all in the past."

The words, the whispers, the mutters _of praise_  for Len Rivera boiled Claire's blood. She stood abruptly, knocking over a champagne glass on the table. She turned and exited the room, Layne hot on her heels. No one noticed them over the clapping, the hand shaking, the camera flashing at the front of the room.

"He managed to talk himself out of it. He spun it into… into… a guaranteed win," Claire snarled, whipping her clutch at a lamp furiously. Layne caught the lamp before it fell off the table.

"He  _is_  a lawyer," Layne muttered, rightening the lamp. She turned to Claire who was panting in fury, pacing on the luxurious plush rug of the Rivera's sitting room.

"I can't believe this!" Claire cried, stopping and turning to look at Layne.

"He's a horrible man for doing what he did, but he's doing something… right?" Layne muttered. "He's willing to accept Nina into his family."

"Doing something right?" Claire hissed. They looked around to make sure no one could overhear. "He's not making things right out of the goodness of his heart. He's doing it as a ploy to win the election!"

Layne sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"He's willing to throw his wife and daughter under the bus to win! They had to find out like that because I pushed his hand. He was supposed to resign and step down from the campaign and Silvia and Nina go back to Barcelona and Nadia and Alicia could have left him or worked it out… or whatever they wanted to do."

Layne nodded sadly. She understood. "Now the election is going to continue and… Nadia and Alicia are stuck?"

Claire's brain was whirling, making connections and forming plans and considering scenarios.

"But not if Silvia is against it." Layne completed for her. "She still thinks Len is going to leave Nadia for her."

Claire looked at Layne with hard eyes. "Exactly."

They stared at each other solemnly.

"Len Rivera cannot become Senator."

Layne agreed. "What he did to your father… He isn't a good man. I wouldn't want him in office either."

"Imagine a man as corrupt as Mr. Rivera as President of the United States," Claire muttered. It was a sure thing if Len won; Claire knew it in her heart. She pressed her fingers against her temples and thought.

Sudden noise alerted Claire and Layne to the entrance of the sitting room. Nadia was storming down the hallway, Len trailing after her, calling her name in a hushed voice as to not attract attention. Landon was on hot on their heels, texting away on her phone.

Landon Dorsey, Claire remembered suddenly. She had sent that text to Mr. Rivera as he was making his speech. She was the one that gave him the idea to twist the story. To tell the warped truth.

Claire made her way out of the sitting room and towards the hallway. Before she could make a turn though, she bumped into Alicia who was storming down the hallway after her parents too. Massie and Dylan were with her as well. Claire turned to Layne who gave her a small wave of acknowledgement. She nodded and turned to head back to the party.

Claire turned to Alicia who had mascara tracks trailing down her cheeks.

"They went that way," Claire offered. Alicia nodded quickly in thanks, grabbed her and her friend's hands, and they went down together. Claire knew Alicia wanted their support right now.

"Leesh," Claire offered. "I'm  _so_  sorry. Did you know?"

Alicia shook her head, pressing a hand against her mouth to hold in a sob. Massie patted her friend's back affectionately in comfort. Dylan passed her a cloth napkin. They continued down the hall towards Alicia's parents.

Len, Nadia, Silvia, and Landon were in the makeshift study. The mahogany doors were supposed to keep sound in, but they were so loud that it was easy to make out everything they were saying. Nina, dressed in short cocktail dress, was standing directly outside. They passed when they caught sight of her.

"Cousin," Nina purred, holding out her arms. She paused. "Or should I say, _sister_?"

Massie and Dylan shared looks of shock. They obviously had not made the connection until now. Alicia, though, turned red with fury.

"You are  _not_  my sister," she hissed bitterly.

"No?" Nina cocked her head to the side, her long dark hair swayed. "But didn't  _our papá_  just announce to the cameras that we are going to be officially family?"

Alicia snarled and shoved her out of the way. Nina stumbled in her thigh high boots, before catching herself on the wall. Alicia pressed her ear on the study door, but it was unnecessary. They could all hear perfectly.

"How dare you?" Nadia was screaming. "How _could_  you!?"

" _Hermana_  Nadia, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Silvia Callas' voice.

"You had  _a daughter_  with her and never told me. How could you two do this?"

"Nadia, honey," Len's voice now. "It was years ago and it was one time. I couldn't ask her to abort it! …I loved you so much. We had our own daughter on the way."

Alicia choked on another sob. Even Nina looked horrified at Len Rivera's callous words. Massie and Dylan shared another look. They placed a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Claire, however, waited with bated breath.

"One time?" Silvia snapped. "What do you mean  _one time_?"

"Nadia, don't listen to her. It was a mistake. I never meant for you to find out."

"Mistake?!" Silvia shouted.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Nadia demanded over her.

"Of course I—"

"You never said it was a mistake through email! You told me to come. You said you were leaving her!" Silvia cut of Len.

"What?" Nadia shouted.

"He booked me a ticket and asked me to come in support tonight. He said he needed me by his side when he announced to everyone that he was leaving to and going to finally make an honest woman out of me."

There was a stunned silence. Claire covered her mouth in anticipation. Alicia shot Nina a questioning look. Nina nodded seriously in confirmation. Alicia and Massie shared a look of shock.

"Ridiculous!" A new voice shouted. It was Landon's. "Len can't marry you!" she continued brutally. "He's going to be a senator. He needs his wife and family by his side."

"He  _has another_  family!" Silvia hissed.

"Oh, Nina will be a nice addition to the fold. The press will eat her up. They love a good scandal as long as it's clean and happy in the end. Len, I'm telling you. You did the right thing going public. Your election is in the bag now. Donations and calls are at an all time high. But there is no way you are leaving Nadia. Nadia is  _first lady_  material. The public can stomach a child born out of wedlock, but they wouldn't be able to see a man  _without a family_  as president. It's your whole platform. It's ridiculous, but leaving Nadia is out of the question."

Alicia looked like she wanted to throw up at the words. Honestly, Claire did too. Did that woman have no tact?

"You think I will stay with a man that betrayed me with my sister?" Nadia demanded.

"Do you or do you not want to be the First Lady?" Landon responded just as quickly.

"If this is the price I pay?" Nadia sniffed. She opened the door suddenly and Alicia stumbled in surprise. Her mother was flushed and tears were running a constant stream. It was the first time that Claire had ever seen her un-composed.

" _Mamá_?" Alicia cried. Nadia took in her daughter and shook her head. She stepped around her and headed down the hall gracefully. Landon snapped at Len, who bolted into motion after her. Silvia made to follow them, but was stopped by Landon.

"Len will not leave Nadia." She told her solemnly.

"No, but Nadia will leave him." Silvia replied with a slow smile.

Landon stepped closer with a menacing look, but softened at the last minute. She seemed to be taking a different tactic. "If you love Len, if you want him to win… if you want him to be happy…"

Silvia looked hurt at the words. "He is happy with me," She told Landon clearly.

"Becoming Senator is his dream… his biggest dream for years. If you truly love him and you want to make his dreams come true…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Len cannot win if you are in his life. Not right now. He needs Nadia and Alicia and maybe Nina, but you need to stay away."

Silvia looked heartbroken at the words.

"Don't you want to make him happy?" Landon rubbed Silvia's arms in fake comfort.

Silvia nodded slowly.

Landon gave a brilliant smile. "Then you should go back to Spain. Let him win this election. Make his dreams come true… and then maybe after you have done that… he will come to you when it is all done. You can be together then, but  _after_ you have helped him achieve what he wants."

Silvia broke down at those words. Nina stepped forward to take her mother into her arms. She glared fiercely at Landon for hurting her mother.

"If you truly love him, you'll leave for his sake."

Nina frowned down at her mother. "Don't listen to her,  _mamá_. You don't have to go anywhere. Len loves you too much to let you go. He won't want you to leave."

"Yes," Landon purred in agreement. "So why make him chose between you and his dream?"

Claire and Massie shared a look at that manipulating question. Massie turned back to the action, her arm still around Alicia, but Claire shook her head in anger.

"She is right,  _cariño_. I cannot make him choose. I will go. I can wait. I have waited this long for him and I can still. It will be okay." Nina protested, but Silvia continued. "No. I will go, but you have to stay. You are owed this. You have a chance to finally know your father. As his daughter, you have to stay."

Nina searched her mom's face, and nodded.

"If you think for one second, that my mother will allow this—," Alicia interrupted angrily. But Landon clamped a strong hand on her arm. "Your mother  _will_ allow it. Nina is family now and you have a new sister. Be glad I'm not making you go back out there for pictures together."

Alicia wrenched her arm from Landon roughly. She turned to her friends and gestured to leave. Her eyes burned retribution at Landon. She was going to pay.

Alicia stormed off and the girls followed.

"God," Massie broke the tension with a laugh. "And I thought  _my_ family was messed up."

"Seriously. This story will tops my mom's," Dylan chimed in. They led the way to Alicia's room, still rubbing her soothingly in support. Alicia, though she was still crying, gave a bitter laugh.

They sat Alicia down on her bed. Dylan went to grab tissues, but Massie stuck by her. Claire sat on Alicia's other side.

"Your mom won't really stay with him, will she?" Claire asked, taking a tissue from Dylan and passing it to Alicia.

Alicia sniffed and blew her nose. Her eyes weren't even poufy. She was one of those pretty criers. She scoffed bitterly. "God, I hope not.  _I'm_  divorcing him, that's for sure. I always wondered why we weren't a closer family, but now I know. He had another one on the side!"

"Technically… they were  _already_  your family," Dylan bit her cheek to stop from laughing. Claire and Massie shot her a reproachful look, but tried to hide their smiles. Alicia wailed at that.

"Oh my gosh," Dylan went to her instantly. "Leesh, I'm so sorry. Too soon?"

Claire shook her head at Dylan with stunned disbelief, but smiled a little. Alicia slumped in her spot.

"You're totally right!" she shouted suddenly. They all jumped. "How messed up is that? We were  _already_  family and… and…  _god_!"

Massie brushed a lock of Alicia's dark hair back out of her face for her. "Yeah… Now you know where Nina inherited her cheating ways from. …Your father."

Alicia nodded in agreement bitterly. "I am  _never_ forgiving him for this. I hate him so much. God, I didn't think I could hate him  _more._  I hope my mother never forgives him. I am leaving, there's no way that I am staying anywhere near him. Fuck the campaign."

Dylan, Massie, and Claire all nodded in agreement and support.

"You can stay with me," Dylan offered quickly. "My mom is still out of the country."

"Thanks, Dyl," Alicia whispered, grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose again. They all pulled her into a group hug.

"Your father doesn't deserve to win," Claire told her, her face was buried in Dylan's hair and her arms around Massie's. Alicia, in the center of all their arms, nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't deserve anything."

.

Claire stomped down the stairs and into the first empty bathroom she saw. Her work bag with the video was in her hands.

Claire had never wanted to expose the sex tape to the world. She felt that Nadia, Alicia, and Silvia didn't deserve that. She only wanted to make sure that Mr. Rivera stepped down from the campaign. Yes, she had wanted to destroy his sham of a marriage too… but she didn't want to hurt anyone else in the process.

Now, Silvia was sacrificing herself in the name of love. Nadia was forced to stay married to Len. Alicia forced to make nice with her father, a man she hated. And Len was going to become President of the United States.

Claire couldn't let that happen.

"Len cannot become senator," she repeated to herself.

She opened the video. Apparently, blackmail hadn't been enough to warn him.

In the midst of all the pressure, Landon and Len had forgotten one thing.

The video that Claire had sent them… was time stamped.

As last year.

If Len had truly been honest, Claire would have had nothing …but Len had lied. The affair had been long going. There was no way of going back on this one. They had already made the announcement and public apology.

Claire dragged the full video as an attachment the New York Times, the New York Post, Westchester Magazine. She threw in CNN and MSNBC because she knew that this story would be running hot and alive tomorrow. For good measure, she uploaded a blurred version onto Youtube.

The sex tape sent.

Let's see them try to spin this one.

Len Rivera was done now.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhhhhhhh. what did you think? too much?
> 
> in america, it seriously is like that. senators get away with doing drugs, cheating, even sex tapes. and babies born out of wedlock are rarer, yes, but it has happened. some pro-life politicians have also left voicemails for their mistresses, telling them to abort their babies. seriously.
> 
> most of them get away with it too.
> 
> but not this instance... claire is out for blood.
> 
> thanks for reading! tell me what you think?
> 
> kisses!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh my freaking god. you guys are sooo awesome. here is chapter thirteen as a huge, huge, sincere thank you for hitting 100 reviews! this is beyond amazing. i can't even believe it. i want to thank you all for your kind words, but i'm honestly not that great. lol, it's just the clique combined with revenge. nothing special. i just tweak it a bit to make it more dramatic for the characters we all know and love. your reactions to len really made me laugh though. and sarah, your comment about landon being on her period all the time made me lol.
> 
> this story is basically killling me, you guys. i keep doing this to myself. i keep creating problems. lol. the cast just keeps freaking expanding. i got the PC, the BW boys, ALL their parents. AH and then nina and silvia and landon and mrs. ryan. and now this. i'm writing myself to the grave. there are so many things to wrap up. ughhhhh. this story is freaking crazy.
> 
> so thank you for still sticking with me!
> 
> WARNING: for this chapter, language.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: don't hate me? we have lanye/claire confrontation. a bit of alicia aftermath. some cam. like i said, some. and it's not all great. CONFLICT OF INTEREST. the charity gala. and DUN DUN DUN GUESS WHO

**Chapter Thirteen**

.

"instead of a man of peace and love,  
i have become a man of violence and revenge."  
―  _Hiawatha_

.

**2015**

.

"Claire!" Layne called, slamming Claire's bedroom door open. It hit the other side with a loud bam. "Claire, you have to look at this."

"What?" Claire moaned, burrowing under her soft covers.

Layne walked over and dropped a stack of newspapers on her. Claire whined in protest.

"Claire, look!" Layne cried, shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "Why are you even still in bed? It's, like, nine. You're usually up by seven."

Claire huffed, pushing the covers off her. She squinted at Layne who was standing over her, then down at the papers in her lap. She blinked to clear her blurry vision.

Len Rivera's face from last night's fundraiser stared back at her on the cover of pretty much every single copy. Claire released a breath of relief. She picked up the first one.

It wasn't pretty.

It quoted Mr. Rivera's speech about honesty and integrity, detailed his admittance of an affair and another child, and featured Nadia and Alicia. The article goes on and talks about how Len's affair had been years ago, but the anonymous release of a sex tape showed that he had also been having an affair just last summer.

Mr. Honesty and Integrity and Justice had  _lied_.

Claire dropped that one on the bed and picked up another. It detailed the same thing; only it also goes on to ask if it was the same woman who fathered his second child and what other discretions he was hiding.

It was gold. Mr. Rivera was done.

His speech last night had ruined him. Not only had he made such a bold move in admitting something, but he had lied about it after preaching that he wouldn't.

Claire looked up from the article to Layne and smiled.

"He's ruined."

Layne nodded slowly. She hesitated. "But, what about…"

Claire furrowed her brow, pushing the papers off her. "What about what?"

"Nadia? Silvia? Nina? Even Alicia?"

"More like what about Landon Dorsey," Claire muttered, tossing her blankets off her. She swung her legs to the ground and stood.

Layne backed away in disbelief. "Don't you care what happens to them now?"

"Len couldn't become Senator," Claire told her with a raised eyebrow. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I thought we already talked about this. We agreed on this last night."

"Yeah, Len couldn't become Senator," Layne protested. "But you said you weren't going to release the tape. You were going to spare Nadia and Silvia the shame and embarrassment."

"My end goal was to make sure Len never became Senator. I wanted Nadia to find out as a side goal. It's sad that it had to happen this way, yes, but if I hadn't done anything, it would have been worse."

"Claire!" Layne shook her head. "Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm being honest with you!" Claire shouted. She regretted raising her voice instantly. She calmed herself. "I'm sorry."

Layne just looked at her and waited.

"I didn't want Nadia or Silvia to get hurt. Honestly. But I had to release that tape. I had to stop this before it spiraled out of control. You didn't see them all last night, Layne. It was awful. And Len and Landon Dorsey were spinning it into… into guaranteed votes. With Nadia at his side and Silvia in Barcelona, he was going to win."

"So you pushed it public?"

"It was already public! And it was all lies! Nadia and Alicia and even Silvia and Nina don't deserve him. And Alicia agrees with me. I'm forcing his hand. Nadia will have to leave him now, for appearances' sakes. She'd be a pariah in Westchester if she didn't."

"But… what if she didn't want to?"

Claire froze at that.

"Claire," Layne grabbed her by the shoulders. "The decision wasn't yours to make. Nadia is the mother of his child, his heir. What if she wanted to stay with him?"

"He cheated on her with someone she trusted!"

"But she might have loved him!" Layne said back. "Or… she might have loved his money. Or maybe the man he was or… or maybe she wanted to be a senator's wife? Or maybe she just wants her family together. Claire, didn't you remember her getting up and standing by him on stage right after she found out and admitted to the world he cheated?"

Claire blinked. She couldn't remember much. Her mind had been red, all red.

"I'm just saying… that you couldn't know, Claire. And as far as we know, Nadia was innocent in the framing of your father and so is Alicia. And you hurt them both in this too."

"You're right, Layne," Claire shook her head. "Because we _can't_ know. And they might have wanted to  _leave_  too, but would have been forced to stay if I hadn't released the tape. Now they get to choose for themselves."

Layne groaned, releasing Claire and flopping onto her bed. She rubbed her head. "You just said there wasn't much of an option now. That Nadia would be forced to leave him."

Claire sat down next to her. "Look, Layne. I get it. And I feel bad, honestly. I do. But I didn't want to just ruin Len's career. I wanted to ruin his life."

Layne turned to look at her.

Claire thought to his face though the computer. How his eyes never once flickered when he promised her the world. He had sworn to defend her father, to protect him. He promised to bring him home. But he was a  _liar_. He had destroyed her trust, her hope. He had killed her mom.

He deserved nothing.

Claire didn't mention that, only stared resolutely at Layne.

"Do you, though?" Layne finally asked. "Do you honestly feel bad?"

"For all the women he hurt in his life, yes," Claire admitted. She paused. "But for Len? No, not at all."

Layne didn't look at her, but nodded slowly.

.

Claire rang Dylan's doorbell and tapped her foot. It was like déjà vu. She had come here last time hoping to make amends as well and was forced to wait and think about what she had done then too.

She swallowed, shifting the coffee tray in her hand to alleviate the pressure.

The door swung open. It was Ann, Dylan's housekeeper.

"You!" Ann cried.

Claire bit her lip to hold in a smile. "Yeah. Ann, right? Listen, I'm sorry about last time. I was just worried about Dylan. I just wanted to make her feel better."

Ann harrumphed, but stepped back for Claire to come in.

"Here," Claire said with a smile. She handed Ann a coffee cup. "This is for you."

Claire made her way down the hall and into the Marvil living room where the girls already were.

"Hey Mara!" Dylan called from where she was sitting on a rug with Massie. Massie gave a carefree wave of acknowledgement. Alicia didn't even look at her.

"Hey," Claire called back. She went to Alicia first and pulled her into a hug. She passed her one of the drinks. "Low-fat latte."

Alicia didn't muster up a smile; Claire patted her shoulder, and turned to the others. She handed them their drinks. They shot each other worried looks at Alicia's state.

"She's in shock," Dylan whispered to her. "Did you see the news?"

Massie took a sip of her drink. "It's everywhere. Turns out, her dad lied. It hadn't been a mistake years ago. It's been going on for years."

Claire nodded slowly. "So what's going to happen?"

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Alicia snapped loudly, startling the three of them huddled together. "I'm not comatose. I'm sitting right here."

Dylan giggled, plopping down next to her and throwing an arm around her. "Well, I'm shocked. For a moment there, I thought you were. This is the first time you've said anything about us whispering all day."

"Seriously," Massie laughed, from her spot on the floor. "Welcome back to Earth, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm  _fine_ ," Alicia muttered, picking at her latte lid.

"You shouldn't be," Claire told her. "You're allowed to be hurt. You don't have to be composed all the time."

Dylan, Alicia, and Massie shared a look at Claire's words. Claire knew it was because that was definitely not the Westchester way. She guessed her 'Europe' was showing.

"What?" Claire snapped. "It's true! It's just us, your friends here with you right now. Mass and Dyl love you and we're all here to support you. No one's going to judge you for breaking down! You deserve to and you have a right to. What your dad did was awful. He's a horrible man, I know he's your dad, but it was horrible."

Massie and Dylan shared a look at that and gave Alicia small nods in agreement when she turned to look at them.

"The way he outted himself like that, without giving you or your mom a warning? The way he treated your mother! And even your aunt. And it all turned out to be lies. He's been sleeping with your aunt for ages! He had a daughter he  _knew_ about and never told you two. And he wanted you to stand by him as a happy family through it all, just so that he can be Senator. What kind of person does that?"

Alicia had tears in her eyes, but she nodded in agreement. Massie handed her a tissue from Dylan's coffee table.

"And now the whole world knows what he did. They'll be surprised that you  _aren't_  angry or hurt or upset," Claire finished softly.

"Irregardless," Massie chimed in. "He's still her dad, even if he is the world's biggest asshole."

"That doesn't mean she has to forgive him," Claire replied. She sighed in defeat and turned to Alicia. "Unless you want to, of course."

Alicia didn't say anything, only sniffled. Dylan offered her the bowl of cherries in her hand, but she shook her head. Claire grabbed a couple and popped them into her mouth. They waited in silence for what Alicia had to say.

"No," she finally spoke. "I hate him."

"Do you really, though?" Dylan asked quietly. Alicia pressed a hand to her eyes. "For years and years, I hated my dad. He left when Jamie was born, but he acts like he can just waltz into my life whenever  _he_ felt like it. I hate him too. But if… if my dad did something, anything that showed me he  _deserved_ my forgiveness… I would  _want_ to try and forgive him. You'd want a dad in your life. It's better than no dad at all."

"But he'd have to earn it, Leesh," Massie told her. "Make him grovel."

"Didn't I just say that?" Dylan said with an eye roll. Massie tossed a cherry at her and she laughed.

"Wait, but I thought you two made up, like, a long time ago. Wasn't it on the season finale of  _Marvilous Marvils_?" Alicia asked with a furrowed brow.

"It was all acting. They paid him… about 20 grand to appear," Dylan said nonchalantly.

They stared at her in disbelief. Alicia and Massie had had no idea. Claire thought Mr. Marvil was disgusting.

"Alicia, honestly, there's nothing your dad could do that would be worthy of your forgiveness," Claire said, turning the conversation back to Alicia.

Alicia looked at her with wet eyes. Massie and Dylan fell silent at that.

"You don't have to decide now, Leesh," Massie saved her from answering. "Let's just see how it all plays out. I'm sure your dad will be stepping down now that everything pretty much crashed and burned."

"Yeah," Dylan said, flopping down on the floor again. "I'm sure that he won't make you pretend anymore."

Claire said nothing. She sat down in Dylan's vacated spot and held Alicia's hand, offering her silent comfort. She had no clue what to say. She didn't even try to bring up the topic of Silvia or Nina.

An iPhone on one of Dylan's side tables blared. Claire looked, the name flashed JOSH3. She grabbed it and handed it to Alicia, who shook her head. She blinked in surprise.

"I'm not ready to talk to him."

"What? Why?" Claire asked. She glanced down at Dylan and Massie, who were frowning at Alicia.

"You should pick up," Massie told her. "He's probably worried sick. You haven't talked to him at all since the party."

"I said I didn't want to talk to him!"

"Is this about Nina?" Dylan asked seriously. Claire tilted her head, wondering what Nina had to do with it all.

"I don't know," Alicia groaned. She dropped her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "Can we not talk about it?"

"But you and Josh love each other," Claire protested.

"Not where Nina's concerned," Dylan told her. She lowered her voice again like Alicia wasn't right next to her. "Nina went for Josh in high school when she came for a semester as a foreign exchange student. It's a soft spot for Alicia."

"Like I said, Nina got her boy stealing ways from her parents," Massie sang. She flipping a page of the booklet she was scanning. It was wedding cake designs. She turned to Alicia. "I think you should pick up. Isn't Nina staying at your house right now? What if he calls there looking for you?"

Alicia started at that.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once you talk to him," Claire told her. She handed Alicia her phone again.

"I'll call him later," Alicia mumbled. "I'll just text him now."

She typed furiously.

Massie gathered her books and stood. "Just as well. We should get going. I want to be done with tasting as soon as possible before the gala."

"Wait, what?" Claire's heart beat loudly in her chest. "What gala?"

Massie cocked her head and eyed her. "The Grand Pree Committee's annual charity gala? Your aunt is a board member this year."

Claire's voice faded. "Tonight?" she breathed. "Shit!"

"Did you forget or something?" Dylan asked, spitting out cherry pits and standing as well.

"It completely slipped my mind!" Claire cried. She hadn't even picked out an outfit or anything either. Was it really tonight? Layne hadn't said anything this morning either.

"Well, good thing we reminded you," Dylan laughed. "That would have been bad."

Claire nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, Massie scheduled us all for hair in this afternoon. Jakkob could probably pencil you in with us," Dylan offered. She glanced at Massie, who rolled her eyes, but pulled her phone out with a sigh. She texted her hairstylist to let him know of an additional person.

"Thanks, Massie," Claire finally said, surprised that Massie had been so quick to give in.

Massie nodded impatiently. "Can we go now? I really don't want to be late."

"Does it have to be today? What about reporters?" Alicia whined.

"They know better than to be on my property," Dylan said. She headed into her coat closet grabbed a hat and sunglasses and tossed them on Alicia's lap. "That should do it."

"Seriously?" Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"Wouldn't you all need them?" Claire laughed. "Photographers know you all go everywhere together. Once one notices Massie or you, then they'd know that it was Alicia."

Dylan groaned. "I braved the public when my mom's shit hit the fan. You can do it too, Leesh."

"You have to sooner or later," Massie sighed. "Now, let's go."

They went.

.

"I still think you should go with the Bavarian crème," Dylan sighed at just the memory of the taste.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "I'm surprised. I would have thought that you would have picked the chocolate buttercrème."

"Well, that one _was_  good," Dylan frowned. "But it didn't pair so great with white amaretto."

"Should you be writing all this down?" Claire asked Massie as they argued. Massie laughed, shaking her head.

They were walking down the cobblestone roads of downtown after just exiting Lulu's Cake Shop. Massie had a list over her books in her hands that she was making red marks over the rejects that they had just sampled.

"Well, Mass," Dylan turned back to her and Claire. "I think you should worry more about how it tastes than how it looks."

"Why?" Alicia snapped. "The  _taste_  isn't going in the papers."

Claire laughed at that. Massie gave them a quick grin, but her attention was distracted. The girls all turned to look. At a field at the end of the block were the guys, kicking a soccer ball around. Claire's heart sped up in her chest at the sight of Cam.

"Is that the guys?" Dylan asked. She strained on her heels to look. They continued to walk. Claire felt the distance between her and Cam shrinking.

Alicia ducked behind Massie and Claire. "Let's turn around."

"What?" Massie laughed. "Leesh, why are you hiding from Josh? If anything, you need to be up in his face so he doesn't forget what he has."

"As if he could forget," Dylan cupped her chest and leered at Alicia's. Alicia pounced over Massie and Claire and onto Dylan, who squealed in surprise. Massie cried out too, almost dropping her cake books from Alicia's jostle.

They definitely caught the guys' attention now. Along with the whole block, who gave them dirty looks.

"Alicia!" Josh called, waving at her. He was already jogging over.

"Great," Alicia muttered.

"What's so bad about seeing him anyway?" Claire asked her.

"With Nina around, it's all I can think of when I see him," Alicia said softly, watching Josh make his way over. "It was a horrible time."

"Alicia," Josh called when he was near enough. The girls made their way over and Alicia followed slowly. "I've been calling you all morning. I've been out of my mind."

The girls headed over to the field so they could give Alicia and Josh some privacy. That meant that Cam caught Claire's eye. He gave a rueful grin. Claire smiled back slightly, giving him a small wave.

The guys were all sweaty and had grass stains on their pants.

"Are you seriously playing soccer when you should be watching the troop?" Dylan snapped at Derrick, who had jogged over to Massie. He knew better than to pull her into a sweaty embrace. They kissed deeply. Claire frowned, wondering what Derrick had done at dinner that made Massie so receptive to him.

"They're fine," Chris said with a wave over to a troop of boy scouts playing at the edge of the field. Dylan scowled at him. Claire had to laugh; her smile became strained when Cam came over.

"Hey," he grinned at her.

"Hey," Claire replied softly back. She wanted to avoid his eyes, but they sucked her in. His intense stare always made her want to melt. "How are you?"

"Better now," Cam told her, tossing the ball under his arm. His eyes sparkled.

"Do you volunteer or something?" she asked, nodding her chin to the boys.

"Nah, just Derrick and Chris," Cam shook his head. "Two is more than enough. I just came by because they invited us all for a match."

Claire nodded absentmindedly. Her mind was partially on Massie and Derrick and also Alicia and Josh and Nadia and Len, not to mention Landon and the rest of her plan and Layne and also the gala tonight. There was so much going on, she couldn't help but rub her forehead.

"You alright?" Cam asked her worriedly. He dropped the ball to the grass and stepped closer to her. Claire shook herself and nodded again.

She gave Cam a bright smile. "Yeah, sorry. Just a headache."

Cam's warm hands felt up her forehead. Claire stared up at him. "I'm fine, honestly," she croaked out from his proximity. It reminded her of the way she felt that night, when he had kissed her.

"Good," Cam removed his hands. He stuffed them back in his pocket. "Because I was going to ask if you'd be my date for the gala tonight."

Claire blinked.

Cam paused. "Unless you're already going with someone else…"

"No," Claire shook her head. She gave him a smile. "Uh, no, I'm not. Yeah, sure. Yeah, that'd be great."

"Awesome," Cam grinned widely. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay…"

The guys were already heading back to the field. Chris and Kemp were fighting over the soccer ball, Derrick trailing behind them. Josh was making his way back slowly too. Claire turned and saw that Dylan was gesturing her over. They had hair appointments. She made to leave, but turned back to Cam at the last moment.

"No, wait!" Claire slapped a hand to her head. "Can we just meet there? I was going to head over with Layne. My aunt hired us a car and everything. It's a big deal for her. It's the first time in years she's been asked back."

"Sure, no problem," Cam said with a carefree shrug. "I'll meet you out front."

"Okay," Claire smiled. "I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight," Cam waved at her. He made his way to the field after his friends and Claire left for hers.

.

Layne looked great dressed in a mesh Papell gown. It was the most dolled up Claire had ever seen her, but it was bold and colorful and two-toned, so Layne still looked like Layne.

"I'll see you around tonight?" Claire called to her over the sounds of paparazzi and cameras flashing and the mummer and bustle of the crowd milling outside. Layne gave her a two finger salute, before heading down the red carpet decorated with candles that led the way. She ignored photographers who asked her to pose.

Claire stood on the toes of her Valentino pumps, looking for Cam in the crowd. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She dug into her clutch and pulled out her cell. She was just about to shoot him a text message when she saw him, standing at the edge near the curb, rocking on his heels.

Picking up the organza train of her dress, she made her way carefully over to him.

"Hey," Claire called as she approached.

Cam's face lit up when he saw her. "Wow. You look beautiful."

Claire fought down a blush and took him in. He looked dashing in his tux. She reached into her clutch and pulled out a gold handkerchief that matched the metallic designs on her Krikor Jabotian embroidered gown.

"Thanks," Cam said, watching her tuck it into his pocket so that they would be a matching pair.

Claire smoothed down his pocket when she was done and glanced up at him shyly. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before she could say anything more. Claire let him, relaxing into his body as his arms held her.

She pulled away first, aware that all of high-society was there. She tried to fight down her smile. "Are you ready to head in?"

He held out an arm for her and she slid her arm into his. They walked down the red carpet together. Cameras blinded Claire, but they posed for the required photos and headed in through the high vaulted glass door into the gala.

It was summer, so neither really had to do a coat check, but they had to fill out name cards for announcements of their arrival. Claire, invited as a guest of her aunt's, filled them out for the both of them.

It was very formal.

The announcer had all the name cards on a gold platter. When it was their turn, they stepped up. Claire straightened her gown out behind her and prayed that she wouldn't trip. She was thankful that she had her hair done with Massie and the girls. At least it was guaranteed to stay for a while.

"Cam Fisher and Mara Abeley."

Cam and Claire finally made their way down the steps and into the gala. It was lavish. The committee had definitely gone overboard. The whole place was decked out in patterns and bright colors. It hadn't been what Claire was expecting at all. She had thought that it would be all whites and golds for formality, but to match the peacocks in a giant cage on the center of the stage, the place was vibrant and multi-hued.

"Those poor endangered peacocks," Cam whispered in her ear as they made their way down the steps. Claire smothered her grin, they were to be composed. A few photographers captured their pictures.

"Mara!" Mrs. Abeley greeted as soon as they were clear of the entrance steps. The next couple was already being announced. "Thank you so much for coming! And you even have a date."

Claire grinned, giving Mrs. Abeley the requisite air kisses on the cheek in greeting. Mrs. Abeley turned to Cam and did the same. "Cam, how are you tonight?"

"I'm great, thanks," Cam replied.

"Everything looks wonderful, Auntie," Claire said, looking around. Prints decorated the chairs and even the tablecloths were colorful. Painted hydrangeas sat upon all the tables laid out with expensive silverware and glasses for dinner. Dangling blue and green lights lit the whole area.

"Thank you so much, Mara honey," Mrs. Abeley beamed. "Well, I must be off. I'll see you later on. I'm sure we're seated together."

Claire nodded and watched her go. Cam turned to her. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, that'd be great," Claire said. She spotted famous people everywhere she looked. She also spotted Dylan sitting at a table by herself, dressed in a gold and black strapless Theia mermaid gown that brought out her curves. She was restlessly tapping her clutch against the wild printed table. She headed over.

"Dyl, you look amazing," she said. Dylan saw her and stood up abruptly. They hugged.

"Me? Look at you!" Dylan protested. "It that an original? I've never seen it before."

Claire shook her head. "Krikor Jabotian. From the fall and winter collection."

Dylan nodded sagely. She glanced around. "Alicia should have been here by now. I hope she didn't back out at the last minute."

Claire frowned. She hoped so too. "What about Massie?"

Dylan nodded her chin towards the front of the room, where Massie and Derrick were chatting up the governor of New York. Claire blinked at Massie's outfit. She was dressed in an almost-see-through Elie Saab gown. It was a light lavender blue and embedded with Elie Saab's signature floral tulle. It made it look almost bridal and as such, balanced the look. Derrick, of course, was in an Armani tux.

Claire turned back to Dylan and remembered her impatient tapping. "What's wrong?"

Dylan blinked. "What? Oh, nothing. J.T. just left to get me a drink and hasn't been back in, oh, I don't know, twenty minutes?"

Claire looked around. There did seem to be a long line at the bar. "So…?" She grinned, sliding into an empty seat next to her. "Since he's your date tonight, I assume everything worked out?"

Dylan blushed and shrugged. "We're going to take it slow. See where it goes."

Claire smiled at her. "I'm glad. I'm happy for you, Dylan." Dylan smiled at her in thanks.

The next names that were announced captured their attention. "Josh Hotz and Alicia Rivera."

Of course, with the recent scandal, all heads turned to the entrance. Cameras flashed like crazy. Alicia bore it all regally, her arm linked with Josh's. She was dressed in a Ralph Lauren original. It was a bold, eye-catching, heart-stopping red.

Many people attempted to stop and talked to her, but Alicia made a beeline over to them. Massie saw and excused herself too. They all converged together at Dylan's table.

"You alright?" Massie asked her in a hushed voice. Alicia nodded. Josh put his arm around her waist and tugged her close.

"It's better than outside," Josh told them. "It was unbelievable out there."

"Well," Claire said. "I'm glad you decided to come anyway, Leesh. It was really brave."

Alicia gave her a small smile, smoothing down her curled hair in a side pony. Josh nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah, you had to face them someday," Massie nodded. "Best that you get it out of the way with."

"Landon forbade her to come," Josh said.

Claire blinked in surprise, she turned to Alicia. "He's still working for your dad? I thought he was stepping down?"

Alicia shrugged, dropping into one of the colorful chairs. Josh rubbed her shoulders. "Landon's in denial. She doesn't seem to see that he's done. She's convinced that they can still salvage what happened."

"Has she been watching the news?" Dylan snorted. She spotted J.T. who had finally headed back. He was holding two drinks. "Ugh, thank god."

"Sorry it took so long," he said. He turned to everyone. "Uh, hey. I'm J.T."

They exchanged introductions, but Claire wanted to get back on the topic of Len. How was  _any_  of it salvageable? Landon was crazy and Len was too if he believed that he could still get away with it.

"Has he, though?" Claire nudged further. "He doesn't really think that any of it was okay, does he? I thought everyone rescinded their donations."

"They did," Alicia picked at her cuticles. "I have no idea what the hell Landon is thinking. I told you, that bitch is insane."

Claire squeezed her clutch. An arm was placed around her waist. Cam had returned, he handed her a glass. She thanked him with a smile. Alicia sat up straighter when she saw them together. She wiggled her eyebrows at Claire, who rolled her eyes.

"Dinner should be starting soon," Massie sighed. "Mara, I think you're with me at my table. All the committee families are near the front."

Claire nodded, sipping her drink. She took Cam's hand. "We'll meet up with you guys later." Alicia, Dylan, J.T., and Josh nodded and waved goodbye. She and Massie headed to the front of the room, near the peacocks. Derrick was already seated. Massie slid in next to him.

Claire and Cam found their place cards next to them and Cam held her seat out for her to slide in. Claire looked at the name cards across the table. It said William Block and Chase Harrington. She squeezed her clutch again, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, man," Derrick said. He and Cam fist bumped and started discussing things that Claire couldn't even begin to pay attention to. Her mind was whirling over the fact that she would be sitting with William and Chase and Kendra and Elizabeth. She downed her drink. She needed more.

"I'm pretty sure I sent those reports," Cam was saying as Claire finally turned to him and tuned in. "I even made the call yesterday to confirm."

Claire wrinkled her brow. What were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" She asked them, interrupting their conversation.

Cam and Derrick both turned to look at her. "Just work stuff," Cam told her, patting her on the hand.

Claire blinked. …Work? Her heart started to beat just a little bit faster. "What work stuff?" she bit out slowly. "Where do you work?"

"I work with Derrick at BHC," Cam told her with a furrowed brow.

All the blood in Claire's body seemed to be set aflame. Her heart soared, thudding loudly. Her ears felt as if they were ringing. "Wh— _what_?"

"Yeah, although I had to intern for two years," Cam rolled his eyes at Derrick, who snorted.

"Hey, I had to do the same. And my dad owns the company. It was fair."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Can we please drop that now? It's always work with you two."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's on the Massie approved topics list?" Derrick asked her. "The peacocks?"

Massie narrowed her eyes and slapped him playfully. Derrick laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Claire turned away. She was still breathing deeply in disbelief.

"I didn't know you worked at BHC," she said softly. Cam shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we never got to the topic of work. I've been there for a while now. I do some software stuff."

Claire couldn't say more. Kendra and Elizabeth had arrived.

"Oh Mara and Cam," Kendra thrilled. "How lovely. You two make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Claire said dully. She took in Kendra Block and Elizabeth Ryan, Olivia's mother, and felt her blood, which was already drumming under her veins, boil. "It's great to see you again, Mrs. Block."

"Likewise, Mara," Kendra smiled. "Have you met Elizabeth Ryan?"

"I haven't actually," Claire stood with a charming smile. She couldn't stop to process it at all. It was show time. Claire had to be on her game. She was all Mara now. "It's great to meet you, Mrs. Ryan. I've heard so much about you. The work you do to help all of Westchester is pretty much legendary."

Mrs. Ryan laughed. "Oh, honey. Thank you. But, I'm not all that great. It's the ladies of Westchester that are what really makes me legend."

Claire smiled slowly. "I'm sure."

They took their seats. Claire's eyes burned into Mrs. Ryan's. She was Mara's next target.

"Well, I should probably go find my husband," Kendra said, looking around. "The event is just about to start. Lizzy, you'll be fine here, won't you?"

Kendra flitted away before Mrs. Ryan could reply. She engaged Derrick in conversation, but Massie turned away, taking a drink from her glass. Claire felt Cam's hand slid into hers. It felt nice, but in the midst of the crowd and the people Claire hated with all her heart, it didn't tingle like it did the night of their date.

"Could I?" Claire asked, gesturing to Cam's drink. He nodded and passed it to her.

Suddenly, the announcer made a last minute introduction. "Dahn Bondok and Kristen Gregory."

Claire and Massie both choked on their drinks.

Claire set down the glass clumsily while Cam rubbed her back in soothing circles. Claire's eyes were blurry from the tears that came unbidden from her coughing, but she could still make out the unmistakable form of Kristen making her way down the steps of the gala.

Dressed in a blue beaded Aidan Mattox gown with her head swept up in an elaborate bun, Kristen glowed with confidence.

Claire couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the  _fuck_?" Massie echoed her exactly, slamming her glass down on the table roughly.

Mrs. Ryan gasped at her language. Massie didn't pay her any mind. Her eyes were glued to Kristen, who was posing for the cameras with a sly smile. Since introductions had been done for a while and almost everyone was almost seated, all eyes were on her. People started whispering, wondering about her disappearance and reappearance. The photographers were attempting to court her for answers on her shattered engagement.

"I don't fucking believe this," Massie snarled. She was seething. Her face was flushed with anger and her hands were shaking in fury. Derrick knew better than to try to comfort her.

Claire couldn't believe it either. What was Kristen  _doing_? What was she  _thinking_?

"What's wrong?" Cam asked them all. "Did you guys know Kristen was coming back?"

Claire adopted a confused expression on her face. "Oh, I didn't know. We weren't close. I've only met her about a couple times." She turned to Massie and Derrick. "Did you guys know?" She asked, even though from Massie's expression she was sure she hadn't. She didn't know about Derrick though.

"No, I didn't," Derrick said to Massie instead of Claire, who had asked the question. Massie glared at him in disbelief. "I had nothing to do with this."

Massie released a deep breath, visibly trying to keep calm. Cam looked on in confusion. Claire placed a hand on his arm. "Could you… get me another drink before dinner starts, please?" Cam nodded and stood. He headed over to the bar. Claire rubbed her forehead.

A loud ringing of the microphone brought everyone's attention to the stage. Kendra Block smiled diligently and waited for silence. Everyone turned to her. "Hello and welcome, everyone to the Grand Pree Committee's annual charity ball. All of this year's donations will be going Pawnation, Demand Med to support habitat preservation of the endangered green peafowl."

Kendra gestured to the three peacocks and pea fowls in the massive golden cage right behind her. She continued to lament about the endangered animal, but Claire was distracted. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed William and Chase slip into their seats across from her. Layne plopped down at the end as well, next to an empty placard for her mother. Chase placed his arm around Mrs. Ryan's chair, but no one spoke.

"The person with the highest amount of donations will be announced after dinner. Thank you for your support."

Layne waved at her from her seat and Claire smiled back, but they couldn't make conversation. Waiters were coming out with food. Cam returned with Claire's drink, placing on the table in front of her. She grabbed it with a sincere thank you and gulped it down.

Kendra and Mrs. Abeley made their way over to their table. Kendra slid into the empty seat next to her husband and met Massie's eyes. They were wide with fury, but Massie completely ignored her mother. She pushed back her chair, her amber eyes glowing in the blue and green lights. Everyone at the table looked at her. "Excuse me," she said sweetly.

Massie turned on her heels and flounced away. Kendra's eyes narrowed at the scene Massie was making in public. Everyone was seated and eating. It was rude to leave because there were courses to follow. Derrick cleared his throat and stood as well. "I'll go check on her."

Layne met Claire's eyes. They communicated all they couldn't say wordlessly. What was going to happen to Kristen?  _Why in the world was she back_? What is she thinking? She was out of her mind and in over her head.

"Everything alright?" Cam asked her with a frown. Claire turned to him with a small smile.

"Yeah," she gave a breathy laugh, picking up her fork. She didn't have much appetite though. "Everything's great."

Except that it really wasn't. Not at all.

.

"It was an excellent choice of meals, Auntie. The foie gras was my favorite," Claire smiled sweetly, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face. Her hair was coming apart. She was dead tired and couldn't wait to get home, but they still had dancing to do and the announcing of the donation amounts.

Auntie beamed back at her. "Why thank you, Mara. But all the credit really goes to Kendra who, as committee head chairwoman, makes the final approvals."

Claire turned to her then. "Well then, compliments to you, Mrs. Block."

"Thank you, Mara," Kendra smiled at her. Claire reached into her clutch and pulled out her checkbook and pen.

"Everything about tonight is so lovely and those poor peacocks on the stage up their really tug at your heartstrings." Claire told her. She wrote out a check for 50,000 dollars. It wouldn't be the winner, but it would put her on Kendra's radar. "I just love all animals and it's so sad that they're endangered because of humans."

Kendra accepted the check with a surprised look. Mrs. Abeley blinked at Claire. "Mara, honey. Your name was already included in my donation, there's no need."

Claire smiled at them both. "It's no problem. Like I said, I love to help."

"Well, if you're interested in other charities," Kendra said with a smile, placing the check in her clutch with the others she had received. "Then you simply must come to the banquet I'm throwing in honor of Elizabeth Ryan for her volunteer work for young girls in Westchester."

"But Kendra," Mrs. Abeley, pleasantly surprised. She looked delighted at the prospect of Mara being able to come too. "I thought that was a mother daughter banquet."

"It is," Kendra nodded. "And Mara  _is_  a daughter. It would be rude not to invite her, when all the other girls in Westchester for the season will be there as well."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Block," Claire beamed. "I would love to come. I'll even purchase two tickets, one for me and another in honor of my mother back home."

Claire excused herself and made a beeline for Dylan and Alicia, who were huddled with Kristen, gushing over her hair and dress and asking questions about her return.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Alicia was saying, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, I was staying at a hotel over in the East side," Kristen explained, brushing a hand over her bun.

"You haven't answered any of our calls," Dylan pouted. "We were so worried."

"Yes," Kristen took a sip of her drink. "I know. I'm sorry. Since I broke off the engagement, I had to limit all phone use. The reporters were going crazy."

Alicia and Dylan nodded slowly. They shot each other confused looks.

"There have been some crazy rumors going around about your break-up," Alicia told her, with a raised brow.

Kristen gave a carefree laugh. "All rumors, I assure you," Kristen looked up suddenly. Claire had arrived. "Ah… Mara… Abeley, was it?"

Claire gave her a tight smile. "Yes, Kristen Gregory, good to see you again."

Kristen turned to the girls suddenly. "I see you guys have found my replacement."

Dylan sputtered, while Alicia raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Dylan laughed. "That's not what it is. Mara's been cool. She's our friend. We've just been hanging out."

"It had nothing to do with you  _falling off the face of the earth_ , by the way," Alicia snapped. "I went to your house and called so many times. You literally disappeared."

"Look," Kristen sighed impatiently. "I said I was  _sorry_. I told you I had to go, alright?" At their confused looks, she continued, "Look, I'll explain it all later. In private."

Kristen turned to Claire and gave her a faux-smile. "Could I talk to you for a minute, Mara? Right now?"

Dylan and Alicia scowled, but turned and headed over to their guys. They wanted to dance anyway. They would catch up with Kristen later and demand answers.

Kristen faced Claire, the smile dropping from her face. "I know what you did."

Claire blinked calmly. She had already known that Kristen was on to her from her meet-up with Derrick. "Excuse me? What did I do?" Claire tilted her head, knowing that her face was all innocence.

"I know you're not as innocent as everyone seems to believe you are. I know you knew about me and Derrick and I know you told Massie on purpose."

Claire shook her head slowly. "Oh Kristen, I had no idea. How could I?"

Kristen frowned a bit, but her face was still fierce. "I don't know, but I  _know_  that it wasn't a coincidence that you were there at the Fenway with us. It's  _miles_  from town."

Claire shrugged lightly. "I was on my way back from the city and stopped for a drink."

"Yeah," Kristen hummed, tilting her head, same as Claire. "You see? I find that hard to believe. You told Massie, got her to ruin my life, and now you're all buddy-buddy with her and all my friends. Right, because  _that's_ not suspicious at all."

Claire gave a cheery laugh. "Oh, Kristen," She reached out and patted her hand. "I never meant to steal your place. You were just out of town. Your friends love you… but I'm not so sure that they would, if I told them the truth."

Kristen furrowed her brow.

Claire continued with a slight smile. "You see, Massie hasn't told anyone and I kept the secret for her. But I'm sure that if I told Dylan and Alicia why you _really_  left, they wouldn't be so receptive of you anymore."

Kristen smiled, nice and slow. "Oh, Mara. You silly thing. If you told Dylan and Alicia,  _Massie_  won't be so receptive of you. If she wanted the world to know, she would have told by now. No, Massie needs the wedding to go on, so they'll hush it all up. You won't say a thing."

Claire smiled too, sweetly. "Well, then I guess we're stuck with each other. You don't want Dylan and Alicia to know, and I don't want to lose any of their trust," Claire stepped up, closing on Kristen. "Massie, Dylan, and Alicia are my friends, so we'll be spending a lot of time together. I guess this means  _we're_  going to be best friends too!"

Claire grinned widely and pulled Kristen into a warm hug. Knowing they were in public, Kristen couldn't make a scene by pulling away. Claire let go first.

Kristen looked like she ate something bitter. Her face was pinched in anger at their impasse.

Claire straightened the train on her dress again. She glanced back up at Kristen beneath her mascara'ed eyelashes.

"You're forgetting one thing, though," Claire said softly.

"And what's that?" Kristen bit out.

"That Massie is not the least bit happy about your return," Claire told her. "She's out for your blood."

Kristen snarled. "Tell her to bring it."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: kristen's backkkkkkkkk. like i said, is she super brave? or super crazy?
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> review & see you soon! kisses!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay. okay. okay. i'm really, really nervous about posting this chapter.
> 
> i want to thank you all to death for your reviews. you guys are so wonderful. thank you for letting me know you're reading and enjoying. also, a thank you to those who have been following and favoriting my story.
> 
> when i started, i never believed that i would have so much people reading. i expected like 2 people. lol. but ugh, you guys constantly surprise me and make me want to cry. seriously. so, i apologize in advance for this chapter. it's ALL OVER THE PLACE.
> 
> i think you guys knew that a confrontation was coming.
> 
> i name this the climax of my story.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: flashback to the strange woman in chapter 3 (i told you she'd be back). elizabeth ryan gets hers. mother/daughter banquet. mara gets an in with massie. confrontation with layne.

**Chapter Fourteen**

.

"And nothing on earth consumes a man more quickly than the passion of resentment."  
—  _Ecce Homo: Why I am So Wise, Friedrich Nietzsche_

.

**2005**

.

Claire's mind swam in and out of unconsciousness. She was on the couch. She had fainted. The FBI! They had taken her father away! Claire stayed still. She could hear hushed voices were talking over her. Her eyes remained closed and she regulated her breathing in calming breaths. She didn't want to pass out again. It was bliss, but her father  _needed_ her, her mother too.

"Elizabeth," Kendra Block's voice was whispering. Judging from the lowness and the fact that no one was blocking Claire's light, she figure they were standing near the living room door. It seemed to be the right direction. "How long until she wakes?"

"I'm a child psychologist, Kendra," this 'Elizabeth' was saying. Claire couldn't stop her brow from furrowing in confusion. She wracked her brain until she remembered the strange woman in the suit that was there when she woke up. She also remembered the looks Elizabeth and Kendra shared about her. "Not a doctor."

There was a moment of silence. Claire wondered what was happening, but she pretended to still be asleep. She didn't want to even look Kendra in the face. She was in on the framing of her father. And Kendra had called Elizabeth, so she was probably in on it too. Once they left, Claire would tell her mom. She would tell everyone.

"Yes," Kendra was saying slowly. Claire could just picture the sly smile she had on her face. It was almost the same as Massie's. Claire had spent enough time with both of them to pick up on their similarities. "That's right, isn't it? …How would you like to change that?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Working in an office stuffed to the brim, layoffs almost every month. It must be awful to work for non-profit," Kendra let the comment sit for a while. "With kids destined to go nowhere. Some just can't be helped. Cases like that …It must be so hard, to watch them come and go… It must be heart-breaking."

Elizabeth was silent for a while. "It… is hard to… B—but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, what if you had a different job?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What if you had a private practice? Dealing with different patients? The  _right_ kind of people. People like me. Think of all the money you would get from just sitting on a chair and listening to the problems of the housewives in Westchester," Kendra trilled.

"That would be… but—how?"

"I could be your first client," Kendra continued. "And trust me, with my recommendation… you'd never be out of work. I could set you up with an office just right here in town. It could be done within a week."

Claire stayed still, hardly breathing. She wondered what was happening. Sometimes, the Blocks really confused Claire. One moment they were kind and generous, offering life saving promises to people, people like her father and Elizabeth, and other times… other times they  _framed_  them and got them arrested right in front of their families.

"The only thing you have to do…" Kendra went on. "Is to write up a report."

"A report? That's it?" Elizabeth sputtered.

"On little Claire Lyons over there," Kendra finished.

Claire's eyes flew open.

"Come with me, Elizabeth," Kendra said, leading Elizabeth out of her guesthouse living room. Claire sat up, but they were already heading out. She went unnoticed. Claire gripped her knees to her chest, her head still pounding.

And wondered what it all meant.

.

**2015**

.

" _Layne_ ," Claire moaned, rolling on her friend's bed. "Why is she back? What is Kristen doing?"

Layne huffed, whacking her over the head with a throw pillow. "You're messing up my sheets."

Claire had to laugh. "Sorry," she said, straightening up and smoothing down her hair. Under her friend's faux-stern glare though, Claire smoothed down her friend's bed too. They giggled.

"Wait, Layne, stop!" Claire whined, slapping her hand down on the comforter. "This is serious."

Layne fought down a grin and sat down next to her. "I don't know what she's thinking."

"I don't either," Claire ran a hand through a knot in her hair. "Usually, I can get into their heads pretty well, but I can't figure this out."

"You think she came back for Derrick? Because if so, she's the world's biggest fool."

"She knows what I did," Claire muttered, her face pressed down on Layne's bed. "She's onto to me."

"Wasn't Massie? Isn't Derrick?" Layne tried to reassure her. "They haven't done anything and they certainly could have done and do more than Kristen, right?"

Claire turned to look up at her friend. "You didn't see her last night. She was different."

"She had nothing to lose," Layne shrugged. "Just see what her end goal is first and then decide."

"What did you hear?" Claire sat up, furrowing her brow at her friend.

"Well, you know the Block's sold the Gregory's estate…" Layne told her. Claire nodded impatiently. "I overheard that Kristen bought  _a house_  in town. Right on Maple Boulevard. So, she's definitely staying."

"What?" Claire cried, sitting up and shoving the throw pillow off her. "How did she even get the mon— _Derrick_."

Layne's jaw dropped. "How much money did he give her?"

"More than enough to buy a house," Claire muttered. "She was set for life… She could have brought a house anywhere."

"But she chose Westchester," Layne sang.

"Is Marsha back too?" Claire asked roughly, looking at her friend.

"I didn't hear anything, but I could ask my mom," Layne said, picking at her nails. They were painted black and her mother had complained about them for today. "We have a mother/daughter banquet today or something."

"In honor of Elizabeth Ryan," Claire said. "I'm going too."

"Really?" Layne asked in surprise. "But…"

"It's mothers and daughters only?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But Kendra invited me. So, I bought two tickets in honor of my mother."

"Claire, I didn't mean it like that," Layne told her. "I'm glad you're coming."

"Good," she smiled. "Because Elizabeth Ryan is going down."

Layne started in surprise. "She's a target?"

"Mmhmm," Claire swung her legs off the bed. "Be right back."

She grabbed her file on Elizabeth from her own bedroom and then headed back to Layne's. She perked up when she saw what was in Claire's hand. To Layne, in addition to having the details of the dirtiest scandals in Westchester, the folders were pieces of Claire's past that she had missed, that had never been revealed until now.

Claire handed her the file. Layne took it and flipped it open. "Is this seriously her?"

"From about… a decade ago. That's what she looked like prior to the money," she shrugged.

"God, sometimes with the way they act, and plastic surgery I guess, you can forget that they're new money," Layne muttered. She flipped the page and stared at page of analysis, typed, but old dated from 2005. "What's this?"

"Before she was Westchester's go to psychiatrist for their first-world problems, she was a child psychologist," Claire explained crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Layne protested, pretended to be angry. "My mom has sessions with her."

Claire bit down her smile until Layne gave up the act and laughed, "Yeah, you're right. It's a load of crap. My mom says that all they do is gossip. Elizabeth knows all the secrets in Westchester."

"Well, she should," she muttered.

"Sorry, go on," her friend waved her, scanning the sheet. She hadn't heard.

Claire sat down next to Layne, wondering how to word it. "Kendra Block bribed her with her current job and status to write up an analysis of me, just right after my dad was taken."

Layne widened her eyes. "What?"

"It said that I was out of control, that I was inconsolable, that I had delusions of my father's innocence…. And that it was better for everyone involved, for my whole family, if I was barred from seeing him."

"Are you serious?"

"She wrote that she didn't know what it would do to my sanity," Claire bit out with a gasp.

Layne reached over and touched her arm. Claire shook herself. "Of course, back then I was pretty awful to everyone. I was… angry. I said things and yelled at my mom… threw things. But that was because no one would  _believe_  me."

She swallowed. Layne kept the silence, knowing that this was hard for her. "My mom had to stay with me… it was one of the reasons we were barred from court," Claire blinked and tilted her head up to avoid her friend's eyes. "And the reason I couldn't even see my dad when my mom died. They wouldn't let me visit him in prison."

"God," Layne bit out, rubbing Claire's arm. "That's awful."

" _She's_  awful," Claire bit out in retort. "Who does that? Who separates someone from their family? And she claimed to love kids and now this 'helping young girls' in Westchester benefit with her own daughter. It obviously stems from her guilt."

Layne nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking her down tonight."

Her friend nodded solemnly.

.

Since Claire had installed cameras all over the Block's estate last time she had been over during the sleepover, through glimpses of the Kendra yelling at her party planner, she had a rough idea what was going to happen at the banquet today. So, after her talk with Layne, she had spent the rest of the morning editing and editing and editing, making sure it would all run as planned.

Claire had arrived early to the banquet, knowing that the girls would be there already. Since she didn't have a mother to attend with, she could wear whatever she wanted. Dressed in an Alice + Olivia jersey dress that flared out at her waist, Claire was the picture of innocence.

Hitching her bag over her shoulder more securely, she tapped her foot impatiently and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Mara," Massie opened the door with a raised brow. "Hey. You're early."

"I know," she smiled. "I wanted to talk to you."

And that was how Claire spilled everything about her conversation with Kristen last night.

When she finished, Massie eyed her with a contemplative look. She tapped her manicured nails against her arms where they were crossed and eyed Claire.

"Well," she finally said. "Thank you for coming to me."

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked her.

"If Kristen wants to play, I'll play," Massie said with a sly shrug. Her wavy brown hair slid from her shoulder and Claire blinked.

"And if she goes after Derrick again?"

Massie scowled. "I thought I told you," she articulated. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Derrick and I are fine now. He wouldn't touch that trash with a fifty foot pole anymore."

Now it was Claire's turn to eye her. Was Massie telling the truth? Or was she in denial?

Either way, Claire wouldn't be able to get it out of her now. Olivia Ryan had bounced into the room.

"Hey, Mass," She called, and then blinked when she noticed Claire. "Oh hello. Was it… Mara?"

Claire nodded and gave her a wave. Massie turned to her impatiently. "What is it now?"

"Your mom wants to see you," Olivia told her in her bubbly voice. Nothing rattled her. Massie scowled at her and left without another word. Claire left the room too, headed for the bar in the estate's massive back property that was still being set up, for a drink. Knowing it was a conservative event, Claire ordered a soda.

Fingering her bag, she casually made her way over to the center stage. She rounded the back where all the controls for the massive television mounted in the front were. Olivia was there, biting her lip in anxiety.

"Hey, Olivia," Claire smiled, sipping her soda. "What's wrong?"

Olivia started in surprise. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Claire shrugged. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" She whined. "I don't know how to work a thing!"

"Isn't there a tech guy?"

Olivia blinked and nodded furiously. She sprinted away before Claire could say anything more. Claire thanked God for making Olivia Ryan so oblivious. She shifted the wires on the table connecting the projectors and DVD player.

Where was it?

She prayed that it was here. Because if Kendra or Elizabeth had it, she was screwed. Claire spun around, looking around the area. There was a manual that detailed instructions on how to work everything and Claire cursed. That meant there was no IT guy. But maybe that was better? Olivia would be looking for someone that didn't exist.

Still, Claire had to hurry. She pushed the manual away and it was like angels sang. There it was.

The DVD that detailed the Elizabeth's charity.

Quickly, Claire slipped out her own DVD and replaced it. She dropped the real DVD into her purse, put the manual back, and high-tailed it out of there before she was spotted.

.

"Look at you," Claire laughed. She beamed and twirled Layne around unwillingly.

"Don't say a word," Layne bit out. Since mothers and daughters had to be in matching clothes, Layne was dressed yellow BCBG dress. Though Layne had toned it down and made it more 'Layne' with a red plaid shirt tied around her hips and scruffy motorcycle boots, Claire had never seen her friend in a dress like that before.

"Okay," Claire acquiesced. She couldn't stop her grin though. "I won't."

"I need a drink," Layne muttered, stomping over to the bar. Claire laughed again.

"Mara!" Mrs. Abeley called. She was of course, dressed in the same yellow BCBG dress that Layne had on, minus the plaid and boots. "You're already here! You weren't at the house this morning so I had thought you'd forgotten."

Claire shook her head and air-kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't forget. I wanted to be here early. You already know I love to do anything I can to help. And local girls? This is just amazing. So many people put all their money into things overseas," and peacocks, Claire thought to herself. "That they forget about home. So I think it's great that all of you are so involved in your communities."

Mrs. Abeley beamed at her, so brightly Claire blinked. "Oh Mara, you really are a sweetheart."

'No, just knew exactly what to say,' Claire thought bitterly.

"That you are," a voice said from behind her. Claire turned around. It was Kendra Block, in dark green, and Elizabeth Ryan, in light pink.

Claire blushed. "Oh, I'm not, not really."

"Nonsense," Elizabeth cooed. "I wish my own daughter was as interested in helping the community as you are."

Mrs. Abeley and Mrs. Block eyed each other at Elizabeth's words. They were at a mother daughter banquet and she was talking bad about her own daughter. Definite faux-pas. Elizabeth seemed to notice, because she cleared her throat.

"Not that my own daughter isn't precious. Head always in the clouds that one," she laughed brightly.

Kendra and Lauren joined in lightly to save her. Claire hid her grin and excused herself.

As she headed through the party absentmindedly, she caught snippets of conversation. About Merri-Lee Marvil's return. About Nadia's scandal and whether she would be bringing 'both' daughters, they snickered. She shook her head, anyone could overhear their gossip.

"Mara," Dylan called when she cleared from a crowd of gossipers. "Thank god, I found you."

"What's wrong?" Claire asked and then answered her own question by looking down. She had to hide a grin.

"Right?" Dylan whined pitifully. "My mother's fashion is so tacky. I look like the peacocks from last night."

She was in a bold printed DVF sundress. It didn't go with her hair very well.

"I'm so sorry," she bit out, patting Dylan on the arm, who scowled at her.

"Yeah, right," Dylan said. "I can't tell what's worse. This outfit or the horrible gossip about my mother."

She nodded sympathetically. Claire slid into a seat next to Dylan, reaching and pulling the platter of crudites and hummus towards her. She hadn't eaten at all today, so why not snack now?

"Don't get me wrong," Dylan muttered, crunching down on a carrot too. "I'm super glad she's back, but they just won't shut up. Do they have no tact? I'm sitting right here."

"It's Westchester," Claire told her, swirling her celery in hummus.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "You know the worst part?" Claire looked up and blinked. "My mom didn't even come back for me. I think she's still mad at me, but she hasn't said a word about what happened. She only came back because of what people would say if she didn't attend a mother daughter banquet for a charity she was in. Because then people would  _talk_ …"

"Oh, Dyl," Claire said, dropping her food and pulling her friend into a comforting hug. "Is the Daily Grind still on hiatus?"

She shook her head, her red curls shaking. "No… they laid her off completely. They're starting back the next season with a new face."

"No!" Claire cried. "But the Daily  _is_  your mother."

Dylan sighed. "It's whatever. Her credibility was shot anyways."

"You think you have problems?" Alicia muttered, plopping into the seat next to Claire. She was dressed in Ralph Lauren, as always. She and Dylan both blinked in surprise. "Do you hear what they're saying about me?"

"They're not talking about you," Dylan rolled her eyes. "Just your mother."

Alicia rolled her eyes too. Claire passed her the plate of crudites, but Alicia made a face and shook her head. "I can't even think about eating. I had to go home to pick up my outfit for today."

"You saw your dad?" Claire asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"And Nina," Alicia ripped open her purse and grabbed a compact. "I swear all this drama is making me break out."

Claire and Dylan shot each other eye rolls. Alicia was perfect, as always. Claire was sure that she had never had a zit in her life.

"Is she here?" Dylan asked.

Alicia scoffed. "As if my mother will ever recognize another woman's daughter as her own."

Claire and Dylan nodded. "Well, then that's good, right?"

"My family sucks enough as it is. I can't stomach my mom and Nina and my dad and Landon all together in the same room."

"Landon… still?" Claire bit out. Alicia nodded with annoyed eyes. "Leesh, you have to do something. You have to get rid of her."

"Seriously," Alicia bit out too. "Did you know that since my dad is acknowledging Nina as his daughter legally and officially, I have to  _split my inheritance_  with her?"

"Oh god," Dylan said, licking hummus off her finger. "That's awful."

"It's all Landon's fault," Claire told her. "She's the one that told your father to go public."

"Wait, what?" Alicia shook her head and blinked her long lashes. "How do you know that?"

Claire didn't skip a beat. "Isn't it obvious? It was all a ploy to get more votes, only it backfired… obviously."

Alicia frowned and tilted her head in thought. Claire breathed a little easier, knowing that she bought it. "Well," Alicia finally said. "It's also Nina. She's the one that's pushing to have public outings and family dinners, all of us  _together_."

"That's gross," Dylan laughed. "Your family is messed up."

"And totally not fair, you're the trueborn, right? Is your dad splitting it in half between you and Nina?" Claire asked her.

"She's older and firstborn. So, it really all depends on what the lawyers say."

Dylan and Claire shook their heads in sympathy for Alicia. They pulled her into a hug, but Alicia pushed Dylan and her hummus hands away. They all laughed.

Kendra Block ascended the steps to the stage and called for everyone to be seated. The presentation was about to start. Claire stood and brushed out her dress and Alicia did the same. They said goodbye to Dylan and Merri-Lee, who slid into Claire's vacated spot and left for their tables. Alicia slid into her seat next to Nadia's and Claire slid into an empty one for her near Layne and Mrs. Abeley. With everyone dressed color coordinated and matching, it was easy to find family.

"Hello everybody, and thank you for coming to honor Dr. Elizabeth Ryan and her work with young girls in the local community," Kendra called to the crowd. Claire tapped her fingers on the table, zoning out as Kendra went on to talk about Elizabeth's work.

She was anxious for the showdown.

"The donations received today will go to her program to help those in need, providing young children and their mothers with special and affordable healthcare to meet their psychiatric needs. Everybody, please, join me in welcoming Elizabeth Ryan herself."

Everyone clapped politely as Elizabeth ascended that stage with delighted waves to the crowd. Kendra slipped back down and slid into her seat next to Massie, who was in the same green dress.

"Please, join me in thanking Kendra Block for her dedicated help and efforts. And thank you to all the mothers out here in the audience for your support. You, of all people, could understand best how it feels to feel helpless in the face of your children. Your money will be in good hands. Together, we're doing a great service to those who need our help. Now, I present you clips of the real children who will be impacted by all of our efforts."

Claire held her breath as Elizabeth gestured to the party planner behind the stage, who pressed a couple of different buttons, to get it to play.

The video began.

A picture of a little girl and her mother in a hospital took up the screen. Some people aww'ed.

" _In celebration of mothers and daughters, united together for—"_

The video cut off with static and a playlist of clips filled the screen.

Faces of each Westchester mother.

The first clip played. Mrs. Randolph's face took over the screen before sliding away into a full body shot of her in an office. The back of Elizabeth Ryan's head was seen too, jolting things down onto a clipboard. Everyone looked around in confusion until the audio kicked on.

" _I'm a hypocrite. How can I tell my daughter not do it, when I had a threesome myself? I should just whip out the tape one day, but then she might never understand."_

Mrs. Randolph choked and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her daughter Carrie, a notorious fast talker that Claire had known from OCD, stood up. "Mom! You hypocrite!"

Everyone started murmuring in astonishment, wondering what was going on. Mrs. Randolph bolted from the room in embarrassment, but no one really noticed because the next clip was playing.

It was Merri-Lee Marvil, reclining on the same chair Mrs. Randolph had been on.

" _God, some days I can't even stand to even face my own daughter."_ TV Merri-Lee rubbed her forehead in frustration. " _Other days, I can't stand to look at_ myself _in the mirror. I want to down a bottle of Ambien just to see where it takes me."_

There were gasps from everyone. Dylan turned to look at her mother with a look of horror. Kendra stood up from her seat, her face in a false layer of calm. "Turn it off," she hissed at the party planner, her eyes burning.

The party planner, who had been staring at the screen with her mouth open, jolted into action. She ran to the back of the stage.

Everyone was horrified, but they still stared as Kendra's face appeared on the screen, before showing her in the same office.

" _My daughter?"_  she raised her brow. _"A control freak."_

"Turn it off!" Kendra shouted. It was hard to watch. No one had ever seen Kendra Block, the reigning mom in Westchester, so un-composed.

"I'm trying!" the party planner squealed from the back. The video kept playing.

" _She needs to learn to relinquish him, to let go a bit. Otherwise, she'll lose him."_

"Shut it down!  _NOW_!" Kendra screamed, losing her control completely. Her face was blotchy and her bun was coming lose from her sudden movements.

TV Kendra smoothed a hand over her hair with a tinkling laugh.  _"In all honestly, I'm surprised Derrick hasn't cheated on her sooner—"_

The screen went blank.

But it was too late.

The crowd was quiet. No one spoke.

Claire pressed a hand to her mouth. Massie shoved her chair back. It fell over.

Kendra turned to her daughter, her face horrified. Claire kind of wished that the video had played a bit longer, but maybe it was better. Massie missed the part where Elizabeth and Kendra joked about how neither of them would mind volunteering. She bit her lip and adopted a suitably shocked look at everything that had happened.

"Well, mom," Massie snapped, her face red. "You got your wish, are you happy?"

Kendra stared at her daughter. "Massie, darling, I didn't mean it."

"What kind of mother wishes that her daughter's fiancée would cheat just to teach her a lesson?" Massie asked her with a look of extreme hurt.

"Oh no, darling. I swear. That was taken _completely_  out of context!" Kendra reached over to rub a soothing hand on her daughter's hair, but Massie slapped it away.

She turned and left the banquet.

Everyone watched her go, staring horrified. This type of scandal occurring in public was unheard of. And Kendra had revealed to everyone that Derrick had cheated on Massie, the prime couple of New York. No one knew what to say, but they sure did have a lot to say about it. Whispers and mummers broke out among the crowd.

Kendra burned with embarrassment and shame at being rejected by her own daughter. "You!" she snarled at Elizabeth Ryan, who was standing to the side, shaking in terror.

"Kendra," Elizabeth begged. "I don't know what happened. I didn't mean—"

Kendra cut her off. "You recorded all our  _private_  sessions?!"

"Well, yes," Elizabeth stuttered. "But for professional purposes! I never meant for anyone to ever see them!"

"I am going to destroy you!" Kendra yelled. The crowd hushed, turning to look. Everyone stared at each other in shocked alarm at Kendra's public threat. She was out of her element, threatening someone in public. The humiliation had really rattled her. "I am going to end you."

"Please," Elizabeth cried. "Kendra, I'm so sorry. I never meant—"

She stared at Kendra's face, hard and tight with explosive fury, and knew better. Elizabeth had just destroyed Massie and Derrick's public image. She turned and fled the party. Olivia trailing after her mother, confused.

Claire stood as well, making her way to the Block's house amidst all the commotion of the banquet.

And the food hadn't even been served yet, Claire thought to herself with a sly smile.

.

Claire slipped in the Block's mansion through the kitchen side door. She knew her way around after a year of dinner parties when she was a child. She found Massie sitting on the floor of one of her closets. It wasn't the first time she had found a girl sitting by herself in one in the Block's estate, but it was the first time that Claire had ever seen Massie in tears.

"Go away," Massie snarled when she saw Claire's standing at the door.

Claire ignored her. She closed the closet door after stepping in. The light cut out and it was dark. She figured Massie would have appreciated privacy in her tears. She could hear Massie sniffling next to her.

"Your mother was really wrong to say that stuff," Claire whispered. The dark basically demanded that they kept their voices down. Her eyes adjusted slowly.

"You think?" Massie asked her sharply. " _All_  the Westchester moms are messed up."

"Actually, I think it's all of Westchester," Claire told her with a small laugh.

Massie didn't say anything in response.

They let the silence sit for a while. Claire offered Massie silent comfort. She knew Massie couldn't hold the façade forever and Mara was the only one that had known Massie's secret before the big reveal.

"She's horrible," Massie whispered after a long time. "I can't believe she would say that, but I'm not surprised either."

Claire said nothing. She let Massie tell it all.

" _God_ ," she said with a bitter laugh. "I'm not at all surprised that she would say that. But I  _am_ honestly surprised she's not rooting for Kristen too. My mother was the other woman, did you know that?"

Claire turned to look at her in surprise.

Massie nodded, wiping her nose on a coat sleeve. "My dad was married before, had a wife and a kid on the way and everything. My mom was just his  _secretary_ and she seduced him from under that poor girl's nose. She got the man, married him. And now she's the most powerful woman in Westchester."

Claire stared. She didn't know what to say. She was in total disbelief. She couldn't even imagine a world where Kendra Block wasn't Kendra Block, wasn't elite or rich or refined as she was now. It was unsettling.

"So, yeah," Massie shoved the coat sleeve away from her. "I'm surprised she hasn't asked me to just give him up for her or something."

"You and Derrick belong together," Claire told her.

"Maybe," Massie whispered, looking down.

Claire had never seen her so insecure. She blinked in surprise. "Are you seriously worried about Kristen?"

Massie shook her head, but Claire knew she was lying. And she knew that Massie knew that she knew because she was being obvious. Massie wanted to unload, she wanted to tell someone. So Claire told her, "You can tell me. I'm not going to judge."

"Well, I mean," Massie finally said. "She's pretty, right?"

Claire couldn't believe Massie was fishing for reassurance. She would have never, ever believed in a millions years that Alpha Massie Block could be insecure. Claire was surprised, but she tried to hide it. "Yeah, she is," she said.

Massie nodded and avoided Claire's eye, picking at her cuticles. "And she's like, sporty and stuff. Guys like that kind of thing."

Claire hid her grin. "That's true. She's smart too. Valedictorian, right?"

Massie looked up and glared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better? You're nawt helping."

She had reverted to her old way of speaking, Claire hid her laugh and smiled at her to show that she was kidding. Kristen honestly had it all, the only thing that she lacked …was a bloodline in Westchester. She was  _nouveau riche_ , new money, and that made all the difference.

"I don't think you need to worry. You and Derrick have worked it out so far, right? Plus, she's  _nouveau riche_ ," Claire told her. She knew that would reassure Massie like nothing else.

Massie turned to her again. "More like nouveau  _poor_ now."

"Actually," Claire said, tapping her hand on her bag. "I'm not so sure."

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked her with a wrinkled brow.

"My aunt told me that she just bought a house down on Maple Boulevard."

Massie started. "What?  _How_?"

Claire didn't say anything. She knew Massie would probably figure it out. "You're saying—" But Massie cut herself off, not wanting to reveal what she thought unless it turned out to be wrong. Claire reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.

She clicked to the picture of Kristen that day in Derrick's car and handed her phone to Massie. She took it in confusion and clicked through them.

Massie glared up at her. "How long have you had these?"

Claire bit down a grin. "For a while now."

"And you're only showing me now?" Massie demanded.

"Well," Claire said cheekily. "You told me you and Derrick were all good now."

Massie stared at Claire, but despite all the events, her face cracked into a grin at Claire's audacity. She shook her head at her, but she couldn't fight down her smile. Claire grinned back.

"I can't believe him," Massie snarled, looking back down at the picture. She clicked out of the pictures and pulled up Merrill Lynch, the bank, on Claire's phone. She angled the phone away so Claire couldn't see her password. The page loaded slowly. Massie scanned the tiny print quickly, her amber eyes glowing in the light of the screen. "I can't believe  _her_. I told her to stay away. I'm going to ruin her."

"Well, now that everyone knows," Claire said. "You might as well oust her as the girl."

"We'll see," Massie muttered, pressing buttons on Claire's phone. Her eyes glowed with fury.

Claire blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh," Massie told her, pressing a finger to her glossed lips. Curious, Claire shut her mouth.

She heard Derrick's voice on the other line. "Yeah?"

"Derrick," Massie purred sweetly.

"Babe? Listen, I'm in a meeting. Can I call—"

Massie cut him off. "Did you think… that I wouldn't notice the  _gaping hole_  where  _ten million dollars_  used to be?"

There was silence. Claire waited with bated breath. She didn't want to make a noise that Derrick could hear.

"Block—"

"With the gaping hole you stuck your dick in, that's where!" Massie snarled viciously. Claire slapped a hand over her mouth to contain her snort. Massie flicked her eyes to her and grinned.

Derrick laughed. "Okay, that was pretty good."

"I'm being serious," Massie declared, her voice rising in pitch.

"She was going to go to the press. What was I supposed to do? I paid her to keep her silence."

"More venison, less  _bull_!" Massie said over him.

"Alright," Derrick sighed. "I felt bad for her, alright? She was crying and you kicked her out and she had nothing."

"As she deserved, she broke my trust!" Massie said indignantly.

Derrick sighed again. "I'm not saying she didn't deserve it, but, Block, you kicked her out of her hometown, fired her dad, sold her house."

"And you paid for her new one," Massie snarled.

"What?"

"She bought a house. Here! In Westchester. On Maple Boulevard and everything."

"She swore she would leave," Derrick told her.

"Well, obviously, she's a  _liar_ ," Massie hissed. "Just like you. What a pair you two make."

Derrick huffed. "Block, you know I love you."

"Rescind the check," Massie only said. She glanced up at Claire, who was watching her.

"I can't," he bit out in response. "She already cashed it."

"She cashed ten million dollars?" Massie asked in disbelief. Claire didn't know that much about banking, but even she knew that that was a bit much. What bank would do that?

"Apparently. If it's not in my account anymore. Didn't you see?"

Massie scowled at nothing. "Where would she put it all?"

"If she was smart, overseas in different accounts."

Massie scowled harder at the mention of Kristen's smarts. Claire shook her head at her with a grin and Massie huffed at her, tossing a hat in her direction. Claire dodged it deftly, still listening intently.

"You're helping me get rid of her," Massie told Derrick, pressing her nails absentmindedly against the hardwood floor. She didn't even seem to notice that she was scuffing up her manicure. "You'll stand by me and help me bring her down."

"Block, I'm always on your side."

"Do you want her?" Massie asked him instead of responding. Claire noticed she didn't ask if Derrick had feelings for Kristen. She knew she wouldn't want to know the answer right now. Also, with Claire right there next to her and after what her mother said in front of all of high society.

"Not like I want you," Derrick replied. There was silence until he said in a low voice, "You don't marry your mistress, Block. You marry your perfect match." Massie rolled her eyes at his words. Claire looked at her in confusion. Massie mouthed 'Harrington family motto' in explanation to her. Claire shook her head in incredulity. That was just  _so_  Chase Harrington.

"You can't sleep with her again. I said I didn't want to play anymore."

"I know, Block. I heard you loud and clear the first time." They could both hear his eye roll.

"Good," Massie told him. "Because the whole world knows you cheated on me."

"What?"

"My mom and your dad's girlfriend just revealed it to the entire banquet."

"Wait, just me? What about  _you_?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "How would my mom know about me in the first place?" She gave Claire a look that said, 'boys'. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways, just a heads up. I'll call you later."

She ended the call while Derrick called out in protest. She and Claire caught each other's eyes and they burst into giggles, but Massie's faded out pretty quick. Tears prickled in her amber eyes again. Claire was shocked; she didn't think she would ever get used to seeing Massie as anything other than self-assured or confident. It just didn't fit.

"My whole life is falling apart," Massie said, her hands covering her face.

"Not completely," Claire consoled, rubbing her back. "You still have Derrick and your friends."

"Not likely after they find out I lied to them and kept this a secret."

"They wouldn't abandon you over something like this," Claire told her. "You didn't abandon Dylan when her mother's career crashed and burned. And you didn't abandon Alicia when her father admitted to the biggest scandal in Westchester. Well… biggest scandal until now."

Massie parted her fingers and narrowed her eyes at her. "Too soon, Mara."

"You have to face it sooner or later," she sang Massie's words back at her.

She rolled her eyes, handing Claire's phone back at her. "Thanks," she said quietly. Claire was sure she heard right though, because Massie was avoiding her eyes by fixing her hair and straightening her dress.

Claire smiled. "No problem."

"Don't mention it," Massie rolled her eyes, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. She paused and looked up at Claire. "Though… I guess it was cool of you to keep my secret for this long. Who would have thought my own mother would be the one to oust it?"

"What a mother daughter banquet," Claire agreed.

"This whole thing is a farce," Massie said, finally standing. She moved some coats out of the way. Her face was a layer of calm now. She didn't look like she had been crying at all. "Did you hear those clips? Everyone lies, keeps secrets, and even hates their own children. Honestly, I wished it kept playing."

"It probably would be better for everyone if everything was out in the open."

Massie pulled Claire to her feet too, since she was in front of the closet door. Claire opened the door since she was closest. Massie turned to her. "Do you have a compact?"

Claire dug into her bag and handed her one, but Massie didn't need it. She looked like a queen again. Alpha.

"I gotta go pack. There's no way I'm staying here after  _that_ ," Massie told her, fluffing her hair to add volume to her curls. She checked to see if mascara had smudged, but it was waterproof. She clicked the compact closed and handed it back to Claire.

"Where are you going to stay?" Claire asked her, thinking of Alicia's house with Nina and Dylan's with Alicia. Plus, Merri-Lee was back in town now too.

"At Derrick's, probably," Massie shrugged carelessly. "Mrs. Ryan will have probably skipped town. Or… she will when my mother's done with her. My mom only set her up with Derrick's dad because she owed her a favor or something. Let's meet out for drinks soon. We can start planning."

"Planning?" Claire asked her with a furrowed brow. She was distracted at what Massie said. The favor she mentioned must have been what Elizabeth had done for Kendra with the report. Was she still bribing her for it?

"For Kristen," Massie reminded her with a raised one. Her tone was littered with 'duh'. Claire blinked, surprised that Massie was including her now. She nodded dumbly.

Massie smirked. "You'll soon find out that there's no take down quite like a Massicre."

.

When Claire finally arrived back at the Abeley estate, it was late. The house was dark and she tiptoed her way past the living room, praying she wouldn't knock anything over. She noticed that a kitchen light was on, it must be Layne. She turned back and made her way there.

She was right. Layne was sitting on one of the stools by herself. A single cupcake with a candle rested on the counter. Claire approached, dropping her bag and coat onto the counter. "Hey," she called. "What's up?"

Layne glanced up at her, her eyes were hard. Claire blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked slowly, her heart speeding up slightly at the sight of her friend.

"What's wrong?" Layne asked softly, glaring up at her. "What do you think?"

Claire didn't say anything, only stared at her wide-eyed, wondering why she was being met with such hostility. "Layne, I honestly don't—"

"That video!" Layne shouted over her. "That video. Claire, I saw my mom's face on there too!"

"It wouldn't have played," Claire told her, relaxing a bit now that she knew what was wrong. "I made sure that—"

"Claire," Layne cried out, running a hand through her hair. "You don't even see what you did wrong!"

"What?" Claire asked loudly. "You're right, I don't. Your mom's clip never played. Everything's fine! My planned  _worked_. Massie and Derrick's relationship problems are public knowledge now and Elizabeth Ryan is  _done_  in Westchester."

Layne shook her head at her, her face twisted in frustration and anger.

"I had to include your mother. It would have looked completely suspicious if she was the only patient of Dr. Ryan's to  _not_  be on the playlist! Plus, I made sure to—" Claire cut herself off. She had been about to say that she picked the least damaging clip of Mrs. Abeley's sessions to edit into the video, but that wouldn't win her any brownie points.

"God, Claire," Layne shook her head. "Listen to yourself! Yeah, I know I promised to help you, and I agree that Mrs. Ryan had to be taken down, but you didn't have to do it like that! You could have... just  _mailed_  the clip to Kendra and she would have known her sessions were recorded and ruin Mrs. Ryan anyways! Or just uploaded the reveal onto YouTube. You exposed  _everyone_!"

"It's revenge, Layne!" Claire shouted. "You knew what I came back for. I'm paying these people back for what they did to my father!"

"Mrs. Randolph was innocent. She didn't frame your father! And—and you already got your revenge on Merri-Lee! And all those other clips of all the mothers in Westchester, they didn't do anything to you! That…wasn't right, Claire. Now you're just hurting them to hurt them!"

"God, Layne!" Claire shook her head furiously. "That's the thing! You don't get it!"

"What?" Layne demanded, slapping her hand on her kitchen counter. "What am I not getting?"

"No one in Westchester is innocent!" The words burst out of Claire. She couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. In fury, in indignation, in hurt at her friend's lack of sympathy. " _Everyone_! Everyone in this town would have done it. They would have framed my father for a slice of power! To win favors with the Blocks or the Harringtons, to gain money, to gain power. These people are ruthless! They're horrible people!"

"Claire!" Layne screamed over her. "Do you hear yourself? Do you hear what you're saying?! No one is guilty just by association. Just because they  _might_  have done it, if they had the chance doesn't mean they actually  _did_. Innocent until proven guilty, Claire!"

"It's this place!" Claire cried, spinning around and gesturing at nothing. "It's this god-forsaken town. It's all of fucking Westchester! It's the politics, the power-struggles, the way of life. Old money's unattainable wealth and status and power that makes everyone else lesser! It makes everyone living here  _strive for it_. For more and more and they'll hurt  _anyon_ e to pull themselves up!"

Layne stared at Claire in disbelief. She shook her head at her again, slowly. Claire couldn't bring herself to feel anything about her outburst. All she felt was a drumming, red hot rage at the unfairness, at all of Westchester, at all of the world.

"What are you going to do, Claire?" Layne finally demanded of her. "What are you even trying to accomplish if you aren't actually here to get revenge on the people who really deserve it? Are you going to dismantle all of high-society?"

Claire said nothing, her heart still beating furiously in her chest.

"What… are… you… trying… to…  _do_ , Claire?" Layne enunciated with force.

"I want them to pay," Claire finally said, her voice a layer of forced calm. "I want them to fear. I want them to  _feel_. …And know what it feels like to be powerless."

Layne and Claire stared at each other. The kitchen counter between them suddenly felt as if it were separating them miles and miles apart. Silence rang in the kitchen. It stifled both of them.

"Claire," Layne's voice was soft now, but the anger was still simmering. Claire could hear it in her tone and see it in her eyes. "Do you really mean what you said?"

Claire didn't say anything, only looked at her across the room.

"I sincerely hope not. Because my family, my mother,  _me_. We are old money. I am old money. I was born and bred and I live in Westchester. Westchester is my home. It's the only home I've ever known. For you to say those things, if that's what you really think—"

Claire didn't know what she meant. She had never associated Layne with the people of Westchester. Layne had been her friend. A true one, when she was a child. Someone who never made her feel judged or unwelcome for being who she was. She couldn't help it that she hadn't been born rich, and Layne had known that. Had accepted her anyway. Layne never picked on people like her, had stood up for her. Had shown her true friendship for the first time in her life.

Layne was different.

Claire realized that she had let the silence sit for too long.

"Do you think…," Layne was gasping out. "That if my family didn't have stocks in Bailey. That if instead we were invested in BHC. Are you saying you believe that we would have been in on it?  _That we would have been a part of framing your father_?!"

Claire didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what she believed anymore. She just  _didn't know_  anymore.

"God!" Layne shouted. She was in tears. "Claire! God, who are you?! It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

And suddenly, Claire was inflamed again. Incensed and hurt and confused, because all her life she had been waiting for her revenge, for her justice, for her absolution, and now she was confused and jumbled and disorganized and she felt scorched inside by what was happening.

She exploded.

"That's because you  _don't_!" She screamed. "You don't know me anymore, Layne! I'm not that sweet, innocent, little Claire Lyons anymore! I grew up. I learned the truth! I knew it all along. Westchester ruined Claire Lyons. The Blocks and the Harringtons ruined her. They destroyed her family and her childhood. They took everything away from Claire Lyons and  _I'm not her anymore_. Claire Lyons is dead! She died when they took her father away!"

Layne was crying now.

Claire couldn't stop though. " _I'm Mara now_. I've been Mara for a long time. That night when I found my mother… Revenge is the only thing that kept me sane. And Mara is my sanity. I have to do this!"

Claire was crying too.

"Don't you get it, Layne?" Claire sobbed into her hands. She wondered if Layne could even understand her anymore. She wondered if Layne felt as blistered and scalded and raw as she did. "I  _have to_  do this."

"And what's going to be left after you're done?"

Claire didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get her revenge.

"Don't you feel anything?" Layne asked her, her voice hitching on her tears.

Claire thought about it. Thought about Kristen's face as she fled from the Block's house, Dylan's in her bed hiding from the world, Alicia's stoic expression the morning after the reveal, Silvia's heartbroken sobs when she realized her lover wasn't coming to her, Nina's horrified expression at Len's callous words, Massie breaking down by herself in a closet.

And _yes_ , the guilt churned inside her. It was constant. It felt like breathing in glass. It sat inside her stomach and _burned_  her.

Almost like the flames of her anger, of her in resentment, of her outrage at what they did to her father.

It clashed and warred inside until sometimes, if Claire even _stopped_  to think about it, she wouldn't be able to  _do it_. To go on. To finish it.

"You're right," Layne finally said, wiping her eyes. Her tone was dead. "Claire Lyons  _is_ gone. Because  _she_  would have felt something. She would know that what she was doing and how she's doing it is wrong. You're not Claire at all. You're all Mara now."

Mara's tears fell harder. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"This was for you," Layne was saying, avoiding her eyes. She pushed the cupcake that had been sitting on the counter towards her. "It was Claire's birthday. I even told Cam and he was here too, but it got late. I thought you had forgotten, but she really just doesn't exist in you anymore."

Mara couldn't look at it. Couldn't look at Layne when she was like this.

When she didn't say anything, couldn't find anything to say really, Layne turned and walked out.

Left alone in the dark kitchen, she stepped up to the counter and pulled the cupcake to her. Tears still blurring her vision, she picked up the lighter and lit it. She wiped the snot running from her nose with her shoulder. She closed her eyes picked it up.

She wished for absolution. She wished to be free.

She wished that she wouldn't lose herself when it was all done.

Mara opened her eyes and blew out the candle.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: do you hate me? please tell me what you think. any review would be nice. even like a word like, 'good' or 'bad' or 'horrible'.
> 
> okay, well maybe if you tell me it's horrible you could like add another line to explain to me why you think it? idk. i don't know how i feel. just nervous. because before i was just writing for myself and now i'm writing for a whole bunch of readers. so it matters what you think, lol.
> 
> i chose the name mara as you remember because it meant 'bitter' so it really fits that scene, i think. you could even change her name and fit bitter in there and it'd still make sense. hahaha LOL okay. this is getting long.
> 
> anyways, this was a long one and it might be a while until the next update on account of the fact that i'll be out of town for thanksgiving.
> 
> i'll see you soon though!
> 
> i love you all. kisses! ;3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh my god. that last chapter. i was very nervous, but you guys really seemed to like it? idk. i thought it was pretty all over the place, but all you guys really liked was the layne and mara fight, so i guess it was all good! LOL
> 
> thank you for your reviews on that chapter. i loved your thoughts. this is a rough story, so thank you for following along.
> 
> it's all mara now. for a long time, mara was basically a robot. revenge focused. but after her fight with layne, she finally shows more emotion.
> 
> WARNING: in this chapter, language! ye be warned.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: PC bonding! kristen! party! blackmail! but no layne makeup like i know many of you wanted, but there is CAM! does that even it up?

**Chapter Fifteen**

.

"People should either be caressed or crushed.  
If you do them minor damage they will get their revenge; but if you cripple them there is nothing they can do.  
If you need to injure someone, do it in such a way that you do not have to fear their vengeance."  
―  _Niccolò Machiavelli_

.

**2015**

.

"Oh my god!" Dylan cried to moment she swung open her front door of the Marvil manor and spotted her. Mara knew exactly why she was so surprised; her face was blotchy, swollen, and red. "Mara, what happened to you?"

She had broken down, yes, but then she had cemented herself. Rebuilt her walls back up, brick by brick, steeled herself closed with metal like a fortress. Mara had to focus her mind, close her heart, fortify her soul. Like she had done every single time she thought her life fell apart, thinking it couldn't get any worse than it, but it still did. Claire was weak, but Mara was a survivor. Mara went on. Mara was revenge made art.

There was only vengeance on her mind now and it was all that drove her.

Dylan pulled her inside to her foyer. Alicia made her way hurriedly to her and Massie appeared at the Marvil's living room entrance, watching them.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Alicia asked, reaching her. They shot each other confused looks at Mara's state. Normally, calm, cool, and confident, Mara as anything but threw them off. She patted her back worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" Dylan asked her.

"Obviously not," Massie called from where she was leaning against the archway. "You're all crowding around her. Give her space."

Alicia and Dylan back away from her instantly and she felt as if she could instantly breathe easier. She smiled slightly at Massie in thanks. She returned it with a nod, her amber eyes lit with something that Mara couldn't begin to decipher in her current state.

Looking around at them all, she saw that they were each showing their concern for her in their own ways. Her walls cracked and another wave of guilt crashed into her, jarring her conscience. She was awful, a liar, a horrible person.

Would they still care about her if they knew the truth about what she had done to their parents? If they knew she had touched their lives one way or another without them even knowing it?

"I'm  _so_  sorry," she gasped out. The words were weighted and heavy and thick. Holding a thousand apologizes and heartfelt sympathies to these girls, who she had to hurt in in the process of destroying their parents. It was the only sympathy, the only comfort, the only piece of herself that she could offer them.

It was more that she had ever received.

But would an apology from the Blocks and the Harrington even have made a difference back then? It might have, maybe she wouldn't have been so consumed if she knew they felt even the least bit guilty. But she would never have known, because she had never received one.

Was that the difference between what she was doing now and what the Block and the Harringtons did to her?

Or was she just trying to rationalize herself and what she was doing after her confrontation with Layne?

She just  _didn't know_  anymore.

"Mara, please," Dylan stressed, rubbing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Mara shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She was done thinking, done wondering. She couldn't afford to do all of that. She had a job to do.

"What do you even have to be sorry for?" Alicia asked her.

Mara laughed breathily. What a weighted question. She shook her head and told them, "For breaking down on you guys like this."

"What?" Dylan cried in protest. "Mara, that's what friends are for!"

Alicia and Massie nodded in agreement and Mara shut her eyes. "Do I look completely awful?" Her nose was stuffed and she hated that.

Dylan bit her lip, but Massie and Alicia nodded in honesty.

"Go take a shower, relax under the steam, and then we can talk," Massie told her, tilting her chin in the direction of Dylan's bathroom. "You'll feel better." And looking at Dylan and Alicia too, she said. "I think we all need to unload."

Mara and Alicia nodded and Dylan pulled Mara by the had to lead her to the shower.

They left for the stairs together.

.

"Doesn't my Bumble and Bumble smell amazing?" Dylan gushed as Mara ran a hand through her blown dried hair. "Crème de coco. Ugh, I love it. It smells like those little choco cakes you can get at Falai.  _So_  good."

Mara cracked a smile, tugging her blonde hair out of Dylan's grasp. She was being especially silly, sniffing her hair, to try and make her laugh.

"What?" Dylan laughed. "I can't ever smell it in my hair. I think I've grown desensitized."

Mara shook her head at her, giggling.

When they rejoined the others in the living room, Alicia sat up straighter. "Finally," she whined. "Massie wouldn't start without you."

"As she shouldn't," Dylan snapped, but Alicia rolled her eyes at her to let her know she had only been joking. Dylan dragged a couch cushion from her sofa onto the ground and plopped into it next to Alicia. Mara did the same, tucking her bare legs under her butt. Massie, who had been reclining on the long section of Dylan's L couch, clicked off the TV and slid down to join them too.

Once they were in a circle, Alicia took a deep breath and they got into it.

Alicia and Dylan turned to look at Massie, but she shook her head. She turned to Dylan instead. Dylan huffed, picking at her nails. " _Fine_ ," she stressed. "I'll go." She sighed deeply and looked back at them.

"So, when we got home last night, I had it out with my mom," she told them. "She… was furious with me the whole time, about the whole Nasdeck thing. They backed out on her and… they fired her. They're starting the Daily Grind's next season with a new face."

The girls broke their circle and enveloped Dylan into a group hug.

"But it's okay," Dylan sniffed. She wiped her nose on the closest sleeve, Massie's light pink Theory blazer. Massie made a face and shoved the actual tissue box that was Alicia's from the other day at her. The others laughed. "It's okay because she finally admitted it. I was never really as close to her as Jamie and Ryan were… but I was still the only one that still comes back. I'm all she had, she told me. Well, that and the Daily Grind. Everyone left her… and for me to ruin the one other thing she still had like that… she felt betrayed."

"I'm glad you two were able to talk about it at least, Dyl," Mara told her, her face in her friend's flaming red hair. "I think you two really needed it."

"We did," Dylan admitted, wiping her nose. "It was the first real conversation we ever had."

"Then we're happy for you, Dyl," Massie said. Alicia nodded in agreement.

"She knows I didn't do it on purpose and that's all that matters. I told her she'll finally have the time to devote herself to finding a new guy to move on with."

The girls giggled and separated.

They turned to Alicia next.

"But you guys already know all about what happened with me," she whined, pressing a hand to her heart and widening her brown eyes in an innocent look. Massie narrowed hers, Dylan scowled, and Mara faux-pouted. Alicia dropped her façade and sighed deeply too, giving up the act.

"Fine," she sulked. "My dad is still the world's biggest asshole, my mom is still pretending everything is okay, and Nina is the last person in the world that I want to talk about."

"You mom will crack eventually," Dylan confided. "Mine did."

"You mom's different, Dyl," Massie said. "I don't think Nadia will."

"Either way," Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to talk her into divorcing him."

"Why doesn't she?" Mara asked, shifting in her spot.

"Must be something in her pre-nup," Massie said with a shrug. "Something's holding her back. Leesh's dad is a lawyer. He would know how to make it airtight."

Alicia nodded sullenly. "Plus, I think that she thinks that if she leaves him, I won't get what I deserve in my inheritance."

"But, he's legally bound to you either way," Mara protested. "As his daughter, you'd get something."

"Doesn't mean he won't write me out of his will as much as he could if I chose my mom over him in the divorce. Which is practically a given."

"We'll work out something," Massie assured her. "I'll call some people and talk to my dad for you."

Alicia nodded in thanks and they all grouped together for another hug with Alicia in the middle this time, even though she wasn't crying, it was nice to know your friends were there for you.

"Okay, now you," Alicia turned fiercely to Massie. Dylan nodded. "And it better be good."

Massie fingered her gold charm bracelet unconsciously. Mara picked up instantly that she was nervous about telling her friends, but she had witnessed firsthand their friendship, their concern, and their caring for each other. Massie was with good company. Even Mara was there for her.

"It's true," Massie finally stated.

Dylan and Alicia continued to stare at her.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Mass, I thought you stopped when you two were engaged."

Massie flicked at the at a Chanel charm and looked down. " _I_  did. Apparently, Derrick didn't get the memo. Anyways, the wedding was just so close and everyone was saying what an amazing couple we made, and my mother… we just had to hush it up, all right? I had to pretend that everything was fine. That's all."

"Well, you didn't have to pretend with us," Dylan told her, wide eyed and hurt.

Alicia was watching her friend closely. "There's more to this story…"

Massie stopped and looked up at them. She hesitated, but Mara jumped in and saved her. "Yeah… It was that I knew about it all along."

Dylan and Alicia turned to her in surprise. Massie didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed that her moment of truth had come and gone.

"How'd you know before I did?" Alicia pouted. Dylan looked at her, surprised as well.

"I saw them," Mara said with a shrug.

Alicia and Dylan turned back to Massie.

"We're your friends; we're not the general public. You could have been honest with us."

"What with the whole Massie's 'wedding watch' in the Times? All the wedding preparations and all the parties this season? With Dylan gushing non-stop about how cute we were? Or Alicia's Duh-livia digs and critique of all the gifts from him? How could I have been?"

Dylan and Alicia looked ashamed as they considered this.

"We never meant to make it seem like you had to have your public personal up with us."

"Yeah," Dylan sighed, scooting on her butt over to Massie. "Are we seriously going to end up like our parents? Never knowing the truth about each other because we pretend everything in the world is perfect? Yeah, right. I never want to be like that. You should be able to be yourself around us."

"Yeah, who else could you let your guard down around if not your friend?" Mara chimed in as well.

Massie threw her arms around them all, relieved that her confession was over and done with and that everything was going to be okay again. The weight was off her chest now. With her friends by her, she could weather anything.

When she pulled away, Massie was smiling slightly. "Thanks, guys."

They all turned to Mara. "Your turn," Alicia told her.

"What happened?" Dylan stressed. "You can tell us, we're here for you."

"Trust me," Massie told her. "You'll feel a hundred times better when you talk about it."

Mara knew instantly why all the girls sighed deeply before starting. It was stressful to expose yourself like that. She did it. "Layne and I… we just got into a fight, that's all."

Alicia, Dylan, and Massie relaxed fractionally.

"Well, that's okay. Sorry, I mean, it'll  _be_  okay. Family fight all the time," Dylan told her. She shot Massie and Alicia a look with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't know," Massie shrugged. "Only child, remember?"

"Well, Jamie, Ryan, and I fight all the time, but we're still family. We make up eventually. Sometimes it's like the fight never happens. We just forget all about it."

Alicia scowled. "Well, Lanye isn't a sister she grew up with. Layne is her cousin," she snapped. "And speaking from experience of fights with cousins, sometimes they're unforgivable." She turned to Mara abruptly. "Did Layne steal the love of your life?"

"Uhhh…" Mara said, stupidly, watching both Dylan and Alicia scowl at each other in disagreement. She shook her head to clear it. "No, no. She didn't."

Dylan shot Alicia a look of triumph. Massie rolled her eyes at them both.

She turned to look at Mara. "Was it your first fight with her?"

Mara bit her lip, wondering how she could word this without telling them the whole story.

"We just weren't who we thought we were, I guess," she finally got out. "She thought I was someone I wasn't, who she knew when we were kids… but I'm not anymore."

"People grow, people change," Dylan told her, patting her hand.

Mara nodded. "And I guess, I was wrong too. I just barged into her life and her world, without really considering what it would do to her…"

"When two worlds clash, fallout happens," Massie explained. "I'm sure you'll work it out eventually."

"Yeah," Mara said. "I hope so…"

The girls scooted over to her and enveloped her into a comforting hug. Mara rested her head on Massie's shoulder, her face in Dylan's hair, and breathed in Alicia's signature scent. It was the first time in a long time that she had ever been hugged like this, in comfort, in solace, in care.

It was disconcerting that the ones offering her the comfort were the children of the very people who destroyed her life. That she needed the comfort in the first place because of what she was doing back to them.

Revenge was always roundabout. It was a circle.

"Dyl?" Mara pulled away and turned to her. "You don't mind if I stay for a few days, right? Tensions just really high at the Abeley's right now."

"Of course, Mara!" Dylan cried. "You didn't even need to ask. I would have insisted."

"Thanks, Dyl," She exhaled, her chest deflating with relief. She turned to the others and smiled softly. "Thanks, Leesh and thanks, Mass."

.

Spawled out in a yielding wooden lounge chair at the day spa the girls were treating her to, Mara felt all the stress of yesterday melting involuntarily. Her tingling face from the mask and the sounds of the girl's chatter from the bubbling Jacuzzi were all that kept her awake.

So when Massie's phone blared, it jarred her out of her relaxing stupor.

"Could you?" Massie asked, floating to the side of the tub nearest Mara. She tilted her chin at her leather Fendi. Mara sat up and dug into, fishing out her iPhone. She checked the ID. It was Kristen. Squeezing Massie's phone, she walked over and handed it to her, warning her with a look, while Massie dropped the towel she had been using to dry her hands with to the wet tiles floor of their private room.

Massie took it and answered. "Hello?"

"Mass," they heard Kristen thrill through the phone. Alicia and Dylan perked up instantly and Mara slipped off her silk robe, dipping her feet into the hot water to hear as well.

"Kris," Massie bit out. "What a surprise."

"I know, right?" Kristen replied with a laugh. "Are you with the girls?"

"Mm hmm," Massie hummed, examining her fresh manicure against her pruny fingers. She had to get out soon. She shot Dylan and Alicia across from her confident smiles. "What's  _up_?"

"Well, I'm sure you've probably already heard, but I wanted to tell you the good news myself. I'm moving back to Westchester!"

"Hmm," Massie laughed lightly. "I'll be sure to tell the girls the good news."

"No need," Kristen told her. "I'm inviting you all to a housewarming party at my place tonight. Dinner will be served and you guys can all see my new place!"

"Sounds so fun," Massie told her. She couldn't say much with the girls right next to her.

"Yes," Kristen laughed. "So you'll tell the others?"

"I'll tell them," Massie assured her lightly.

"Good. Oh, and you should invite your new friend Mara too. I'd love to get to know the new girl everyone is so taken with."

"Already done," Massie said.

"Perfect! Oh, and tell the guys too? I can't wait to meet Dylan's new man. And of course, I want to hear all of Josh and Alicia's problems that I missed. Oh, and Derrick as well, of course."

"Hm, yes," Massie nodded, her eyes tight. "I'm sure we'll all be there. See you tonight!" She stabbed the END CALL button. She turned to the girls.

"What the heck did she mean by all of the problems of Josh and I that she missed?" Alicia pouted.

Dylan and Massie rolled their eyes.

"We do not always have problems."

"Leesh," Dylan shook her head at her, taking a sip from her flute. "You two have been on and off since middle school. You fight all the time."

"Seriously," Massie huffed with a smile on her face. She dropped her phone on her towel and eased back against a jet. She closed her eyes. "Aren't you not speaking to him like, right now?"

Alicia's face cracked into a smile. "No!" she laughed. "We've worked it all out."

"Have you really?" Mara asked, swinging her feet in the hot warm.

"Well, no," Alicia laughed again. "Not really."

They all gave her looks.

"But we will," she admitted, crossing her arms over her Gottex one piece. "We always do."

"See," Dylan said, toasting her flute at Alicia. "On and off," she sang. Alicia scowled at her, flicking water in her direction. Dylan squealed. "Watch the hair!" she laughed, drifting away for her as fast as she could in a Jacuzzi with high-powered jets. "It'll frizz."

.

"It's very modern," Mara murmured as they took in Kristen's new home. It was longer than it was wide, with lots of metal and darkened windows. The whole estate seemed to be circular and looked to be at least three floors.

"Yeah,  _so_ charming," Massie said, leading the way up the dark driveway. Her suede Brian Atwood booties stood out against it in the setting sun. Derrick walked beside her, swinging the gift bag he and Massie had brought as a perfunctory housewarming gift.

Mara raised her eyebrows. It was no Block or Rivera estate, but Kristen had set herself up nicely.

"I'm not so sure about this," Kemp muttered from behind her. They all looked back and saw that he had stopped in front of the steps to Kristen's front door.

Massie moved past Derrick and Mara and grabbed him by the shirt. She smiled sweetly. "You have to, Kemp. If Kristen is going to be in town from now on, you'll have to face her sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather get it all out of your system now? In a private setting with only your friends?

Kemp shrugged. Mara knew no one would ever be ready to see their ex-fiancée so soon, but it was too late. Derrick rang the doorbell. Massie shot him a quick look of thanks.

Kristen took her sweet time answering the door. Massie and Mara slipped their arms through Kemp to make sure he wouldn't bolt, but Kemp was Kemp and he was born and raised in Westchester. They were bred for awkward events. His poker face on, so Mara wasn't that concerned.

"Just in time," Kristen called, swinging her front door open wide. She faltered a bit at the sight of Kemp standing with them as well, but then she hadn't exactly told Massie he wasn't allowed. They all stepped inside, Massie with a smirk.

The inside didn't seem to fit Kristen very well. In a sea of old brick buildings dating back years that was the town of Westchester, Kristen's house was _very_  modern, down up in all metals and glass and blacks and whites. Mara had been wrong, it was almost four floors, and you could see all the way up from the entrance in a circle. The middle of the floor plan featured a black iron winding staircase, leading up to all the floors. The ceiling was all domed glass, allowing a gorgeous view of the sky.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said, gesturing up. Massie smirked wider and Derrick nudged her.

"It's lovely, Kristen," Mara said. She stepped up and held out her housewarming gift. "This is for you."

Kristen accepted with a wry grin. "Thanks, Mara. That's nice of you."

She reached into the sheer wrapping of the sparkly gift bag and pulled it out. It was a small golden figurine, but it was worth more than anything, Mara had embedded a camera inside.

"Aw," Kristen smiled. "How cute." With everyone watching her, she walked over to her fireplace and placed it on the mantle. "I adore it."

Mara beamed.

Kristen accepted her gifts from them all. It was beyond awkward with Kemp, but they pulled through. Life in Westchester required it. Grabbing the bottles of wine and discarding the wrappings, bags, and boxes, Kristen tilted her head and led the way around her living room and to her dining room on the other side.

Cam, Chris, Josh, Alicia, J.T. and Dylan were already there.

"Your parents?" Mara asked, tilting her head. Her slightly wavy blonde hair swayed. Kristen turned around and shook her head, but didn't offer an explanation. Massie grinned, turned away, and greeted everyone warmly. Mara diverged from their group too to greet Dylan and J.T., who were seated next to each other at the table.

Cam caught her eye and stood to make his way over to her.

Her heart beating steadily in her chest, she smiled slightly at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Cam smiled back. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he took her in. The spa had erased all traces of her confrontation with Layne last night, the puffiness was gone and she was all Mara again, so she wasn't too worried about him seeing something wrong with her. "I was at your house last night."

"Yeah," she replied, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. "I heard. Listen, I'm sorry I missed you. I got home really late last night."

"Hey, no worries," Cam told her, raising his hands. "I was only disappointed I didn't get to see you."

Mara smiled slightly again. "Well, I'm here now."

Cam stared at her in confusion or concern, she didn't know because she avoided his eyes.

"Excuse me, I need some wine." She turned and made her way over to Massie and Derrick at the 'bar', which was really a counter where Kristen had placed all their drinks. They were speaking in hushed voices.

"Yeah, no. More like two thumbs down," Massie told him, rolling her eyes. "My throat," she snapped.

Derrick bit down on his smile, reaching over and behind the counter to grab them two wine glasses. He shook his head at her, his eyes dancing. "You know I love it when you get all catty."

He popped open the bottle and Massie held out her glass for him to pour. "What?" Massie asked, innocently. "I'm being honest."

"Well, try being nice instead," he laughed. He took in the sneer on her face. "For now."

Massie rolled her eyes at him and turned to head towards Josh and Alicia. Mara stepped up in her place. Derrick saw and helped her reach for a wine glass. He poured her drink for her, but when she made to reach for it, Derrick pulled back a little.

She glanced up at him with a furrowed brow and he leaned down towards her. His voice was soft and deceptive when he said, "Funny thing. I looked up the number Massie used to call me the other day."

"I'm sorry?" she blinked and tilted her head to the side, her hair framing her face innocently.

Derrick raised his eyebrows at her. "And it was yours."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mara asked him, though she already knew. She felt her heart rate speed up slightly at the thought.

"I don't think it's a fucking coincidence that you were there to catch me and Kristen in such inconspicuous places… twice."

"And I just think that you two are extremely unlucky," Mara snidely remarked back.

Derrick narrowed his eyes at her, but she only smiled sweetly. He handed her her drink. She took it with a sugary "thanks" and swept away, but inside she was fuming at her mistake. Derrick had serious reason to be suspicious with her. Kristen, not so much, yet she was suspicious too. The only good thing that had come from this was that she was in with Massie, but how long would that last?

What did Kristen want anyway? Derrick? Or back in with Massie? Her next step would depend all on that. She could play them all off on each other. Massie, she knew how to handle. Kristen, she thought she did, but now… Kristen was changed. Mara watched her, sipping her wine. She was confident and sure, completely unconcerned of the tension radiating off her and Massie, but…  _why_?

And then Derrick, he was the wild card. Massie and Kristen she could probably subdue and throw off her scent, but Derrick not so much. His attitude and looks screamed carefree and easy-going, but his caramel eyes narrowed at her earlier spoke of something darker completely. She turned and watched him next. He was still at the bar, speaking with Cam. She saw that they noticed her watching them and turned away. Awkward.

She slid into the seat near Alicia and Josh, watching them pout-fight and then make up was better than watching Dylan and J.T. giggle and feed each other all night. Placing her wine glass down to save her spot, she watched Kemp watching Kristen, his eyes trailing after her.

Poor guy, he seriously had no idea what he had been getting into when he picked Kristen to fall in love with.

It was going to be a long and awkward night.

.

Dinner was long finished and Kristen's high grade dome ceiling featured a breathtaking view of the night sky. With all the lights off, it would have been beautiful. J.T. and Dylan were still at the table, whispering in hushed voices. Alicia and Josh had disappeared somewhere, probably to make up by making out, and Chris and Cam were engaged in conversation.

This left Mara, Massie, and Derrick to watch the Kemp and Kristen fallout in the living room. A circular floor plan meant basically no privacy.

Kemp stood in front of her, shaking his head at her.

"What did you expect, Kemp?" Kristen was saying in frustration. "I didn't come back for you, alright?"

"You told me you were in love with me," He shouted. "You wore my rock on your finger for a year. We were a month away from getting married! I didn't even get a goodbye and you expect me to be satisfied with that?"

"Look," Kristen sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, okay?"

"Wasting my time?" Kemp demanded incredulously. "Fucking hell, Kristen! Did you love me at all?!"

She dropped her hand and looked at him.

He had his answer. "Jesus Christ, Kristen!  _What the fuck_?!" Kemp cried, slamming his hand against her wall.

Kristen watched him. "You're a good guy," she whispered. "Really, you're great. But it was my mom… she was the one that wanted an arrangement between us."

Kemp turned to look at her in disbelief.

"You can't blame me for not feeling the same way," Kristen stressed, twisting her hands nervously. "I'm  _sorry_."

"You're sorry?" Kemp demanded loudly. He approached her, pointing a finger in her face. Kristen backed up against the wall instantly. "You're telling me you were fucking pretending the entire—"

Derrick stepped up and grabbed him by the arm. "Kemp. Come on, man."

Kemp wretched his arm from Derrick's grip, intent on having it out with Kristen, but Derrick grabbed him again. "Kemp, come on, man. Back off. You need to cool off a bit."

Obviously not wanting to do something he would regret, Kemp let Derrick pull him away from Kristen. Derrick slapped him on the back and led him outside. "You're a real fucking bitch, Kristen." He bit out bitterly before Derrick could shut the door.

Left alone with in the living room with just the girls, Massie clapped slowly and approached Kristen.

"I'm impressed," Massie told her with a raised brow. "You seriously had him fooled. You could have married him and made off completely with his money and he would never have been the wiser."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "His parents had me sign a pre-nup, Massie." Massie waited. "With a fidelity clause," she finally bit out. "A divorce would have left me with nothing."

"That 'nothing' would have still been more than you ever acheived in your life," Massie told her with a nasty smirk.

Kristen frowned. "So far, I think I'm doing pretty well for myself." She gestured around her new home. "Don't you think, Massie?

"So you admit you're officially a low class whore?"

Mara bit her lip, eyeing both of them.

"Careful, Massie," Kristen bit out, her blue-green eyes flashing.

But Massie smiled sweetly at her old friend. Derrick slipped back in through the front door. Kemp wasn't with him. Noticing Kristen and Massie facing each other, he approached slowly.

"What do you want, Kristen?" Massie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was getting down to it now that Derrick was back. "Didn't you hear me loud and clear last time? I told you to leave and never come back. So, why… are …you …back?"

"Massie, all I want is for things to go back to how they were. I just want my old life back."

Mara stared at her wide-eyed. Did she mean her friendship with Massie again? Or did she mean her arrangement with Derrick?

"Well, you should have thought of that before you  _slept with my fiancée_ ," Massie snapped, exploding suddenly from her calm façade for the first time all night. Mara glanced behind her, back in the direction on the dining room, wondering if anyone else at the party had heard.

Kristen exploded too. "God, Mass! Do you know how unfair you're being? How hypocritical you are?! Derrick's slept with lots of girls and you never kicked them out of town!"

Derrick didn't know if he should step in or not. They were getting pretty loud.

"Those girls were irrelevant," Massie hissed, sweeping her curled hair back roughly. She straightened up with a hard look. "You, on the other hand, were supposed to be my best friend. I took you under my wing and I  _made_  you. I'm the reason anyone even looked at you. Without me, Kemp would never have even given you a second glance."

Massie paused, her amber eyes burning. "And Kristen, you could have had it all, truthfully. But you made the biggest mistake of your life in doing what you did."

Kristen had to have been hurt by her words, but she hid it well. She shot Derrick a sly look. "Mistake? I don't think so."

Massie eyed both of them, icy cold. "If you're going to say you're pregnant, I am going to drag you upstairs by your hair and shove you off your own banister."

Kristen threw her head back and cackled her signature laugh. Derrick shot Massie a look, but she only stared at Kristen. Massie didn't find it funny at all and Mara wondered if she had been serious. You never knew with her poker face.

"No," Kristen answered cheerfully. "I'm not pregnant, though that would have been  _gold_." She paused with another sly look. "I was actually going to say that now that Derrick's escapades are public knowledge. There's nothing holding him back anymore."

This time, Massie was the one to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

Kristen grinned with relish. "Your public image is done. Your sham of an engagement is basically ruined. You can't tell me you two are really still going to get married?"

Massie turned to look at Derrick, her amber eyes shining with anger. Derrick looked between the two of them. "Kristen, I told you last time. I'm marrying Massie."

There was silence as they all stared at each other. Kristen took in Massie and Derrick's faces, their staunch adamancy of going through with their marriage and everything about her demeanor changed completely. Her posture straightened, her face turned tight, her eyes turned hard. She was done playing.

"My mother was right," she spat.

Massie, Derrick, and Mara watched her.

Massie and Derrick must have seen something in her eyes, because Massie turned to her. "Mara, could you give us a few minutes?"

 _Yeah, right._  There was no way that Mara was leaving this room and missing out, but she nodded and pretended to leave. She walked slowly and rounded the staircase. Kristen's floor plan allowed her to hear them, but she couldn't see them very well. It would have been obvious if she had been peeking. She went as far as deemed necessary without being obvious.

Massie and Derrick turned back to Kristen.

"I thought she was grasping at straws, that she was deranged from shock, but she was right."

"Cut to the chase, Kristen," Derrick said. "Right about what?"

"You two are never going to split up."

"What are you talking about?" Massie snapped impatiently.

"Oh, are you seriously still playing coy?" Kristen asked, her eyes burning bright with hatred.

Derrick and Massie were silent. Mara's heart beat steadily in her chest. She forced herself to breathe slowly and evenly. Was Kristen suggesting what she thought she was suggesting?

"I know everything," Kristen hissed. "My mother  _told me_  everything."

Derrick and Massie gave nothing away, only stared at her.

"About what your parents did to  _Jay Lyons_?" Kristen stressed, her voice bitter and Mara's heart stopped. It skipped a beat and restarted. She didn't dare to breathe. "About what  _really_  happened to Bailey Corporation? How your parents  _framed_  him for everything?"

Derrick and Massie didn't give themselves away by mentioning that Marsha had been in on it too. That would only implicate them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Massie told her, calmly and evenly.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Kristen snapped. She raised her brow and shook her head at them. "Well, no matter. My mother was an idiot, holding this over your parents, and never taking advantage of it. She was sitting on gold and never even thought to use it. Well, I'm not afraid. And now I have something over  _you_. I'm not afraid to talk."

It was like they never knew her at all. Kristen was hurt, devastated, broken. She was a woman scorned and she could play with the best of them. Kristen was ruthless.

"Go to the press," Derrick finally said, giving up the game. " _No one_ will believe you."

And Kristen smiled, nice and slow. Her eyes glowed in the low lighting. "I have evidence."

"Prove it," Massie snapped.

"Yeah, right," Kristen laughed, but there was nothing funny about it. "Like, I'd give up my trump card."

"Then why should we believe you?" Derrick asked her.

"Why would we do anything you say on  _absolutely nothing_?" Massie demanded.

Kristen paused and debated. Mara clenched her fists together, her nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My mother made a copy of the flash drive," Kristen finally told them with relish. "You know, the one with all the papers and work and math and  _evidence_  that your parents made her plant into Jay Lyon's computer? …Your parents seriously underestimated her; just like you two seriously underestimated  _me_."

Mara's entire body was singing, boiling. Her palms were bleeding and her ears were ringing and her heart wouldn't stop beating furiously in her chest.

Massie continued to stare at her, her amber eyes burning hard into Kristen's. "If you think that I would just accept you—" she started, but Derrick placed a hand on her waist. She stopped and glared at him.

"Let's just talk about this," he whispered. Kristen grinned with triumph. Massie stared into Derrick's eyes and relented, letting him pull her out of the living area and around the staircase. Mara circled around the other way to listen, absentmindedly.

Her mind whirling, she was on autopilot.

"Babe, you have to do it," Derrick whispered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Massie snapped.

"No," He stressed, grabbing her hands. "I'm not. Kristen is dead serious."

"She's not going to do it," Massie shook her head. "She won't. Her mom would be implicated too. Marsha's the one who  _planted the false evidence_."

"She's not asking for much," Derrick pleaded. "She just wants her old life back. We can give it to her. You're not even doing much. Just accept her back into your circle of friends. That's all she wants."

"Oh, like you accepted Dempsey Solomon after you found out about us?" Massie snapped, crossing her arms.

"That wasn't about you," Derrick bit out. "That was about soccer. He wanted forward, I couldn't have that."

"Yeah, right," Massie laughed. "He was on the team for a month before that. You found out about me and him and sent him back to _Africa_."

" _He went back for Habitat for Humanity_ ," Derrick stressed roughly, but there was a smirk on his face.

"Uh huh," Massie replied with a smirk of her own.

Derrick shook his head in frustration at her for changing the subject so completely. "Block, we can't risk it," he said, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"So, I'm supposed to pretend that everything is fine and dandy between us, pretend as if Kristen and I are still the best of friends, while you continue to fuck her on the side?" Massie snapped, incredulously. "Again, I repeat,  _are you fucking kidding me_?!"

Derrick did say anything. Even he could hear how ridiculous it was to ask Massie to do that.

"Look," he finally whispered. "Just—just tell her yes for now and we'll figure something out, okay? We'll talk to our parents. Find a solution. Just… placate her for now. Tell her yes and we'll… figure it out after."

Massie stared at him, her face hard. Sighing deeply, she dropped her arms. " _Fine_ ," she bit out.

"Thank you, babe," Derrick whispered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, deeply. "We'll work something out. We'll get her back. We can do your Africa."

Massie rolled her eyes, but she was going to hold him to that promise. Her whole body was tight with righteous fury at Kristen. Kristen Gregory was going down.

.

"See you later, Mass," Kristen thrilled with a bright smile on her face. She pulled Massie in for a hug and air-kissed her cheeks. "Thanks  _so_  much …for coming."

Massie smiled tightly back, giving Kristen the perfunctory air-kisses. "No problem. Dinner was delish and I  _j'adore_ the house. Drinks tomorrow at seven?"

Kristen nodded and turned to bid goodbye to the other girls.

Massie turned around, the smile dropping for her face to be replaced with a snarl. Derrick put an arm around and tugged her against his side, pressing a kiss to her temple. They left together.

"Need a ride home?" Cam asked her, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Mara's mind, still whirling in shock, blinked slowly. "Uh…"

"Coming Mara?" Dylan called, clicking her automatic keys and unlocking her Mercedes-Benz.

Her mind still on Kristen, Mara didn't know what to feel. She was numb.

She nodded at Dylan, but Cam placed his arm around her waist. "It's okay, Dylan. I got her."

Dylan grinned and nodded. Linking arms with Alicia, they gave her eyebrow wiggles. They whirled around and headed to Dylan's car. "Drive safe," they called.

Mara turned to face Cam and he smiled at her, leading the way to his Mustang. His arm around her should have caused tingles all over her body, but they didn't. Not now.

Not when Lanye hated her. Not when he was in with BHC. Not when Kristen had just revealed the biggest shock of her life. Not when she was in this, deeper than ever. Not now when she had resolved to  _do this_ … Get her revenge no matter the cost.

And suddenly, she was crying. Her breath coming in gasps, her chest, her ears ringing, and her head pounding. She pressed her hands to her face, but she couldn't stop. And Cam, the sweetheart that he was, didn't even freak out. He only pulled her into his arms, holding her while she cried her heart out.

She had thought she had it under control. That she could do this.

But she couldn't even hold it in for a day.

When her sobs had died and reduced to small hiccups, Cam pulled away and slipped off his jacket. Pulling it over her shoulders gently, he brushed her blonde hair away from her face and smoothed his thumbs over the left over tears on her face.

When he was done, he tilted her chin up and caught her eyes in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered softly, his blue-green eyes searching her face.

She watched him watching. Her eyes heavy lidded and swollen for sure, she shook her head slowly. "I can't," she rasped out, breathing through her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Cam told her. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Oh, but there was. There really was.

A hysterical laugh bubbled up involuntarily from her throat.

"Sometimes there is," she whispered.

"Well," Cam grinned, the worry dissolving from his face at the sound of her voice. "I meant that you didn't need to apologize to me, Mara."

"I think I do," Mara told him, shaking her head.

Cam looked at her with confusion.

"I've been horrible. I never called you back after our date and I've been ignoring you all night. I'm sorry."

He sighed in exasperation. "Mara, you don't need to apologize for being busy or for having other things on your mind. I get it."

"I just—," She started, but stopped. Stepping away, she pulled his jacket tight around her and pressed a hand to her hot eyes, wishing she wasn't one of those people who always had headaches after a long cry. "I just don't know."

"What?" Cam asked, furrowing his brow. "What don't you know?"

Everything, Mara shouted at herself. She didn't know anything anymore and it scared her. Even as Mara, she was losing control.

She was so lost. And she was so alone.

"You're not alone," Cam told her and she blinked in surprise, not realizing that she had said that out loud. "I'm right here with you."

Now it was Mara's turn to wrinkle her brow. She looked up at him and felt tears in her eyes again. "But why?" She finally bit out. It had been on her mind for a while, she knew. "Why are you so into me?"

Cam's blue and green eyes bored into her and Mara felt her breath catch. "Because I know you're special."

Cam took her hands into his. He had a small smile on his face and his cheeks were a bit pink. From the cold? Or from embarrassment? "You're going to think I'm the biggest creep when I tell you."

Mara almost forgot to inhale as she stared at him in wonder. "Tell me what?"

"That from the moment I heard about you, I was interested. All anyone could talk about was this new girl, how she was from Europe and worldly and mysterious. How no one knew anything about her, but she still captured everyone's attention and everyone's heart."

Mara stared at him in disbelief.

"I know," Cam shook his head. "I usually don't listen to gossip, but a new person in town was pretty big news. And then at the Abeley party, I saw you before you went up before everyone and I  _knew_  you were different."

"How?" Mara asked, shaking her head.

"I saw you," Cam told her again with a shrug. "You were—you looked… you had the saddest expression on your face."

" _What_?" She asked incredulously. She couldn't help, but laugh. "You like me… because I was sad?"

Cam looked upset with himself for not being able to put it in better words. "No," he shook his head in frustration.

"I like you because even though you looked sad that day… you still put on a brave face and you went up there. …I like you because I can tell you've been hurt before, but you still took a chance with me on our date. ...I like you because you hold your cards close to your chest, but you were still willing to share parts of yourself with me, even when it was hard for you. …And I like you because when I look into your eyes, I know you've seen things and done things that you probably won't tell me, and that's okay, but one day I hope you  _do_  share your past with me… but what I  _see_  when I look into them is your strength, your determination. You hurt, but you still  _go on_."

And not for the first time that day, Mara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cam had  _seen_  her, seen Mara, but also saw Claire. He had picked up more about her than she had ever thought possible.

"You're different, Mara," Cam told her with an embarrassed whisper. "And that's why I like you."

And so when Mara stepped up to him and tugged him down to her, when she pressed her lips against his and let it all go, all she felt was tingling, all she felt was better, all she felt was  _right_.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so it ends on a good note? for mara at least. not so much for derrick or massie.
> 
> i told you in the last chapter that everything that happened there was the climax.
> 
> so starting right up... SHIT GETS REAL.
> 
> so, follow me? and reviews.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> see you soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay i know i promised that shit gets real, like real soon, but it's still build up. oops. maybe i built it up too much? i seriously need to stop doing that. i keep writing myself into a corner. gahhhhh.
> 
> but speaking of writing! i'm almost done with this story. i think it's the home stretch. i outlined my story up to chapter 18 from the very beginning with a rough idea of what i wanted, but i might need to rethink the resolution. we'll see.
> 
> but still. a few more chapters to go.
> 
> and this is so bad, but i'm already working on my next story. i had a lot of fun with drama, but i'm going to try my hand in action next time. it'll be a serious challenge for me, but also fun, i think. and fanfiction is all about fun for me, so maybe i'll post it if i have something solid. i'm thinking... super assassins/spy and of course, being falsely accused of a serious crime. LOL so cliche, that's me. tell me if you'll be interested!
> 
> please and thank you!
> 
> WARNING: mature themes. uh, does the morning after count as mature themes? idk, it's implied because i know most of my readers are underaged and don't want to read that stuff. so... yeah.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: a bit of cam. lots of massie and kristen (i feel like they needed a real confrontation, with no one else around). some layne. build up. lots of mara dilemma, sorry.

******Chapter Sixteen**

.

"I don't like it, but my hands are tied.  
I just want you to know this: if I ever get the chance to betray you, I will.  
If the opportunity arises to pay you back, I'll take it.  
You'll never be able to trust me."  
―  _A Living Nightmare_ _,_ _Darren Shan_

.

**2015**

.

Mara blinked, her vision clearing slowly. Squinting from the bright, warm sun in her face coming from the window, she couldn't help but smile back at the face watching hers.

"Morning," Cam smiled.

"Oh no," she groaned, with a laugh. She rolled over and covered her face with her hands. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he told her, still leaning on his side, his head propped on his hand next to her.

Mara turned back and peeked at him from between her fingers. "I didn't do anything embarrassing in my sleep, did I?"

Cam nodded fervently with a serious look in his eyes. "You were talking in your sleep. All night. Yep, you were muttering about  _cheese_  of all things. Frankly, I'm jealous. Oh, and you snore. A lot."

"Are you serious?" Mara squealed, sitting up and pulling Cam's blankets up to cover herself.

"No," Cam told her with a laugh.

Mara ripped his pillow out from under his arm and whacked him over the head. Since it was a pillow, it didn't stop his laughter for a second.

"You're blushing," Cam said, his eyes still dancing with mirth.

"Am not," Mara snapped, crossing her arms over her chest above his sheets. She certainly felt heated, but not from embarrassment. Cam's presence always set all her nerves aflame. Cam let it go, flopping down onto his bed still without his pillow, which she was holding in a threatening motion.

He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Even as he asked her, her stomach growled loudly. "Apparently," she told him, her blush still visible on her cheeks. She dropped his pillow and rolled off his bed, picking up the first article of clothing she saw. She slipped his shirt over her head. It fell to the tops of her thighs, so it covered enough for her to be more at ease.

"I'll make you breakfast," Cam told her, sitting up and rolling off the bed too.

"No," Mara told him, crossing her arms over her chest again awkwardly. She always hated the mornings after the first time; she never knew where they stood. "I mean, you don't have to."

"But I want to," he said with a raised brow. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Well, no," she told him. She walked over to where she had placed her bag on Cam's dresser last night. "But I should probably shoot Dylan a text just in case," she muttered, fishing around in her bag for her phone. She had a couple missed calls and an unread text message. It was from Dylan.

' _where are you? call me._ ' It read.

Mara bit her lip, feeling guilty that she had completely forgotten to inform Dylan that she wasn't coming home last night.

She wrote back. ' _i'm fine. slept over at cam's. will be over later._ '

"Dylan?" Cam asked her in confusion.

Distracted by Dylan's response ' _(; you naughty girl!_ ', Mara furrowed her brow at Cam, "Hmm? Oh yeah. Uh, I'm staying at her place for now."

Cam stared at her, but nodded. "Well, if you're free, then you should stay. I'll break out my dirty pancake molds."

" _What_?" she asked with an incredulous laugh, looking up at him from over her phone.

Cam shrugged a shoulder with a wry grin and explained, "A gag gift from Kemp."

She raised her brows again with a silly smile on her face. "Wow. Dirty pancake molds from Kemp, huh? I definitely have to stay now. Sounds like a must-see."

"Trust me, they are, you won't believe some of the positions," he told her with wide eyes. Mara nodded then, biting her lip to stop smiling so much. Only he could raise this type of reaction in her. He was so silly. He gestured to his bathroom. "Extra toothbrushes are under the sink. Shampoo and all that stuff is in there too, if you need it. Meet me downstairs?"

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She did have plans. To determine what to do about Kristen, but spending the morning with Cam was impossible to turn down. He took her mind off her troubles, off her revenge. Her double life was taxing and being with Cam was a break, allowing her breathing room and a clearer head. She watched him leave and headed for his bathroom.

.

"Thank you, Cam," she told him when he placed his Mustang into park where he had stopped on Dylan's driveway. She meant it more than he knew. She could try, but she'd never repay him for his comfort last night, for the words he said that sparked something inside her, that gave her courage and reassurance that she could really do this. That maybe she  _could_  balance Mara and maybe even Claire inside her.

For giving her the thought that maybe she could see this to the end… and still have something for herself too.

She tried not to think about what she was doing to him in the process… how she was leading him on, pretending to be someone she wasn't, playing him for the fool.

She shook her head to clear it.

"Hey, no problem," Cam told her with the smile that seemed to be reserved just for her.

She shook her head again, but this time it was in disagreement. "No, really, Cam..." She paused and fingered the strap of her bag. She took a deep breath and looked at him to show that she was serious. "I mean it. You've been… really amazing."

He grinned at her. "You can make it up to me by attending this benefit with me soon."

"A benefit?" she asked him with furrowed brow. "I haven't heard anything."

"It's not really a society thing. It's for work," he told her, his hand on his steering wheel. "You know, for BHC?"

She blinked. A benefit in honor of BHC. Her mind seemed to be working in slow motion, but she smiled at him and nodded. Could she juggle Cam and revenge at the same time? She didn't have time to really weigh out the pros and cons. "Of course. I'd love to be your date."

"I'll be the envy of all my co-workers with you on my arm," he said with an eyebrow wiggle. She grinned and tilted her head up to press her lips against his.

"I'll call you soon?" she asked him when they pulled apart. He nodded and she opened his car door and slid out. She waved and made her way up the stairs to Dylan's manor.

When she rang the doorbell, Ann answered. Dylan and Alicia had left for a day out with Kristen. They had invited her too through text, but Mara had declined. She needed to clear her head. Now that Cam was gone, she was left alone to process everything that had happened.

It had only been days, but it felt as if a lifetime had passed since… since her fight with Layne.

She had resolved to give Layne time to cool off and to give herself some time for serious reflection, but she knew she had to make it right with her old friend. Dylan and Alicia weren't home, so Claire finally had some privacy.

She bounded up Dylan's stairs into one of her guestrooms. Her luggage was all there. She knew it was risky, but there was nothing else she could do. She needed her files with her. Mara closed and locked the bedroom door, pulling out the suitcase and shoving her clothes out of the way. She clicked open her secret compartment and withdrew out her old scrapbook.

It had been a while, but she needed to regroup and replan. That required going over everything. Her red pen had already crossed out Marsha's, Merri-Lee's, and Len's faces, but she took great satisfaction in drawing a big red X over Elizabeth's too.

She took her time and ran her hands over the pictures of her father again.

Was it only months ago that Mara had done the same thing in an empty hotel room? When she steeled herself to begin her job?

It was a lifetime ago.

So much had changed.

Mara flipped to the last page where instead of pictures and notes and information like every other page sat a single envelope that she had yet to open. She had had it for years and she had promised herself that she would never open it until the time came.

It was a letter from her father before he passed away in prison. His last and only words left to her.

Her heart itched to rip it open and devour her father's words, but she had resolved long, long ago that his last words to her would be her reward.

Her reward for avenging the powerful people who destroyed his life.

Only when her task was completed would she read it.

She sighed and closed the scrapbook to avoid temptation and placed it back inside her suitcase.

Her heart was heavy with indecision. She didn't have Layne to voice her thoughts with and her head swirled with thoughts of her and Cam and Massie and Kristen and Derrick and BHC.

She didn't want Kristen back in Westchester, it jeopardized her plan. But more importantly, if Kristen was staying in town, there was a risk of Marsha returning. She couldn't have that. But Kristen was sitting on something that could change everything.

…If and only  _if_  she was telling the truth.

If Kristen really had her hands on a copy of the flash drive that the Blocks and the Harringtons gave Marsha to plant onto her dad's computer… BHC would burn.

The scandal or even the hint of question could bring it all tumbling down.

If Kristen had the flash drive, she could change the world.

But only if she wasn't bluffing, only if she was willing to go to the press, and only if she was willing to burn her own mother to burn Massie and Derrick.

Thank god she had manufactured that figurine to record the ongoings at Kristen's house. It wouldn't provide the best views with Kristen's circular floor-plan and multiple stories, but it would be good audio with the glass walls and concrete floors of her house.

She pulled out her laptop from under her bed and logged in. She pulled up the camera and the video.

She blinked in surprise.

Derrick was at Kristen's house.

Her brow furrowed, Mara tilted her head and watched as Derrick, wearing gloves, searched Kristen's house. Knowing instantly what was happening, her heart pounded.

He was looking for the flash drive!

Kristen would be smarter than to leave it out… wouldn't she? But even as she was frantically thinking it, Claire heard a shout of triumph.

Derrick looked up quickly, craning his neck up at the various floors of Kristen's house. "Did you find it?"

"I think so," Mara heard Massie's voice call back and her heart sank into her stomach.

Kristen had really had the flash drive…  _She really had proof_ , but now it was in Massie and Derrick's hands. How had she not thought to search for it herself? Her mind had been too busy, too full. It hadn't even occurred to her. …But  _would_  it have if she hadn't spent the night with Cam? Mara bit her lip. There was no way of knowing.

"Let me see," Derrick told her impatiently. He strode over to the edge of Kristen's winding wrought-iron staircase and held out his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can you see through plastic and read circuit boards into the computer programming?" Massie snapped, making her way down the stairs.

He ignored her snark and looked around. "We need a computer to check if this is it."

"Kristen could have a false-safe," Massie told him. "What if she has an alert on it or something if we try to activate it?"

"You're been watching too much Mission Impossible," Derrick told her, snatching the drive from her hands.

"I'm just saying," Massie said, stopped on the stairs. Mara could barely make her out from this angle, but she saw enough of her to see that she had her arms crossed. "If I were Kristen, I'd have something like that."

"Well," Derrick said, fingering the drive. "Kristen's not you." He tossed the drive into the air, caught it, and eyed it. "I say we give it to my dad."

"I say we handle this ourselves," Massie said, catching the drive from him on his next toss. She made her way to his level. "If we give it to him, I'll never get my chance for revenge."

"This isn't about your petty  _revenge_ , Block," Derrick bit out. "This is bigger than any feud between you and Kristen now. This is the fate of our parents.  _This is the fate of BHC_."

"We have the drive," Massie rolled her eyes. "This is all Kristen has. She's dead meat now, with nothing on us."

"I don't appreciate the way you're willing to risk our future, Block."

"And I don't appreciate the way you're trying to protect her, Harrington."

They stared at each other in stony silence. Mara couldn't tear her eyes away from her computer screen. What could she do but watch?

"I'm not protecting her," Derrick finally bit out.

"And I care about BHC," Massie relented since Derrick had caved first. "What? You think that just because you get to be the new face of BHC as CEO you care more than I do?"

"Are you calling me sexist?"

"Maybe," Massie smirked. "I still own more shares than you."

"That doesn't seem to be holding you back from risking everything," he responded with a raised brow. "I'm just saying, you turned down your place there and you've patented revenge into your motto. So, you can see why I'm skeptical that you're more concerned about getting Kristen back than you about the future of BHC."

"We're in this scenario in the first place because of you," Massie snapped, her eyes flashing and her hands clutching hard at the drive.

Derrick shook his head. "We're here because you took everything from her."

"Are you seriously blaming me for  _your_  affair?"

"No," Derrick stressed, exasperated. "That's not—you know what? Never mind. Look, we have to give this to my dad."

"But, why?" Massie asked impatiently. "We can just destroy it and destroy her and never worry about it again."

Derrick shook his head at her again. "Okay, so you get your revenge and then what? Kristen is just going to forget all about what you did to her? Everything about Bailey and our parent's legacy? She'll just erase it from her memory and never talk about it again? Babe, she'll  _still_  go to the press. Because you've only given her more incentive!"

Massie stared at him. "She wouldn't have proof," she emphasized, her eyes searching his face. "We have the flash drive. Who's going to believe her?"

"Plenty of people," He responded back. Massie seemed to deflate at his words, her shoulders slumped and she pressed her hands to her face, the flash drive still in her hands. Derrick panicked. "Babe, no, please, don't."

But Mara knew exactly what was wrong. She knew exactly what it felt like to burn for vengeance, to crave to make the person who wronged you  _hurt_ , but be unable to.

She had felt it for years.

"Babe," Derrick called, pulling Massie into his arm, but Massie turned away. "Block, I'm _sorry_."

Massie seemed to be pulling herself together enough to speak. "…Even if I don't get revenge on Kristen, what about in the future? She still _knows_. She could tell someone at any time. Are you saying I have to keep this charade up until the end of time? Am I supposed to just… _forgive her_?"

Derrick looked pained. He didn't know what to do either.

Massie's eyes were sparkling with something like triumph. She bit her lip. "So, either way, there's a risk, Derrick. Anytime she's unsatisfied or unhappy or even just  _bored_ , she poses a risk. Are we seriously going to allow her around us, if she's a ticking time bomb?"

"It'd be less believable as time went on," Derrick murmured, but he was thinking about it now.

"We need to check to make sure it's really is the flash drive anyways," Massie said, her face radiant now that she was getting her way again. "I say we confront her when she walks through the door. If it's real, we'll see on her face. We'll know then."

"Then we give it to my dad," Derrick resolved, his eyes narrowed at Massie. "He'll know what to do. We'll do it his way, alright?"

She nodded slowly.

"One confrontation," Derrick warned. "That's it. We need to destroy this. This has to end."

Massie nodded again, her eyes already shining with anticipation.

.

Mara sighed, dropping her head onto her keyboard in frustration. She was glad that she had never known about the flash drive ahead of time, but her disappointment was still paramount. It would have been amazing to let the world know the truth about Bailey, about BHC, and about the Blocks and the Harringtons. To have real, solid proof in her hands about what really happened.

The world deserved to know.

But Massie and Derrick had beaten her to it; they were sitting in wait in Kristen's living room. Massie had texted the girls to ask when they were done with their day out with Kristen and it was almost time.

Mara was watching too in real time, wondering what Kristen would do now that the leverage was out of her hands.

Derrick sat sprawled on one of Kristen's white leather sofas, but Massie stood pacing, rolling the flash drive in her hands. They didn't have to wait much longer, Kristen was entering her house. Mara sat up at the sudden noise of Kristen's front door opening.

Kristen appeared in her computer screen when she stepped into her living room. Shopping bags in hand, she froze in shock at the sight of Massie standing in her house.

"What—?" she startled.

Brushing her brown hair away from her face, Massie smiled slowly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, casting a glance at Derrick sitting on her couch before turning back to Massie. She placed her bags onto the ground and straightened to look at them.

"Don't worry," Massie told her. "We got what we were looking for." She flashed the flash drive in her hands at Kristen. Mara held her breath as Kristen caught the glint of black in Massie's hand and froze again.

Kristen struggled to find words. "You went through my house?" she demanded finally. It seemed she didn't know what to say.

Massie tossed the flash drive at Derrick on the couch and approached her ex-friend. "You should get better security before you decide to blackmail someone," she smirked.

Kristen was getting scared. She shot a desperate look at Derrick, but Massie was demanding her attention with her approach. Mara clutched her computer screen. "You didn't seriously think that you could betray me and that I'd lay down my knife because of a little blackmail, did you?"

"Massie," Kristen whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did, all right?"

"I don't believe you," Massie told her bluntly.

"I am. I really am. Massie, I tried to tell you before I left. I never meant to hurt you. I—you were my best friend. It was a mistake to sleep with Derrick and I know I betrayed you, but  _I'm sorry_."

"So you repay me with blackmail?" Massie asked.

"It was the only way—I was desperate," Kristen faltered, wringing her hands anxiously. "I wanted to come back. That's all the ever wanted. Just to  _come back_. And the blackmail—I knew it was  _the only way_  to get you to allow me to return."

Massie stared at her old friend, something unidentifiable in her eyes. She turned to Derrick.

"Leave," she demanded. Derrick started at her tone and glared at her, but Massie didn't relent. She stared at him until he yielded and nodded. "I'll call the car for you," he said after watching Massie and Kristen for a moment. Still, he relented and stood to head to the door.

They waited until he closed the front door behind him.

Massie turned back to Kristen, stared her hard into her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Kristen and Mara both knew she wasn't talking about blackmail anymore.

"I thought I loved him," Kristen told her, pressing her hand to her mouth to hold in her sobs. "And… I thought that I had a chance…"

"A chance at what?" Massie demanded. "Him?"

"Happiness," Kristen gasped out.

Massie didn't say anything, only watched Kristen and let her talk.

"Mass, I'm so sorry," Kristen cried. "You have no idea how bad I felt. And when you found out… about what I did. I—I never meant for any of it to happen."

"But you did do it." Massie couldn't help, but say. "You feel bad, but you  _still_  slept with him."

Kristen exploded suddenly. "You have no idea what it's like! You can't even begin to comprehend what it was like. How could you? Yeah, you accepted me into your circle, but you never, ever considered me your equal! Do know what it's like to work so desperately at something and still know that you'll never, ever be  _good enough_?"

Massie sucked in a deep breath. "So this was your revenge?" she asked her in a quiet tone. "You slept with Derrick to get back at me?"

"No," Kristen cried, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration. "No, Massie. No!"

"Then what?!" Massie demanded. "Why did you do it?!"

"It was never to hurt you," Kristen told her, her hands pressing hard into her eyes to stop her tears. Her voice broke. "I loved you. You were my best friend."

"And you were mine!" Massie told her angrily. "But best friends don't sleep with their best friend's fiancés!"

"No, I wasn't!" Kristen practically screamed. Massie stopped and stared at her, her amber eyes burning. "I was  _not_  your best friend. You hated me! You loathed everything about me and everything I stood for."

Massie didn't say anything, only breathed heavily.

"You hated me, Massie," Kristen removed her hands from her face and looked at her. "You hate me."

"I never hated you," Massie whispered.

"All those remarks about my status? All those comments about new money? Your motto! 'There's nothing less cosmopolitan than the nouveau riche'?! Excluding me from your outings, sleepovers at the drop of the hat, if I did anything wrong, if I made the slightest mistake?! You say you  _made_  me, you say you took me in, you say that I was your best friend, but  _you never treated me like one_. You saw me as lower than you!"

Massie closed her eyes.

"Nothing I ever did was enough! For you, for my mom, for the Hurleys, for Westchester! I did everything! I tried so hard. But everything, all I did, it would never match up to being  _born a Block_ , right? My only way in was through _you_  and Kemp. And through it all, you treated me like trash and all anyone had to say about Kemp and I was how he was marrying down, marrying new money,  _the horror_. Oh, what a fucking scandal!"

Massie pressed her lips together, watching Kristen vent it all out.

"All I ever wanted was to be enough," Kristen finished quietly, her breathing was in pants from her rant and from holding in her sobs. "I just wanted you to  _see me_."

"I did see you," Massie finally spoke. Kristen blinked and wiped the tears that had tracked down her face, but Massie continued before she could speak. "Why do you think I  _did_  all that? Said all those things, if I hadn't? If I didn't already know you were better than me! That you were it!"

"What are you talking about?" Kristen asked incredulously, her wet blue-green eyes wide.

"You think I never saw what you represented? You were the soccer captain! You were a soccer star! You were president of practically every club OCD offered. You were valedictorian and you were nice and everyone adored you! You were in the PC! Alicia and Dylan loved you. You did it all, juggled it all, and mastered it all."

Kristen stopped breathing.

"You had—you  _were_  everything! The only thing that I had  _over you_ was that you were new money! It was the only way I could knock you down a peg!" Massie snapped, her eyes burning, no longer with anger, but with tears now.

"But why—" Kristen stuttered and then she stopped, figuring out the answer on her own.

Massie had been jealous of her the whole time.

"And then…" Massie sucked in another breath, the one trying to hold in her tears now. She pressed a hand against her forehead and looked away. "And then you had to sleep with  _Derrick_  of all people."

Kristen kept quiet, biting her lip hard.

Massie blinked and her tears spilled over. Like Mara had been the day she saw Massie breakdown at the banquet, Kristen was completely shocked.

"You were right," Massie bit out with a whisper, her eyes shut tight. "Derrick wouldn't be with me at all if it weren't for the whole Bailey scandal." She looked up at Kristen again, amber meeting blue-green. "He would have chosen you."

Kristen gasped. "Massie," she tried to say, but Massie turned away, breathing hard. She tried again. "It was just sex. That's all it ever was."

Massie laughed bitterly. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? If you don't even love him, then how could you do that to me?"

Kristen didn't know how to respond. She stuttered through her explanation. "I never saw it like that. You—you never minded Derrick sleeping around before. And—I just needed  _someone._  …It honestly could have been anyone. I  _thought_  I loved Derrick at one point, I really did. But that was before…"

"Before what?" Massie asked, even though from her expression Mara could tell she didn't want to know the answer.

"Before… everything came out and he still chose you."

Massie blinked. She turned back around and looked at Kristen.

"He came and saw me and… and I thought he…" Kristen looked away. "I thought he chose me… but he told me he was marrying you. That he wanted to make it right."

"But he gave you ten million dollars," Massie protested.

"Because I blackmailed him," Kristen bit out and Massie laughed out loud. It was slightly tinged with hysteria. Kristen shook her head and sighed before telling Massie what she really thought. "Maybe he's marrying you because of BHC, I wouldn't know. But he wouldn't have chosen me over you. He didn't when he could have.

Massie didn't say anything for a while, only watched Kristen. When she finally spoke, her voice almost cracked. "I understand why you did it."

Kristen cracked too, rushing over to Massie. "And I wish I hadn't because I am so sorry, Massie. You have no idea. I never meant for it to be like this. Massie, I'm sorry."

Massie closed her eyes at Kristen's words. She shook her head slowly and Kristen stopped abruptly. "But I don't forgive you."

Kristen backed away, tears building in her eyes again. "Massie,  _I'm sorry_. I really am."

When Massie opened her eyes to look at her, they were hard again. "You wanted me to see you? I did and I do. I gave you a chance, but you betrayed me. You wanted to be good enough? The only way you could have been was if you  _did_  marry Kemp. You wanted this life? You wanted to be elite in Westchester? You  _failed_."

Kristen choked on a sob.

"You think this life is all just a piece of cake? That it's all luxe and no work? You're wrong. To be good enough you have to pay a price and yours was a marriage with Kemp. You had a choice between this lifestyle and happiness. And you chose happiness with Derrick, and I said it last night and I'll say it again… You made the biggest mistake of your life."

Massie stepped up to Kristen again, her heels clicking on Kristen's concrete floors. Kristen shielded away from her, her hands pressed against her face to hold in her sobs, but Massie didn't relent. She grabbed Kristen and forced her to look at her.

"You  _aren't_  good enough. Not because of your new money, but because you never knew how to take what you wanted. You wanted to be upper-crust, then you shouldn't have given it all up. You should have sucked it up and married Kemp. You wanted me to respect you, then you shouldn't have taken Derrick from me. You ruined it for yourself. So, why did you come back?"

Kristen shook her head roughly, but Massie held fast onto her. "I—I only ever wanted—"

"You already had what you  _thought_ you wanted all along!" Massie shouted at her. "But you were just too stupid to see it. No, what you really wanted, what you should have realized you wanted… was acceptance. But other people can't give that to you Kristen.  _Only you can_ ," Massie stopped and took a deep breath. "So, Kristen…"

Kristen struggled, but Massie refused to let her go. She shook her roughly and forced her to listen, "So, look around you, Kristen! Look at your new house. Look at your family. Look at all your 'friends'. Look into your mirror and take a good look at  _yourself_. Because this is all you have now. …And how much is it worth? Do you like what you've done?  _Who you've become_?"

Kristen slumped down to the ground with another sob and Massie let her go.

"Would  _you_  accept this?" Massie asked her, looking down at her old friend on the ground. She tried to shield herself from Massie's face and her words and her presence, but Massie only stepped around her and continued.

"So," she smiled bitterly. "I'll give you what you wanted, Kristen. ...You can stay in Westchester. You can have your old life back, I won't make a fuss."

She paused and crouched down to Kristen's level. Kristen gasped for breath, watching Massie in disbelief. Even Mara held her breath, watching them.

"But know this, Kristen. I'll never respect you and I'll never accept you. Because we  _both_  know now that you _aren't_  good enough. So, know that every time I welcome you to my home for one of my mother's luncheons and every time we go out with the girls together… know that all I'm thinking how sad it is that you wasted it all. Know that the warmth you feel from my hugs in public ...stems from the hatred running under my veins for losers beyond repair, like you.

"And, know that every time I see you at a function and every time I see you at a benefit, every time I greet you with a bright smile …know that I'm thinking what I've always thought about you… only that  _I was right_   _all along_."

At Massie's words, Kristen seemed to deflate completely, slumping down and folding in on herself. She was sobbing so hard, she didn't even bother to hide or wipe away her tears and snot running down her face. Massie waited calmly until Kristen acknowledged her.

"So," Massie said quietly with a slight smile. "Welcome back to Westchester, Kris."

Kristen shut her eyes tightly at the words, but Massie leaned in and air-kissed her cheeks, like all the Westchester socialites did when they said hello or goodbye. "See you tomorrow at my mother's luncheon? I think we're going over details for the breast cancer benefit next week."

When Kristen didn't respond, only stared at Massie with dead eyes, she frowned, something unidentifiable in her eyes. She stood. "Well, I'm sure I can text you the details…" she called out, snatching her purse off Kristen's couch and swinging it over her shoulder.

Kristen still didn't respond, only stared down at her hands and tears ran down her face. Brushing her hair out from under her bag with her finger, Massie faked a smirk and dropped the flash drive into her bag. "Or not?"

She headed for the door, but turned at the entrance of Kristen's living room and smiled bitterly. "But Kristen, isn't this exactly what you wanted all along?"

Scooting until her back was against her sofa, Kristen ignored Massie and pressed her head between her knees. Massie pursed her lips and tsked, though her eyes were wet too when they caught the light, Mara saw.

When silence rang out in the house, Massie blinked at her old friend, her tears spilling over again. Still, she turned and walked out, closing the door gently behind her. At her exit, Kristen let out gut wrenching, heart breaking sob.

.

Mara clicked out of the distressing scene. She knew Massie could be ruthless when she wanted, but that was brutal. In the span of one conversation, Massie had found Kristen's weakness, her Achilles' heel, her soft spot, and seized upon it. She had spun it and made it work, while still taking into consideration BHC and Derrick and her parents all at the same time.

She had destroyed Kristen.

Kristen, who Massie had loved and who had loved Massie, who had been her best friend since middle school, who had been about to be her bridesmaid at her wedding. Mara knew for a fact that Massie felt bad, that she regretted it as she walked out the door, but it still hadn't stopped her from enacting her revenge.

Massie, who was related to the very people who framed her father and destroyed Claire's life, felt bad.

And Mara realized exactly what Layne had meant. Massie felt bad, but that hadn't stopped her from being ruthless. And Mara felt bad too, but nothing would stop her from doing what she had to do.

She was  _just like them_.

But she had been in denial, had rationalized it by saying she wasn't like the Blocks or the Harringtons… because she had a heart. But didn't Massie?

'No,  _right_?' Mara told herself. Because Massie had done that to a friend, just like William did to Jay, while Mara only did it to her enemies.

But then she remembered Dylan's tears and Alicia's stoic face and Massie's downtrodden look and Layne's hurt expression and realized she had hurt her friends too, hadn't she?

Mara bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She logged off and slammed her laptop closed.

She needed to see Layne.

.

"Oh Mara, honey!" Mrs. Abeley called when she spotted Mara trying to make her way upstairs. Mara cursed under her breath, but turned around with a bright smile. "There you are! I've haven't seen you in days. Where have you been hiding?"

The other ladies of Westchester sipped their tea and watched her with interest, Bibles on their laps. Mara had been right again. It looked like Mrs. Abeley was back on board and hosting the club from now on.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Auntie Lauren," Mara told her. She turned to the other ladies and smiled politely. "It's good to see you all."

The ladies murmured back greetings and gave her smiles. A few asked her to join, but Mara smiled and declined politely. "I'm actually looking for Layne. We had plans today…"

"Oh!" Mrs. Abeley smiled, placing her cup on her saucer. "She's just upstairs. You run right along then, don't mind us ladies."

"We'll have to catch up later," Mara promised and Mrs. Abeley beamed at her.

Mara made her way out of the room quickly and heard the ladies return to their gossip. "Where were we? Oh yes. My goodness. Kendra's face? I've never seen anything like it," a voice said and the others tittered and laughed. Mara rolled her eyes at their cattiness and stomped up the stairs.

When she knocked on Layne's bedroom door, there was no reply. She opened the door and found Layne sketching at her desk, headphones in her ears. Layne blinked in surprise at the sight of Mara standing in her bedroom.

"Hi," she tried, dropping her bag onto Layne's bed and rubbing her arms awkwardly.

Layne pulled out her headphones and stared at her. "Hi."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Layne," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really though?" Layne asked her with a raised brow. Her face was twisted in defiance. "And for which part? For saying you hated my family? For accusing my mom as being capable of framing your dad? Or just for being a complete and total bitch?"

"All of it," she whispered, pressing her hands to her cheeks. She didn't want to cry again. She had cried enough that night, last night, and this morning. "I'm sorry for saying …those things and I never meant to… I don't really—"

"Don't really what?" Layne asked her, placing her hands over her sketch on her lap.

"I don't really believe that your mom would do that. And I don't believe you're like all of Westchester."

"But I am," Layne finally said. "I  _am_  Westchester. And maybe that's what you need to realize. I am Westchester and there are plenty of people in this town who wouldn't have done what the Blocks and the Harringtons did. If you believe that I'm one of them, why can't you believe that there are others?"

"I—I—" Mara swallowed. She hadn't realized how hard another confrontation with Layne would be, but she should have known. Layne was never afraid to speak her mind, to question her, to make her think. She also wasn't afraid of _her_.

But the truth was… that if she gave people the benefit of the doubt… then all would be lost.

"You don't want to do you?" Layne finally asked her, standing up. "You don't want to believe that there could be and  _are_ innocent people in Westchester."

Mara let the silence sit before cracking under the look on Layne's face. "You're right. I don't want to believe that. I don't want to acknowledge that."

Layne nodded slowly, her eyes glinting with something hard. "You came here for revenge, but you've been calling it justice this whole time. You don't want to realize that what you're doing is horrible. And I get it, what those people did to you was horrible too, Claire. …But you're just like them."

Mara folded, the tears in her eyes spilling over. It was her worst fear.

"If I don't give these people what they deserve, no one else will!" she cried.

"Why do you get to decide what these people deserve, Mara?" Layne asked her. "Who gave you the power to decide?"

Mara didn't say anything. She could see what Layne was saying, she could understand completely,  _honestly_ , but she didn't want to.

She burned for her revenge.

"I can't think like that, Layne," she told her, wiping her eyes roughly. "If I look back, I'm  _done_."

She couldn't. She really couldn't.

"Maybe you need to," Layne told her. "Maybe you need to think about what you're doing and how you're doing it and who you're doing it to. I get it, I want to bring down the people that framed your father too, but is it worth it? Worth sinking to their level? Worth losing yourself?"

When Claire had set out on her journey of revenge, she had told herself that she would use whatever means necessary to avenge her father. That should had to stoop to their level in order for them to get what they deserved because it was the only way justice would be served for people like the Blocks and the Harringtons.

They were too powerful.

But how could she explain this to Layne, who was looking at her in disappointment?

"I won't lose myself," She told Layne.

But she wondered if she was telling Layne or herself.

.

The biggest shock hit Claire the next morning.

She choked on her coffee, but she didn't even feel the burn on her tongue and in the back of her throat because she was staring at the New York Post in disbelief.

Kristen Gregory's face was front and center.

The headline:  _Socialite Kristen Gregory Attempts Suicide_.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yeahhhhhhh. not my best. but it was necessary for the events coming up. sorry you guys are getting so much filler chapters. hopefully the suspense is building. i put in a bunch of hints.
> 
> i've always hated that when a guy cheats, the girlfriend always forgives the guy, but never the girl. i never thought of that as fair, but i said all along that massie was mad at kristen not for sleeping with derrick, but for a some other reason. and i always wanted kristen and her new money status to be validated by massie ...so that was their confrontation. thanks for reading.
> 
> oh! so, massington is my fav ship, but they don't really get to shine in this story because of the dynamic they have to keep up. and of course, the fact that it's seen completely through claire's eyes. so i tried to write like a one-shot of them. and apparently, i am incapable of fluff because it ended being pretty messed up and catty and dirty. LOL. oops. so if i have any readers that are above the age of consent... and ships massington, maybe i'll post it? or pm me if you like my writing and i can share.
> 
> who knew i could write smut? i sure didn't. but you never know with writing. you never know if it's good or not when it's your own writing. LOL
> 
> ANYWHOOO, thank you to everyone who reviewed. i love you all. thank you for always being the best and reviewing. i'll see you all soon!
> 
> kisses! ;3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: now you guys know why i spent so much time describing kristen's house. and regardless of what it seems like in movies or TV shows, a fall from just three stories can kill you, depending on how you land. anything higher than 3 stories is death. you hear survival stories about people living after falling from airplanes and 40 story buildings and stuff, but that's because they're survival stories. it's super, duper rare. like, amazing luck and craziness. 3 stories might not seem like that much of a fall, but kristen's house was all bare and tiled and glass and metal… which is pretty brutal. take in weight and velocity and you're hitting the ground with enough force to make pudding.
> 
> i'm not kidding. please don't jump or fall or play around with banisters or wrought iron staircases. seriously.
> 
> anywho, i have no idea how things really work in a hospital. i've never been in a position like that, so i felt really bad about writing about something so serious that i couldn't even begin to comprehend. so please know that it's all just fiction and i'm kind of winging it. and if it brings back any bad memories or anything, i'm saying i'm really sorry right now ahead of time. and maybe you might want to skip this chapter or something.
> 
> WARNING: you already knew it was coming.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER: mara watches the tape. more layne confrontation (sorry, but it's necessary. layne is claire's only conscience. the only source that forces her to think objectively.). mara goes to find out the truth.

**Chapter Seventeen**

.

"Karma comes after everyone eventually.  
You can't get away with screwing people over your whole life, I don't care who you are.  
What goes around comes around. That's how it works.  
Sooner or later the universe will serve you the revenge that you deserve."  
― _The Karma Club_ _,_ _Jessica Brody_

.

**2015**

.

Mara's eyes frantically scanned the picture and the headline for details. She flipped to the page that was covering the story and tried not to panic.

The New York Post reported that Westchester socialite Kristen Gregory, ex-fiancée of heir the multi-million dollar sporting goods company, Kemp Hurley, attempted to commit suicide last night. Kristen had only just moved into a new home in Westchester, where she had jumped off her four story banister. The gardener had found her and she was currently in the hospital. Details were not forthcoming.

Mara sucked in a breath and shoved the paper and her coffee away from her.

Her ears were ringing again and she was in complete disbelief.

 _Kristen_ …

"What is it?" Layne asked her in confusion, but she had already reached for the paper before Mara could even try to form an answer.

"It's—"

"Kristen," Layne breathed, finishing her sentence for her. She stared down at the story. " _Oh my god_."

"Oh my god," Mara breathed dazedly in agreement.

Lanye looked up and stared into her eyes. "Is this true?"

Mara couldn't even begin to speak. …How could she after what she had just read?

"Mara—Claire!  _What happened_?" Layne demanded, fear and panic in her eyes. Layne had not yet completely forgiven Mara for the things she had said, the things she had done, and the things she was still planning to do. Mara loved Layne, she really did, but she didn't know how to reassure her when she couldn't even begin to process herself. And now Layne was getting scared because her because she had been gone for so long, she hadn't been confiding in her, and she had finally seen with open eyes what exactly what Mara was capable of.

She was scared because she suspected that Mara had had something to do with it.

"I have to call Dylan," was all she could think to say. Mara shoved her stool back and fled to her room, ignoring the expression on Layne's face. Pushing open her door and slamming it shut behind her in the same motion, she marched to her phone and unplugged it from the charger. She already had missed calls. How had she not noticed that this morning when she was getting up?

Two from Dylan and one each from Massie and Alicia.

It wasn't a mistake. Kristen had really done it.

Had Massie's words really driven Kristen to… to try and  _kill herself_? Mara couldn't breathe, suddenly the room was stifling. She had watched the Massie and Kristen showdown, had watched it all happen last night, but she had never believed that something like this could have happened.

Mara sank into her bed in shock. She redialed Dylan since she was the last to try and reach her.

"Mara?" Dylan answered after a long while.

"Dyl," Mara gasped out, but she knew just from the sound of Dylan's voice that it was. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Dylan sobbed. "Kristen—she's in the hospital. She's in critical condition."

"Oh my god," was all Mara could respond with.

"The doctors don't know if—if she'll be okay. They w—won't let us see her. They said family only, but Marsha and Mark are out of town and—and—"

"Dylan. Where are you?" Mara interrupted.

"White Plains," Dylan finally croaked out.

"I'm on my way," Mara told her and hung up. Mara instantly charged to her closet and changed. Stuffing her phone and wallet into her tote, Mara straightened and looked around to see if she had missed anything.

And suddenly the blinking of her laptop caught her eye.

Kristen… She had Kristen's suicide attempt  _on her laptop_.

"Oh my god," Mara whispered dazedly, dropping her bag onto the ground. She approached the Layne's guest bedroom desk, trailing her hands over her computer. She hesitated, but… She owed it to Kristen to watch it. To witness Kristen's final moments because she had watched her breakdown and she had done nothing.

Mara flopped down on the desk chair and turned on her laptop. The loading took a lifetime, but she pulled up the camera in the figurine she had planted into Kristen's house.

The house was deserted, as was expected, but Mara clicked out of it and went to her saved files. She was recording last night; she had it all on tape. She speed scrolled back to Massie and Kristen's conversation, and then went forward from there. She was scrolling through the frames when something caught her eye.

A man in a suit, standing in the middle of Kristen's living room. His face was away from the camera, so she couldn't tell who it was… but…

Mara pressed play.

And after a while, Kristen, with her face swollen and red and dejected from her tears was walking past, about to make her way up the stairs, appeared in the frame. The man standing in her living room caught her eye and she let out a scream of fear.

"What are you  _doing_  here?" She demanded, clutching her chest and backing away.

And suddenly, Mara was breathing hard too because she already had a feeling where this was going. She already had a feeling she knew who this person was.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Kristen asked, her eyes widening and Mara watched, her heart beating wildly in her chest, as the man standing quietly in the dark approached her.

"So, it was you all along."

Kristen backed away in fear, but the man continued and Mara strained to make out his face or his voice or something.

"You're the one that's been blackmailing Massie and Derrick." The man elaborated. "And Len Rivera too, I bet. And Kendra did mention to me how interesting it was that your mother was the only one that wasn't exposed in Elizabeth Ryan's tape at the benefit. That happened right when you returned to town, didn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristen told him, her chest heaving as she continued to back away and the man continued to approach her.

"And now you're threatening to go to the press about Bailey."

"Get out of my house," Kristen stopped, standing her ground. Her eyes darted around and landed on what Mara could only guess. It was out of the frame. Was it a weapon? Her phone? What was it?

And suddenly Kristen was moving, turning around to run for her front door, but the man was too close.

Grabbing her by the arm, he swung her around, but Kristen seemed to be expecting it because she used the momentum to turn and slammed her fist into his face. He grunted, but didn't release his hold on her. He wrestled Kristen to the ground, holding her down.

His arms around her neck, she cried out. And Mara felt as if she couldn't breathe either. Her whole body was buzzing and the blood under her veins seemed to be drumming with adrenaline. She couldn't believe what was happening. The man's hands grappled with Kristen's neck, but Kristen was wiggling and struggling and tossing her head and his hand slipped. She bit down on his hand, hard, with force.

This time, he let go, lifting his hand off her neck, giving Kristen just enough room to bring her knee up. Kristen thrust up, hitting him in the groan or the stomach, Mara couldn't tell. It was all happening  _too fast_. He cried out and Kristen used his surprise to her advantage, shoving him away and turning around. She was crawling away, grasping her throat and panting hard.

Clamoring to her feet, Kristen kicked the man again in the stomach to make sure he stayed down. He was blocking the door now and she was smarter than to step over him or head anywhere near him. Kristen bolted for the stairs.

" _Help_!" Kristen screamed at the top of her voice. "Somebody help!"

But the man was on his feet, already pursuing her and Mara knew Kristen's property was big enough that there was no way her neighbors would hear her and Mara was crying, her own chest heaving, because  _she couldn't believe what she was seeing_.

Kristen and the man were out of the shot. They had headed up the stairs and out of her hidden camera range, but Mara could hear everything.

"Help!" Kristen was screaming and gasping and panting for breath. Mara could hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and Kristen crying out. She was crying, struggling, fighting, and then Mara could  _hear her choking_.

And Mara could hear Kristen rasping out the words "no, no, no,  _please_!" and suddenly it was bloodcurdling screaming and Kristen was falling and she had to have been at least three stories high and she was _falling_  and Mara was shutting her eyes tightly and suddenly in less than two seconds, she hit her tiled floor with a sickening thud, and it was silence.

Mara sucked in a deep breath, watching with detached silence, because she was numb, completely  _numb_  from what she had just witnessed, as after a while the man walked down the stairs and into the living room to grab his coat. And Mara was crying hard now, tears blurring her vision as she paused her computer.

She couldn't make out a face, but it could only be one of two people.

And Kristen, oh god,  _Kristen_ …

It hadn't been—it wasn't attempted suicide.

It was  _attempted murder._

.

.

.

The blood in Mara's body wouldn't stop singing as she slammed her laptop closed and grabbed her Prada tote. She swung it over her shoulder and fled her bedroom.

Layne was still sitting in her kitchen, talking to her mother on the phone, but she looked up when Mara breezed back in. "Mom, I'll call you back," She didn't wait for a response before ending her call.

"Mara," Layne stood and watched her as she paced the kitchen. "Mara, I'm asking you.  _What happened_?"

And suddenly, Mara wasn't so sure about telling Layne the truth. Kristen had been approached by a man who wanted to silence her about what she knew about Bailey, but Kristen wasn't dead… She was still alive and she was in the hospital.

But the things that man had said…

Accusing her of blackmailing Len Rivera, sabotaging Derrick and Massie's wedding with that Elizabeth Ryan video, and attempting to bring down BHC… He had thought that it was Kristen. He had blamed Kristen and was so angry that he had tried to… kill her.

' _Oh god_ ,' was all Mara could think.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," was all Mara could gasp out. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears, drowning out her thoughts. Her stomach was churning and suddenly she was nauseous at the thoughts running through her head.

Layne stormed over to her and grabbed her. She searched her eyes, her brown eyes boring into Mara's. She asked very seriously and very softly. "Mara, did you do this?"

And suddenly red, hot fury flew through her veins like molten lava. The anger, like it always did, replaced the fear she felt sitting at the pit of her stomach. She was so angry, all she saw was red. She wrenched herself from Layne's grasp abruptly.

"No!" Mara practically shouted. " _No_ , I didn't do this!"

Layne stared at her in shock. "Then why are you acting like this?" she breathed out in horror.

"Acting like  _what_?" Mara demanded.

"Like you're scared! Like you're guilty! Like you're terrified of telling me!"

"Because I am!" Mara told her. She brushed her blonde hair in her face away roughly. "You—I can't tell you anything anymore."

Layne stared at her with an incredulous look. And Mara was so tired of fighting, her heart still felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, and now she was yelling at Layne again when she should be  _doing something_.

"Why not?" Layne demanded.

Mara continued, "Because—because—"

"Because I'm not longer trustworthy?" Lanye demanded again, cutting across her. "Because I finally stood up to you and told you what you're doing here is wrong? Because—"

And now Mara was cutting across her. " _Yes_! Layne, yes! You're judging me for what I did to these people when you know exactly what these people did to  _me_! You're sympathizing and pitying the people who destroyed my life! The people who killed my parents!"

"I'm judging you because _I know you_ , Claire!" Layne shouted back. "I'm not sympathizing with them! I hate them for what they did to you just as much as you. I'm trying to help you. To hold you back from the point of no return, because you're scary, Claire! You're really scary because you're ruthless and you don't care who you hurt or about anyone other than yourself!"

"Of course I care," Mara told her in disbelief. "Of course I care."

"Not enough," Layne told her. "You didn't care about me when you did what you did."

"Layne," Mara rubbed her hands over her eyes, feeling the urge to burst into tears again. Because how did everything fall apart so quickly?

Everything was out of control.

"I care about you. I love you."

Layne watched her. Then said, "The reason you're so mad at me is because you don't want me to be your conscience. It's because you know  _I'm right_  and you refuse to listen. I'm a living reminder that Westchester isn't all bad and I'm making you question everything about what you're doing. You're ignoring what I'm trying to tell you because you don't want to own up to what you did!"

Mara sucked in a breath, because she couldn't believe it. Layne had figured her out exactly. The tears stung in her eyes when she watched Layne blur as they filled and spilled over.

"Layne," Mara gasped. " _I'm sorry_."

And she was, she really was. For Layne, for Kristen, for everyone she had hurt in her journey.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Mara nodded, wiping her cheeks roughly. "Yes. …You're right. But Layne… I can't give up. I can't give up now."

Layne looked caught in between two paths. She wasn't asking Claire to stop, but if Mara thought about the others, she would. Layne shut her eyes tightly.

"Especially not now."

Something in Mara's tone must have caught her attention. It changed the direction of their argument, the fight bled out of both of them. Layne looked up at stared at her.

"Kristen didn't commit suicide. She was screaming for help when she went down. Someone pushed her."

Layne stared at her in complete disbelief, her jaw open in shock.

"I need to find out who did it," Mara told her clearly. Her mind slowing down from its frenzy now that she had a goal, an objective to focus on. "This was attempted murder."

"How do you know this?" Layne breathed. "I— _why_? Who would do this?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

.

"Mara!" Dylan cried out the moment she spotted Mara. They were in the waiting area. It was only partially full and Dylan's crowd made up the majority of it. "You're here."

Dylan's face was blotchy red from her crying and she was clutching a box of tissue because the tears wouldn't stop coming. Mara looked and saw Alicia sitting curled up in on of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, her nose a bit red and her eyes clutched tightly shut. Massie sat by herself in one of the love seats, an untouched cup of tea in her hands, staring into space, her eyes unfocused.

"Can we see her?" Mara demanded immediately.

Dylan shook her head, tears making their way slowly down her cheeks and smudging her mascara.

"Has a doctor been out at all?"

"They said—said that she's in critical condition. There's nothing else they can do anymore. She—she jump—" Dylan choked on her sobs, unable to finish and Mara cast a desperate glance around.

Critical condition? What did that mean? Was Kristen dying?

Panic threatened to flood her mind because of what she saw in the tape. The man never once turned around and the recording she had was worthless without Kristen to confirm the identity of the man in her house.

She had to see Kristen. She had to know who did this to her. She had to do  _something_.

She was terrified. Layne was completely right. If—if she hadn't come back to Westchester, if she hadn't started her journey to avenge her father, Kristen would never have… The man might never have hurt Kristen.

It should have been her.

But Mara was done blaming herself;  _she_  didn't push Kristen off a banister.  _She_ hadn't tried to  _murder_  someone.

She had to find out who did it.

"Mara?" Dylan gasped out in surprise, but Mara was already leaving, heading down the hallway. "Wait, you can't just—"

There was a nurse sitting at the front desk, who narrowed her eyes at her approach, but Mara only attempted a smile. "Hi there. My friend… Kristen Gregory. A doctor just said she was in critical condition and I just—Is she going to be alright? Can you tell me what's wrong with her? Or—"

The nurse's face softened a bit at her gentle, pleading tone, but she still shook her head. "Sorry, dear. Kristen Gregory's doctor, Dr. Bennett, is currently in surgery."

"On Kristen?" Mara asked, her heart sinking.

"Oh no, dear. A different patient. We've done all we can for Kristen. It's up to Kristen now if she can pull through. I can't give you the details or allow you access. Patients in critical care are family access only. I'm sorry, dear."

Mara nodded brusquely and thanked her. She didn't even bother asking if Kristen was going to make it, if Kristen was going to be okay, because she knew it was pointless. They wouldn't tell her anything.

And something in the nurse's tone… It was serious. Kristen might not make it.

She made her way back down the hall, but paused in surprise at the sight of Kemp, sitting alone in the stark halls, his head in his knees pulled against his chest, his shoulders shaking from the force of his sobs. Mara turned away abruptly, feeling the hysteria building, because Kristen hadn't tried to kill herself, she had been fighting and screaming and she had been _pushed_.

And Kemp and Dylan and Alicia and Massie… all the people who loved her might never know the truth. And Kristen's parents were out of town …would they even be able to make it here in time for their daughter?

It was a heartbreaking notion.

If Massie had anything to do with what happened… Mara couldn't even begin to fathom that thought.

Feeling the emotions about to claw their way up her chest, Mara sucked in a harsh breath and closed her eyes. She suddenly knew exactly what she had to do.

Kristen could only be on this floor and Mara's breathing was calm because she was in control now, because she had a plan. Mara turned around and waited patiently for a nurse to pass her before purposing stumbling into him, unclipping the intern's badge from his chest. She was already moving before he had a chance to notice what she had done.

Mara avoided the front desk. She bypassed Dylan and Alicia and Massie, sitting quietly waiting for news in the waiting area, and passed through the entrance to the private rooms with ease.

Her YSL boots clicking on the linoleum, Mara walked confidently down the hall. Looking like she belonged there and being well-dressed meant that people automatically assumed that you had reason to be there.

Her heart pounding loudly at what she had just done, Mara sped up, quickly looking in through the small windows in the wooden doors of each room she bypassed for Kristen, who could be  _anywhere_.

If she was caught…

Then it would be too late…

But even as she was thinking about how many rooms there were  _just on this floor_  because the hallway was ending in a turn, Mara thought she spotted her. She couldn't get a clear look from the angle through the door. Mara tried the door handle, but it didn't budge. Locked. She swiped her intern's card through the slit and waited with bated breath.

The door beeped green and Mara shoved open the door. It swung open slowly, but Mara was already approaching the person on the bed.

It was definitely Kristen, Mara could tell from her light blonde hair, the athletic frame, her soft features. And she didn't look good; she was hooked up to about three different machines, one of which was aiding her breathing. Her heartbeat was unsteady.

And Mara knew just from looking at her, at her injuries, at her broken bones, that Kristen wasn't going to make it.

She grabbed the doctor's chart and stared at the clipboard, hot tears burning down her cheeks. Kristen had already been in surgery for hours last night. There was nothing left to do. Kristen wasn't going to pull through.

And her family wasn't here.

When she looked up a nurse was pulling a tray into the room, Mara instantly dropped the board attached to the bed and straightened up, but the nurse only smiled sadly at her.

"Are you her sister, dear?" The nurse asked gently.

"I—yes," Mara gasped in a breath and nodded. "Yes."

The nurse was enveloping her in a gentle hug before Mara could say anything else. "I'm so sorry, dear."

All her fears were confirmed and Mara burst into tears.

She pressed a hand against her mouth and pulled away. She looked pleadingly at the nurse. "Is she still awake? Will I be able to talk to her? To say goodbye?"

"She's in a drug induced sleep, but if you're family I might be able to talk to the doctors about allowing you some time to say goodbye," the nurse told her sympathetically.

Mara froze. She wanted to talk to Kristen, but she couldn't rob her parents of their goodbye. She watched at the nurse gave her time to think about it, while she changed Kristen's IV.

"I—how much time does she have?" Mara asked.

"That's something the doctor would know. I'll have to ask, but I am terribly sorry, dear."

"I know," Mara said, looking at down at Kristen and all she felt was rage. Kristen was so young and so beautiful and so full of potential and she was going to die for what she knew. Kristen was harmless; all she had been was  _lonely_.

She had to find out her killer.

"Could you find out how much longer she has?" Mara asked the nurse, tearing her eyes away from Kristen's still form.

"Of course, dear. I'll be right back."

Mara watched her leave, digging into her tote pulling out her phone and dialing Dylan, who picked up instantly.

"Mara, where did you go?" Dylan asked her, her breaths uneven since she was breathing through her mouth.

"Do you know where Kristen's parents are? Are they on their way?" She asked, ignoring Dylan's inquiry and waited impatiently for her answer.

"Mark is flying to Westchester now—but he's all the way in Chicago. And Marsha—she's hasn't been reached at all. No one knows where she is."

"They're not going to make it in time," Mara breathed out, her stomach hollowing at the thought of Kristen's parents. Kristen was alone and she was going to die. Mara would do it, she would use the time Kristen had left to confirm the man's identity.

"I have to go, a doctor just came out," Dylan told her in a rush. The phone beeped in Mara's ear to let her know the call ended.

Mara turned back and around and stared at Kristen. The only sound in the room was the unsteady beating of her heartbeat on the monitor. Mara pulled a chair over and next to Kristen's bed. She gently placed her hand on Kristen's arm, closing her eyes.

She waited for the nurse to come back.

.

"Kristen?" Mara didn't dare breath. She turned to Dr. Bennett, who gave her an encouraging nod and indicated that Mara could press a button for help and that she would be down the hall in her office in the meantime. She turned and left the room to give them their privacy.

"Kristen?" Mara called her again, gently. She didn't try to shake her or move her. She couldn't imagine the pain Kristen would be in if it weren't for the drugs. "Kristen, can you hear me?"

Kristen blinked at her groggily.

"It's me. Mara," Mara gasped, the tears in her eyes building. She shut them tightly to keep from allowing them to spill over. "Do you remember me?"

Kristen attempted to nod. The oxygen mask moved with her, her heart beating unsteadily. She closed her eyes from the pain.

"Oh god," Mara said, collapsing into her chair. She leaned over Kristen and closed her eyes. "Kristen, I'm  _so_  sorry."

"I never meant for any of this to happen. You were never supposed to be hurt and now—now you're—" Mara cut off, unable to say it.

Kristen looked at her with uncomprehending eyes.

"It was never supposed to be you.  _It was me._  I'm the one that did all those things he accused you of. I'm so sorry. I never thought that they would suspect you. And that flash drive… if I had found it first instead of Massie and Derrick, this never would have happened."

Kristen shut her eyes, tears trailing out and into her temples.

"Please, Kristen," Mara begged, crying as well. "Please tell me.  _Please_  tell me and  _I promise you_  that I will make them pay. I won't—I won't rest until the world knows that he did."

Kristen tried to lift her hand, reaching for the mask over her mouth. Mara noticed and helped her gently pull it down, freeing her nose and mouth.

"He… pushed—" Kristen breathed out.

Mara nodded furiously. "I know, I know, Kristen. Kristen, I'm so sorry.  _I'm so sorry_." She cried.

Kristen shut her eyes again.

"My dad—?" She rasped.

"He's on his way, Kristen. If you can hold on, for—a few more hours. He's on his way," Mara tried to reassure her. Mara wiped her nose with her hand, her other one still grasping onto Kristen's.

"Please, please, Kristen," Mara begged again. She knew time was running out. "You have to tell me. Who was it? Who did it, Kristen? Who pushed you?"

"Tell him—" Kristen continued, seeming to ignore Mara's pleas. "Tell… him… in the sofa. Under…"

"Under the sofa?" Mara asked for clarification. She struggled to make out what Kristen was saying.

She nodded and Mara knew she was right. Tell her father under the sofa? What did that even mean?

"Okay, alright, Kristen. I'll tell him. I promise," Mara told her in a rush. "But please, Kristen. Tell me who did this to you. If you know, Kristen, you have to say something. Do you know who tried to kill you?"

Kristen nodded slowly, her tears coming down faster now, trailing down the sides of her face and into her hair.

Trying to calm her sobs, Mara tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned down towards Kristen, still grasping onto her hand.

"Please, Kristen," Mara said again. "I'll make sure he pays for it. I'll make sure everyone knows and I'll make sure he's put away for life. I promise."

Kristen opened her eyes, her heartbeat speeding up.

Her mouth opened and she rasped, "Chase… Harrington."

Mara froze above her, her body seeming to buzz completely alive with energy, all her nerves electrifying in frenzy of fury. It was just as she had suspected. Derrick and Massie had told Chase and… and… Chase had tried to silence her to keep the secret.

"I'll tell the world, Kristen," Mara promised her. She didn't allow the fury to cloud her mind. She wanted to Kristen to know she was completely serious. "I won't let him get away with this."

Kristen cried as she nodded. She was dying. Mara could see her subsuming to her injuries. It was hopeless.

"I'll tell your parents. They love you, Kristen. And I'm so sorry.  _I'm so sorry_ ," was all Mara could say.

She could apologize for the rest of her life …and the hallow feeling in the pit of her stomach, the hole in her heart bleeding for Kristen …would never leave her. She knew.

Mara watched and held her hand as Kristen slowly faded from life.

Her breathing coming in gasps from the force of her sobs, Mara detached herself from Kristen and fumbled for the button Dr. Bennett had told her to press when it was time, tears blurring her vision.

All the anger that had burned inside her only a moment ago seemed to seep away completely from her body, only to be replaced with numbness. She pressed a finger onto the button and turned away.

She gasped, her breath catching in her throat, at the sight of Kemp Hurley standing at the doorway.

And Mara could tell from just the look on his face… that he had heard everything.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i told you it gets pretty real. i don't know if i pulled it off alright, but kristen's death was really messed up (even if you don't like her character in this story). so...
> 
> THE QUESTION: who do you, as the reader, think is to blame? derrick and massie? mara/claire? or chase, the one who pushed her?
> 
> thanks for reading! and following and favoriting! you're all awesome for letting me know you're reading.
> 
> review? see you all next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhhhhhhhhhhh. you guys are seriously the most amazing people ever. revenge has 153 reveiws! what the heck?! how is that possible? i'm screaming.
> 
> thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you x1000 to: my reviewers you guys are so amazing. thank you for reviewing and following along and telling me your thoughts.
> 
> i loved, loved, loved hearing all about who you thought was to blame. some of you really sympathize with mara, others with massie, a few with chase. you're all right. none of this would have happened if massie hadn't told chase, if claire hadn't come back for revenge, or if they never framed her father in the first place.
> 
> that's the beauty of it all. you can't really say. everyone plays a part. i told you in the beginning that even though claire hated the people of westchester, she was contributing to the cycle, just like they were. ahhhh, revenge.
> 
> from the beginning, the question was whether or not revenge was the right path.
> 
> so! IN THIS CHAPTER: aftermath of kristen's death. BHC benefit.
> 
> enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

.

"But men often mistake killing and revenge for justice.  
They seldom have the stomach for justice."  
 _―_ _Robert Jordan_

.

**2015**

.

"Kemp!" Mara gasped, wiping her face. She made to approach him, but doctors and nurses were already entering the room, approaching Kristen and blocking the door. Kemp disappeared in the commotion.

The rest was a blur, but Mara's heart never stopped thumping staccato in her chest. What had Kemp heard? Did he know all that she had done? She raced out the door and after him.

The hallways were empty of anyone she knew. A nurse working at a table and a doctor scribbling on a chart, but no Kemp. Mara walked slowly down the hall in a daze. She couldn't even begin to process Kristen's death when the threat of Kemp's possible knowledge loomed over her like storm cloud, shoving all other thoughts away.

Maybe it was better this way, Mara admitted to herself. If she stopped to think about Kristen, she was sure she would collapse from the pressure of her guilt and never rise again.

She focused on Kemp. And on finding him.

She didn't need to look far, the moment Mara had exited the private room area and into the stark hallways that led to the waiting room, Kemp was on her.

Mara gasped, backing up against the wall with a thump. Kemp grabbed her by the arms and prevented her escape. His face, twisted in pain and fury, scared her.

"What did you mean when you asked Kristen who did this to her?" Kemp demanded roughly, his face inches from hers.

Mara felt her heart speeding up again at the threat in his voice. The look in his eyes was crazed and it didn't bode well for her.

"I don't—I don't know what you're talking about," Mara stuttered. It was all she could think to say.

Kemp practically growled. "You're lying!"

"Let go of me," Mara demanded. She didn't like his tone or his arms trapping her against the wall.

"Tell me the truth!" Kemp shook her, his grip tightening on her arms. "What do you know?"

Mara pressed her lips in a thin line.

"Is it true?!" Kemp asked, his face warped with rage. He radiated wrath and vehemence.

Everything about his demeanor scared her and Mara didn't want to admit that it was her fault, that it was  _all her fault_. But Mara was already directing and commanding her body, and Mara told her to direct his fury to the other source. At Chase Harrington.

"Did Chase Harrington do … _that_  to her?" Kemp hissed out quietly. "… _Did Chase Harrington kill her_?"

The war continued to battle inside her, but Mara still nodded slowly. Kemp was so consumed by the fact that Kristen had been  _murdered_ , he didn't even think to question how she knew anything about it. She shut her eyes tightly against the turmoil of emotions threatening to cave her whole role in.

Kemp let her go and when Mara opened her eyes, he was gone.

She didn't know what to think. She tried to tell herself that Kemp needed to know.  _It was the truth_. He needed the resolution, to know the truth about his ex-fiancée. She told herself she owed it to him to tell him the truth, he had been another one of the people she had hurt in her quest.

He wasn't the only one…

When Mara headed back to the girls, it was in a daze.

There were tears, so much tears, and sobs and hiccups and heartbreaking noises of protest and denial. All around disbelief and shock and pain because  _Kristen was dead_. Kristen was gone… gone forever.

Mara couldn't feel much of anything anymore.

But she wasn't done.

She had a job to do.

.

Kristen's house was locked when she tried the front door. Of course.

Mara walked down her front steps and looked around. Picking up a rock from the ground in front of her house, she made her way to the back. Less visible, not that any neighbors would notice anyways, Kristen's property was vast. Her first floor windows were also all glass, it made it easy.

She couldn't even bring herself to rise up any remorse for the damage she was doing to Kristen's house. Mara would buy it in full and sell it. She would give the money to Mark Gregory. It was blood money, not even close to atonement.

She would spend the rest of her life in mourning.

Mara stepped over through broken window, stepping carefully to avoid the glass, and into Kristen's deserted home. She made her way into her living room, all the while avoiding looking the spot of tiled floor near the front entrance where she knew Kristen had landed.

Mara snatched her figurine camera up from the mantle and dropped it into her tote. It was useless now. Mara turned around and eyed Kristen's couch.

She realized with a sudden dullness that if she stood where Kristen had stood the night of her murder, the couch would be what she had cast a terrified glance at before bolting from Chase Harrington. She had wondered what Kristen had been looking at during the video. Now she knew.

She overturned the sofa.

There was nothing, but wood and synthetic lining. Mara knelt on the hard ground and tried not to think about Kristen's body hitting the very same tiles. She ripped open the lining and eyed the inside of the couch. She reached a hand inside and slid it along the edge of the couch.

Her hand touched plastic.

Mara ripped the lining the rest of the way to completely expose the underside.

Taped to the inside of the sofa… was the flash drive.

Mara sat back on her heels and hit the floor with a thump. She pressed her head against her hands. Kristen had never confirmed that the flash drive that Massie and Derrick had found was real. They had never checked. They had told Chase Harrington that Kristen had blackmail material on them and they didn't even know if Kristen  _really had_  blackmail on them.

They had no way of knowing if Kristen even  _had_  the real flash drive.

When they found out… Mara hoped with all her heart that Massie and Derrick felt the crushing weight of guilt pressing on them that she did for what they had done. Chase had killed Kristen… but Massie, Derrick, and Mara held just as much brunt of the blame for her death.

Mara ripped the flash drive from the couch and fingered it. She clutched it tightly, the plastic digging into her palm.

This was her salvation. Kristen's last words, Kristen's last wish.

She would fulfill her promise to Kristen  _and_ she would avenge her parents.

Mara had evidence in her hands.

.

"Mara?" Layne called out the moment she arrived back at the Abeley house. She came rushing over, but all Mara felt was bone tired.  _Numb_.

What could she tell Layne? _How_ could she tell Layne?

It was all of Claire's worst fears come to life.

Layne had been right all along. Her path to revenge was dangerous. She had been ruthless, never stopping to think about the consequences of her actions. In her attempt to hurt the people who had hurt her, Mara had done so much damage. She had hurt innocent people.

Kristen…

Layne was right. Mara had set forth an unpredictable chain of events in her quest for vengeance and now… now  _Kristen was dead_.

"I—I can't—" Mara managed to get out. She couldn't deal with Layne right now. She was tired, just  _so tired_ , but when she closed her eyes all she saw was Kristen's tears as she lay dying, Kemp's tortured expression, the girl's heartbreaking cries.

Too much.

"Mara, what happened?" Layne asked her worriedly. There was no judgment in her voice now. It was kind and caring, like they were best friends again.

And right when she finally truly deserved the worst from her.

It was pretty ironic.

Mara let out a bitter laugh, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Kristen's dead," She told Layne bluntly.

She expected reprimands, fighting, yelling, and accusations, but Layne only approached her and wrapped her arms around her. It was something that Mara never expected and obviously didn't deserve, but she sagged into Layne's shoulder and cried.

"You were right," She whispered, the sting of tears making her clench her eyes shut. "You were right about everything."

She had lost sight of herself. She was just like the Blocks and the Harringtons.

It had just taken the death of Kristen to make her truly see.

.

"Have you decided what you're going to do now?" Layne asked her quietly.

They had been sitting in silence in the dark of Claire's guest bedroom while she cried herself out and Layne's question broke the almost-calm of the room. Claire shoved the pile of wadded and used tissues off her bed and onto the floor. Her nose was still stuffed and felt rubbed raw. It hurt to blink from the puffiness of her eyes.

"No," She whispered.

"You can't keep doing this, Claire," Layne told her gently. They kept their voices low and in whispers.

"No, no, I can't," She admitted.

Unless she wanted to be a monster, she had to stop.

Her journey for revenge had gone on for too long and it was out of control.

But her promise to Kristen... Her promise to  _herself,_ all those years ago. Her whole life she had dreamt of seeing the William and Kendra and Chase brought to their knees. It hurt to know that she had been so close…

"No, I can't. …But I can't let them get away with this either," Claire sniffed, but there was nothing left to blow. Her nose was just stuffed. She hated that. She swung her legs off the side of her bed and reached into her bag. She pulled out the flash drive.

"I found this in Kristen's house."

She tossed the flash drive at Layne, who caught it in surprise.

"What is it?"

"It's a copy of the all the false evidence that Marsha planted on my father's computer."

"Claire!" Layne cried, turning the drive over in her hands. "Do you know what this means?"

"It doesn't mean much of anything. I have no proof Marsha really planted it," Claire shrugged. "If I turn it in, Mark or William or Chase will just deny that. They'll say it's a copy they took from my dad's computer or something. Without someone involved  _admitting it_ , all it is… is good blackmail material."

Blackmail material that came with a risk of death, she reminded herself. Kristen had died for just  _threatening_  to expose it.

"Don't say that, Claire," Layne snapped. It was the first time she had diverted from her soft tones since their make-up.

"It's the truth, Layne," She replied.

"No, it's not!" Layne crossed her arms. "Just because you  _think_  it's the truth doesn't mean it really is."

" _What_?" A bubble of laugher left Claire involuntarily. "What does that even mean?"

Layne huffed, but Claire could see that she was fighting a smile. "I meant, that's just what you  _think_ will happen. That it'll be dismissed, but I'm sure that if you give this to the press, someone will pick up the story… and it'll snowball on there! It'll at least gain momentum or, or  _something_! It could raise suspicion… or questions. Anything."

Claire thought about it. She held out her hand and Layne passed her the flash drive. She stared down at it.

"Okay," She finally said. "We've been doing things my way… Let's try it your way."

Layne's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Claire raised the flash drive to eye level and eyed it. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. …We'll give it to the press… or the police, but not now. Let's give it just a little while."

She wanted to rattle Chase Harrington.

.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Clare bit her lip.

"No," Cam sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. She turned away and stared at the mass of people who had come out to honor Kristen and say their goodbyes.

Kemp wasn't one of them.

No one had seen him since he had left the hospital the day of Kristen's passing.

Claire was feeling an uncomfortable churning in the pit of her stomach. It wouldn't leave her. All she could remember was Kemp's tormented face when he demanded answers from her.

"I'm worried," Cam muttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

The tragedy of Kristen's death had hit everyone in Westchester hard. Kristen had been loved by many and the whole town was in mourning. Claire watched Derrick lead Massie, both dressed in black, away from the congregation.

She turned back to him. "Me too."

Cam smiled weakly, pulling her by the waist into him. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple in comfort and Claire closed her eyes, savoring the calm he always managed to bring her.

She just wished she knew why she was so scared. It was ominous.

.

Claire took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart.

"It's okay," she breathed at her reflection in the mirror. Dressed in a red Ted Baker one-sided asymmetrical dress, Claire debated whether it was appropriate for a company benefit. "It'll be okay."

She was so nervous she was shaking. If she hadn't already promised Cam a week ago to be his date tonight, Claire wouldn't have to be mentally preparing herself for the most daunting task of her life. The stakes were so high. Not only would Massie and Derrick be there, but William, Kendra, and Chase as well. And Cam as her date, of course.

 _God,_  how could she pull this off?

How could she be carefree and relaxed and light-hearted Mara when all she felt was tangled up inside? Guilt and disappointment and fear and discomfort and fury all warred together inside her, neither one coming out the winner.

Mara wasn't good for her. Mara wasn't good for anything.

All Claire felt was nauseous.

"You look great," Layne's voice called from the entrance of her bedroom door. Claire looked up and caught her eye through the mirror reflection.

"Thank you," Claire sighed, closing her eyes.

"You going to be alright tonight?" Layne asked her, biting a nail.

Claire aimed for a confident smile, but she wasn't sure she pulled it off.

Layne raised a brow. "I can go too, you know? I'll just show up, you know, without a date or an invitation or anything. I'm sure I can get _someone_  to let me in as their plus one."

She laughed, tousling her curled hair. She glanced at her reflection one last time and sighed. It would have to do. Grabbing her clutch off her bedside table, she turned to her friend. "I'll be fine. Really. Thanks, Layne. …I'll see you tonight?"

Layne nodded.

Claire bounded down the Abeley steps and down into the foyer. Cam had texted her that he'd be on his way soon, but she just wanted to go. She'd wait outside for him.

Shifting on her heels, Claire rubbed her arms to ward off the sudden chill. Maybe she should have grabbed a cover-up, but Cam was pulling in the driveway and it was too late now. She didn't want to make him wait.

She smiled and waved, walking down the Abeley front steps while Cam rounded out of his car to greet her.

"Hey," Cam whispered, rubbing her bare arms for her. "You look great."

"Thanks," She laughed, relaxing fractionally. "I wasn't sure. I've never been to a company benefit."

"You're perfect," Cam told her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a tingling kiss that warmed her up completely.

Claire pulled away first. "We're going to be late," she told him, her voice breathy from the intensity of her feelings he caused in her.

Just a week before, it would have terrified her, but Claire was slowly learning. Since that night when she had broken down, she had never felt so exposed and Cam hadn't judged her. He comforted her, made it all better. And at the same time, he had exposed himself, sharing with her his innermost thoughts.

Claire knew she was falling for him.

And that was okay, because she realized now. She knew better now. She couldn't be all Mara, all the time. Her road had to end somewhere.

Layne had asked her what was after her revenge.

Her desire for it had consumed her completely. It had for years. It was want guided her through foster-care home after foster-care home, through college, through her work. Everything she did from the moment her mother died was aimed toward making the people who ruined her life pay.

She never looked ahead to see what was after. What did she want? What would she have left?

And that was her mistake all along, never imagining the aftermath, the consequences of her actions. It almost led to the downfall of everything, the downfall of Claire.

Along the way, Claire had found that she still have life left to give. She cared for Alicia and Dylan and Massie. She rediscovered Layne and knew she was the best friend she had ever had.

She found Cam.

Was revenge worth burning the path of everything she had left? If she continued along… yes, William and Kendra would pay, but she would  _lose everything_  all over again, all her friends, Cam, Layne, _herself_.

Claire should have been in Kristen's place. Layne's words the night of their argument rang through her mind and Massie's last words to Kristen rang in her ears. Could she look at herself in the mirror and still love herself, accept herself, after what she had done?

What was revenge  _worth_  when innocent people burned along with the guilty? When it burned  _her_ more than anyone?

She knew now.

So she relaxed and melted into Cam's arms, let him guide her to his car, let him open the door for her, and slid into his seat.

.

The BHC benefit was in full swing by the time they arrived. It wasn't time for the presentation yet, but everyone was already mingling and crowded together by the time Cam and Claire entered the hotel ballroom where the event was taking place.

Claire eyed the giant stage in the very back of the room. She knew that this room was usually used for big events like screenings or concerts and such. Looking around, Claire sighed with relief. The tables were set up together in long rows, instead of rounded table settings like the charity gala and Claire was glad. This meant she and Cam could chose where they wanted to sit. Hopefully, it wasn't anywhere near Chase Harrington. Claire didn't know how long she could keep up the act when she wanted to make bleed out every time she thought of him.

Kristen's screaming as she fell haunted her dreams every night.

She was probably right though. He and William were presenting tonight, so she was sure they'd be near the front.

"I see my co-workers," Cam told her, guiding her towards a group of men and woman laughing heartily.

These people… they were so happy. They kept their jobs and rose up and collected more money than Claire could even fathom. Their power… their job… this company… all came from the downfall of another rival company. The framing of her father allowed these people to keep their jobs, to rise up, to live happy, rich, carefree lives, while hers crashed and burned.

It was scary how easily the vengeance was able to resurface in an instant if she let it. She had thought she had let it all go, crying in Layne's arms that night, but she was wrong.

She  _knew_  she was in the wrong, but would  _the desire_  for revenge ever leave her?

"Cam!" They called excitedly when they spotted him. The next few minutes were a blur of introductions that Claire couldn't even begin to remember. She didn't even want to try. She didn't want to see these people ever again.

She turned to Cam. "I'm sorry. I just… I'm parched." Cam looked at her worriedly, but she only flashed him a bright smile. She excused herself from the group and headed for the bar.

It was a company party, they wouldn't be serving hard liquor, but no alcohol could be strong enough for her right now anyways. She downed her wine and gestured for another.

"You might want to slow down," Massie's voice called from right behind her. Claire turned, still sipping. It was rude, but she was beyond caring at this point. She needed a burst of nerves. "The presentation hasn't even started."

"Exactly," She muttered.

Massie smirked slightly. "That's what I meant. You'll be wanting to down all the alcohol you can get  _during_  and at this rate, you'll be hammered before the first part of announcements."

Claire shrugged, taking her in. She looked great dressed in a black Valentino jersey dress with ruffled lace cap sleeves. See through, but collared, it was the perfect mix of conservative and dressy. But Claire knew Massie well enough throughout the years to know that she was really anything but great. She looked tired; the make-up covered the bags under her eyes, but couldn't hide the redness in the whites of her eyes.

Massie was changed, just as much as Claire from Kristen's death. She held herself differently, less assured, more gloomily. Her shoulders were slumped and her amber eyes weren't shining anymore. She was miserable and didn't bother to hide it. Claire felt the same. They were both to blame.

"How are you doing?" Claire felt compelled to ask.

Massie shrugged lightly, her eyes watching party-goers laughing and mingling and chattering in the large ballroom. Life was continuing. It was going on, moving on without Kristen. It was as if nothing had changed. "I'm… I… I don't even really know."

Claire knew exactly what she meant.

.

"Cam?" Claire asked worriedly when they met up again.

Cam didn't even seem to hear her; he was scanning the crowds frantically.

"Cam?" She tried again. "Cam, what's wrong?"

"I—," He trailed off, still looking, distracted. He startled and turned to her when she touched his arm. "Sorry."

He rubbed a hand through his hair roughly and sighed. "Sorry, Mara. I just—"

"You can tell me," She soothed. She had never seen Cam in such a state. Cam had always been laidback, relaxed, assured with her, and it sort of scared her to see him so stressed out.

"I thought I saw—I thought I saw Kemp for a second," He told her.

Claire froze; the blood in her veins seemed to turn to ice. She felt rather than heard herself ask, "What?"

"Kemp. I swore I just saw him a moment ago," Cam turned to her. He didn't seem to see why she had suddenly frozen up.

"I believe you," she gasped out.

_Oh my god._

Kemp had been missing for a week. He hadn't been spotted by or heard from by anyone, not his family nor his friends. He had missed Kristen's funeral and he picked a  _BHC benefit party_  to finally show up. She remembered the menace in his voice when he trapped her against the wall and demanded the truth, the look in his eyes when he asked if Kristen had been murdered by Chase Harrington.

_Oh god._

"I have to find him," Claire burst out suddenly. She set her glass down at the closet table, interrupting a board member and his friend in a conversation. They shot her a glare, but she didn't even notice.

She was about to turn and head in the direction Cam had told her he last saw Kemp, but he grabbed her arm. She startled and turned back. He was watching her in confusion. "I'll come with you."

Shit.

"Oh, you don't have to," She laughed, trying to keep the fear, the impatience,  _the panic_  out of her voice. It must not have worked because Cam frowned at her. "I mean, you… you're with your co-workers. You should—"

"Mara," Cam didn't let go of her arm. His mismatched eyes were intense as they burned into hers. "What do you know? Why are you acting like this?"

Claire knew from searching Cam's face that he wasn't going to let this go. …Two heads looking for Kemp was better than one, right? She didn't have to tell him the  _whole_  truth, just enough to get him to know how serious it was that they found Kemp before he approached Chase Harrington.

"I don't think Kemp's in the right state of mind," She finally settled on saying. "I think he blames… Chase Harrington for Kristen's death."

" _What_?" Cam demanded incredulously.

"I think he's going to do something rash," Claire gasped out.

There wasn't time to explain. They had to find Kemp. Now.

"How do you even know—"

"Cam!" Claire cried, interrupting him. "We don't have time. I can't right now, but I'll explain it all to you later. Right now we need to find Kemp."

Cam searched her face with incredulity and apprehension, but there was no judgment or question in his look. He believed her. He knew she was speaking seriously.

"Okay," He nodded. "Alright, Mara."

"You find Chase Harrington and I'll look for—"

Cam interrupted her again. "Chase Harrington is going on stage in a few minutes; he's first up to present after William's introduction."

Mara scanned the crowd of people starting to settle into their seats. The crowds were starting to thin, making it easier to make out people.

"You think he's going to approach him?" Cam asked her.

"I don't know," She whispered. Why was Kemp here? For Chase, obviously. And Claire had to stop him from making contact with him. If Kemp revealed to Chase that he knew what had happened,  _his_  life would be in danger. Mara couldn't let that happen.

She wouldn't let another person get hurt or caught up in her schemes.

Bringing justice to Kristen by bringing down Chase Harrington was her job.

"Mara," Cam grabbed her hand. He was tugging her to the exit. "I see him."

"Where?" Claire asked, letting him pull her along. Cam was taller than her and could obviously see above heads for a clearer view.

They burst out of the ballroom where the party was still settling down. William was making his way onto stage. The event was starting, but the doors closed behind them. She and Cam scanned the deserted hallways of the hotel. Which way had he gone?

"Let's split up," Mara suggested. It was better this way; she couldn't speak freely to Kemp with Cam there. But what would happen if Cam was the one that found him first?

She didn't know which option was better.

"No, if Kemp isn't thinking clearly we should stick together," Cam decided for her. "I think he went left."

Mara nodded absentmindedly, already walking down the hall briskly, her steps fast to the beat of her thumping heart. Cam kept up with her.

"He's here to find Chase," Mara whispered out loud, wringing the clutch Gucci clutch in her hands. "What is he doing back here?"

Cam's voice burst her out of her musings. "Kemp!" He shouted.

He was right all along. Kemp was here and he was storming rapidly down the hallway. He didn't turn, even when Cam's voice rang out in the deserted hallway.

"Kemp!" Mara shouted along with him, desperately trying to get him to stop.

Kemp ignored them, the back of his form tight with anger. He turned and kicked open a door. Cam turned to her with a worried expression, but she was already running. The door opened and the sounds of the presentation leaked loudly into the deserted hallway. William Block was currently onstage making jokes.

And suddenly, Claire had an awful thought. Her heart beating frantically in her chest and her body breaking out in cold sweat, Claire burst into the room after him.

It was a balcony, providing an overview of the stage and the whole ballroom. She could see William Block wrapping up his introduction. The speakers connect to his mike were right above them reverberating loudly in her ears.

"Kemp," She gasped out in shock.

Kemp who had been facing the stage, turned to look at her. His hair was matted, dirty, unwashed. He looked haggard and worn-down. His eyes bloodshot, swollen, and red, he obviously had not slept or showered for days. His face, twist in a snarl, radiated his fury.

Cam burst into the balcony room after her. He froze in shock at the sight of Kemp and the gun in his hands.

"Don't try to stop me," He growled at them.

"Kemp," Claire gasped out. Her body was ice, all ice. Her palms were slick with cold sweat. Her voice shook with repressed fear. "Kemp, don't do this. Please."

"He killed Kristen!" Kemp shouted madly.

"Kemp, man," Cam gasped, his voice calm, but his eyes darted from Kemp to the gun in his hand frantically. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Tell him!" Kemp yelled and Claire was panting, breathing hard, in fear. "Tell him what Kristen said! Tell him what you confirmed to me!"

"Yes," Claire breathed out. She wanted to shut her eyes at the words, the sound of Kristen choking and screaming and the image of her falling flashed through her and her chest pulsed with pain. "Yes, Kemp, he killed Kristen. But you— _you can't kill him_. He's a murderer, but  _you're not_. He'll go to jail for life, he won't get away with it; I'll make sure of it. I promised Kristen. Do you remember? I promised her. I told her that I would make sure of it. So please, Kemp,  _please_ ,  _don't do this_."

"No," Kemp was breathing hard. The ferocity on his face was unparalleled; Claire had never seen someone so crazed, so angry. "That's not good enough. Prison is _nothing_ to men like him. He deserves to  _die_  for what he did to her!"

"Maybe," Claire told him, her voice still shaky. She licked her dry lips, her throat parched. She didn't remove her eyes off him. "Maybe, but—Kemp, Kristen wouldn't have wanted you to do this. You'd be throwing your life away. Your family… your legacy…  _your life_ , Kemp. Please, she would have never wanted that."

"Do you know what my last words to her were?" Kemp demanded. "Do you know what they last thing I said to her was?"

"Yes," Claire whispered, shutting her eyes of the memory. "Yes."

"I loved her!" Kemp screamed. "She was the love of my life. We were going to get married and I called her a bitch! I told her I hated her. She died before I could—and that, that man—he robbed her of her life! She shoved her off her stairs. He  _killed_  her! He has to  _pay_ for what he's done!"

"Yes, he does," Claire admitted. She raised her hands slightly and approached. Cam made to grab her to stop her from approaching the danger Kemp posed, but he missed and his hands caught air. "But killing him… getting your revenge…" Claire shut her eyes, holding in her tears. "Getting your revenge like _this_ … It won't bring Kristen back. It won't make you feel any better."

All you felt was empty.

Claire would know. She knew better than anyone.

Kemp shook his head at her, his eyes darting from her to William, who was gesturing Chase on stage.

Time was running out.

"What the  _hell_ would you know about revenge?"

Those words, that question. Claire wanted to laugh. Hysteria was building inside her, mounting with each passing second at the stakes they were in.

Because  _revenge was what caused this_. It was what brought everything together. Her path to get her revenge caused a chain of events that had spiraled into  _this_. Another person out for revenge, out for blood, out for vengeance, another person about to throw their life away for it.

Claire couldn't let that happen.

Chase walked out onto stage, waving merrily at the crowd applauding his welcome. Kemp's eyes shifted from her to the stage.

He raised his gun, but Claire stepped right in front of him. The barrel pointed straight at her. Cam jerked and Kemp swiveled his head around back at him. "Don't move!" He shouted. "Stay back!"

Cam stopped, panting, his hands in the air, staring at Mara with desperate eyes.

"Don't do it, Kemp," Claire pleaded with him, the tears in her eyes filling over and spilling out. They stung as they trailed down her face. "I know revenge better than anyone. …I know how you're feeling and I can promise you, it won't change anything.  _It's not the way_. You can't kill him, Kemp. There will be no coming back from that."

"What do you know about how I'm feeling!?" Kemp demanded, staring at her behind the metal barrel.

"Because I was all about revenge too," Claire gasped out. "Because I know better than anyone what these people deserve, what Chase Harrington deserves, but you can't ruin your whole life in doing this. You won't get the satisfaction you think you will. It's not worth it, he's not worth it."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Kemp shouted.

"But I do!  _I do_!" Claire pleaded desperately. "I do, Kemp. These people framed my father! Chase Harrington and William Block were the ones that brought about the downfall of Bailey Corporation. They destroyed thousands of lives, but mine especially, because  _they pinned it on my father_  who was completely innocent. They rose to power and sat in their money and town cars and fancy estates while my father rotted and died in jail, while my mother killed herself from guilt, while I practically lived off the streets!"

Kemp stared at her, breathing hard, taking in her words.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded roughly.

Claire didn't look at Cam, she couldn't. She stared right at Kemp. "Jay Lyons was my father."

Cam made a sudden movement she caught from the corner of her eye, but Claire stared right at Kemp. Kept her eyes on his, made sure he knew she was telling the truth.

"My real name is Claire Lyons. I came back to Westchester for revenge and I can tell you right now, Kemp. That it won't bring you anything. It won't give you the absolution you're craving. It won't do much of anything for you because you'll have lost yourself completely by the end, you'll have become someone you're not."

Kemp's eyes stayed trained on hers. Claire couldn't stop crying.

It was true; all her words were spoken from the heart. She wasn't just placating Kemp now,  _she was telling herself_. She really believed it all.

She knew it now.

She had learned her lesson, but she knew it was too late.

Revenge was a path you take on your own. It was a journey that took all of you, and you found your true self along the way. You discovered whether you were a monster or someone capable of feeling once more, when you thought there was nothing else to live for.

Claire had learned her lesson.

But it was something you never even knew you were learning until it was too late. For Claire, it was Kristen. For Kemp, it was murder.

She knew it from where she saw that Kemp's eyes never flickered.

Her words didn't reach him.

"That's where you're wrong," Kemp whispered. "Killing him  _will_  bring me absolution."

And suddenly, Claire was shoved roughly the ground. Cam had tackled her, instead of Kemp, and she was screaming because  _no, no, no, why_?

" _Don't_!" She was screaming, crying, flailing in Cam's arms. He was  _holding her down_ , pressing her against the concrete floor, preventing her from getting up, preventing her from stopping Kemp. "No, no,  _no_!"

This time the ringing in her ears wasn't in her mind. The ringing was  _real_ , the gunshots echoed in the balcony chamber, deafening Claire. Her mind blurred as she sobbed, her body sagging into the ground as the audience screamed in terror.

Kemp had done it. He had shot Chase Harrington.

The people were panicking. The people were screaming. The room was disorder as people upended chairs and tables, running and scattering and scrambling for the doors, for the exit.

It was chaos.

Claire, flattened to the ground, pressed her hands against her face and cried.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: claire finally realizes her truth. that the journey to revenge hurts the people you care about and yourself. but the stakes were high, she was too late.
> 
> so, what did you think?
> 
> i envisioned this scene from the very beginning. minus cam, of course. but this is my outline. i wrote/planned up to this point.
> 
> since cam is factored in now, i'll have to come up with a whole new ending. it won't be the direction i planned to take, but we'll have to see.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> claire finally finds herself again. but almost loses it all. please review? because i would love to hear your thoughts, on this chapter especially.
> 
> OHHHH. i almost forgot. check out my profile on ffn. i finally put up cast pictures of the guys for revenge. it only took me like a month. LOL go look if you want.
> 
> see you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.
> 
> i had serious writer's block. there was so much pressure. it was all downhill from there after the last chapter. it was painful to write. and i had half of it done and then i left for winter vacation AND I FORGOT TO EMAIL MYSELF so this is a crappy rewrite. i wish i had my original so i could base it off what i already had done. or my original outline... but i needed to get this up. i left you all with a major cliffhanger last time. sorry, all.
> 
> thank you, thank you, times a million to everyone for all your reviews, encouragements, thoughts, and reactions.
> 
> special thanks to: bullchizz155 for the support and outside the crayon box (joy) for helping me through my block.
> 
> i love you all and this has been an amazing journey for me. thank you for supporting me and following along.
> 
> claire loving massie was inspired by ender's game. which had the amazing quote about loving your enemies. and the letter... inspired by all of revenge, just twisted into something good and hopeful, instead of bitter and vengeful.
> 
> I PRESENT TO YOU: the final chapter!
> 
> (i might do an epilogue. or i might continue everything in my one-shot series, "shots, shots, shots... everybody!" check it out if you're interested. all your burning questions will be answered there. and happy endings, possibly too!)

**Chapter Nineteen**

.

"before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."  
— _ancient proverb_

.

**2015**

.

"Claire Lyons, was it?"

Despite the two pairs of eyes burning into her, Claire kept hers on the grainy woodwork of the desk in front of her. She nodded slowly and heard shuffling as the detective sitting behind the very same desk shifted and flipped open her fife.

"Why did Ms. Block refer to you as Mara Abeley?"

Claire swallowed deeply, eyes still on the wooden desk. "I—I…"

Her voice cracked and she sucked in a deep breath. She had never been claustrophobic in her life, but suddenly the small room was stifling. She was short of breath and her heart was racing. She needed air.

The detective behind the desk turned to the second officer. "Get her some water."

Officer number two was quick to leave, something Claire wished she could do too.

"It's alright," Detective Summers murmured. Claire nodded quickly, trying to get her breathing under control. It was the gentlest they had treated since the police had arrived on the scene and escorted her to the station. For some reason, their kindness unnerved her more than their gruffness. "Tell us everything you can. You're not in trouble…"

Claire didn't miss the unspoken  _yet_  in her tone. It all depended on what she revealed. And if her story correlated with Kemp's or Cam's or Massie's or Derrick's and  _god_ , this was a mess. She blinked back, the tears building in her eyes.

How did this happen? How did it get so out of control?

When Officer Marks came back with a cup of water, Claire gulped it down. The silence in the room was unbearable and the sound of her swallowing was louder than comfortable. She slowed down, lowering her cup and eyes to the table again.

"Thank you," she whispered, her hands in her lap. She sensed Detective Summers nodding, and Claire shut her eyes again.

Officer Marks cleared his throat and Claire fidgeted in her seat.

"I've been going by the name Mara Abeley for a while," she finally said, wincing at how that sounded. She could feel the curious looks from both officers, but Claire bore it.

She hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't illegal to call yourself another name. She hadn't committed fraud or broken any laws. She had never applied for any jobs or told any officials that Mara Abeley was her real name. She had avoided trouble like the plague specifically because she would have been found out if anyone asked for her name.

Claire wasn't going to explain either. Let them come up with their own explanations for her behavior. She wasn't the killer. She wasn't the suspect. She was only a witness.

And well, wouldn't you know, she had invaluable information.

"Alright…" Detective Summers finally said, filling the room back up with the words and driving out the silence. Claire couldn't even bring herself to try for a small smile at her triumph. Instead, she gave a small one-shoulder shrug.

"We're going to need you to be very detailed."

Claire watched as Officer Marks readied his pen from the corner of her eyesight and turned to face Detective Summers.

She took a deep breath and told them everything.

.

"Layne?" Claire whispered into the station phone.

"Claire?" Her friend's voice replied instantly. "Oh my god! Claire, it's all over the news. What is going on? I—Chase Harrington was shot and Kemp—"

Claire interrupted her quickly, but softly. "Layne. I need you to do me a favor."

"I—but Claire!"

"Layne, please," she stressed, clutching the receiver so tightly; she wouldn't be surprised if it dented. She could feel the eyes of Detective Summers boring into her back, watching her from in front of the desk. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly.

"You—Okay. … _Alright_ ," Layne finally said after a moment of silence. Claire released the breath she had been holding in. The tension didn't leave her though and her eyes were still clenched shut.

"Thank you," she breathed quietly into the receiver. "I need you to go into my guest bedroom and I need you to grab my laptop and  _the_  flash drive."

"…Alright …Anything else?"

"No. That's it. Bring it to me at the police station."

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Layne," Claire said again. Layne hung up first.

She listened to the dial tone for a while before slowly lowering the receiver down and into its correct position. She turned back to Detective Summers who was watching her with a grim look.

She nodded in confirmation, her stomach rolling at the detective's hard eyes.

.

"Mara," Layne cried the moment she spotted Claire in the waiting room of the station.

Claire stood up. She had never, ever been so happy to see her friend. Layne radiated confidence as she headed over to Claire, her motorcycle boots squeaking on the linoleum and her different metallic colored nail polish shining under the florescent lighting.

She melted into Layne's warm hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in Lanye's ear, breathing in her friend's comforting scent of patchouli and honeysuckle perfume and her strawberry shampoo. She relieved Layne of her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, holding her contents.

"Are you going to tell me anything at all?" she asked her with a hard look.

"I will," Claire murmured, casting a look at Detective Summers, who was waiting for her. "But in a bit. I promise. You can head home, if you want. You don't have to wait. It's alright."

"Well," her friend furrowed her brow. "How long are you going to be?"

"I might take a while. I don't know. I'm sorry."

Layne nodded, watching her walk towards the officers waiting for her. She gave a small wave. Claire sighed and met Detective Summers eyes and nodded again.

They stepped back into the interrogation room. Detective Summers shut the door after them.

"If what you're saying is true…"

"It is," Claire stated confidently. The duffle bag landed on the wooden table with a thud and she unzipped it quickly. Officer Marks looked like he wanted to intervene, but Detective Summers held up her hand and his face returned to its normally stanch expression.

Claire pulled out her laptop and turned it on quickly. It didn't take long to boot up. She pulled up the video of Kristen's murder. The moment she sat down, Officer Marks charged over and grabbed her bag for a search. Claire didn't pay him any mind, though she had an insane urge to laugh.

Did they really think she would have brought weapons into a police station?

She turned the laptop and pressed play.

Detective Summers and Officer Marks watched in disbelief silence and mounting horror and Claire shut her eyes against the sounds, the images, the memories.

Kristen…

She was keeping her promise. She was going to make sure the world knew what Chase Harrington had done. She couldn't put him in bars, he was dead, but she was going to do her best to help Kemp however she could. She was doing the right thing.

When the clip ended in silence after the sounds of Chase closing the front door gently, Detective Summers searched her face. Claire kept her gaze, solemnly, unrelentlessly.

Keeping her eyes locked on Claire's, she spoke to Officer Marks.

"It looks like we have another case on our hands."

Claire reached into her bag and pulled out the flash drive.

She handed it over.

.

"Mara?"

Claire turned in surprise. She had been so determined to leave the station, to head home to the comfort of her bed, that she hadn't been observing her surroundings and now Massie, red-eyed and crying, was on her.

"Massie," she choked. Claire didn't know what to do. She floundered for words or explanations, but Massie was shaking her head, brushing off her concern.

If only she knew all that Claire had done.

"Mara—" Massie swallowed, brushing her messy hair dislodged from its elegant updo at the benefit away from her wet cheeks. "What happened up there? They said… they said you were with Kemp when he—"

"I—" Claire avoided Massie's eyes. She paused, looking down at her shaking hands. "Yes."

"What… happened?"

Claire sucked in a breath and cast a look around the bustling station. She turned to Massie. "He shot him. Massie, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him, but I—I couldn't."

Massie gripped Claire by her hands, hard. She searched Claire's face.

"Why'd he do it?" she whispered.

Claire swallowed. She was staring into the face of one of the people she had hurt on her journey, who had loved and hated Kristen, who would have been a daughter-in-law to Chase Harrington in less than a month, who was the daughter of William and Kendra Block, the people who destroyed her life.

It was the moment of truth.

Who was responsible?

They all were.

"Because Chase Harrington murdered Kristen."

Massie squeezed her hands so hard, if Claire wasn't dead tired, if she could still feel anything at all, she would have cried out. Massie blinked and she let out a broken sob.

Claire didn't dare breathe as Massie broke down.

She had already known deep down that Massie already knew.

Claire didn't coddle her, wrap her up in a hug, or try to comfort her. Massie's grief was as palpable as her own. Her grief was something she needed to own up to, Claire understood that completely.

She had lived with Massie, watched her up close and from afar. She knew all of her facades and her barriers and could see through them all. She understood her motivations and saw her strengths and weaknesses. Claire knew Massie better than anyone.

She understood everything about Massie Block, what she wanted and what she believed in, and in that sense,  _Claire loved Massie too._  It was impossible to know someone so well, understand them so thoroughly, and see them so completely, and not learn to love them the way they loved themselves.

She was sorry for all that she had done.

Claire shut her eyes and cried too, her hands still gripped with Massie's.

She wondered if anyone could ever forgive her when the truth finally came out.

…Only time would tell.

.

Claire gave a small wave to the poor officer who was stuck on drive duty as he pulled out of her driveway. Leaving the station meant braving the hordes of reporters stationed outside asking for comments and statements and Claire felt a migraine forming just from their shouts. The flashing from the photography didn't help either.

She shoved her key into Layne's front door and pushed it open. Just relieved to be home.

Layne met her at the door instantly, causing Claire to blink in surprise.

"Layne—what?" Claire asked, shutting the door behind her.

Layne shook her head and pressed her lips together. Claire wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to her quietly. "He followed me from the station and just—he said he wanted to talk to you. He was going to wait outside and I—"

Claire glanced over her friend's shoulder and met Cam's eyes. He was standing at the foyer, his arms crossed, watching them. She swallowed deeply and shut her eyes. She turned back to Layne and nodded, grabbing her friend to stop her from continuing to explain. "It's alright."

Layne eyed her worriedly, but squeezed her back. "If you want, I can stay?"

She shook her head, attempting to smile brightly. Layne gifted her with worry, but also blessed acceptance. She squeezed Claire one last time and left them alone.

Claire approached Cam slowly, her stomach churning in dread. Tears were already forming in her eyes and her throat was dry. It was a death march, because Cam's face gave nothing away as he stared at her, his eyes hard.

"Cam," she said softly, stopping only a few feet away from him.

He said nothing, only stared at her. Claire didn't know what to say either, because all she felt was terrible, terrible dread.

"Cam, I'm  _so_ sor—"

" _Don't_ ," he bit out, his face cracking and twisting in pain.

The word was like a switchblade to her heart. Claire squeezed her eyes shut again as she drew sucked air into her lungs loudly, her breath hitching.

_She had to keep going._

"I had to do it, Cam. I had to come back and I…" She paused, her eyes still closed because she couldn't face him. His gaze was savage and raw inside her chest and she couldn't believe he had found out the way he did. He looked heartbroken. "I wanted them to pay. I only ever wanted revenge."

Cam's words startled Claire into meeting his eyes, which swirled with something unidentifiable. "And me? Was I part of your plan? Did you want me to pay too?"

She choked on a swallow or a rising sob, forcing its way up her throat. She shook her head vigorously. "No!" she gasped. "No, of course not."

"I never meant to start something with you. I didn't want to drag you into this and I—"

"But you  _did_ ," Cam stressed. His voice echoed in the Abeley foyer. "You tricked everyone. You made me think that we had something. You lied to me. You were pretending to be someone you weren't the whole time!"

Her heart stopped in her chest at his words. Her entire body felt nerveless, completely numb after everything that had happened, everything that was happening now. Her entire being felt heavy, but weightless; hollow, but stuffed with cotton.

"But I wasn't," she whispered.

She met his eyes, searched his face.

"I wasn't pretending. I  _am_  Mara. Mara is me. I'm just Claire too. And… and everything that I told you, the words I said and the feelings I felt, ...I never lied to you."

She didn't offer an apology. Cam didn't want it, and he didn't need excuses from her. Offering him one would only be seem to him that she was searching for her own absolution. And she wasn't.

Because Cam was special and amazing and different and deserved so much better from her. Because she had never felt the way she did for Cam with anyone else in her life before. Because Cam had taught her that she could still hope; that she could dream of a future again, that there was something out there for her that wasn't mean, or ugly, or hateful. Because Cam had shown her that she could still love.

And that maybe, possibly, there was someone out there who could maybe, possibly love her back.

"I never meant to drag you into this," she whispered, pressing her hands to her face and brushing her blonde hair back. Her eyes were swollen, burning hot from her suppressed tears. "I never meant to hurt you."

Cam was breathing heavier now. Claire met his eyes. Her wet blue against his, her favorite.

"That night… when you told me how you felt for me… I wanted to tell you…"

Cam shook his head at her, backing away. He wouldn't look at her anymore. She could see the pain in his eyes.

She didn't stop. She stepped up where he had been.

" _Cam_ ," she begged, her voice cracking in desperation. "Cam, look at me."

His face snapped and he eyes met hers again, the longing on his face matched hers.

"That night… the things you said… the way you looked at me."

Cam shoved his hands into his dark hair and shook his head again, and Claire choked on another sob. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't hold anything anymore. Tears burned their way down her face and her shoulders were hitching from her cries. She was falling apart.

"You  _knew_."

She watched him. The way his own shoulders were shaking from his suppressed anger, the way the tears in his mismatched eyes caught the light, the way his hands roughly pulled at his hair, the tormented look on his face.

She didn't know if the weighted pain in her chest was better or worse than the numbness.

"You… knew. Deep down, Cam, deep down you've  _always_  known the truth." She sucked in another breath, not even bothering to wipe her tears and cried. "You've known all along that I was Claire Lyons."

Cam met  _her_  eyes this time, his jaw tight and his eyes burning.

"Am I wrong?" she whispered, her hands wrapped around herself. She ached to hold him… or have him hold her. Before, Cam had always been the one to comfort her, to make her feel better, but now…

She wasn't wrong. She knew she wasn't. Because Cam had always watched her. And Cam had said she was special and that he  _saw her_. He saw her strength and her determination, he saw her pain and he saw her confliction. Cam saw all the things that made her Claire, he must have always had.

And she might have been Mara for a while, but she was also Claire.

There gazes caught in a storm of emotions, Cam's Adam's apple bobbed with a thick swallow. He shook his head.

She was right.

Claire sucked in a breath through her teeth, her heart restarting and attempting to beat its way up her throat. Words she had never uttered before were desperate to surface, to reach him.

 _I love you_ , she wanted to say.

I love you, she wanted to tell him.

But she didn't. She couldn't.

With a pitiful sniffle, Claire could only wipe her nose with the back of her hand and watch him. She watched him turn away from her and she watched him walk out the door and maybe out of her life.

She didn't say it. She couldn't.

Because he deserved better.

.

"Thank you," Claire whispered hoarsely, her face pressed against her silk pillow, as Layne leaned over and set a cup of tea down on her bedside table. She heard her shift and felt her hair being brushed away from her face and from her neck.

"I'm sorry, Claire," she whispered.

Claire shut her eyes, even though the pillow shielded her already. She gave a weak, breathy laugh, even though nothing was funny.

Nothing might ever be funny again.

Because Kristen was dead and so was Chase and Massie and Derrick were heartbroken and Kemp was in jail and Cam had walked out and the game was up.  _It was all over_.

She had nothing anymore.

She had turned in the flash drive and her laptop, her story and her identity. She had gave her statement and was going to be called to the stand to testify. It was all over, it was all done.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked with a tiny hysterical laugh.

Layne was quiet for a while. They sat in her dark bedroom in silence. Claire shut her swollen eyes and allowed her breathing to calm.

"I should have slammed the door in your face," she tried to joke. Her voice was soft and Claire knew she was only partially serious. "When you showed up in the beginning of summer."

"Yes," Claire agreed. She turned over and pressed her face deeper against her pillow. "Maybe you should have."

Layne started. "Claire, I was kidding."

"No. No, you weren't," she corrected her. She knew Layne hadn't meant it in a bad way. She had meant that if she hadn't let Claire in, Claire wouldn't have been hurt like she was now, wouldn't be feeling what she felt right now.

"But I was," Layne told her, staring at her hands, twisting them in her lap.

Claire didn't say anything, breathing through her mouth and wishing her head wasn't pounding. Wishing that she could just sleep and wake up and have it all go back. …But back to what? Yesterday? Before Chase? Before Kristen? Before she came back to Westchester? Before her mother? Before her father?

"If I hadn't let you in…" Layne sighed. She turned and Claire knew she was looking at her. She kept her face pressed against her pillow. "I wouldn't have gotten to know you again."

Claire sighed, her eyes closed tight.

"You were my best friend, Claire," Layne murmured. "You were my only friend."

"And you were mine," she finally said.

Her hand reached out and Layne met hers. They clutched at each other.

"Thank you," Claire choked out. "For not slamming the door in my face."

Layne released a breath and gave a small chuckle, the tension easing from her shoulders.

Claire had been light on the gratitude for her best friend, but Layne had been nothing but helpful, nothing but supportive. She couldn't have done it without her. Layne was the best friend she had ever had and the best she could ever ask for. She loved her.

"It'll be okay," Layne told her gently. She gave Claire a squeeze and Claire nodded slowly into her pillow. She didn't know if it was true, but Layne sounded so worried.

She wanted to be alone. She needed to process. She needed to think.

"I'm pretty tired," she told her. She wished there was a way for Layne to see or feel her gratitude. Not once did Layne bug her about details of the event, not once did she question her about what had happened, not once did she voice or show any doubts or blame at Claire for what had happened.

If Claire had any tears left, she would have cried again.

"I'm here if you need me," Layne murmured. Claire nodded, sinking into the bed and listening to her friend leave.

The moment she was alone, Claire let out another sob.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into the darkness of her empty bedroom.

She had nothing to do, but try to fix things. But would anything ever make it right?

Claire breathed deeply, her gasping breath the only sound in the silent room. Her eyes were shut, but the tears kept coming. She flung desperate prayers at the unknown.

She wished for help, for strength, for guidance, for a resolution.

She wished for hope. She had thought she had found it, in Layne and in Cam and in herself, but now she wasn't sure anymore. Claire opened her eyes and stared blankly at her empty room.

Her eyes caught on her suitcase.

And quicker than a blink, she was up and pulling it to her. She flung it open, breathing hard, and shoved her clothes out of the way. A click and her secret compartment was open.

She grasped onto her scrapbook like it was a lifeline. And it was.

She kicked her suitcase and clothes away and flipped to the very last page. She fingered her father's letter.

His last words.

She pulled it out of the casing with shaking hands.

It was time. Years and years in the making and she was finally ready to read his words. She pulled in deep breaths through her mouth, her lungs needing air, her head dizzy and her mind spinning.

She opened the letter.

.

To my Claire:

My sweet Claire, if you're reading this, then that means that two things have come to pass: I am finally able to provide to you with the truth, words, and love that you were unjustly denied. …But sadly, it also means that I won't be able to share the aftermath with you. I hope that this letter will provide to you some of the answers to the questions I know must have been with you for years.

Claire, I am not the man they say I am. I did not do the things they say I did and I need you to know that I'm not guilty of what they're accusing me.

Things have happened in our time with the Blocks in Westchester that even I don't yet fully understand, but by the time the trial ended, every single person I ever trusted had turned their backs on me. Words on a piece of paper will never be enough, but my only hope is that you still have faith in your father… until the truth finally comes to light.

But I have a feeling that the day they took me away from you… you already knew what had happened and who had done it. …I knew that you already know the truth.

The worst betrayals always come from those we trust the most. If I have ever done any wrong to our family, it was that I gave away my trust too easily. But trust is a difficult thing… whether it's finding the right people to trust or trusting people to do the right thing… and trusting your heart and your life, it is the riskiest of all…

But my sweet, sweet Claire, I never, ever want you to believe that my judgment or yours was ever wrong. Do  _not_  be afraid to trust again… to trust your own judgment or others. Trust is hard to give, certainly, and I know this experience must not have been good for your belief in trust and hope… but giving away love is  _never_  wrong. Trusting yourself and loving yourself by loving and trusting others is never wrong.

Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. There is a side we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. It is a duality governed by the balance of light and darkness, good and bad. Within each and every person is the capacity for both good and evil. The best we can hope for is to trust that the good will win out.

Claire, guilt is a powerful affliction. You can turn your back to your conscience, but it still sneaks up behind you and slowly consumes you, eating you alive. I've taught you that from when you were a child. Many people struggle to understand their guilt, but others… Others run away from their guilt, shedding their conscience until there is no conscience left at all. I've taught you as my baby girl to run towards your guilt. It will propel you to do the right thing. And with trust in the system, in the right people, in the goodness of life, I know that the truth will rise.

For the evil, for the treacherous, for the wrong, it's a matter of time before the past delivers what they truly deserve. The truth of what really happened that year in Westchester will resurface, rising above the din. Guilt is a calling that requires the truth to ring out. All you need is faith, belief, trust….

In the many years in prison, all that has kept me company is the thought of you, Claire.

And I worried every single day that I could not see you, could not speak to you, could not guide you because I lived and breathed daily in the hope that I would one day be able to tell you these words…

To be without sin requires absolute forgiveness.

Yes, Claire. I know better than anyone that when your memories are open wounds… I know forgiveness is the most unnatural of all your emotions.

But my last wish of you, Claire, is to forgive.

Since you were a child, I have tried to teach you that two wrongs can never make a right... Satisfaction will never be achieved through mortal vindication. It can only come from absolute forgiveness. Vengeance taken will tear your heart and torment your conscience, and Claire, you have the biggest conscience of anyone I know.

You were the sweetest child I could ever ask for, but Clairebear, you were more protective than any bear, fiercer than any lion. In the many years of my unjust imprisonment, when I only had thoughts of my betrayal to keep me company … I also had thoughts of  _you_. And they were hopeful, beautiful thoughts. And even though my time with you was unjustly stolen, I still  _forgive_.

Acts of retribution creates symmetry… payment of crimes against innocence. The danger of retaliation lies in furthering the cycle of violence, anger, hate. And I never want to associate those words with you, my sweet Claire. Everyone commits acts, whether with good or bad intentions, that require forgiveness.

My dying wish is for my only daughter to do what I've taught her for a young age, to do the hardest test and task I could possibly ever ask.

Forgive.

Let it go, Claire. Let go of your hatred, your anger, whether it is directed at the Blocks, at the Harringtons, at your mother, or even me. Let it all go… and live your life, Claire.

Live it to the fullest, fill it with love and hope and faith and trust and all the good things in life.

It's all I ask.

Have faith that the truth will come out in time …and just live, because, you of all people, deserve it. If you can take anything from my teachings, from my time with you, from these words, it is that there is good in life, truly.

You are it.

—Your loving father, Jay Lyons

.

Some words are immortal. Long-buried or even burned… but they are destined to be reborn, like a phoenix from the ashes. And when they do, they can literally take your breath away.

Claire knew it better than anyone now. She let the letter flutter down from her hands and onto the bed. Overwhelmed, she shut her eyes so tightly they hurt and gasped for air.

Through her journey for vengeance, retribution, revenge… She had learned and lived the teachings her father had preached in his last letter. She had experienced the hatred, the burning anger, the loss of faith, the loss of trust, the lack of belief, the symmetry, the continuing cycle, the guilt.

It was all true.

Layne was right, Cam was right, her father was right. All Claire could really do was the right thing. And that was to forgive, to let it go. She had let the hatred consume herself for so long, she had lost herself.

She wasn't her father's daughter anymore. Her father would have never… He would have hated Mara, but  _Claire_ , his baby girl, the one who loved and trusted and laughed and hoped with all her heart… She was still inside too.

She was  _Claire Lyons._  She was her father's daughter. She had hope. She had learned that there was good in the world: Layne, Cam…

Even Kristen, Kemp, Dylan, Alicia, and Massie.

She had just been blinded by her burn for revenge, by Mara.

Forgiveness.

Her father's dying wish, her father's last words.

…All Claire could really do now try to fix her wrongs. She had to live her life… with the hope that it would get better. Just like her father, until the very end.

Alone in her room in the silence, Claire understood. Her journey could have only ended this way.

Claire closed her eyes and Claire forgave.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ...well? what did you think? that's it! ;O there might be an epilouge, but there will also be past/present/future one-shots set in revenge world over in 'shots, shots, shots... everybody!' so be on the look out for that.
> 
> don't be mad at me.
> 
> the whole time... from the very beginning i planned this story... i wanted this story to say something. i wanted you all to question claire's journey. and whether or not it was the right thing to do. revenge might bring you satisfaction... but it will also bring you guilt and further the cycle.
> 
> this story is for anyone who's ever been hurt or betrayed, back-stabbed or turned against, abused or tormented.
> 
> it hurts and sometimes you burn to make those who hurt you hurt too. but jay's letter to claire is also my letter to you.
> 
> maybe your villains, bullies, and enemies don't deserve forgiveness. but you do.
> 
> you don't need to live your life consumed by wrongs, anger, hatred. you deserve good.
> 
> don't let those who hurt you take away the joy in your life. don't be afraid to trust again. to find love again. to find hope again.
> 
> ...if you took anything from this story (other than scandals and betrayal and dramalicious goodness), please, take that message.
> 
> you might find that life still has some beauty.
> 
> PM me if you ever want to talk, i'm here for you.
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> see you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE. SORRY IT TOOK 24545345384 YEARS. BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE. thank bullchizz155 for pm'ing and telling me to get off my butt and update. joy, i decided not to do it for the this epilogue, but i'll do it for the AU verse.
> 
> the most sincere and heartfelt thank yous to everyone for helping me hit 200 reviews. holyholy. thank you to so much you guys. thank you so much.
> 
> the cam/claire dance scene was inspired by dan/serena dance scene from the season one finale of gossip girl. ;3
> 
> in this chapter: i did a lot of throwbacks in this epilogue. also time skips. you get massie and claire. massington wedding. and clam. FLUFFY-HAPPY-ENDING WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> I HOPE YOU SHIPPERS ARE HAPPY. (and that jo comes back to life, because apparently i killed her from the lack of happy clam last time. ;3)
> 
> also pay mind to the quotes, ya'll. i picked them all to mean something!
> 
> enjoy, you guys.

**Epilogue**

.

"the truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself,  
unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over,  
you cannot move forward."  
―  _Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience,_ _Steve Maraboli_

.

 **2015  
** ( _two weeks later_ )

.

The courtroom had only just adjourned, but Claire had already mapped out her exit route beforehand to avoid the mob outside. Passing the forming crowd, straightening their clothes and slowly shuffling to the main exits and the lawyers, shuffling papers on their tables and snapping briefcases closed, she wound her way through. Claire gave a small nod in goodbye to Detective Summers as she passed, but continued on her way.

She left through the side doors guarded by the bailiffs and into the blessed quiet of the deserted courthouse hallway. They shut the door behind her with a bang and Claire slumped, the false façade of self-assured confidence leaving her. Her hands shook as she ran them through her tight bun to release it. She shook out her hair and closed her eyes.

It was harder than she ever imagined… to stand in front of cameras and news networks and lawyers and strangers and spill her life story… to publicly condemn the people she wished she could have her whole life… to do it the  _right_  way.

The look of shock on William and Kendra's faces when they called  _Claire Lyons_  to the stand and  _she_  had stood, the looks of growing horror on the faces of the audience and the jury as they listened to her tale. It didn't fill her with vindication or the sense of justice anymore. It only left her feeling lightweight, almost hollow.

Claire shut her eyes, making her way down the hall.

Her footsteps faltered when she reopened them after rounding the corner. Massie Block stood at the end of the hall. Her back was to her, but Claire recognized her brown hair, pulled into a side pony. She made to head back the way she had come, but Massie turned at the sound of her footsteps and now Claire was forced to keep walking.

It was the only way to the exit anyways. She swallowed, wiping her sweaty palms along the back of her Theory slacks self-consciously. Claire couldn't read Massie's expression hidden behind her Fendi sunglasses, but she assumed it wouldn't be very welcoming.

After all, Claire had just exposed her family's dirtiest secrets.

William and Kendra might be put away for a long, long time.

Claire wondered if she should leave a wide berth between them, in case Massie lashed out. But then, Massie hadn't faltered at all in all her Kristen confrontations and she hadn't lost her cool during the whole court session. She reconsidered. Plus, if she actually did turn back around or avoided her, it would be obvious… and really awkward.

Massie tilted her head at her when she neared, her arms across her chest and Donna Karan blazer. "I wouldn't," she muttered, before turning back around.

Claire almost froze, staring at Massie's back with wide, confused eyes. "Uh…"

Massie turned her head back to look at her. She pushed her sunglasses up and raised her brows like Claire was an idiot. "…Leave? The media is in a frenzy outside. I'd wait."

Claire slowed to a stop next to her. Now that Massie had pointed it out, she could hear the shouts outside. She could just picture the mob outside that awaited her. She now understood why Massie had stopped in this particular hallway. She exhaled loudly through her mouth and shut her eyes.

Her mind whirled for words.

…What do you say to someone you lied to for months?

The same thing she said to Cam, she guessed. She shifted on her Jeffrey Campbell booties and opened her mouth to speak.

But Massie cut across her. "Save it," she muttered, waving her hand in the air.

Claire stopped the words in her mouth with a wince. She glanced down and played with the hem of her Theory blazer. She glanced up at Massie and tried again. She needed her to know.

"But I  _am_  though…" she muttered.  _Sorry_ , that was. The words caught in her throat. Massie didn't want or need apologizes. So like with Cam, Claire wouldn't give them. "It was wrong… what I was did… what I was doing."

Massie was the one to exhale loudly now. She turned to Claire with a small shake of her head. "I've never been a big believer of karma."

Claire watched her, searching her face for answers. It seemed like everything she was saying today threw Claire off her game. Maybe that was how it always was, how it always would be. Mara had been at Massie's level, but Claire… not so much.

Massie's lips twisted in a bitter frown. "I mean, why would I? The thought of payback… or divine intervention… a force out for reckoning… the idea would definitely terrify someone like me, right?"

She could only stare at her, open mouthed.

"Well, I believe it now," Massie laughed, a bit unhinged, but she didn't turn away. She stared straight into Claire's eyes. "Now… I welcome it."

"I—" Claire winced again. Layne had been right. Since she had arrived back in Westchester, Claire had acted as if it was her duty to enact revenge, to dispense justice. She had convinced herself she had to be the one to bring these people what they deserved, but who was  _she_  to decide?

Maybe she should give Layne a medal. She had been right about everything.

"It's not like that—" Claire started to say, but the words died at her lips at the hostile look Massie shot her.

"Spare me, Kuh-laire," Massie smoothed down her side pony. She seemed to be staring off into the distance, thinking of something deeper than Claire standing in front of her. She turned back though, and met her eyes again. "I don't need to hear your sob story. I actually get it."

Claire blinked at that.

"If anyone had done that to my parents…" She shook her head, staring at Claire and letting her know that she would have done the exact same thing in her place.

Claire swallowed. That was exactly what she had never wanted. She had thought that she and Massie were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Massie rich where Claire was poor, spoiled where she was humble, cruel where she was nice, vengeful where she was forgiving. She had been wrong. Wrong about everything.

They were more alike than Claire had ever realized.

Claire had taken everything that Massie was; watched and learned and adapted to herself. Claire was Mara and Mara was Massie.

…But was that so bad? Claire had already known that. Mara was vengeance made art. She was bad for Claire, but she also  _was_  Claire. Maybe it was just hearing the words out loud that made her feel a bit sour.

She was finding a balance though. She wasn't hiding  _either_  part of herself.

Masse spoke, drawing her out of her musings. "I'm actually kind of impressed."

Claire couldn't stop her choke. " _What_?"

"I would never have thought you had it in you," Massie smiled slowly, ruefully and contritely. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked on you so much all those years ago, huh?"

Claire remembered the once-over Massie had given her on the steps of her house when she had first arrived, the instant write-off, the dismissal, the crushing handshake.

"It's almost …poetic," Massie hummed, tilting her head at her, "that it was you."

Claire cleared her throat uncomfortably. Of course, Massie  _would_  find it impressive. She bit down on her grin.

Her small laugh broke the tension and both girls relaxed fractionally.

"I'm glad I didn't take you down too," Claire joked, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "I would have missed all your backhanded comments."

"Oh, no doubt," Massie nodded, faux-serious. "I mean, who else could keep up?"

Claire hummed, tapping her finger against her lip. She grinned teasingly. "Well, I don't know. …It wasn't  _that_  hard. Maybe you're just not as good as you always thought you were."

Massie's jaw slackened. Claire giggled at her expression and danced out of the way from Massie's playful swipe. They straightened up and stared at each other, slowly sobering.

Massie cleared her throat and plucked non-existent lint from her Kate Spade skirt, her bangles clanging on her wrist. It was loud in the silence that descended.

"Massie," Claire finally whispered when she could stand the tension any longer. "I  _am_  sorry, okay? I won't deny that I didn't have it out for you in the beginning, but anything…  _bad_  that's happened to you since I came back… it was crosshairs. You were just fallout. …All of you were… Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Cam," she choked on him name, but forced herself to continue. "I'm not like that …at least not anymore. I'm different now. I  _know_  now."

Massie finally looked up at her words and Claire held her breath.

All Claire could do in life was try and make amends. She had forgiven. She had forgiven the people who had done some bad things and allowed fate to takes its course, to try its hand now. She was stepping back and trusting that people would do the right thing, that light would win out in the end. And now it was  _her_  turn; her turn to atone for her mistakes, for her revenge.

Claire had to forgive herself.

And for Claire to do that, she had to let everyone she had hurt know how sorry she was. It was just who she was, who her father had raised her to be.

Massie's solemn façade cracked and she grinned.

"Too bad," she said, her brow raised.

And once again, Claire was shocked into speechlessness.

"It was almost fun." It was Massie's turn to giggle at Claire's expression. "Being kept on my toes."

"You're kidding," she croaked out.

This was basically Massie's form of telling her she was forgiven and Claire could scarcely believe it. She shook her head at her, feeling lightheaded and dazed from her sense of relief. It was almost palpable.

She didn't know how much she had feared Massie's response until now. Claire had grown attached to Layne and reconnected with her. She had purchased Kristen's house and she was putting it on the market. She wanted to  _stay_  in Westchester… but she had known that Massie's wrath might have made that impossible… but now, the impossible had happened. Massie  _wasn't_  going to murder her. Massie didn't hate her. Massie respected her.

Claire released the breath that she had been holding in, still wide-eyed.

"No," Massie laughed lightly. "That would have been cruel …even for me."

Claire couldn't help but laugh along with her.

God, if Massie could forgive her for all that she had done, could admit that she grudgingly respected her, when Claire had destroyed her life, almost ruined her relationship, was about to put her parents away for life… Then maybe Claire  _was_  capable of forgiveness, maybe worthy of it in a way.

Her breath caught at the realization.

 _This_.

This was what true absolution felt like. This was what forgiveness felt like. This must be what being free felt like.

Claire found that she liked the feeling.

.

 **2015  
** ( _one month later_ )

.

The night was warm, but not extremely so. It must have been the last warm night in Westchester before the heat broke and autumn finally ascended. The late August sun was only just setting and peeked out through the wispy clouds, painting the sky orange and pink and red. The slight breeze the blew through rustled the surrounding shrubs of the Harrington estate, primed to perfection just for this event, and sent the sweet smell of hydrangeas into the air.

Claire wasn't surprised when security stopped guests for a second search. After what happened with Chase… well, she didn't blame Massie or Derrick for being extra cautious at all.

She followed the tinkling sound of classical music and the chattering of upper-crust guests, and paying mind to the lavender and white mesh that matched the ceremony colors earlier this morning flowing from the ceiling, made her way into the giant tent for the reception. While there had been party lights decorating the yard outside, the inside of the tent was lit up by dangling chandeliers that cast a soft glow on everything from the candles, to the flowers, to the silverware, to the guests.

A photographer snapped her photo on the way in, blinding her. She couldn't tell if it was one of Massie's own for her wedding memories or if it was someone from the news.

Claire Lyons, a guest, at the Harrington-Block wedding.  _The horror_ , she snorted.

Ignoring the muttering and whispering of the guests that spotted and recognized her—she had grown desensitized—Claire made her way through the tables and chairs towards Layne.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Layne asked her as when she flopped down next to her. She didn't even care if it wrinkled her embroidered Roberto Cavalli gown. It was flowy and sweet and almost white. Like a wedding gown. Before…  _everything_  that had happened, she had planned to give Massie an ulcer with it at her own wedding. Everyone knew you never wore white to a wedding, but she wasn't aiming to do that now though, she just hadn't had the heart to re-plan all her outfits. It was a lot of effort in a place like Westchester. And now that Massie and she were on… good, and twisted terms, she'd find it funny. Maybe. Probably.

"I'm fine—" Claire was cut off by Layne's fierce look. She shot Layne one back. "I  _am_  fine though. What do you expect me to say? 'These people are hurting my feelings?'" She rolled her eyes at that notion. "I knew this was going to happen, Layne. Before I gave it up to the police and before I decided to stay."

Layne grabbed her hand at that and Claire looked up at her in surprise.

"Listen," her friend said intently, lowering her voice. "I know I told you I wanted you to stay… but no one should have to put up with this kind of stuff. Especially not you and—"

"Layne," Claire cut her off with a soft smile. "It's okay, it's fine. Honestly.  _I'm_  fine. I knew all this  _before_  I decided because I knew what Westchester was like …but, I think when the truth finally comes out… all this," she cast a glance at the scathing looks she was receiving and turned quickly back to Layne, "all this whispering will die down."

"And if it…doesn't?" Layne stressed. She shot nasty glares at the guests at the next table. They turned away quickly, visibly cowed.

"Then it doesn't and I deal," Claire gave a lighthearted shrug and her friend's hand a squeeze.

She squeezed back. "I just wanted to make sure that you know you don't have to do all this for me."

"I know," Claire muttered. She shifted her eyes and removed her hand from her friend's grip. It was Layne, but it wasn't all Layne. She was staying for Kristen's house and Massie and Alicia and Dylan. Westchester was basically the only home she had left. And there were some good things here, Claire had found. She wanted to stay and experience it.

She completely left out the very person that she wanted to stay the most for.

 _Cam_.

Layne's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Well, you're sure taking this very well," Layne narrowed her eyes at her in fake suspicion.

Claire smiled brightly. "What can I say? I've had lots of practice."

"I'll say," A voice suddenly spoke. Claire and Layne startled out of their huddle and looked up.

It was Alicia, changed out of her bridesmaid gown and into a daring asymmetrical cut out, complete with sequins and feathers. Claire stood to embrace her, but stopped at the sound of Dylan's voice.

"You  _didn't_ ," she gasped. Alicia bit down on her bold red lips to stop her laughter and Claire looked down and straightened the flowy portion of her dress with a contrite look.

"It's not exactly white," she tried with a shrug. She tried not to laugh at the scandalized look on Dylan's face, but she met Alicia's eyes, her face tight with suppressed laughter, and they both lost it.

"It's basically ivory," Dylan stressed over their cackles. "The only thing you're missing is lace and people will think  _you're_  the bride."

"No," Claire rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "They won't. I think they'll be able to tell between Massie and Claire, brunette and blonde, tanned and pale."

"I swear, it's like you have a death wish," Dylan whined.

Alicia bumped Dylan in the hip and wrapped an arm around Claire. "Don't worry about it, Dyl. Mass is already changed."

"Yeah, she probably had like, 2 custom gowns made for tonight."

"Three," Alicia smirked at Claire. She turned to Layne. "We're stealing Mara now. Reception duties for the 'honorary' bridesmaid, you know how it is."

Emphasis on the honorary. Massie had wanted Claire as one of her bridesmaids, whether it was because of the scandal and notoriety it would cause or because it would look like the Blocks, or more specifically Massie, had no hard feelings and was looking to repent or because Massie liked Claire, she didn't know. But William Block had raised a storm, swearing not to walk his daughter down the aisle if that ever happened. And after all the trouble Massie and Derrick had with release papers just for the wedding, Massie gave it up as too much work to accommodate both of them.

"Oh no," Layne rolled her green eyes at Claire. "That means I'll never get you back," she raised her hand as if Claire were disappearing before her very eyes. "They're going to swallow you whole. I'll  _never_  see you again."

"Our final goodbye," Claire called wistfully; raising her hand too as Alicia and Dylan pulled her away, holding in their giggles.

"You guys are so weird," Alicia shook her head, her dark curls bouncing, as they wound their way though tables and milling guests and photographers.

Claire grinned toothily. "I know."

"No, what's even weirder is calling you  _Claire_ ," Dylan wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I've ever get used to it."

"That's why I just say Kuh-laire," Massie smirked as they approached. Derrick stood next to her, receiving guests. She was out of her custom made wedding gown and into her Alexander McQueen reception gown, embroidered with leaves and gold tarnishing and draped articulately on her thin frame and flaring out at the bottom. She looked radiant, her updo sprinkled with rice and glitter that proved her just married status. "Just like old times."

"Yeah," Claire remarked, releasing her linked arms from Dylan and Alicia. She bit down on her glossed lips to hide her smile. "Such fond memories."

Massie smirked wider. "Yeah, great associations, right? Where I ruled and terrorized everybody and squished anyone who got in my way."

"Old times? Memories?" Derrick said, turning into their conversation as the guests he had been talking to walked away. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that's still the case."

Massie swatted at him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. A photographer snapped their picture.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Alicia chided, clapping her hands loudly at them.

Dylan smirked. "Yeah. You'll wear yourself out that this rate."

Derrick looked like he was going to make a dirty comment, but Massie pushed him away. "Go find your friends or make yourself useful somewhere."

"But come back in ten minutes exactly for the first dance!" Alicia called loudly as Derrick left. "Ten minutes!" she screeched. She turned back to her friends with a huff. "All this maid of honor stuff is giving me grey hair."

Dylan snorted and Massie grinned.

"Laugh now," Alicia warned, "But I'm going to run you ragged when it's my turn."

"I can't wait," Dylan smiled as she followed after Alicia, who had flounced away in fake anger to set up the playlist.

Massie turned to Claire when they were alone. "So, having fun?"

Claire forced herself to smile brightly. "Uh-huh. You look great."

Massie beamed. "Thanks." She linked arms with Claire and led her to make rounds. Cameras flashed. "So, have you talked to you-know-who yet?"

"He's not Voldemort, Massie," Claire rolled her eyes. "You can say his name; I'm not going run away in terror."

"I knew you were made of tougher stuff," Massie shot Claire a sly look. "Friends of mine have to be."

It was remnant of another time, where Massie had said the very same words to Mara to test her. But even if Claire wasn't able to handle it, she would have to adapt fast. Life in Westchester required it.

"Does this mean I'm actually getting your permission?" Claire asked, not faking her shock, but faking the tone of her voice.

Massie took her time to answer, smiling at guests and giving them waves and greetings. Claire waited impatiently until she turned back. "I think that Cam really liked you. And you really liked him."

Stunned, Claire blinked at the words. Coming from Massie, of all people.

"You made him happy, as Claire, Mara, whatever," Massie finally said, turning to look her in the eyes. At Claire's shock, she rolled her eyes. "Cam's one of my friends and all I've ever wanted was to set him up with somebody. I thought maybe Dylan, but now that she has J.T., well," she shrugged as if to say, 'what can you do?

Claire choked out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, well, I didn't make him so happy, in the end."

Massie patted her arm, but before they could say more, Alicia's voice through the microphone was echoing around the open tent and the Harrington grounds from where she stood at the stage. Massie released her arm with a squeeze and headed over to the front.

Claire, along with the others, clapped as Massie ascended to the dance floor, Derrick met her on the other side. Cameras flashed and guests watched with soft looks as they twirled to their first couples dance. Soft confetti blew in the breeze, shimmering in the golden light, and Massie's tinkling laughter rang out from Derrick's sudden dip. Claire turned away, making to head back to her seat, but Dylan grasped onto her. She turned in surprise.

"Wh—"

"Bridesmaids dance next," Dylan chided, pulling her closer to the floor.

"But I don't—"

"Massie will kill you if you mess up her line up."

Claire felt her heart fluttering in panic. She couldn't go out there! She tried to dig her heels into the ground, but Dylan shot her a look, tugging on her arm. She overbalanced and ended up swinging onto the dance floor, tittering on her heels.

"You'll thank me later," Dylan smiled.

" _What_? Dyl—" Her breath caught when Claire caught sight of him. She swirled back around to Dylan, but she was already swept up and twirling away with J.T. Claire wanted to hit her.

She turned back around and met Layne's eyes, knowing her glare held the promise of pain. Layne grinned at her look and pushed Cam closer to her. "I'll accept my payment of thanks in food, please," her ex-best-friend told them, ignoring the glares by both Cam and Claire, before giving a cocky bow and whirling away too.

Claire stepped back and away from him, clearing her throat. She didn't meet Cam's eyes.

"Excuse me," she choked out before turning away.

Massie swept by with Derrick with a fierce glare, blocking her path, deliberately. "You're trying to ruin my reception, aren't you, Kuh-laire? Get to dancing."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but Alicia turned up the music right at that moment, stopping the words in her throat. They had planned this. She hated all of them. She really did.

They didn't  _get_  it. It wasn't that Claire didn't want to dance with him. It wasn't that Claire didn't want to talk to him. It wasn't that Claire wasn't aching to look at him.

It was that she  _couldn't_.

It was Cam. She remembered the things they had said, the things she had done. The look on his face and the way she had hurt him. They hadn't been there. They didn't see him after the reveal. Tears prickled in her eyes and the taste of bitterness flooded her mouth.

She turned back, but didn't look at him.

"You don't have to," she gasped out. "They're just bein—"

"Being friends," Cam muttered. He held out his hand. "It's okay."

Claire stared at his hand for a moment, before sobering up and placing her own into his. Like the first time their hands interlocked, it was so innocent, yet it felt so intimate. Like they were connected. She tried not to let the feeling of his hand in hers, his other on the small of her bare back, his scent, and his presence get to her head.

Her whole body already felt tingly, her head light with dizziness.

The soft music continued to play and Cam swept her into movement slowly. They swayed to the music, Claire keeping her eyes on his tie.

"I don't think they're watching anymore," she mumbled after a moment.

"I know," Cam mumbled back. She could feel his breath, rustling over her blonde hair. She shut her eyes at the sensation.

"You can let go now," Claire whispered softly.

"I know," Cam whispered again.

But his hands stayed where it was, entwined with hers and his arms stayed wrapped around her waist, cocooning her in warmth and tingly feelings and him. Claire found her eyes opening and herself chancing a glance up.

Cam met her eyes. Blue on blue, her favorite.

She stopped swaying, stopped dancing, stopped breathing, and stared at him.

"I don't want to," he confided in her.

Claire blinked back her tears; scarcely daring to breath, scarcely daring to believe, scarcely daring to hope.

"Cam—" she choked out. "I'm not good—"

"Don't," he interrupted her. He shook his head roughly and stopped. "Don't say that." His mis-matched eyes burned into her and Claire couldn't stop the tears that trailed down her cheeks. He squeeze her hand in his tighter and the words came out, rushed and stressed and above all, sincere. "You're the  _only_  girl that I've ever… l—liked. As Claire, as Mara. It's always,  _always_  been you. …That must mean something, right?"

Claire couldn't look away.

"About me, about you. About  _us_ …"

Heated and higher than a hot air balloon, Claire could only stare at him in disbelief.

"That  _says_  something, Claire," Cam stressed, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He didn't brush it away, his hands stayed on her. With a shaking hand, Claire breached the distance and reached up between them, brushing it back for him. He shut his eyes at her ministrations.

Did it? Claire could never stay away. She had  _known_  not to involve herself with him. But Claire had done it anyways, unable to pull away. Even Mara had lived and breathed and craved the feelings Cam brought out her… good and cherished and loved. It had brought out  _Claire_  in her times of desperation. It had reminded her of herself, of Claire deep down, of  _hope_.

Claire wasn't all Mara anymore, but she still needed him.

She loved him.

But she wasn't good for him. She loved him, but he deserved better. She had lied to him and hurt him and she was all wrong for him.

Cam released her waist and tilted her head up until their eyes met again. "I think so, Claire. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Claire replied slowly, struggling to find words.

At her words, Cam let her go and Claire felt the numbness starting to seep back. Her heart, broken and cracked from the last time he had walked away, stuttered in her heart, yelling at her to reach back out, grab him back, and never let go. She didn't though. There was silence for a while as guests twirled and danced and laughed and dances around them, standing a foot away from each other, motionless on the dance floor, with eyes only for each other.

Cam didn't walk away though. He stayed standing, watching her, something unreadable in his eyes.

"Do you want to take the time, the chance to find out?"

Time. Chance. Another try. ...Another chance.

Cam was forgiving her. Offering her hope, offering her happiness, offering her love.

Did she deserve it? If Layne, Massie, Alicia, Dylan, her father,  _Cam_  could forgive her, could she forgive  _herself_?

Cam held out his hand again. The meaning behind it infinitely more deep than just another dance. It was another chance, another shot.

And this time, when Claire reached out and placed her hand in his, she did it without hesitation.

It would take time, it would take work, it would take everything they had, but trust, love, forgiveness would help pave the way.

.

"yeah, forgiveness doesn't change what happened.  
it doesn't change the past — but it does change the future.  
 _your_  future. it changes  **you**."  
—  _me_

_._


End file.
